Ashfall
by TheCriticalHit
Summary: Cursed by Yveltal, Ash Ketchum one day finds himself in a new and dark world where not only Pokemon die in battle, but where it is encouraged. With a Fennekin by his side, Ash is forced to take on this corrupted league in order to free himself from Death's talons. But with threats looming around every corner of this new adventure, there may be no one he can truly trust. [Nuzlocke.]
1. Ashfall Rules

**If you're just here for the story, and don't care about the Nuzlocke rules, then feel free to skip ahead to chapter one. :)**

* * *

 **Anyways, the basics of this story is based off of a Y Nuzlocke run. If you don't know what a Nuzlocke is, it's basically a series of self-imposed rules to make a Pokemon game a bit more challenging. The Nuzlocke run I did will determine Ash's team in this story, who dies, etc. While I will be following the basic story of the game, this fanfic will feature a lot of my own original plot as well.**

* * *

 **Ashfall's 13 Nuzlocke Rules:**

 **1.** Only catch the first Pokemon you encounter in each route or area.  
 _-Shiny and Duplicate Clause are in effect.  
-"Forced" encounters do not count as the first encounter (such as the Snorlax on Route 7.)  
-Gift Pokemon may be used.  
-Gift Pokemon do not count as the encounter for that area (such as Lapras given on Route 12.)  
-If the first encounter is knocked out you may search the grass for the _**_same_ **_Pokemon for_ ** _one_ **_more chance to catch it.  
-Any Pikachu that is encountered does not count as the first encounter for story purposes._

 **2.** Nickname all Pokemon.  
 _-This element does not need to always be applied in-story._

 **3.** If a Pokemon faints then it is considered dead and must be placed in the PC and not used again.

 **4.** One blackout is allowed, and the last Pokemon that fainted in that blackout may be counted as alive and used.  
 _-If a blackout occurs a second time or during the Elite Four then the game is over._

 **5.** EXP Share must be off at all times.  
 _-Lucky Egg is allowed._

 **6.** Set Battle style must be selected at all times.

 **7.** No HP healing or status healing items may be bought.  
 _-Pokeballs, TMs, Repels, Escape Rope, etc may be bought.  
-Items found, given, or collected via Pickup ability may be used._

 **8.** In-game trades, trading to evolve, and trading over mega stones is allowed.

 **9.** Only one Pokemon on the team can hold a mega stone at any given time.

 **10.** No Pokemon can be a higher level than the next gym leader's highest leveled Pokemon.  
 _-In the case that they are they cannot participate in a battle until gym is defeated._

 **11.** Healing items can only be used during battle, but not outside it.  
 _-Pokemon Centers and NPCs that heal are okay._

 **12.** Legendaries may be caught, but not used.

 **13.** Must start with a female Fennekin named Kindle.  
 _-Kindle may be maxed out with hearts in Pokemon-Amie.  
-No other Pokemon can have any hearts. (Only exception would be evolving an Eevee into Sylveon.)  
-As long as Kindle is alive she must be on the team at all times._

* * *

 **Anyways, these are the rules I played by, and will determine the course of this story. :) I hope you all enjoy** _Ashfall **!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**This story is going to have blood, mild gore, and Pokemon fighting to the death. If you don't want to read that, then this story isn't for you.**

 **Anyways, here's the first chapter of** _Ashfall **,**_ **if you're a new reader, then welcome! If you're here from my old fic** _Death Curse **,** _**then it's great to see you again! I hope you all enjoy chapter one! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

The floor gave way under Ash's feet.

He had no time to stumble back when he felt it loosening– his body still thrown off by the electric current the gym had just thrown at him and Pikachu. One moment had been a burst of pain and light– and then the next thing he knew he was falling.

He and Pikachu slipped through the tunnel in Prism Tower, the floor as slick as a slide as they rushed through the darkness. He could feel Pikachu next to him, the small mouse trying to get some grasp on him as they were whisked through the darkness. Up ahead he could see a light, and Ash braced himself for whatever was at the end of the tunnel.

As they burst out into the light, Ash felt his heart skip a beat as he realized the ground was hundreds of feet below them– the tunnel having sent them out halfway down Prism Tower. His mouth was dry as he and Pikachu started falling, rushing down towards the cement below.

His vision was a mess, he could hear people calling out, but he couldn't make out the words. Ash's only concern was Pikachu though– knowing that he couldn't let his best friend get hurt in anyway. He could have sworn he heard someone crying that they'd catch Pikachu– but the words were lost as a cold energy washed over his body.

The shadowy mass had seemingly come out of nowhere– the tendrils of energy quickly surrounding the teen– suspending him in the air. Ash's breath got caught in his throat, and everything around him seemed to move in slow motion. He could see the people below looking up at him in shock, two blondes rushing to where they were falling. Pikachu was twisting in the air, trying to reach Ash as they fell.

He could hear his heart hammering in his chest, the dark energy churning around him. It felt like it was suffocating him, the aura pressing down on the boy as it coiled tighter. His neck began to burn, a cry escaping his throat as the energy suddenly crashed down on Ash all at once.

A bright burst of red light flared across Lumiose City– and Ash Ketchum was gone.

* * *

It was a presence she hadn't sensed in a long time.

His power of course lingered in this world, as Death was an element of all realms, but this was more than just a faint touch of his energy– she had undoubtedly felt his Dark Aura– a sign of his very presence.

If the being could have frowned, she would have, confusion rushing through her as she pondered over what she had just felt. If she had been anyone else she might have not even notice the energy signature– but this being was one she knew well. Even seconds of his presence couldn't escape her, the two of them having a long and complex history. Her energy twisted, before deciding that she couldn't remain in a spirit form to investigate this matter. She reached out with her aura, seeking out the form she hadn't touched in decades.

Perhaps to a passerby it was only a tree– white and hollow with age– and not worth a second glance. To those that could see beyond the physical realm, perhaps they might sense her lingering Fairy Aura, and recognize it as something more. Perhaps something she had once touched centuries ago.

But for Xerneas, this was something much more– the very place she had last touched the physical world.

As her spirit descended upon the tree it began to grow, the shell-like mass glowing as it slowly morphed into its true shape. Long, graceful legs took shape; soft fur spreading across the growing body; and towering, gleaming blue antlers branched overhead.

The Pokemon took in a deep breath, lungs expanding as the legendary embraced her bodily form. Her eyes fluttered open, a deep blue as she took in her surroundings. The forest was silent and as peaceful as she remembered it– though the young woods she had recalled were now towering trees around her, a testament to the life aura she radiated. Xerneas tossed her head, a hoof pawing at the ground.

Of the many worlds she could touch, Mew's realm had always been a favorite for her, as the embodiment of life. Thriving with humans, Pokemon, and plants alike– there was a spirit here, one of peace that just couldn't seem to be found in other worlds as it could here.

And it was the opposite of what her counterpart would ever enjoy.

And so as Xerneas pressed into forest, she was left to wonder just why she had felt Yveltal's spirit here.

A being of death and chaos– one who had cut himself off from all other legendaries, and had shut them out of the realm he had claimed. His influence touched every world where life lived, but what would draw his full presence to Mew's realm? And for so little of a time?

For one that was so drawn to greed, what would several brief moments profit him?

But what Xerneas knew for sure was that Yveltal was an evil being– and even those several seconds that she had felt could be dangerous. With nearly a millennia passing since he had last left his world, she knew that this was simply something she couldn't ignore. The Others would have to be informed of his breach– because as the bringer of life she knew that where there was Death, there was only danger.

* * *

Kindle refused to sleep.

Upon being drawn into a Pokeball, this was the natural feeling that came over a Pokemon. It was far from a true rest, more of a mere trance as she awaited to be drawn into the true world.

But until then, the only thing she knew was the confines of the sphere.

The semitransparent top of her Pokeball gave her some view of the outside, granted it was shrunken and tinted red, but it was better than being trapped in nothingness. Sounds were muffled, but it was enough to give a Pokemon a general idea of their surroundings before they were thrown into a fight.

But still, being in the confines of the hollow sphere for hours swiftly grew lonesome.

Her attacks were rendered useless in this shrunken state, and time didn't pass the same as in the outside world. Sometimes this was a good thing– the progress of bleeding wounds, poison, and burns were all halted while inside. It removed the hallucinative effects of confusion, freed Pokemon from the weakening effects of many moves that took hold in battle. The suspended animation giving them a chance to be healed before their wounds claim them.

But the trance-like state was far from natural. Kindle hated the effects it seemed to have on her mind, an unnatural calm seemed to be weaved into her the longer she sat there. It told her to rest, to sleep, to let go of her mind until she was called out.

Being released from a Pokeball was far from pleasant as well– going from the calm to a sudden high alertness, their minds often taking to the first thing they heard.

And for most Pokemon, that would be battle orders.

Kindle flicked her ears up as she laid curled in the sphere– her view currently one of a forest as her Pokeball sat connected to Tierno's Pokebelt. This was preferable to being stuffed in a backpack, the view able to help her keep her focus as they traveled onwards. She needed to be alert, she needed to be ready.

Because she was more than just a little Fennekin ready to be thrown into battle.

She had a mission– one of vital importance.

She eyed the lock mechanism of the Pokeball– a simple dial that rested along the outside edge of the release button. It kept the sphere snapped shut, and once open it would bath her in light, returning her to her normal size. On most Pokeballs, this dial could be turned, locking the Pokemon inside the Pokeball until switched back. But unlike other Pokeballs, her Cherish Ball lacked this feature– meaning at any moment she could choose to release herself from the sphere.

But the current humans that held her didn't know this, and she didn't want to risk anything. She couldn't come out until she sensed _it._

The Fennekin curled her claws across the slick metal interior of the Pokeball, once again keeping herself from drifting off. She focused on the view outside, staring out at the forest as she fought off the desire to sleep. The humans she was with were young– Tierno and Trevor having joined two young girls– though she didn't recall their names.

At first she had been worried that they would be a problem– though she had many plans in her head of what she would have done if one of them had attempted to choose her as a starter. She may have been sent as an option, but her mission required her not to be chosen. Be calm and graceful enough not to ruin the Director's image, but still not be appealing enough to be chosen.

But in the end she hadn't had to do anything– the blonde human had seemed determined to choose the Froakie, who was currently resting inside of his Premier ball; while the brown haired human had been all to excited with the overly-friendly Chespin. Within moments one of the more challenging parts of her mission had been taken care of– and now she remained unchosen as the humans made their way on their journey.

Tierno had full intentions of returning her to Lumiose City and to the Director– which was part of Kindle's plan. But before they did, there was something she needed to find.

The Fennekin watched as the brown haired human release the Chespin out of a Luxury Ball, her cries muffled as it was ordered into battle. The grass type happily raced forward, plowing into a wild Pansage with a Tackle. The monkey stumbled, twisting about as it prepared a Scratch to protect itself. Chespin danced back with ease, having basic battle experience as a starter– something many wild Pokemon lacked.

The Pansage hadn't put up much of a fight– and soon it was captured in a Pokeball. Kindle rolled her eyes as the girl jumped about happily– the fact that the Pokemon had been captured with no more than a few bruises proved it wasn't that impressive. But the brown haired girl seemed eager to catch any Pokemon, having claimed a Scatterbug, Caterpie, and Zigzagoon as well.

The blonde hair girl had captured a Fletchling, but nothing more.

The humans talked among themselves, the brown haired girl returning her Chespin without a second glance at it. Kindle watched them through the lid of her Cherish Ball, voices mere mutters to her, but she didn't wonder about what they were saying. They may have been young humans, but growing up in this world they had learned that Pokemon were nothing but tools. Things to be collected, creatures who existed solely to obey them.

They were means of entertainment, to be thrown into battle and fight. To battle until they no longer could– and whether that point was simply too injured to continue or dead didn't matter– because that was the point they were replace.

Perhaps a fearful role to hold, but Kindle was well aware of her current place among humans, and that most of them saw her as a tool. She had accepted this from the day she had hatched, and to be in the midst of battle was what she had been training for. Death was always a possibility, but one that most Pokemon had grown to accept. She had her mission, and battling was most certainly going to be apart of it.

Kindle flinched as the world slipped out of focus– and she realized that she had nearly drifted off. The Fennekin gritted her teeth, shaking her head rapidly. She wished that she could pace, but the sloping bottom of the Pokeball didn't allow that. Instead she flipped over onto her back, staring out at the forest-covered sky, reminding herself to focus.

She wasn't sure how long she laid like this, focusing on every little thing to keep her mind ready. Kindle flexed her claws, flicked her ears, any little thing that could provide something in this emptiness. She stared up at Kakuna dangling on branches, counted the Pidgeys that flew by, tried to guess what the humans were talking about.

Then she felt the shift.

It was something she couldn't quite describe– she had been told what it would be like, the tales carefully worded to prepare her– but yet it was nothing like she had been preparing for.

A burst of pain ran across her head, much harsher than any other impression she had ever felt. It was as if the psyche was screaming, twisting and pouring down onto her. The Fennekin twisted, a cry of pain becoming caught in her throat as her eyes pressed shut. She let out a whimper, but Kindle's cries went unheard.

But yet it wasn't what she was sensing that was hurting her– but rather the lack of what she could sense.

The Fennekin opened her eyes– a purple glow of light filling them.

* * *

Ash let out a grunt as he slammed into the ground.

He took in a sharp breath of pain, back aching as he found himself sprawled across the cool dirt, staring up at the sky. His head was spinning dizzily, a rush of confusion running through him as he laid there, trying to take in everything that had just happened.

He... he had been falling... but this landing was simply too gentle compared from the height he had fallen. His fingers dug into the ground, cool dirt under his fingers. This... this wasn't right... It was cement he had been falling towards– open pavement. He twisted his head, startled as he found himself lying in a middle of a clearing. Trees surrounded the small glade, and he swiftly sat straight up, staring at the forest around him.

He had been in the city, the middle of the city! How on earth had he gotten here?!

His eyes were wide as he remembered the Lumiose gym he had challenged– how that robotic voice claimed he hadn't had enough gym badges, before dropping him out of Prism Tower...

"Pikachu!" Ash cried, whipping around, looking for some sign of his best friend. He had been falling too, right towards the open ground. Ash twisted, panic rushing through him. He had been falling, but what about that strange energy...? The blackness that had just come from nowhere... "Oh! Pikachu!"

Relief rushed through Ash as he saw the yellow form of a Pikachu, and he reached out towards it. However the Pokemon stood frozen as it stared at him, ears straight up in alarm, clearly having watched him for sometime. Ash paused as he looked down at the Pikachu in front of him– and it only took him a few seconds to realize that it wasn't _his_ Pikachu.

This one was much smaller than his, slim with the rougher edge that only wild Pokemon got. She was also a female, the heart shape notch at the end of her tail flicking in fear as she stared at Ash's outstretched hand. He let out an uncertain laugh, pulling it back.

"Heh, sorry..." Ash told the little Pokemon, who was still watching him with wide and fearful blue eyes. "I thought you were someone I knew..."

"P-pika!" She squeaked, stumbling back in fear.

"Pi! Pi!" Small voices echoed her cries, and Ash twisted his head. Just a few paces from where he had landed was a small burrow, two little heads staring out from it. The Pichus watched Ash curiously, but yet mimicked the Pikachu's cry of fear.

"Chu!" The Pikachu, seemingly the mother, cried. She sent out sparks towards her young– something that Ash recognized as a warning from having spent a lot of time with his own Pikachu. The babies pulled their head inside the burrow, and the female Pikachu sparked her cheeks harder, clearly a warning for Ash to get away.

"Wait!" Ash cried, scooting back. "I'm not going to hurt you! I'm just looking for my Pikachu!"

The female didn't back down however, a looking of pure fear in her eyes as she charged up a Thundershock. She released the burst of electricity out at Ash, causing him to flinch as he was hit. However it just felt like a little pinch to him, not pleasant, but not necessarily that painful. He had taken worse Thunderbolts from his Pikachu, and so he simply gave an uncertain grin to the electric type.

"P-pika?" The Pikachu whimpered, looking absolutely terrified that he was unharmed. Tears entered her blue eyes, and Ash wasn't quite sure what he should do. The Pikachu pushed herself up onto her hind legs, then called at the top of her lungs: " _Pika-chu!"_

"Heh, calling for help..." Ash muttered, and he shakily rose to his feet. Without Pikachu he had no Pokemon with him to defend himself– and there was no point in scaring this mother Pokemon further by staying here. She clearly wasn't use to humans, and he needed to find Pikachu. "I'll just be going..."

He stumbled back, not quite sure which direction to go. The female Pikachu's ears were flat against her head as she watched Ash, shaking. Ash didn't understand why she was so horrified with seeing a human, usually wild Pokemon were cautious, but curious.

"Pour..." A voice growled behind him, and Ash spun around to see a very angry looking Panpour sitting in a tree. He glared down at Ash, eyes brimming with hatred, and the Pikachu let out a relieved cry. Ash quickly assumed that this was the father of the Pichu– and the Panpour was clearly not happy with him being near the burrow.

"I'm leaving," Ash told the Pokemon. "I'm not here to hurt anyone–"

His words fell to deaf ears however– the Panpour letting out a howl of rage and came leaping out of the tree. His claws were glowing with a Scratch as he came at Ash, who instinctively held up his arms to cover his face as the Pokemon struck. A burst of pain ran across Ash's arm, something warm spreading across it.

Ash stumbled back, taking in a painful gasp as the Panpour landed, tail lashing angrily. Ash looked down at his arm, eyes widening as he saw blood pouring from the scratches. He swayed for a moment, too startled to react– even when feeling threatened Pokemon usually didn't go to the point of spilling blood. Their elemental energy was powerful enough on its own, and rarely they pushed themselves to the point of causing lasting damage.

Had something happened to these Pokemon before? Was that why the Pikachu had looked so threatened?

Ash pressed his bleeding arm to his shirt, stumbling back, other arm held out. "I'm leaving! Don't attack– I swear I'm leaving!"

"Pan..." The Panpour hissed, baring its fangs at Ash. It lowered itself onto all fours, claws glowing as it prepared another attack. Once more he rushed at Ash– who swiftly threw himself to the side as the nimble Pokemon attempted to strike. The water type didn't seem fazed that he had missed, twisting about as it landed and coming after Ash once more.

It opened its mouth, dark energy pulsing around its fangs as it prepared at Bite attack, snapping at Ash. Once more he stumbled out of the way, still holding his bleeding arm fast against him, not sure of what to do. He didn't have any Pokemon with him to attack back, and clearly the Panpour wasn't going to listen to words. Ash didn't want to resort to something like kicking the Pokemon, but considering the amount of force it was using on him, and the fact that it wasn't stopping the attacks, he was afraid he just might have to.

Ash gritted his teeth– he would at least try running before he did something like that. It clearly was upset that he was this close to its mate and young, so if he left theoretically it should leave him alone.

Where was Pikachu when you needed him?

"Agh!" Ash cried out as the Panpour sank its fangs into his leg– but fortunately his pants took the worse of the Bite. The attack was painful, but at least this one didn't break the skin. The Panpour leapt back, rolling away as it prepared to come at him again. Ash gritted his teeth, his wounds hurting, and his whole body aching from his fall.

"Pour," The Panpour snarled. Behind him the Pikachu was carrying one of her Pichus out of the burrow, trying to get them away from the fight. Ash slowly stepped back, trying to keep his movements slow as he moved away from the burrow.

The Panpour took in a deep breath, and prepared a Water Gun. Ash shifted his feet, preparing to dodge, when a golden blur caught his eye, a nimble figure racing towards him.

For a moment he thought the Pikachu had joined the fight, and he tensed up– but when the creature slashed at the Panpour he found himself letting out a shaky sigh of relief. The Scratch attack sent the Water Gun off course, the Panpour staggering back several steps. He growled, and turned to look at his attacker.

It was a Pokemon Ash had never seen before– vaguely Eevee-like in appearance, though much sleeker in size. She had a soft golden-tan coat, with red tufts of fur near her ears, the tip of her tail the same color. A pair of amber eyes were narrowed, claws glowing with a Scratch as she glared at the Panpour.

"Panpour pan!" The Panpour shouted, waving an arm at Ash. The fox-like Pokemon glanced at Ash with a critical eye, gaze flicking across his form before returning to the Panpour.

"Fen," She replied coolly, opening her mouth. If her coloring didn't give it a way, the flames forming in her mouth showed that she was mostly likely a fire type. She spat an Ember at the Panpour, the monkey dancing away from the small mass of flames. He seemed unconcerned, being a water type, but his eyes widened as he looked up.

The Ember had been a mere distraction– The fox Pokemon bolting forward the moment the Panpour's focus was off of her. He looked up right in time to see a Scratch attack slash down at his face. Ash recoiled, and the Panpour let out a scream of pain as the claws raked across an eye.

The little fox landed lightly on her feet, taking off and twisting about to fire off another Ember before the Panpour could even recover her brutal attack. Ash's breathing became tense as he saw the blood on Panpour's face, the Ember hitting him in the back. The attack itself didn't do much, but still a patch of blue fur was charred black.

"Pour!" Panpour shrieked, forming a Water Gun. He launched the blast of water at the fire type, who step-sided with ease– before darting forward with another Scratch.

One of Panpour's eyes was closed, but he still stumbled out of the way. The fox seemed undaunted, simply twisting around and lashing out at his chest. Ash took in a sharp breath, hating as he saw more crimson liquid on the Panpour. Maybe it had been making him bleed– but that didn't mean it had to go through the same thing!

The Panpour fell to the ground, cringing in pain. He pushed himself up, trying to stand, his good eye flickering about. His mate was on the other side of the clearing with one of the Pichu, and his burrow was right next to him. He looked at Ash for a moment, then at the fox– who hissed at him.

The Panpour gritted his teeth, before reaching his tail into the burrow, pulling out the last Pichu. The fox's ears flicked forward, and the Panpour held the little Pichu close in his arms. He then turned, injured eye still pushed shut, and began racing towards his mate. The fox stepped forward, an Ember forming–

"W-wait!" Ash cried, causing the fire type to pause. "D-don't hurt him! He's leaving– you don't need to hurt him!"

"Kin!" The Pokemon snapped at him, spinning about to face him as she extinglished the Ember. Her eyes were sharp, and her open maw showed her teeth were as well. Ash hesitated, normally he would say a small Pokemon like this would be 'cute', but with that look she was giving him it was hard not to flinch.

"I..." Ash began, gulping. "Um– th-thank you for saving me. But you don't need to hurt him anymore, he was just protecting his family..."

The fox's nose twitched– and then she sneezed. A small puff of cinders flew from her mouth, and she blinked in surprise. The angry look from the Pokemon was gone in those few moments, and Ash found that without the hissing she was quite an adorable Pokemon– like a non-fluffy Flareon. But her ears then flicked back, a small scowl on her face as she shook her head.

Then she looked at Ash, slowly approaching him. She made no sound as she stepped forward, sniffing at his knee as she came closer. Ash didn't move, having seen the damage this Pokemon had done– she still had flecks of blood on her claws. The fox paced around him, examining him with a narrowed gaze.

She then hopped up onto his lap, pawing at his chest. His eyes widened in confusion as he realized that the Pokemon was pawing at a necklace around his neck, and he looked down at it in surprise– ne never wore any accessory except for a hat!

But a small red, leather cord was hanging around his neck, standing out against his white shirt. At the end of the necklace was a gleaming black gem, and he held it up with his good arm to get a better look at it. It seemed to gleam, but yet it reflected no light as he held it up to the sun. He stared at it for several moments, trying to understand just where it could have come from.

But a sharp pain in his arm reminded him that he was injured, and he swiftly let the necklace fall, focusing on cradling his bleeding arm. He eyed the Pokemon, who was still sitting on one of his knees, watching him with just as much fascination as he had with the necklace. She didn't seemed angry anymore, though her gaze was still serious. He risked giving the Pokemon a smile.

"...Kin," She said, looking away, ears going up. She focused on the forest, and Ash followed her gaze. It took him several moments, but soon he heard what had caught her attention. He let out a sigh of relief as he heard the voices of humans approaching, while the fox let out an exasperated sigh.

"Kindle!" A female voice shouted. "Where are _you?!"_

"Shauna, I'm sure that's just going to scare her off more," Another voice snapped.

"Oh, by the Sentinel's wings, we lost her," A nervous voice whimpered, the words becoming clearer as the group came closer. "We lost the Fennekin– we can't lose the Fennekin! She belongs to L–!"

"Trevor, calm down," A fourth voice said. "We'll find her, don't worry."

Ash swallowed, then called out: "H-hello?"

The voices fell silent, and the little fox rolled her eyes, tail flicking impatiently.

"Um, I was wondering if you could help me?" Ash called out again when he heard no reply. "I'm lost..." He glanced down at his bleeding arm. "And hurt..."

Ash felt himself relaxing as he heard the sound of footsteps approaching, concerned mutters being heard. The Fennekin laid down on his knee, eyes locked on the treeline as they listened to the humans noisily approach, steps loud as they made their way through the forest.

* * *

 **Some of you guys might recognize the Panpour as Chester from** _Death Curse **,**_ **who I decided to give a little cameo appearance. In this fic he gets a better ending, able to be with his mate and kids.**

 **In this fic's canon Ash has no experience with Kalos, except for being thrown out of the gym as in episode one of the X and Y anime. But outside of that he won't know any of the Kalos characters or Pokemon as he's thrown into this new world.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Note** **– In this story the character known as "AZ" will have their name spelled as "Ayzee". Because "Ayzee" looks like a name unlike the letters "AZ". It will still be pronounced the same, just spelled out differently.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Kindle let out a long sigh when Tierno and the other humans entered the clearing.

She had thought she had lost them in her run through the forest– there was no way a human could keep pace with her– but it seemed they had managed to stumble in the same direction. At first their focus hadn't been on her, but rather on the boy, but it was only for several seconds until their gaze settled on her.

"There she is!" Trevor called, the young orange haired boy looking absolutely relieved. "Thank the Sentinel!"

"Come here, Kindle," Tierno said, kneeling down onto one knee and patting the ground. "You scared us by running off like that, girl."

Kindle's ears went back, a part of her wishing she could just send an Ember to his face. She had spent this whole trip being patronized by the boy each time she was let out of a Pokeball, and she hated how the other starters hadn't seemed to mind. She wasn't a common rodent or a blindly loyal canine! Tierno patted the ground again, and she let out a small hiss at him– her first sign of aggression towards him this trip.

But she couldn't be taken away now– not when she had finally found _it._

The boy took in a sharp breath as her claws dug into his knee, and she quickly retracted them, almost forgetting that she had been resting on him. She glanced back at the black haired boy, who was cradling his injured arm fast against his chest. She watched him warily, still very surprised that finding him had been this easy.

But the amulet around his neck proved that this was who she had been waiting for.

"Oh!" The brown haired girl cried, who had been looking at the boy as well. "You're hurt!"

He gave a small uncertain smile, face looking pained, and he peeled his arm away from his shirt. Both the clothes and his skin were stained his with red blood, the cuts on his arms starting to clot.

The blonde haired girl narrowed her eyes, voice sharp as she addressed the boy. "Did the Fennekin attack you?"

Kindle stiffened, eyes wide as she was accused of attacking a human. She was about to let out a growl, but she swiftly realized that wouldn't help her case. Instead she simply tensed, eyes flickering across the humans warily.

"Serena, don't ridiculous," Tierno said, looking at the boy in concern. "Kindle is both human raised and a starter– she wouldn't attack!"

"Pokemon are unpredictable and dangerous," The girl, Serena, snapped back.

"Um..." The boy began, pressing his arm back to his shirt. "I was attacked by a wild Panpour– this little Pokemon here was the one that saved me," He hesitated, then reached out with his good hand towards Kindle. She froze as she felt his hand on her head. "So you're a Fennekin, then? Thank you for saving me."

Kindle's heart thumped in her chest, every part of her screaming to get away. Yes, she had been sitting on his knee, but that had been her own choice– having this thing touch her was completely different. The boy seemed to notice her discomfort, and pulled his hand back after a moment. She jumped off of him, taking a few paces into the grass.

"Kin..." She growled, not quite sure of what she should do.

She had found him– but how was she supposed to get him to Lumiose City?

"You got attacked by a wild?!" The brown haired girl cried, looking horrified. "Oh my goodness, are you okay?" She scurried forward towards the boy, and the Fennekin tensed as the human reached out for the boy. She grabbed his arm, looking over the scratches herself. "Doesn't look too deep, thank goodness!"

"Shauna, be careful," Serena said, coming forward as well. Before Kindle could do a thing all of the humans came in close to the one she had found. Kindle attempted to press forward, knowing the dangerous of what was in front of them, but the humans practically were a wall to the small Pokemon. She let out a cry of frustration, but their focus was on the injured human.

"I have a first aid kit in my bag here," Tierno said, sliding off his backpack. "We can bandage you up until a nurse can look at that," He pulled out a small plastic container. "It was a Panpour, you said? It didn't hit you with a water attack, right?"

"Um– n-no," The boy said uncertainly, pulling back. Tierno held grabbed the boy's wrist, using a wipe cloth to clean the blood away from the wounds. "Would have been better than a Scratch though..."

Kindle snorted at this reply– was now really the time for sarcasm? Sure, normal type energy still hurt– but it was the most basic of the types. Elemental attacks did far more damage, and she didn't even want to imagine how the acidic water attacks would harm human skin. It would probably do far more to him than it would to her– and she was the fire type!

Serena crossed her arms. "What I want to know is what idiot goes off the path without a Pokemon!"

"He's hurt," Shauna said. "You can be nicer!"

Serena rolled her eyes. "Well, if he hadn't wandered off into the woods full of wild Pokemon, he wouldn't have got attacked, would he?" She glared at the boy. "What's your name anyways, idiot?"

The boy scowled. "My name is Ash," He cringed as Tierno's cloth was wiped over his wounds. "And I didn't 'wander off', I was– ow!"

"Sorry man," Tierno said with an uneasy smile. "The solution does sting, but it'll kill any diseases that Panpour might have been carrying," He frowned. "Serena does have a point, going off without a Pokemon isn't the smartest idea."

"I _do_ have a Pokemon," Ash said defensively. "Pikachu," His expression fell slightly. "I... I just don't know where he ended up..."

A Pikachu? Was the Panpour's mate his? No– that didn't make sense, this 'Ash' had just come through after all, his Pokemon wouldn't have had time to find a mate– if they had even been brought here at all. Kindle stared at 'Ash' for a moment longer, slipping between Trevor's legs to get closer to him. The boy hadn't seemed to realize that any Pokemon he had from before wouldn't be here.

Then again, Ash probably didn't realize that he was 'here'.

Tierno finished bandaging up Ash's arm, and pulled away. "What do you mean, 'end up'? Don't you keep it in a Pokeball?"

Ash let out a laugh. "Pikachu in a Pokeball? Nah– he hates it in there, he just always rides on my shoulder."

"Well, that solves where your Pikachu went," Serena said, rolling her eyes. "It ran away."

Ash slowly pushed himself to his feet, and his gaze darkened. "Pikachu wouldn't run away from me."

Serena laughed. "Well, if you didn't keep it in a Pokeball, then yes it did. I'm sure it took the first opportunity it got to slip away and–"

Ash's voice was a snarl as he cut her off. "Pikachu wouldn't abandon me! He's had plenty of 'opportunities' in these last six years– and never once has he left my side!" Kindle pulled back slightly, startled at the sudden anger in Ash's eyes. "Look, I don't like judging people before I know them– but don't you dare suggest that Pikachu ran away. He's my best friend, and if he wanted to leave I would have let him– there's no reason for him to run away," He closed his eyes, breathing heavily for a moment. "...Sorry for getting upset– just don't say that about Pikachu again, okay?"

Shauna's eyes lit up. "So he was a pet Pokemon then? Did you raise him from an egg?" She smiled. "I mean, wilds never make good pets, so you must have raised him yourself," She tilted her head slightly. "So what happened, anyways? Why are you in the middle of the woods?"

Ash hesitated. "That's... that's actually a good question," He uncertainly looked around, before swallowing. "I was just in Lumiose City a few minutes ago, I have no idea how I got here..."

"We're several days away from Lumiose City," Trevor said uncertainly after a moment. "There's no way you've gone from there to Santalune Forest in one day."

Ash's eyes widened. "Wh-what? I'm still in Kalos– right?"

Serena crossed her arms. "Yes you are– but nowhere near Lumiose. Why don't you tell us exactly what happened?"

The boy looked slightly on edge now. "I just arrived in Kalos today... Our plane landed in Lumiose City, and then me and Pikachu went to go challenge the gym there," He glanced down, eyes briefly meeting Kindle's. His voice began slightly rushed, muttering more to himself as he thought back. "We were falling– me and Pikachu– then there was this black light and- and I woke up here–"

"You fell, then everything went black?" Tierno said with a frown. "...Perhaps you hit your head, and so you don't remember your journey here...?"

"Or maybe he's lying," Serena snapped, crossing her arms. "Just able to jump straight into the gym challenge first day? Really? It's hard to get into the gym system– especially if you're from out of region. I bet you don't even have a Kalos trainer's license!"

"I–" Ash began, looking very confused.

Serena reached down, snatching a backpack that had been lying near where Kindle had found Ash. "In fact, let's just have a look, shall we?"

"Serena!" Shauna cried. "You just can't go snooping through other's bags–!"

"Um–" Ash shifted. "That's not my backpack–"

Serena paused as she dug through the bag, pulling out a small card. She stared at it for a moment, before flipping it over. Kindle looked up, able to catch a glimpse of a picture of Ash before Serena turned it over once more. She frowned, looking slightly embarrassed as she looked back up at them.

"...You do have a Kalos trainer's license..." She muttered. "You must have registered for one before coming to Kalos... my bad."

Ash looked pale. "Um... that's not mine..."

Serena raised an eyebrow. "Not yours? Well, this has your picture on it," She began reading off the card. "'Ash Ketchum, age 16, region: Kanto, city: Pallet'. This most certainly looks like its yours."

Ash snatched the card from her, staring down at it with wide eyes. "I– I mean the information is right– b-but–"

Serena was watching Ash closely. "...So you're from Kanto too, then? Well, in that case it's nice to meet a fellow Kantonian– I was born in Saffron City."

Ash still looked utterly confused– either from the trainer card he didn't recognize, or perhaps from Serena's sudden change in attitude. She held out the backpack to him, and he hesitantly took it, before stuffing the trainer's card deep inside of it. He swayed back and forth for a moment, looking around at all of them with wide eyes.

"I... I have no idea what's going on," He whispered.

Shauna smiled. "Maybe Tierny's right– maybe you did hit your head!"

Trevor frowned. "That's not something to be happy about, Shauna..."

"Of course it isn't!" Shauna said, and she grabbed Ash's good arm. "But that means we get another traveling companion through the woods! We can take him with us to Santalune City and get him some help!"

Serena crossed her arms. "As much as I hate to agree with hyper here– it would be wrong to just leave him out here with no Pokemon. The wild Pokemon attacked him once, and they'll do it again."

"Well then, Ash," Tierno said. "You okay with sticking with our group for little bit longer?"

Ash looked slightly pale, and Kindle could only imagine that his thoughts were racing. But considering what _he_ had done to this 'Ash', it was only reasonable that he would react this way. There was something strangely satisfying about seeing one of his kind look so frightened though, and her ears flicked up as he swayed in place. After a moment Ash looked at Tierno, blinking.

"Um... yeah," Ash whispered. "I don't really have anywhere to go, so I guess that would be best, at least until I find Pikachu..."

"Guess that's settled!" Shauna said, throwing her arms around Tierno and Trevor. "Adventure time!"

"After we get Kindle back into her Pokeball," Trevor said, and soon all the human's eyes fell onto her. Kindle's ears went back, realizing that this wasn't going to be easy, and Tierno pointed her Cherish Ball at her.

"Okay Kindle– return!" He said, hitting the button on the Pokeball.

The red sphere opened up, releasing a burst of red light at her. She braced herself as she was hit by the energy, the force turning her into a burst of light as she was pulled inside of the Cherish Ball. The energy faded away, and the Fennekin found herself in a shrunken form as the Pokeball snapped shut. She sighed, closing her eyes as she focused– and then the Pokeball opened right back up.

She heard calls of surprise as she was released, a flash of red light returning her to full size. She stretched out, looking at the humans– only to be returned once more. Kindle rolled her eyes as she once more found herself inside of her Pokemon– and again she forced herself out. She huffed as she released herself for a second time, the mental force to get out exhausting. Trevor was frowning, Tierno looked confused, and both Ash and Shauna didn't seemed worried about her release. Serena scowled, and grabbed the Cherish Ball from Tierno.

"Don't you know how to lock a Pokeball?" She snapped. "Even once bound to the sphere some Pokemon can get out– you just flip the dial, the little ring around the button and–" Serena paused, staring down at the Cherish Ball, and Kindle smirked. "Wh-what?"

"Everything okay?" Tierno asked.

"There's no lock on this Pokeball!" Serena cried, holding it out to them. They leaned forward, and noticed the missing ring around the release button. "Did you guys break it?!"

"What? No!" Tierno cried. "The Pokeball looked like that when it was given to us!"

Trevor shifted. "Technically there is no law requiring a lock on a Pokeball... so I guess this one wasn't made with one?"

"Why wouldn't there be a lock on a starter's Pokeball?!" Serena growled. "Now how are we supposed to keep her in! We can't lose the Fennekin!"

Tierno looked down at Kindle. "Um... hey... I'm going to put you in your Pokeball– and I need you to stay in it, okay?"

Kindle shook her head side to side, and the humans looked very stunned at this answer. They nervously glanced at each other, none of them looking eager to force a fire breathing creature to come along with them. Kindle's eyes remained glued on them, as if daring them to try to do something.

"What do we do, we can't lock her in..." Tierno muttered, looking very nervous.

"Um, let her walk with us?" Ash said after a moment, tone sounding very surprised that the the others hadn't thought of this, and they all looked at him. "If she didn't want to be here she could have run a dozen times now– I just don't think she wants to be inside the Pokeball."

Kindle didn't mind Pokeballs– she just couldn't be inside one right now.

The other four humans didn't seem keen on this idea, they glanced uncertainly at each other, clearly just expecting her to run at the first chance she got. Kindle let out a long sigh, but knew if she was going to complete the next part of her mission she'd have to get the humans to stop hovering over her. She tensed, but slowly forced herself to move forward. They were all watching her carefully, and she made her way towards Ash. She sat at the boy's feet, trying to look as content as she could, but being near him sent chills up her back.

This was a _Pariah_. He was _dangerous._

"See," Ash said with a small smile. "She agrees with me– I'm sure she just wants some fresh air."

"K-kin," Kindle coughed out, forcing herself to give a small nod of agreement. The others watched her for a moment, and after a tense minute of silence, Tierno finally slipped the Cherish Ball back onto his Pokebelt.

"...As long as she stays with the group, I supposed this will be fine..." Tierno said slowly. "I guess she's just upset that she didn't chosen," He looked at her in pitty. "Don't worry, girl, I'm sure your master will find another trainer to sponsor."

Kindle didn't offer him any reply– simply trotting at the heels of the humans as they pressed forward.

* * *

Ash had no idea what was going on.

His heart was thumping in his chest as he walked along the edges of the group, and sweat was starting to form along the back of his neck. His mind was humming with worry about what could have happened to Pikachu– but yet there was a strange sharpness in the air that put him even more on edge. He wasn't quite sure how to describe it, but it made him want to squirm.

It was as if a soft voice was telling him he didn't belong here.

Ash swallowed, wondering if perhaps he _had_ forgotten something, and perhaps this was his mind trying to help him remember that this wasn't what he had intended to be doing. The sensation of falling from Prism Tower was still fresh in his mind– and he just couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that he was apparently miles away from the city he had been in this morning.

He glanced up at the trees– Pidgeys and strange little orange birds darting between the branches. This definitely wasn't anywhere near the city, he couldn't deny that.

But that wasn't the only thing that was bothering him. His arm ached from where the Panpour had scratched him, but yet it was how the others had reacted that was truly making him uneasy. Pokemon attacks that drew blood were nearly unheard of, but yet they hadn't blinked an eye when they had seen his arm. His shirt was now standed red from how he had been holding his arm, but they didn't seemed off put at all at the bloody clothes. And then there was simply the way they talked about Pokemon...

Something wasn't right here.

"Here you go, Ashy!" A voice said, and Ash was pulled from his thoughts. He found Shauna walking next to him, a smile on her face. It took him a moment to realize that she was holding out something, and he took it from her hand.

"A Pokeball...?" Ash said uncertainly.

"Yep!" Shauna said. "I caught her earlier– and since you don't have a Pokemon with you I figured you could borrow her while we go through the forest. You know, just in case wild Pokemon attack– her name is Amber, by the way!"

"An Amber? I've never heard of that Pokemon before..." Ash muttered, wondering if it was a rock type of some kind, and Shauna burst out laughing.

"Her _name_ is Amber, silly!" Shauna giggled. "Its species is a Scatterbug– a bug type, if you couldn't guess that."

"Oh," Ash said, turning the Pokeball over in his hand. He remembered how the little fox– the Fennekin– had been called Kindle. It seemed that nicknames were something this group did. "I've never really nicknamed Pokemon before."

"Where's the fun in that?" Shauna asked, skipping ahead a few steps. "That's the best part about getting a new Pokemon!"

"Shauna, you've literally been a trainer for less than a day," Serena said, who was walking up ahead with Trevor and Tierno.

"Yep– and it's the best part!" Shauna said. "I got Chester, Sage, and Amber so far– and they're all awesome! How about you, Serena? Have you come up with a nickname for your Fletchling yet?"

"I only nicknamed my Froakie because you insisted," Serena said coolly after a moment, fingers tracing the Premier Ball and Pokeball on her belt. "Jet is going to be the only nicknamed member on my team."

Ash stared down at the Pokeball he was apparently borrowing, and frowned as he noticed that the red lid of the Pokeball wasn't what he was use to– rather the top was slightly transparent. Surprised, but interested, he examined it closely– and was very startled to find that he could see a little Pokemon curled up inside.

It was a black and white caterpillar Pokemon, and it was currently curled up, fast asleep. Ash had always been under the impression that Pokemon were stored as energy in a Pokeball– were things different in Kalos? He stared at the Scatterbug in awe as it slept, though his heart felt a bit heavy. If a Pokemon spent every moment in a Pokeball cramped up like that then no wonder Pikachu hated it.

Ash's gaze slipped down to the Fennekin walking at his side– now he really understood why she wanted to be out and walking– he would be bored out of his mind if he was in a Pokeball for hours on end. Kindle's eyes flicked up towards him, her golden eyes sharp as she glared at him.

He was grateful that she had stopped the Panpour... but Ash didn't understand why she looked at him so bitterly. Had he somehow offended Kindle?

"Is that a Pariah amulet?!" Shauna's voice once again snapped Ash out of his thoughts, and he jumped. Shauna was right in front of him– finger pointing at his chest. He stared for a moment, before remembering the strange necklace he had found on him. "Wowy! That one looks like it's nice quality!"

"The necklace?" Ash asked uncertainly, hand touching the cool gem.

Serena glanced back, then rolled her eyes. "Fell straight for the first Kalosian tourist trap, did you?" She sighed. "I swear, you can't take two steps in this region without someone bringing up that stupid legend."

"The legend of Ayzee isn't stupid!" Shauna snapped. "It's a part of Kalosian lore– Kalos wouldn't be Kalos without it– right guys?"

"Yep!" Tierno called back over his shoulder, while Trevor shrugged uncertainly.

"It's a legend, but you guys treat it like history..." Serena muttered.

"What legend?" Ash asked, slightly interested, but also wanting to lessen the tension.

"What, the salesman didn't give you the whole spiel when you brought it?" Serena snapped.

"...Last thing I remember is Prism Tower," Ash said. "I don't know how I got this thing."

"The legend is awesome!" Shauna said, basically bouncing as they made their way through the silent woods. "I've never gotten to tell it to anyone before– Serena already knew it when she moved here," She grinned. "I can tell it to you– right?"

"S-sure?" Ash said, not quite sure how he could say no her to beaming face. Besides... perhaps a story could distract him from his worry about Pikachu.

He hoped the little mouse was okay...

"Are we really doing this?" Serena asked.

Shauna held her hands out dramatically. "Three thousand years ago, back before Kalos was even known as Kalos, there was a large and flourishing kingdom that knew nothing but peace..."

Serena rolled her eyes. "Just how I wanted to spend my first day as a trainer..."

"But one day tragedy struck the kingdom– the king falling ill with a deadly plague," Shauna continued, ignoring Serena's comment. "And his wife, carrying their second child, was struggling through the pregnancy. And on the day that the queen was to have their child, was the day the king was found dead. But before the kingdom could even mourn, their beloved queen passed away in childbirth.

"The kingdom was left with a young prince and the newborn prince. The day Prince Ayzee was crowned king was the same day he buried both of his parents. Perhaps sorrow was what drove the young king to what he eventually became– or perhaps this was the moment he had been waiting for. But when the kingdom fell onto his shoulders he took to ruling with an iron fist.

"His younger brother was only a day old when he was cast into prison– his wet nurse force to share the same fate as the helpless child. The peace that the kingdom knew began to fall apart– taxes rising and harsh labor being demanded of his people. Greed drove the king, draping himself in robes of silk, sitting on a throne of gold and rubies. Ayzee's heart was of ice– and the only creature he showed any compassion for was his best friend and partner– his loyal Pokemon.

"While a ruthless ruler to all others, it was said Ayzee only showed a gentle heart to his Pokemon, the only creature he seemed to care for. His kingdom was suffering, people starving as he feasted, but he turned a blind eye to it all. Those who denied him were tortured, imprisoned, and killed. And if this weren't the end of the kingdom's sorrow, Ayzee's greed only grew. With his kingdom's riches being drained, his eyes turned to the nations around him– and he declared war."

"I thought the other countries declared war on him," Tierno said, frowning.

"No, Shauna's telling it right," Trevor said.

"It's a legend– a myth– it didn't really happen!" Serena snapped.

Ash only shifted, not sure of what to make of the dark story being told to him– with Shauna's bubbly personality, this was not the kind of legend he had been expecting.

"Anyways– war broke out across the land," Shauna continued. "Days turned into months, months turned into years– and bloodshed ruled the land. Ayzee had no concern for his falling forces, only calling in more to replace them. Soon young men and older men were forced to join the dying ranks, and eventually even women and children had to take their place. What had been a place of peace only years before was now a realm of death and gore.

"The people had been suffering for long enough– and the survivors soon held nothing but a hatred for their king. It was in the middle of the night the assassin crept into the kings quarters. The death was to be swift and clean, but before the king could be slain his Pokemon awoke– and tooked the poisoned dart in his place.

"The Pokemon was dead in moments, and the assassin was slain by the guards at the king's cry– but the damage had been done. Whatever sanity was left in Ayzee was torn from him in the moment he saw his Pokemon dead on the floor. Greed left him, his desire for the war left him– the only thing he cared about was bringing his Pokemon back.

"King Ayzee took his armies, and marched deep into the forest. His search lasted for months, and soon he stumbled across what he had sought. To his armies what they had found seemed to be nothing but a dead tree– but what they had truly found was the sleeping form of Xerneas."

"Of... who?" Ash asked uncertainly.

"A Pokemon of legend," Trevor supplied. "Said to be a fairy type who takes the form of the deer– and she's said to be known as the deity of life."

"So the king was able to capture a deity?" Ash said– he had seen legendaries imprisoned before, but that was with the technology that came with the modern world.

"Her sleeping form," Shauna said with a nod. "And Ayzee brought her back to a shrine within the kingdom. By connecting Xerneas to the shrine, he began to drain away her life energy from her– until her very essence was pulled from this realm."

"He _killed_ a legendary?!" Ash cried, looking very pale.

"It's a myth," Serena muttered.

"Not killed," Tierno said. "It was always described to me that she could take form in other worlds– but her presence could no longer take shape in ours."

"The king then took that life energy, and used it to bring his Pokemon back from the dead," Shauna said. "Upsetting the precious balance of life and death. And then, with the remaining energy from Xerneas, he channeled it into himself and into the newly revived Pokemon– thereby granting them immortality. No one again could take the life of his Pokemon, and he would forever rule as king... at least that's what the king had intended."

"Enough with the drama," Serena muttered. "Just skip to the end."

"Ayzee had cheated death," Shauna said, flashing an annoyed look at her friend. "And when one cheats death, then Death himself must get involved. What Ayzee didn't know at the time was that he had awoken the wrath of the deity of death– the great bird known who is known as the Sentinel."

"Or, for those that aren't scared of a made up Pokemon's name," Serena said, sarcasm dripping in her voice. "His name is Yveltal."

"Come on, Serena!" Shauna cried, crossing her arms. "You're taking all the fun out of the story!"

Ash didn't see how a story about death of bloodshed could be seen as 'fun'.

"So, um, Ayzee awoke Y-yveltal...?" Ash prompted, not liking the glare Serena was giving Shauna. Chills raced down Ash's back as he said 'Yveltal', but he ignored it as the two girls slowly pulled their glares away from each other.

"You're not suppose to say his name," Shauna insisted. "But yes– when one cheats death, then the Sentinel is allowed to exact a punishment, in order to keep the balance of the world stable. Usually this punishment was simple– killing off the one that should be dead. But Ayzee had gained immortality– and so he couldn't be killed. But still, immortality wouldn't free him from the Sentinel.

"First the Sentinel spread his wings and descended upon the same shrine that had claimed Xerneas' powers. He fed his own energy into the shrine, charging the ruins with his Dark Aura. What had once been a place that had restored life became corrupted– the shrine morphing into a weapon. Fueled by his energy the weapon reigned down on the kingdom, killing all it struck. Within moments the cries of the mourning were silenced– Yveltal destroying Ayzee's kingdom.

"Ayzee clutched the key to the shrine in his hands, looking out at the destruction he had brought upon his people. They said he felt no pity, only a sorrow for the riches and power he had lost. His Pokemon hovered by his side, wondering what kind of person her master and friend had become. It was at this moment Yveltal swooped down and landed in front of the immortal king, ready to exact his true punishment– and mark Ayzee as his own.

"With the very same key to the shrine, Yveltal formed an amulet, a dark gem and the key chaining itself to the defeated king, one that could never be taken off. Forever Ayzee would be forced to wear reminders of his deeds, but this was not the punishment the Sentinel intended for the immortal king. By infusing his Dark Aura with the gem, Ayzee began to radiate the same energy as him– the very energy that fills all living beings with the fear of death.

"From a king with everyone at his command– Ayzee became the one that no one could approach– his very aura driving away all creatures that came near. He had gained immortality, and the Sentinel intended on making that an eternity of loneliness. But for a king that had cared for no human, this seemed like nothing– until he realized the true extent of his curse. Every living being was driven away from him– including his beloved Pokemon he had given so much to bring back.

"From that day on, the Sentinel no longer killed those that cheated death, for why should he give them mercy? Instead he marks them as his own, binding their life to his. They're bond to the worse fate that they can imagine– and the only escape is to keep suffering, or to face death. But with the Sentinel flying overhead, there is no escape from their fate. In the end all that escape death, will find Death laying claim to their life.

"King Ayzee is said to still be wandering the world to this day, in hopes of finding the Pokemon that was forced to leave his side so many years ago, and to break free from Yveltal's curse."

As Shauna's story at last came to an end there was silence in the forest, as if everyone was waiting to hear more.

Shauna grinned proudly. "And, well– the end! What did you think, Ashy?"

"...You know how to make a story intense," Ash said after a moment, not sure of how to compliment it. He hesitated. "So... the kingdom was just destroyed?"

Shauna shrugged. "Some legends say that the king's younger brother– who was much older when the kingdom was destroyed– came out of the rubble of the castle and sought out the other survivors, and together built what came to be known as Kalos."

"But we all know that isn't true," Serena said briskly. "Because we're talking about legends, and Pokemon with impossible powers. Pokemon are able to access elemental powers– but they don't have control over the very forces of this world. I just don't understand how such a developed region still falls back on silly legends like these and acts like it's history!"

"Sheesh," Shauna said, and for the first time her cheerful attitude faded. "I know it's just a story– but that doesn't mean that hearing it isn't fun. It's a myth on how Kalos was formed, and why we have our league held in honor of Yveltal. Even if it isn't real doesn't mean we can't enjoy it."

"With Xerneas gone, this has become Yveltal's realm," Tierno agreed.

"I thought you weren't supposed to say his name," Serena replied.

Shauna rolled her eyes. "If no one ever said his name then how will we know it?" She refused to look at Serena, storming off ahead a little ways. "Like you said, it's just a story– but heaven forbid we enjoy it. You just have to spoil everything fun, don't you?"

"The legend is nothing but an excuse for stupid salesman to sale 'Pariah amulet look-a-likes' to people like Ash to make a few bucks," Serena said coolly.

"Um..." The girls shifted to opposite sides of the group, and Ash wasn't quite sure what he should do. It wasn't right to just leave the tension like this, but at the same time he had barely met them. He uncertainly clasped the amulet around his neck, wondering what he should say.

"Don't worry about them," Tierno said, giving Ash an uncertain smile, he and Trevor having drifted back so he wasn't alone. "Nothing can keep Shauna down for long from what I've seen– and they'll make up soon enough. They've been like this all day."

Ash glanced at Serena. "'All day'? Are they normally not like this?"

"We just all met today," Trevor said after a moment. "Well, in person. Me and Tierno have been working together for a few months now, then Serena and Shauna met in school. We've all been talking through Holo Casters for the last few weeks, ever since the girls were considered to be sponsored."

Ash frowned. "What do you mean by 'sponsored'?"

"Don't trainers have sponsors in Kanto?" Tierno asked, looking slightly confused.

"No, we don't," Serena called back, gaze still coldly locked straight ahead. "Kanto isn't as competitive as Kalos is– and most trainers fund their own journeys there."

Tierno chuckled. "I'd be broke if the professor wasn't sponsoring my journey..." He glanced at Ash. "Being sponsored is pretty simple, though you have to be pretty lucky to get a sponsor. But basically a sponsor is just what it sounds like– someone that helps fund your journey."

"Makes sense," Ash said after a moment of thought.

"Sponsorship started about a decade ago– when less trainers were taking on the league year after year," Trevor said, sitting up straight as he spoke. "The cost of being a trainer was rising each year– and with less trainers there were less battles for the public to enjoy."

"Basically sponsors are the rich, businessman, or researches," Tierno explained. "They cover the cost of training– Pokeballs, healing and staying at Pokemon Centers, basic supplies, and then of course they'll help pay for the bets on battles– especially in gyms," He smiled. "In return, the trainers represent them or gather data. Betting on battles has always happens between challengers and gym leaders– but the upper class likes to watch them and bet as well. Sponsoring a trainer will help them improve and give them on edge in the competitive field– a way for the sponsors to ensure the trainer they want to win can."

Betting? Since when did people bet on battles?

"Then of course, trainers are able to have the funds to battle and train," Trevor finished.

"Me, Shauna, and Trevs are all sponsored by Professor Sycamore," Tierno said proudly. "We aren't doing any gym battles– we're going to be focused on collecting data, finding rarer Pokemon, stuff like that. All of our starters were gifts from the professor– Shauna picked out a Chespin this morning."

"His name is Chester, and he's awesome!" Shauna said, a smile spreading over her face.

"Professor Sycamore wasn't the only sponsor choice for Shauna and Serena though," Trevor said. "That's where the other two starters came from– the Froakie and the Fennekin– from other sponsors looking to fund a trainer. They were looking for a competitive battler though, someone to take on the gyms."

"Serena chose the Froakie that came from Siebold!" Shauna chirped. "He's her–"

"He's my sponsor," Serena suddenly cut in, voice tense. "And a member of the Elite Four– water type trainer."

Ash's eyes widened slightly. "So basically you're representing a member of the Elite Four?"

"...In a sense, yeah," Serena muttered, eyes darkening slightly. "Which is why I didn't want to waste time on the legend when I should be focused on training..." She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Shauna, I shouldn't have treated you like that... I was just worried, I guess."

"It's fine!" Shauna chirped.

Ash's eyes then turned to the Fennekin walking a few paces away from him. Her golden-amber eyes turned up towards him, blinking as he watched her. "And so Kindle was the last starter, then? Which sponsor did she belong to?"

"A businessman looking for a trainer to take on the competitive scene," Trevor said.

"He's pretty well known here in Kalos," Serena said. "But I don't think you'd know him– but his name is Lysandre."

* * *

 **Thank you for the support on the story so far! :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**In reply to the Guest review last chapter, your questions will be answered in-story very soon. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

"And you see, sir, we thought that I had accidently bumped the release button when Kindle ran off– but once we caught up to her and tried to return her we found that, um, her Cherish Ball doesn't have a lock," Tierno explained hesitantly, nervously glancing up.

The video phone flickered, the man on the screen watching the teen in front of him carefully. A pair of sharp blue eyes seemed to bore right into Tierno, who shifted under the stare.

"I am aware of that," The man said calmly, his voice soft, tone commanding respect. "All of my Pokeballs lack a locking system."

Tierno blinked– looking very surprised at this. "Th-they do? But... isn't that dangerous, Lysandre, sir?"

Kindle was sitting calmly on the counter, watching as Tierno fidgeted under the gaze of Lysandre. He most certainly carried an intimidating appearance– a towering form, a mane of fiery red hair, and sharp icy eyes. It wasn't just his stature, but also the place he held in Kalosian society that gave him great power over others as well. At his side stood a mighty Pyroar, the fire type staring straight at Tierno through the screen.

If Kindle hadn't had more important things to focus on, she would have smirked at Tierno's nervous expression.

Lysandre let out a small laugh at the question, running a hand down his Pyroar's back, careful to avoid the cinder-filled mane. "Dangerous? That would be assuming that all Pokemon are dangerous creatures. Are there Pokemon out there that do need a lock for the safety of those around it? Yes– we humans often tend to keep the most savage of natures in a Pokemon."

"Y-yeah, but–" Tierno began, but he didn't seem to know how to reply.

"Some people breed Pokemon for strength, show, or power," Lysandre said softly. "And perhaps those are elements I consider, but when working with these beings, I prefer to focus on intelligence," He smiled fondly at his Pyroar. "Take Ares here– comes from a very fine line– but most would think he knows no more than battle commands, however he easily understands every word of this conversation."

Kindle hated the way Tierno's eyes widened at these words, as if this were the most startling thing that he could have been told. Kindle leaned up against the divider wall of the video phone stall, claws curling as she glared at the human. He was watching Ares as if he had never seen a Pokemon before, completely stunned at what he had been told. The Pyroar flicked his tail, glaring coolly at Tierno.

It was a lie Lysandre often told– that his Pokemon were bred solely for intelligence– though there was some truth to the words. He did seek out Pokemon for their smarts, but it wasn't as if they were above all other Pokemon in terms of their knowledge. All Pokemon shared the same intelligence level as humans, or were very close to it.

But when a Pokemon was torn from its mother before it could even hatch, thrown into fights when it was only weeks old and only taught comands for battle, when its only socialization was watching others of its kind be torn apart... It wasn't long until the Pokemon became what many called a monster. Raised to battle and to kill– and they didn't know any other life. What humans called 'humanity' was swiftly drained from them, leaving them as a shell compared to what they could have become.

Even wilds had it no better– their natural instincts leaning towards cruel in order to be able to fight off human-trained Pokemon. And even this wasn't enough, the wilds often finding themselves captured despite any attempts to break free. Its trainer's stronger Pokemon would keep it in line, the wild Pokemon learning that the only way to get food was to obey and fight, and the only way to survive a battle was to kill.

Soon they too lost the humanity and freedom they once knew, broken and desperate to survive the cruel battles.

But Lysandre was different– he knew Pokemon for what they truly were before society had tainted them. Unlike so many other Pokemon, Kindle had knew the soft fur of her mother, the gentle voice of her father. She had grown up in a home, and had family with her, something that even pampered pet Pokemon lacked. She had been trained, but not broken. Her youth hadn't been bending her to listen, but rather educating her.

Humans controlled Pokemon by fear– but Lysandre had given her a tool far more powerful and convincing than fear. He had given her knowledge, trust.

And she had given him loyalty.

But in this world his ideals would never be accepted, the world would never believe that what his Pokemon showed were what all Pokemon could achieve. And so lying had become part of his routine, his Pokemon being known for their intelligence and smarts, and many breeders had come to him wondering how he had built up such a trait.

He would simply smile and nod, but would never say anything more. Secrets were important, Kindle had come to learn, and even necessary at times. And one of those secrets was what Lysandre hoped to achieve, something that most humans in this world would never understand.

This region was corrupt to the core– and Lysandre could change that.

"I do not see the issue," Lysandre said, and Kindle was pulled away from her thoughts– realizing the humans' conversation had continued on. "It's things such as this that convinced me to leave the locks off of Pokeballs. Pokemon are here for our protection too, are they not? I do not see how they can protect us if they are locked away and cannot free themselves to help us if we are in the situation where we cannot let them out."

"I... I just don't want you to be mad that we let her run away for a bit..." Tierno whispered.

Lysandre smiled. "You said she was protecting a boy from a wild Pokemon– she had every reason to exit her Pokeball. I cannot be angry at her for that, nor would I be upset at you for her actions. I am sure Kindle had every reason to go to this boy's side."

With this last sentence, Lysandre's eyes turned towards Kindle, his gaze intense even through the screen of the video phone. The Fennekin calmly returned the gaze, and to most it would seem that Lysandre was simply glancing at her– but the Pokemon was well aware of what her trainer wanted from her. Her golden gaze locked on his, and she gave the smallest of nods.

This boy was who he was looking for– the Pariah.

"In fact, I think I would like to speak with this boy," Lysandre said, a faint smile pressing onto his lips. "Kindle has seem to taken an interest in him. You mentioned that he was scratched up from a wild Pokemon? Well, I am sure the nurse is done treating him, why don't you go and get him?"

Tierno nodded, pulling away from the video phone, then paused as he glanced at Kindle. "Um, what about–?"

"Like Ares, Kindle comes from a very good line," Lysandre said. "She will be of no trouble sitting here without you– go and fetch the boy."

"Y-yes sir!" Tierno said, and with one more glance at Kindle he walked away.

Lysandre's expression changed as soon as Tierno was gone, and the man shifted so his whole focus was now on Kindle. The Fennekin pushed herself into a sitting position, staring up at Lysandre intently. His gaze became more stern, and the focus in his eyes became sharper.

"You are positive that this boy is the Pariah we were waiting for?" Lysandre asked sharply.

'Yes sir,' Kindle replied, even though she knew that the human couldn't understand her. However she gave a nod to make her meaning clear, and Lysandre smiled.

"Just as your mother predicted– her Future Sight is powerful, able to pinpoint the day and location almost perfectly," Lysandre tapped his fingers on his desk. "And how about you? Were you able to feel the shift, even within your Pokeball?"

Again Kindle nodded, chills racing down her as she remembered the shift in the psyche. It had been a painful experience, her psychic powers overwhelming her and her head searing in pain. Lysandre's expression softened when he saw the look in her eyes, right away understanding what she must have gone through. Ares' expression remained the same though, blue eyes just watching Kindle.

"The darkness the Sentinel radiates is very powerful. You should be grateful for your lack of a psychic typing– that shift would have been even more painful for you. I am sure all psychic types felt something when he passed between worlds– even those not connected as you are," Lysandre mused.

Kindle didn't reply, simply twitching her tail in acknowledgement.

"Remember what you felt, Kindle," Lysandre said quietly. "That was the affect the Sentinel has on this world, his very aura bringing harm when he enters. When he and Xerneas shared this realm there was a balance, but without the life giver that vital balance is gone– he is corrupting this world."

She nodded out of respect, but she was well aware of the dangers that Yveltal had brought upon this realm. She had been taught since she was a kit, and she was now seeing first hand the darkness this world had become encased in.

"'Ash Ketchum' was what Tierno said the boy was named, correct?" Lysandre asked, and a holographic display lit up in front of him. Kindle gave it a curious glance as he flicked through several pages, his face lit up with the blue glow. "Let's just have a look into the database, and see if the newcomer is in here."

Kindle laid back down as Lysandre began to type the boy's name into the system, but before she could curl up and wait, a stern voice cut through the silence.

'Kindle.'

She raised her head, and found that Ares the Pyroar was watching her with his sharp gaze.

'Yes, sir?'

'I want you to be careful,' He said, and despite being a fire type there was not a hint of warmth in his eyes. 'You will probably be interacting with the Pariah until Lysandre can get him to Lumiose City,' His gaze harden. 'Pariahs are the reason why this world is the way it is. They are the ones that tore Xerneas from us. They are the ones that shaped society to be the death pit it is. They hold no respect for life or death– and they are dangerous.'

'He is still very confused,' Kindle replied. 'I don't believe he fully understands that he is in Yveltal's world yet.'

'That doesn't make him any less dangerous,' Ares replied. 'And with no one else from the group to back you up, you are in a very risky position. And it's not just the fact of who he is– but as a new Pariah it is more than likely that the Sentinel will be watching him. Be careful, and never let your guard down.'

Kindle bowed her head. 'Of course, Grandfather.'

The Pyroar nodded, then shifted his gaze to Lysandre. The man's fingers tapped against the desk rapidly, eyes lost in thought.

"Basic data," Lysandre replied as he stared at the holographic screen in front of him. "No details of any kind, but he is in the battle system... It seems the Sentinel is already making plans for this Ash."

Kindle tilted her head– he was in the battle system? As in the League's system? What was the purpose of that for a Pariah?

"I brought him, sir!" A voice called, and Lysandre turned his gaze away from the holographic display with a look of frustration. However it quickly faded as he saw Tierno approaching with a certain boy. A few taps later and the holographic display vanished, Lysandre's whole focus once more on the video phone.

Ash uncertainty glanced at the video phone as Tierno lead him over. It seemed that his arm had been rebandaged by a nurse, since the bandages over the scratches were arranged much nicer than what Tierno had done back in the woods. Ash's bloody shirt was gone as well, now wearing a blue shirt. On his chest Kindle could see the Pariah amulet, the black gem hanging from the red leather cord. Lysandre seemed to notice this as well, eyes gleaming when he saw this.

"Hi Kindle," Ash said when he saw her, giving the Fennekin a small smile, and her ears went back. Ash's expression fell slightly at this, and he turned his focus to the video phone.

Kindle noticed the backpack that he claimed wasn't his was slung over his shoulder. She remembered the trainer's license that had been in there, something else he claimed not to know about. This suggested that they couldn't have come through from his world into theirs, but rather they had been given to him. But the only one who could give him something was Yveltal, since the dark type had been the one to have brought him here...

But why had he given Ash a trainer's license?

"So you're the Ash Ketchum I have been hearing so much about," Lysandre said warmly, though Kindle recognized the fake expression on his face. "It is very nice to meet you– I am Lysandre."

Ash's eyes lit up. "Oh! So you're Kindle's trainer– it's very nice to meet you as well then!" Ash smiled. "She saved me back in Santalune Forest– I would probably have a lot more than just these scratches if it weren't for her."

Lysandre nodded. "If you don't mind, Tierno, I would like to speak with Ash alone."

Tierno blinked. "Of course, sir– I'll just be with the others if you need me."

Tierno gave an awkward half smile, before once again leaving. Kindle wish she could have relaxed, but with the Pariah standing only a foot away from her that was impossible to do. Ash looked a bit uncertain, glancing back at Tierno as he walked away, before looking back at Lysandre.

"...What did you want to talk about, um– sir?" Ash asked hesitantly.

"Just a few questions I wanted to ask you," Lysandre said calmly. "You've had quite a day, from what I understand."

Ash shifted. "Y-yeah, I just arrived in Kalos and so much has happened," He gulped. "At least, I'm pretty sure today was the day I arrived, but..."

Ash trailed off, and Lysandre tilted his head. "But what?"

The teen hesitated for a moment. "I swear I was in Lumiose City this morning, but according to the others that's impossible."

"You're currently in Santalune City, correct?" Lysandre asked. "Then yes, that would be very impossible if you were found in the Santalune Forest this morning, you are quite a ways from Lumiose at the moment."

Ash hesitated, as if deciding just what he wanted to tell Lysandre. "Tierno thinks I might have hit my head or something, because the last thing I remember before the forest was falling from... a-and after that there was this burst of black light..."

"I see," Lysandre replied, but Kindle could see the gleam of excitement in his eyes– this story only confirming that Ash was the Pariah that they had been waiting for. Kindle knew what the 'black light' must have been– Yveltal's Dark Aura as he tore Ash from his world and brought him into this one. "Did you mention this to the nurse?"

"No," Ash muttered, glancing down.

"Good," Lysandre said, and Ash jerked his head up, looking surprised at this answer. "No one in Santalune will be able to give you the answers you need. I suggest that you make your way back to Lumiose, we have specialists here that can–"

"Um, I don't think I can afford that," He said quietly. "I already need to find some way to pay for the nurse treating my arm and–"

"I'll pay," Lysandre said simply, cutting Ash off. "Both for treatment in Santalune and Lumiose. All that I request is that in return you speak to me once you reach Lumiose."

"That– that's very kind of you, sir, but–"

"Actually," Lysandre said, cutting him off again. "How about we do a different arrangement. You see, I couldn't help but notice that your name is in the League's battle system– meaning that you're in the system for gym battles. I sent Kindle out with the professor's assistants to be considered as a starter Pokemon for a trainer I could potential sponsor, but she did not get chosen."

Kindle froze up, not liking the direction this was going. Why was he bringing but her status as a starter right now? That had only been a cover to help her get to Santalune Forest! Her mother had predicted that was where the Pariah would be dropped off, and her vision had been shown to be true.

Kindle had done her duty– she had failed to be chosen as a starter, and found the Pariah! Now she just had to make sure he was brought to Lysandre without any interference!

"According to the system, you're signed up for a gym battle in Santalune– but yet you have no Pokemon with you," Lysandre leaned forward. "You have no sponsor nor Pokemon– and I have a lack of a trainer to sponsor and a Pokemon in need of a trainer."

Ash stared at the video phone. "I'm... I'm signed up for a battle...? But– but I didn't–"

Kindle's eyes were wide– the pieces falling into place. The trainer's license, the fact that he was in the League system, and now Lysandre saying that Ash was already scheduled for a gym battle. Ash's shock clearly showed that he didn't have anything to do with this, which only left one other possibility– Yveltal.

Every Pariah had a punishment, a trial to face– and it seemed that the Kalos League was what the Sentinel had in store for Ash.

And Lysandre was offering her to Ash as a starter.

He was offering to give _her_ to a _Pariah._

She shot a desperate look at Lysandre, but her trainer wasn't looking at her. This wasn't part of the plan– being a starter had only been a cover! She was supposed to go back to Lumiose, continue training her powers with Mother and Father! She was supposed to help Lysandre work towards a world of peace!

"As a registered sponsor, and alongside my status with the League, I have access to all gym schedules and records– and you are signed up for a gym battle," Lysandre said, Ash still trying to make sense of this unexpected plan.

"But I didn't sign up for a gym match!" Ash cried. "I– I mean I came here for battles, but I was planning on doing the Lumiose gym first! With Pikachu!"

"Remember," Lysandre said calmly. "It does appear that there may be some memories missing, as you said yourself," It always surprised Kindle how easily Lysandre could lie, bending the words exactly how he needed. Both he and Kindle were aware of what had truly happened to Ash, but yet he went along with the story Ash had told without even blinking. "You may have signed up but simply don't realize it now."

"But Pikachu," Ash whispered. "I'd never start anything without him," His gaze looked pained. "Where is he...?"

"A Pikachu?" Lysandre asked. "According to your records you have no Pokemon registered to you."

Ash's eyes were wide. "But... but that's not possible... I..."

Lysandre leaned forward, gaze lit with concern. "Ash, I understand that you must be very confused right now, and I want to help you. To do that you need to focus on what's in front of you right now. You just cannot back out of a scheduled gym fight– the fee is something I know you cannot afford."

"I can't leave Pikachu," Ash growled. "I have to find him."

Lysandre closed his eyes, letting out a long sigh. "...I have many connections– leave the search for this Pikachu to me," His gaze focused on Ash. "You have only a few days to gather a team and take on a gym leader– and you currently have nothing with you. I can provide you with a Pokemon, I can fund your journey, and I will do everything in my power to help you find your Pikachu. I just need to you listen to my advice."

Ash watched Lysandre, his gaze slightly wary. Not of Lysandre, if Kindle had to guess, but of simply everything that was going on around him.

Kindle understood what Lysandre was trying to do– if Ash wasn't swiftly placed onto the course the Sentinel intended him to be on, there was would interference– which was the last thing they needed. If he was supposed to take on the league, he would need a team, and of course Lysandre would need someone to stay close to the Pariah if he was traveling about the region, making sure he didn't slip out of their grasp.

If that was to be her, then Kindle would fulfill the role asked of her... even if the thought of being permanently near the Pariah terrified her.

They needed him. Without him Lysandre's goal would fall apart, and they could never form a perfect world.

This world was a dark one– but Kindle would do her duty to help it become one of light.

"So you want me to put Kindle on my team, take on the gym, then come to Lumiose?" Ash asked after a moment, and Kindle could see the thoughts turning in his head. "And while I do that, you'll search for Pikachu? And then as soon as I get this- this sudden battle out of the way I can join you in that search?"

"We can help each other– and we can begin by letting me sponsor your journey through Kalos."

Ash closed his eyes, swallowing. "Your offer is very generous, and I'm thankful... but I can't accept Kindle as my Pokemon," He gave Lysandre a sad smile. "She is really a wonderful Pokemon, but seeing my interaction with her throughout the day... I don't think she likes me. It just wouldn't be fair to have her trainer be someone she doesn't like."

Kindle's eyes widened– and fear raced through her as she realized that her cold attitude could have just ruined everything. She nervously glanced at Ash, not quite sure why a Pariah was taking her feelings into consideration, and she had to remind herself that he was from another world. Even if he was someone that would only care for himself, it did make sense that he wouldn't want an unwilling Pokemon, even if it was free. It would simply make things complicated for him.

"Kin!" Kindle cried, causing Ash to look down at her. She froze for a moment as those brown eyes stared into hers, and she remembered that this wasn't about her. She had a role to play, a mission to do– and nothing could hold her back. Lysandre needed her to go with Ash, and so that's what she would do. "F-fenna!"

Kindle leapt off the counter, throwing herself forward towards Ash. He fumbled to catch her, very surprised as she nuzzled her head against him. She let out low whines, head pressed against his chest as he held her. Her heart was thumping with fear, but yet she refused to let this show. After a moment she looked up at Ash, amber eyes wide and pleading.

He blinked. "...Are you saying you _do_ want to come with me?"

"Kin!" She cried, and she nodded vigorously.

"Well?" Lysandre asked, the screen to the video phone flickering.

Ash had a small smile on his face, and he began petting the top of Kindle's head. She was stiff as he did so, his fingers running through her fur. "If Kindle wants to come, then I see no problem with this," He hesitated, then nodded. "I suppose this is what we'll be doing then– I'll take her."

Lysandre smiled, his stance becoming relaxed. "Wonderful. Leave the paperwork to me– I'll have Kindle filed as your starter, and I will cover the bills for your arm, and I will pay for your stay at the Pokemon Center tonight," Ash frowned slightly at this, but nodded. "Tomorrow I suggest you begin training, gym battles are never gentle."

Lysandre was looking at Kindle as he said this, and she knew that this last part was for her.

"Thank you, Mr. Lysandre," Ash said, and he tilted his head slightly. "You're doing a lot when you don't have to– and it really means a lot."

'Kindle.'

Kindle glanced at Ares through the video phone as he spoke, Lysandre's reply lost as she focused on her grandfather.

'Yes, sir?'

'That was too close,' Ares said simply– referring to how Ash almost had refused to take her. 'Do not let anything like that happen again.'

'...Yes sir,' Kindle said softly, shifting in Ash's arms as the boy held her close.

* * *

 _ **Received Kindle, Fennekin. Lv 5, female. Hasty, thoroughly cunning.**_

* * *

"What a day..." Ash whispered as he pushed the door open to his room in the Pokemon Center, letting out a long sigh.

Kindle the Fennekin was still in his arm, her Cherish Ball held in the same hand. The fire type hadn't made a noise as her Pokeball had been transferred to his account, nor as the nurse had lead them to their room. She was completely still, and he couldn't help but wonder what was going through her head.

"There you go, girl," Ash said softly, setting her down on the twin bed. He set the Pokeball next to her, and then deposited the foreign backpack onto the floor. He let out a long sigh, before collapsing onto the bed. "Kalos is so much different than I imagined..."

Paying for a room in the Pokemon Center was something that had surprised him– in all other regions he had visited Pokemon Centers were completely free. But here it seemed that a room and treatment cost money, which in a way made sense... but wasn't it the job of the League to support the Pokemon Centers?

Well, the reason why trainers needed sponsors was at least now clear.

He nudged his backpack with a foot– if he truly was missing memories, then it made sense that this could be his bag after all. The license inside most definitely was his, even if he didn't remember getting it, and everything did appear to be brand new. He could have just bought it, and then forgotten it alongside everything else...

But yet the idea of amnesia just didn't settle with Ash. It just didn't seem right, it felt... too convenient. A simple answer to his confusion when it was something that should be far from simple.

Ash's attention returned to the Fennekin, who was staring at her Cherish Ball with wide eyes. It was a pretty cool Pokeball– pure red– and the indents on the side made it easier to grip than an normal Pokeball. But Ash's focus wasn't on this, but rather on the far off look in the Fennekin's gaze. She stared at her Pokeball, the transparent top showing the empty inside of the sphere.

Ash closed his eyes. "...You didn't want to come with me– did you?"

The Fennekin jerked at these words, raising her head, looking at Ash with wide eyes. Still she didn't make a sound, but her entire form tensed, claws curling into the bedspread.

"Tierno mentioned you might be upset at not being chosen... but you didn't seem disappointed at all today. You were happy that you weren't getting a new trainer– you wanted to go back to Mr. Lysandre, didn't you?" Ash glanced at Kindle.

The fire fox didn't move, just stared at him.

"I can just tell him that you want to go back," Ash said with a half smile. "It wouldn't be a problem at all. I have other Pokemon back in Kanto that can do the gym match– I don't want to force you onto a journey."

Golden eyes stared at him, and then Kindle shook her head side to side. "Fenn."

Ash frowned, trying to make sense of the Pokemon. "You're insistent on staying– but it's clear you don't want to be here. What is it? Do you just want to please Mr. Lysandre? Or... maybe you do want to do gym battles? But I'm just not the trainer you were expecting?"

The Fennekin hesitated, conflict in her eyes. After a moment she gave a quick nod, one that looked forced, and she looked away.

Ash laced his fingers together. "Well... How about we try one gym battle together, then? See how we work together? If you aren't happy after that, I'll tell Mr. Lysandre that you want to go back to him."

"...Fenn," She said after a moment, then nodded. Ash smiled, reaching out to pet her, but paused when she pulled back. He instead pushed himself to his feet, heading towards the bathroom connected to his room. The door shut behind him, and for the first time that day Ash found himself alone.

Working with a Pokemon who didn't like him in a gym... this was going to be interesting. She didn't seem unwilling or stubborn– just simply not happy. Ash wondered if she'd even listen to him in battle, but that would be something he'd have to find out when they began training tomorrow. His stomach twisted at the thought, knowing just how wrong that felt without Pikachu on his shoulder. The mouse had been there at the start of every journey, and now he suddenly had a gym battle to take on and he had no idea where the electric type was.

Was it too much to simply be able to have his best friend by his side?

Ash slowly began to get ready for the night, not focusing on much except for on the confusion in his mind. He took off the strange necklace he had been wearing, setting it on the counter. Kalos felt... so different from what he had expected, and it was almost overwhelming. Within less than a day it was quite clear that money was a driving factor here, and that made Ash tense. If people were in this for the money rather than the Pokemon, then how were Pokemon treated in battle? His thoughts turned to people like Paul, who only drove their Pokemon for battle, and showed no compassion.

Tierno and the others hadn't even noticed Kindle's clear message of her not wanting to be in a Pokeball, and had been stunned when Ash had suggested that. They had also seemed so shocked to learn that Ash kept Pikachu outside of a Pokeball...

And then, perhaps the thing that was bothering Ash the most, was how no one had blinked at the Panpour spilling blood.

So many questions, and so many things that just weren't settling in his mind, but no answers. Ash let out a long sigh, deciding that if he spent all night worrying he wouldn't be getting any sleep. He just needed to set everything aside for now, and focus on his worry in the morning, when he would have the time and people from which to get the answers he needed.

And hopefully, some word on where Pikachu went.

Ash realized that he should have probably called his mother while he had been near the video phones– another thing he'd have to do tomorrow. He hadn't even told her that he had arrived in Kalos safely, though hopefully she'd know that he just got sidetracked like he often did. Ash took in a deep breath, and looked at his expression in the mirror.

His looked a bit down compared to what he was use to seeing, and he could see the exhaustion in his gaze. His bandaged arm stood out even more than before with him in his nightwear. However, this wasn't what caused him to frown, his hand going to his chest.

The garnet necklace was dangling from his neck– even though he could have sworn he had just took it off. Ash glanced at the counter where he thought he had set it down, which was empty. Ash swayed for a moment, feeling slightly dizzy, and he gulped– he must have been more tired than he had thought.

He slipped off the garnet necklace, turning it over in his hand. The black gem was smooth, though it wasn't cut in any fancy shape. He held it up to the bathroom light, but despites the many facets it didn't seem to reflect any light. Ash clutched it in his hand for a moment, before tangling it by the leather cord as he set it on the counter for what felt like the second time.

He stared at it for a moment, before heading out of the bathroom.

His eyes went straight to Kindle, the little Fennekin still on the bed as he had left her. However her entire body was now stiff as a statue, making Ash frown as he looked at the fire type. She was staring across the room, fear reflecting in her wide eyes. Ash took a step forward, but she didn't move at inch.

"Kindle?" Ash asked, but the Fennekin didn't even flick an ear. "What's wrong?"

A wave of cold rushed over Ash, goosebumps forming on his arms. Ash shivered, eyes scanning the room, and he jumped back as his eyes fell on where Kindle had been staring. Ash stumbled back in surprise, bracing himself against the doorframe.

There was a man standing on the other side of the room– even though Ash was positive that he had locked the door to his Pokemon Center room. He was leaning casually against a dresser, a humored expression on his face as he watched Ash jump back. The man didn't say a word, just a small crooked smirk resting on his face that made shivers run up Ash's back.

The man's skin was unnaturally pale, almost a gray hue, his skin looking blanched and sickly. Despite this the man looked far from ill– he towered far above Ash in height, and he had a lean and muscular form. He wore black leather fingerless gloves, his fingernails tipped red. Like his gloves, the man's jacket was made of black leather, a red shirt visible underneath.

His long greasy black hair was tied back away from his narrow face, bright red streaks running from the base of his head down to the tips of his hair, and a shaggy gray scarf dangled around his neck. His smirk turned into a grin as Ash looked at him, revealing a set of blinding white teeth. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of silvery reflective sunglasses, though one could only imagine that they held the same humored look as his smile. The man pushed himself away from the dresser as Ash sat up.

"Who are you?" Ash stuttered out, his heart still hammering in his chest, and his voice turned into a growl. "This is my room."

"I know," The man said lightly, briefly glancing about the room as he spoke. He traced his finger along the dresser, looking very at ease despite Ash's hostility. "You have this room booked for the next four nights, just long enough to do some training until your gym battle," The man pressed his lips together– and that's when Ash noticed his lips were two different colors– the upper one a blood red, the lower a midnight black, matching with the rest of his apparel. "Though this wasn't what I originally had in mind for you."

"What do you mean?" Ash snapped, a little harsher than how he'd usually approach someone– but this was a stranger in his room! He glanced at Kindle, who still hadn't so much as shifted. It was as if she had been frozen, the Pokemon unblinking as she stared straight ahead. "And how do you know all that?"

"My my, demanding, aren't we?" The man asked, tsking. "You should be grateful that I'm here– usually I don't personally show up to explain things," He smirked. "It is quite entertaining to watch you mortals fumble about in confusion– but with you I think this shall be far more interesting."

Ash's hands clenched. "Look, I don't know or care who you are– but I've had a long day. This is my room, and you have no right to be here!"

The man shrugged. "This is my world– I can be wherever I want."

Ash could only stare at the man, not sure of what to make of his words. Ash closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down– his anger felt like it had come out of nowhere. As if simply looking at this person placed him on edge. He didn't need to overreact– just simply walk to the door and tell someone that worked here what was going on.

Ash headed towards the door, but as Ash tugged on the handle the door didn't budge. He blinked in confusion, before trying the handle once more– these doors were always unlocked on the inside!

"Such disrespect," The man muttered in a voice that just man Ash's skin crawl. "Walking out on me– how rude!" He gave a short chuckle. "And I came all the way here to answer your questions! I have information that you want..." His voice became quiet and silky. "I could tell you where Pikachu is."

Ash paused, heart hammering, and he slowly turned to face the man once more. That unsettling smirk was still on his face, the man leaning against the wall as he watched Ash. Kindle still hadn't moved since the man had come into the room. For a moment Ash couldn't find his voice, wariness, but yet a hope, surging up in him at the mention of Pikachu. He wanted to know where the electric type was– but how did this man know about that? Ash opened his mouth, which was dry as he spoke.

"Wh-who are you?"

The man pulled off his silvery sunglasses, tucking them away into a pocket. His lips pressed together in a small smile, taking his time as he adjusted his jacket. A pair of vivid blue eyes met Ash's, the icy gaze making the teen go completely still at the unnatural sight.

The man's eyes were nothing but blue– no black pupils or whites of his eyes– just a void of blue that almost seemed to glow. Ash found himself mesmerized as he stared, the man's voice quiet as he answered:

"I am Yveltal."


	5. Chapter 4

**In this fic, the term 'Legendary' will apply to both mythical and legendary Pokemon. Also, any man-created legendaries/mythicals (such as Mewtwo or Genesect) are not considered legendary for lore purposes.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

"I am Yveltal."

Ash stared at the man as he spoke, those harsh blue eyes fixating, drawing in his entire focus. Despite this, a burst of surprised laughter couldn't help but escape Ash at these words. The expression of the man didn't change, just giving Ash an even stare as he found himself laughing.

"Yveltal?" Ash chuckled. "As in the legendary Pokemon Shauna talked about in her story?"

"The one and the same," He replied, tone completely serious. "And I have some matters to discuss with you, Ash Ketchum."

Ash regarded the man for a moment, still a bit wary that he was in his room and that he knew his name, and of course what he was saying was ridiculous.

"...You're saying that you're Pokemon," Ash remarked. "But yet you look very human to me."

"Legendaries have many forms– you'd think that you of all mortals would know that, considering that the Others favor you," The man crossed his arms. "My true physical form is much larger than what this room could hold– and my full aura would incapacitate every living thing in this human city," He grinned. "But if you truly wish for me to show you my true form, then I would be happy to oblige. I can see in your eyes that you don't believe me– but yet look at your new little Pokemon over there."

Ash's eyes flickered towards Kindle, the little Fennekin as stiff as a statue as she sat on the Pokemon Center's bed. Ash watched her for a moment, before taking a step towards her. The longer he watched her, the more he realized just how unnatural her form was– something much more than just fear holding her in place– her wide eyes not even blinking as she stared straight ahead.

"My Dark Aura has that effect on the living," He mused softly, his eyes momentarily flickering over to Kindle. "Of course, the same doesn't hold true for you– but there's always an exception, isn't there?"

"Kindle," Ash said softly, but the Pokemon didn't move. His eyes were lit with panic as he looked back at the one who claimed to be Yveltal. "What's wrong with her?"

The man waved his hand dismissively. "She'll be fine, I am withstraining my aura while I'm here, after all. While she can't move, I'm sure that she can hear every word we're saying," His eyes locked on Ash. "And I am sure the more time she spends with you, the more your auras will mingle– giving her the same immunity as you."

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"All of my Pariahs are bound with my aura– some more than others– which allows you to withstand my presence unlike other living beings. I wouldn't be able to have much fun if I couldn't even get close to you," He smirked. "The amulet is what binds us, links our auras together– and I would appreciate it if you would stop taking it off."

Ash's mind danced back to the strange necklace he had found himself wearing today, and his hand slowly went up to his chest, chills racing down his back as he felt something cool and glossy hanging around his neck. His eyes drifted down– and found the garnet necklace resting right over his heart. He grabbed the amulet, staring down at it in shock, heart hammering.

"B-but I– I just took this off–!"

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way," Yveltal said, letting out a long sigh. "The amulet stays on, and taking it off is only a waste of your time– and mine. But if you still don't believe me, then toss it off once more– and then hopefully we can finally get a move on."

Ash's eyes slipped towards Kindle again, the little fox still looking tensed and stiff. His heart thumped in his chest as he slowly slipped the leather cord off from around his neck, staring at the garnet as he let the so-called 'amulet' fall to the floor. It landed at his feet, and for a few moments nothing happened. He glanced back up at the man, before looking back down.

The amulet was gone.

Ash felt lightheaded as his hand went back to his neck– once more finding the amulet back in place. A wave of chills washed over him, the room starting to spin as he fingered the gem.

"You're a legendary?" Ash asked weakly, still not quite sure what had just happened– he only knew that this was far from normal.

"I'm glad that's finally sorted out," Yveltal said, his hand becoming lit with a red glow. "Now– sit down."

The same light surrounded the garnet, and the necklace tugged Ash forward. He stumbled as he was dragged towards the bed. The Psychic on the amulet faded as his knees painfully hit the bedframe, and the glow around Yveltal's hand vanished as well. The sight was eerie, but not as startling as it could have been, since Ash had seen humans with telekinetic powers before.

Except for this man apparently wasn't a human.

"Now– let's get down to business, shall we?" Yveltal asked with a smile as Ash slowly sat on the bed. He took several steps forward, and despite the lights being on it appeared as if he were draped in shadow. Ash's mind was racing, trying to piece together everything he was hearing.

"You said you knew where Pikachu was!" Ash suddenly blurted out.

"Hmm. That I did," Yveltal mused, those unnatural blue eyes scanning Ash. "Perhaps I could say that he's in my grasp, but I feel then you would only then waste time searching for it," He sighed. "The Pikachu is back in Mew's world– and before you ask, yes, he did survive the fall from the tower. Several humans had the intent of catching you and the Pikachu before I intervened."

The first thing Ash felt was a wave of relief– the mere words that Pikachu was okay making all the tension flee out of him. However, it was only moments later his mind picked up on the other parts of what Yveltal said, confusion quickly rushing back into his mind. Ash shifted slightly, uncertainly watching the man in front of him.

"What do you mean by 'Mew's world'...? And intervened...? Does that mean that at Prism Tower–?" Ash began.

"I was the one that took you as you were falling from Prism Tower," Yveltal confirmed. "The so called 'black light' you have been speaking of today was a fragment of my soul as I took you from that world and into this one," He tilted his head. "The reason why everything seems so different? Your confusion on how you got from Lumiose to Santalune forest– that was all my doing."

"Took me from that world?" Ash echoed.

"The world you inhabited was what's known among the Others as Mew's world– the realm she governs over. She was the one that placed the first mortal Pokemon in all realms, but the one she favors will always be her own," Yveltal said. "I took you from that realm– and into mine. Every world vaguely reflects each other in one way or another, but the one who rules over it has their influence."

"...S-so you're saying I'm not just in another city– but that I'm in another world?" Ash asked quietly.

"I thought that would be clear by now."

"Oh Arceus," Ash muttered, feeling slightly dizzy.

"Yeah– don't say that name around me– I don't like him," Yveltal said curtly. "I don't like talking about any of the Others, actually."

"Why did you bring me here?" Ash asked, looking up at him.

Yveltal clasped his hands together, eyes gleaming. "Ah, a much better question! And what I came to talk to you about," He sighed. "My original plan was to drop you in the middle of Santalune Forest and let the wild Pokemon have their go at you... Not kill you, of course, but perhaps leave enough wounds to have you in the hospital for a while. Unfortunately that didn't go as planned and those other humans showed up, forcing me to speed things along."

"I– wha–"

"Anyways," Yveltal waved his hand, and Ash found his jaw was pressed shut as he attempted to speak. "I plopped your data into the battle system– don't worry, none of the league officials will question your existence– and scheduled your gym battle in."

" _You_ did all that?" Ash asked as soon as he had control over his mouth again. "Why? Why did you bring me here?"

"Didn't that Sana girl explain everything?" Yveltal asked. "You heard her story."

"...What does that story have to do with anything?" Ash snapped.

He crossed his arms. "And you're the human the Others admire so much? Do I need to spell this out for you? That story wasn't a legend, Ash Ketchum, everything that happened in it was true. The amulet and what it represents are real."

Ash grasp the garnet necklace. "...'Pariah amulets', that's what Serena and Shauna called them. You mentioned the same term as well... pariah," He shifted. "In the legend... you gave the amulet to that king."

"It was a reminder to Ayzee for the deeds she had done," Yveltal confirmed. "And what I use to mark all that cheat death."

It took a few moments for this to sink in.

"W-wait, you think _I_ –!"

"You, Ash Ketchum, should not be alive," Yveltal said calmly. "And when one is able to escape the clutches of fate... well, certain things are thrown out of balance, and it becomes my responsibility to correct them."

"I've never done anything like that!" Ash cried. "You- you made a mistake! I've never tried to cheat death! I'm only sixteen for Arceus' sake–!"

Ash found his jaw locking together, once more unable to speak.

"Again, with that name," Yveltal said, though he looked more humored than frustrated. "And it doesn't matter if you 'tried' or not– the only thing I'm concerned with is the fact that you did," He smirked. "In fact, if I recall, you don't even remember the time Mew brought you back..."

Ash's heart was racing, his voice sounding winded as he found himself able to talk again. "Mew? A-are you talking about the Tree of Beginning...? When those things swallowed us...? I d-didn't have anything to do with that! Mew revived us– I didn't ask to be brought back!"

Yveltal chuckled. "Sure. We'll go with the Tree," He adjusted his leather jacket. "And as I said, I don't care much on who did what, the only thing I'm concerned with is those living when they should be dead."

Ash was slowly pulling away. "What are you going to do with me? K-kill me?"

He tried to keep his mounting fear under control, but still his voice wavered, which only made the deity of death grin. "Kill you? That's what I used to do for the first few millennia you humans roamed these worlds– but ever since Ayzee and her whole... 'eternal life' predicament, I've made a few changes with how I run things– which includes a chance for you to live."

Ash's mouth was dry.

"You see, there's nowhere in the ancient laws that says I have to kill those that escape death, but I simply the right to simply issue a punishment– which could be death," He gave Ash a terrifyingly sweet smile. "So now days, we get to play a little game. Complete the trial I give to you, and I return you to your world, as simple as that. Fail to do so, or allow me to become bored at any point during your task... well, that's when I'll kill you."

Silence filled the room, and the only thing Ash could hear was his heart thumping heavily in his chest. He stared up at those blue eyes, mind not truly registering what he was being told. Ash struggled to breath for a moment, fingers digging into the bed as he tried to make sense of what was in front of him. He pressed his eyes shut for a moment, before looking at Yveltal, tone cautious.

"...Wh-what do you want me to do?"

Yveltal grinned. "I thought I made that quite clear– I've given you supplies and a trainer's license, I've set up a date for your first gym battle– what do you think I want you to do?"

Ash seemed to relax in the slightest. "Gym battles? You want me to take on the League?" The faintest hint of a smile crossed his face. "I can do that."

Yveltal's grin only grew, and a feeling of unease washed over Ash.

"Do you remember what I said, Ashy, about how worlds tend to be influenced by the ones that govern them?" Yveltal asked, tilting his head slightly. "You see, this world is mine, and you're going to find that battles here are not the same as in Mew's world."

Ash's stomach twisted. "...Different how?"

"You saw how the wild Pokemon were," Yveltal replied, nodding at Ash's arm. "That's what an untrained Pokemon with no battle experience was able to do to you. Just take a moment to think how things are going to be when there's a trainer and battle training involved as well..."

Ash's hand traced the bandage from where the Panpour had attacked him. "...Are you saying that all the battles here spill blood?"

"Most of them do," Yveltal said with a nod. "But that wasn't what I was trying to say. You see, official battles... are more intense. Two Pokemon enter the ring– but the battle isn't over until one of them is dead."

Ash froze, a wave of chills running down him. "Wha...?"

"Gym battles get far more than 'bloody', Ashy," Yveltal chuckled. "There is no defeating a Pokemon– if you wish to win a battle your team must kill the other. Think of it as the same as the league you have back home– but there's just a bit more at risk. Your trial still is quite simple though– defeat the gyms and the League, and then you're free to return home."

"Killing Pokemon?" Ash whispered. "Y-you're crazy."

"I've been called worse."

Ash's knuckles were turning white. "I'm not doing that," His voice quivered. "N-no, there's no way I'd do something like th-that! I would never place a Pokemon in a deathmatch!"

"If you refuse, then I will kill you," Yveltal said simply.

"Fine!" Ash spat, even as a jolt of fear ran through him. "I'd rather die than force Pokemon to fight like that! Kill me– but I'm not playing your stupid little 'g-game'!"

Yveltal's eyes gleamed. "If that's what you want, Ash Ketchum, then I'd be more than happy to silence you," The temperature in the room seemed to drop, and a red glow lit Yveltal's silhouette. "But if you're not going to play my little game, then there's no reason for this little Fennekin to be here, is there?"

Kindle began to glow as the Psychic attack surrounded her, lifting her up into the air. Ash's eyes widened as the Pokemon was slowly dragged towards Yveltal. He attempted to leap forward, but an unknown force seemed to keep him rooted in place. The fire type still couldn't move, the same look of panic still etched on her face as Yveltal's Psychic slowly began to tighten around her throat.

"Leave her alone!" Ash cried.

"K-k-k!" A small noise attempted to escape Kindle's throat, trembles taking ahold of the Pokemon as the psychic grasp became tighter. Ash stared in horror at the Fennekin as the Psychic choked her.

"Oh, I'm sure she would have died eventually anyways," Yveltal said casually as the fire type was slowly strangled, the Psychic becoming tighter with each word he said. The Dark Aura still had Kindle immobilized, her limbs barely trembling as the life was squeezed from her. "Perhaps at the rock type gym... or maybe–"

" _I'll do it!"_ Ash cried, eyes pressed shut, his whole body shaking as he tried to shut out the sight before him. "I'll do the l-league– I'll do your game– _just stop!"_

Yveltal chuckled softly at this, and released his hold on the fox. Kindle fell to the ground as the Psychic attack was cut off, the effects of the Dark Aura still having a hold on her. She sat there shivering on the ground, frozen in place as she gasped for breath, bruises forming along her neck. Tears were falling down Ash's face, looking absolutely horrified at what he had nearly witnessed.

He sprang to his feet, bolting forward and scooping up the small fire type. He held Kindle close to him, fingers shaking as he felt her tiny heart thumping in her chest. He clutched her with a desperation, eyes wide as he was forced to take in everything. Kindle seemed to become more alert in his arms, the trembling Pokemon managing to shift her head to peer up at him, her amber gaze still lined with fear.

"Shaken up already?" Yveltal mused quietly, and Ash's form went stiff as he felt cold fingers wrap around the back of his neck. "She isn't even hurt... you're going to need to handle far more than this if you want to take on the league..."

Ash couldn't speak, Yveltal's frozen fingers making it so that even breathing was a chore.

He let out a gasp as Yveltal released him, Ash scrambling back as soon as he regained control of himself. He pushed himself away, looking up as Yveltal smiled down at him. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small pamphlet, and he let it fall to the floor.

"Information on the gym," He said, turning away. "Perhaps you might find it useful," He paused for a moment. "Also, do not expect any further assistance from me– while I do have interest in you defeating the first gym, that is solely because I want to watch you suffer later on."

"You got what you wanted," Ash whispered, shaking. "Just go."

Yveltal smiled. "I am sure we'll be speaking again in the future– and I wish you luck for your first match, only for your first match, mind you."

And then without another word he melted away– literally. His body twisted, turning into a black light as it sank to the floor. Ash stared at the mass of shadow as it rose up, drifting through the air as if it were smoke. It lingered around Ash for a moment, before it bolted towards the wall, vanishing as it slipped away.

Kindle took in a gasp of air as soon as the mass of Dark Aura was gone, her claws digging into Ash as she once more gained control over herself. She quivered in his arms, breathing heavily as if she had just been running. Her eyes were still wide and unfocused as Ash held her, and he brought her in close.

"I'm sorry," Ash whispered, not knowing what else to say.

* * *

Xerneas wasn't sure long she had been running.

It would have been quicker to travel in her auratic form– but a physical form always was much more stable when it came to thoughts than a spiritual form ever was– and the knowledge she currently held was vital. Though a body was much more prone to injury, she felt that this world would provide no true threat as she traveled.

That was the beauty of Mew's world– because compared to the many other worlds it was a place of peace.

But still, Xerneas went out of her way to avoid human settlements, knowing what they had done to her generations ago. Even if those horrid memories had been from her own world and not this one, they were vivid in her mind, and fueled her wariness of the species.

Her hooves thundered against the dirt as she ran, looping through the pine forest around her as she pressed on. She knew she was approaching her destination, which only made her move forward more urgently. Someone needed to be informed of what she had sensed, and of course who else should she go to than the one who watched over this realm?

Xerneas paused as she burst into a clearing– and in the distance she could see what appeared to be a huge tree pressed up among the distant mountains. The Pokemon of life lowered her head respectfully at the sight of the towering rock formation, having been here many lifetimes before, and she knew that this was where this world had began.

The Tree of Beginnings– and the home of Lady Mew.

Xerneas pressed forward once more, eyes narrowed as she began the last stretch of her journey. She could feel the gazes of the Pokemon as she pressed through the forest, but unlike humans they would not bring her harm. She only focused on the echos her hooves as she galloped, not letting herself slow as she pressed on.

She could feel the aura of the Tree as she came closer, the whole place humming with the energy. Her antlers began to glow, the energy of the Tree fueling the doe as she pressed closer.

'Xerny!' A high pitched voice cried, causing the fairy type to come to a stop. 'The Tree was right! You really are here!'

'Lady Mew?' Xerneas asked, looking around– and she felt something land on her horn. Her gaze flickered up, and she saw a Natu with sky-blue eyes looking down at her. 'Mew? Is that you?'

'What do you think, Xerny?' The Natu giggled as it jumped off of her, flapping its wings so it was flying right in front of the deer. 'Of course it's me!'

The Natu began to glow white, slowly morphing into a slim pink shape. As the light faded there was a Mew hovering in front of Xerneas, grinning ear to ear as she flipped upside-down. She giggled, before floating up and grabbing Xerneas' horns.

'Lady Mew, I need to speak with you–'

'It's been forever since you've been in a physical form!' Mew squealed happily. 'Are you here to play? I've been so bored–'

'Mew!' Xerneas cried, cutting off the pink legendary. 'I came here to talk!'

The cat scowled. 'Talk? Meh– that's all anyone ever does, I want to have some fun! We could go to Rota and buy some human food then–'

'Yveltal entered your realm!' Xerneas cried out, causing Mew to fall silent. Xerneas was panting, and Mew slowly let go of her horn, floating down so they were looking into each other's eyes.

'...He did?' Mew asked, blinking. '...But he hasn't exited that world in ages...'

'I _sensed_ him!' Xerneas cried. 'I felt his aura, I felt him passing into this world! It was only for a few seconds, but I know it was him!'

Mew tilted her head. 'Are you sure it was _him_ , or just trances of his power? You know his influence touches all worlds where death occurs–'

Xerneas' eyes flashed. 'I know Yveltal, Mew– we ruled our world together for countless millennia, side by side! I know what his aura feels like, I know what his presence is like, and I _felt_ a passage open from my world. It may have been three thousand years since I've been there, but I know my world! Yveltal himself came into your realm– and we need to do something!'

Mew's playful expression seemed to fade, and she sighed. 'We'll talk more in the Tree– I'll teleport us there– but you should take on a smaller form, I'm taking us to the core cavern.'

Xerneas hesitated for a moment, not having nearly as many forms as Mew, but she closed her eyes. A glow surrounded Xerneas, and her form collapsed in on herself. When the light faded, the towering Pokemon was gone.

In her place was a tall and elegant human with soft silvery-blue hair. Her eyes flickered open, revealing them to be the same color. Her skin was dark and smooth, and she wore a simple silk robe. Xerneas shifted, wrapping her arms around herself as she took on her human form, a form that she had never favored. Mew gave her a gentle smile, and Xerneas shifted her gaze away as Mew began to glow.

The Teleport warped them away– and when they reappeared they were in a large cavern covered in crystals. Xerneas knew that they were at the heart of the Tree of Beginning, a bright green glow bathing the entire cavern as the energy pulsed in the center of the room, flowing between two crystals. She wished that she could return to her Pokemon form– but her tall figure and towering antlers would leave her with no way to move about in here.

So instead she knelt down, wrapping her slender arms around herself. Mew zipped about her, but lacked the hyper energy from before.

'I know talking about your world is hard,' Mew said softly. 'Losing one's realm is something I couldn't imagine.'

Xerneas shook her head. "It's still my world, I am still connected to it," Her voice cracked. "I j-just can't manifest myself there... I'm cut off from my own world..."

Mew tilted her head. 'And you're sure you felt Yveltal opening a passage from your world to mine?'

"Yes," Xerneas said, nodding. "I know what I felt."

Mew bit her lip. 'He's sealed the rest of the legendaries off for the past three thousand years, and if he wants to keep it that way then forming a passage was risky... there must have been something he truly wanted,' She glanced at the fairy type. 'You knew him the best– is there anything in this world he would have wanted?'

Xerneas shook her head. "Not that I would know of. Before the only time he'd go into other worlds was to keep death balanced..." She turned away. "I know he often whisks those that escaped death into our world, but that doesn't require him to open a passage."

'I don't think much harm could have been done within those few seconds,' Mew said. 'We have nothing to fear– I shall informed Arceus that he breached my world, and then we shall simply keep watch. The moment he lingers too long in another world we'll have him– he won't get away with what fate he brought upon you.'

Mew landed on her head, while tears stung Xerneas' eyes.

"It was our world," Xerneas whispered. "We were supposed to protect it– we were supposed to protect each other."

'He let your essence get destroyed,' Mew said, her voice hardening. 'He gained full control of your realm– like death, Yveltal is nothing but a selfish being.'

"He used to seem kind," Xerneas whispered. "For years I truly believed he cared about the wellbeing of our world..." She looked away. "Sometimes I wonder if I cared either, or if I was even a good guardian of our realm... A great war ravished so much of the land, Mew, and it just kept spreading... Your world has always been so peaceful– what was I doing wrong?"

Mew let out a long sigh, regarding Xerneas as she drifted into the air. 'Peace can't be accomplished by one person– but yet one person can help tear it down. I try to keep the peace in this world, and even my power falls short,' Mew nodded towards the heart of the Tree, the energy pulsing as she did so. 'In this very room, a human gave me his life to achieve peace in the kingdom he served– which was about to be torn apart by war.'

Xerneas tilted her head. "This world has known wars?"

Mew smiled. 'If you would spend more time in a physical form, then you would know these things. But yes, there was a war outside the Tree just several hundred years ago,' Mew let her paw become lit with a green aura, and she drifted towards a time flower that was nestled in the cavern, touching it. The blossom opened, the aura expanding and playing out a scene of a blue haired man surrendering his aura to Mew. 'His sacrifice ended the war and saved his people.'

Xerneas blinked, studying the waves of aura coming from the human in the vision. "That man– he's this world's Chosen One– isn't he?"

Mew smiled. 'Yes. In that life he was known as "Sir Aaron"– a respected knight in his kingdom. He has lived many lives since then.'

"And his current one?"

'The Chosen One is still young in his current life– not even two decades old,' Mew giggled. 'But that never matters, he always achieves much more than what seems possible for a human soul!'

Xerneas' gaze fell. "Perhaps that's what our world needed. Someone destined to be a hero."

Mew's tail flicked. 'Your world was meant to have two legendaries looking out upon it, you never needed anything else,' Mew drifted so she was floating in front of Xerneas. 'You need to stop blaming yourself for Yveltal's actions.'

"It was my world, Mew, and I failed to protect it," Xerneas said firmly.

'No. Yveltal tore that opportunity away from you,' Mew said, tone insistent. 'You would have given anything for your world– you did not fail.'

Xerneas merely turned away, and Mew sighed.

'I'll inform Arceus of what you sensed,' Mew promised. 'But you should get some rest.'

"This is the first time I've awoken my physical form in a long time, I am very well rested," The fairy type replied.

Mew poked her nose with her tail. 'Mentally, silly. You've worn yourself out with worry– so you should rest. Feel free to stay at the Tree for as long as you need.'

Xerneas gave Mew a small smile, though her eyes were distant. "I will take you up on that offer. Thank you, Lady Mew."

* * *

Kindle's heart was thumping rapidly in her chest.

It had been hours ago– but yet her heart refused to slow as the long hours of the night dragged on. The small Fennekin was wrapped in Ash's arms, pressed against his chest as he laid on the bed, asleep. The boy looked far from restful, hands twitching and eyelids fluttering as he slept. He had fallen asleep on top of the covers, never having made the effort to climb into bed.

Kindle had attempted to climb out of his arms several times during the night, but his grasp on her made the task far from simple. And it didn't help that there was still an icy chill running through her bones, making every movement slow and stiff. Even her inner fire did little to warm her, shivers constantly racing across her skin.

Yveltal's Dark Aura was something she knew about, his very presence sapping life from those around him. She had been told of the stories and legends, she had been aware of what it could do.

But feeling it for herself had been beyond what she could have ever imagined.

It felt like her bones had become ice– the chill taking ahold of her from the inside and spreading out. Her heart had been thumping, but yet all she had felt was a void the moment the aura touched her. Muscles felt like lead, heavy and unmoving, refusing to respond to the panic that had built up inside of her. Her eyes had been locked into place, but yet fear had overtaken her, unable to truly understand what she was seeing.

Kindle had heard words echoing in her mind, yet she couldn't listen to what she had heard.

The next thing she had truly remembered was the blistering Psychic that had engulfed her, the energy painfully closing down on her throat. Her lungs had begun to burn, vision blackening with each passing second. The pain had been horrible, the fear engulfing– she had tried to breath but her body wouldn't respond.

Then suddenly the pain had vanished, and the cold began to retreat. She remembered the alertness that had washed over her as Ash had picked her up, contact with him somehow freeing her from the consuming grasp of the Dark Aura.

Yveltal had soon left after that– leaving Ash in tears and her mind in chaos.

Ash only muttered a few words to her after, eyes distant as tears fell from them. He wasn't sobbing, but his whole body trembled as he had sat there on the floor, cradling Kindle in his arms. The Fennekin couldn't imagine what was going through his mind, the full weight of his reality coming down onto him all at once. He just clutched her close, and she didn't move away due to the warmth he radiated, unlike Yveltal's chill.

Kindle had been left reeling, realizing that she had come face to face with _Yveltal._ He had been in the same room as her, she had heard his voice, felt his aura.

And Kindle had never heard of Yveltal directly interacting with a Pariah– not since Ayzee.

The thought was scary, that she was in the possession of a Pariah that had seen Yveltal with his own eyes. That she was to travel right along with someone that could encounter him again. Kindle shuddered as she laid on the bed, realizing that there was nothing she could do against the deity, his mere presence taking control of her. What was she supposed to do?

Would Lysandre be able to use Ash if Yveltal was always watching?

But yet despite these thoughts, another one was nagging at the fire type. A deep confusion that had been rooted in the words Ash had cried out as she had been nearly strangled. Her throat was still sore from the sensation, and a part of her wondered if perhaps she had misheard Ash in the moment.

" _Fine! I'd rather die than force Pokemon to fight like that!"_

" _Leave her alone!"_

" _I'll do your game– just stop!"_

His words had echoed in her mind, only making her confusion grow. Ash had been willing to submit to death than face Yveltal's trial– had managed to hold his ground despite the being he was facing. It hadn't been the threat of his own life that had made him accept Yveltal's 'game'.

It had been the threat on _her_ life.

She should be dead right now– laying cold and broken on the floor. Yveltal had the intentions of ending her life, and there should have been no reason for Ash to care. They had only met that day, she had become his Pokemon out of convenience, and as a Pariah what reason would he have to care outside himself?

But yet he had saved her.

The Fennekin whimpered, just not able to understand why. Why a Pariah would care for someone he had just met.

Why would he save her life?

But no answer seemed to come to her as she laid there in Ash's arms, the Pariah trembling as he slept. Light from the moon was scattered in through the window, leaving the room in a gray light as she stared straight ahead. Kindle pressed her eyes shut for a moment, before attempting to pull away from him again.

His arms tightened around her as she tried to push herself to her feet, her whole body tensing in fear. She eyed him for a moment, before going still in hopes that he'd relax. He had mentioned that the Pikachu had never been in a Pokeball... perhaps he wasn't use to another presence not being near him.

Kindle slowly let her eyes flutter shut, her exhaustion eventually overcoming the panic that had been keeping her awake. It was quite clear she wouldn't be able to leave his arms without drawing attention, so perhaps it would be best to stay put for the night. He may have been a Pariah... but his presence did seem to drive away the chill that lingered from Yveltal's.

She would let sleep take her for now– for worrying could wait for tomorrow.

* * *

 **Well, that ends Ash's first day in Yveltal's world. We probably won't see Ash's first gym match until chapter six** **– but his next Pokemon will be officially added to the team next chapter. :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**I just wanted to thank everyone for the support I've been getting on this fic, I'm glad you're all enjoying it. :) Here's some replies to the guest reviews from last chapter:**

 **Guest review 1– We'll have to wait and see. :)**

 **Guest review 2– Thank you! :D And yeah, it'll definitely be a shocker to the legendaries when they learn Ash is gone...**

 **Masked Freak– I hope you enjoy the rewrite. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

"So... um... what moves do you know?" Ash asked Kindle uncertainly, shifting as he knelt down in front of her.

The Fennekin regarded him with rich amber eyes– before spitting an Ember at a nearby boulder. The gray stone was charred with a small black scorch mark, small wisps of smoke drifting up from it.

"Yeah, Ember and Scratch, I saw you use those yesterday," Ash said, frowning at the rock. "But I don't have a Pokedex on me, so I don't know if you have any other moves. I'll need to see what we have to work with so I can start planning for the gym..."

Ash trailed off, stomach twisting at the thought of what they'd be facing in two nights. He stared down at the fire type in front of him, mouth going dry at the thought of forcing this little Fennekin into a death match. Kindle watched him as he slowly went still, and she let out a small yip before he lost focus. He swiftly shook his head, trying to repel the fear in his mind, but what had happened last night refused to leave his mind. It was almost too much to take in– Yveltal, being in a whole new world, the death matches...

No wonder Kindle would rather go back to Lysandre.

"Kin," Kindle yipped again, and Ash returned his gaze to her. The Fennekin's tail was flicking back and forth, the movement somewhat distracting Ash from his thoughts. He stared for a moment, before realizing what she was doing, and looked away.

"Tail Whip," Ash said, adding the move to his mental list of her attacks. The move was one that could be used to hold the focus of an opponent, allowing an attack to be landed while their defense was lowered. Perhaps that was useful, though Ash usually prefered for a more head-on attacking style. "Anything else?"

Kindle's nose twitched, and she shook her head. Ash bit his lip, recognizing that this was probably the most simple moveset a fire type could have. She had shown a lot of spunk when attacking the wild Pokemon in the forest, but it seemed her battle experience was basic at most. This fact only made him sicker as he realized what kind of fight they were going to be in within just a few days.

How could he do that to a Pokemon?

"Well, you do have the type advantage, which is good..." Ash said slowly, changing from a kneeling position to sitting. "But according to that pamphlet Y-yveltal left, Viola will have a Surskit, which is a water type, and then that pink butterfly Pokemon I don't recognize," He shifted. "But I'm guessing bug and flying type."

A snort from Kindle seemed to say that his guess was correct.

Ash took in a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment, before looking at Kindle. "Okay... before we do any training, I have a few questions for you– if that's okay."

Her ears pricked up, head turning to face Ash to show she was listening. Ash wasn't sure if it was Fennekins, or just Kindle herself, but she clearly was a very expressive Pokemon. Even when she was giving him the cold shoulder her emotions were clear, burning eyes glaring up into Ash's as she waited for him to continue speaking.

"With what happened last night..." Ash began slowly, hand wrapping around the garnet amulet. "Do you understand what's happening with us? What this necklace means?"

Kindle's eyes narrowed, not in confusion, but as if she were trying to debate what to say. After several moments of silence, she gave a single nod. A wave of relief ran through Ash, the feeling of loneliness not quite as heavy with this answer. It seemed that Yveltal had been right with saying that Kindle could hear their conversation, even when frozen, as she had been.

"I'm sorry with what happened," Ash whispered. "That you were hurt, that he almost..."

Ash's mouth went dry again, and he couldn't finish the sentence. Kindle on the other hand seemed indifferent, but the way she stiffly turned her head showed that she wasn't completely at ease. He had seen her pawing at her neck earlier this morning, and he was sure that if it wasn't for the fur that he'd be able to see bruises around her throat.

"I know that we agreed to do a gym battle together," Ash said, throwing the image of the choking Fennekin out of his mind. "But that was before I knew just what that meant. After last night it's quite clear that I don't have a choice with if I do the battle or not... but that doesn't mean you don't have a choice either. If you don't want to do this battle, then I won't make you. So... do you want to do the gym battle?"

Kindle once more nodded, not breaking eye contact with Ash. This answer startled him, surprised how at ease she was with battling in a fight that could claim her life. He shivered through, remembering just how brutal she had been in the battle against the Panpour.

"Okay, one more question," Ash said, offering her a small smile, as if that could ease the heaviness of their situation. "Will you listen to me in battle?"

This time there was a flicker of uncertainty in her gaze, Kindle's eyes flickering away from him at the question. Her claws dug into the dirt, swaying tail going still. Her jawline tightened slightly, looking up at Ash, before her gaze returned to the ground.

"Fenn..." She muttered, but she didn't give a clear answer.

"I... I get why you'd be hesitant to agree to that," Ash muttered softly. "I mean, it's your life at risk, and trusting someone else to tell you what to do would be difficult. Especially since you don't really like me that much..." Her gaze remained locked on the ground, and Ash looked away. "But as the trainer I'll be able to see the whole battlefield– I'll be able to notice things you can't. I'm not new to battles either– I wouldn't just be shouting random things."

"Fenn," Her claws dug deeper into the earth.

"I don't want to force you into anything," Ash said, uncertainly crossing his arms. "But I also don't want you to get hurt either. I know it's not easy to place trust in someone that's basically a stranger, but I hope you'll at least give me a chance."

Kindle's ears went back, and she didn't make a sound.

Ash reached into his pocket, pulling out the small pamphlet that had been left by Yveltal, slowly opening it. He had looked over it several times, but he could never managed reading it for more than a minute without getting sick at what a gym battle meant here. The pamphlet seemed so cheery, talking about different 'tiers' of gym fights. It seemed that what Pokemon you battled depended upon how many badges you had, which Ash supposed was a small comfort– meaning that Kindle wouldn't be facing overly experienced Pokemon.

The pamphlet showed the gym leader's entire team for 'tier 1' and 'tier 2' battles, one Pokemon for tiers 3 and 4, and only the number of Pokemon that one would be expected to face for the higher tiers. It seemed the tiers number corresponded with what number of badge you were trying to earn– placing himself at tier 1 for his upcoming battle.

Surskit was a Pokemon he was at least familiar with, but it was also a water type, which would be a problem for Kindle. The pink butterfly-like Pokemon was completely foreign to him, but having raised a Butterfree and traveled with a Beautifly he at least had some idea of what to expect from it.

Ash sighed, tucking the pamphlet away, trying not to think of the circumstance he was truly in. He needed to focus on preparing for the gym, not on the fact that it was a death match... He didn't need to dwell on the fact that Pikachu wasn't here, but relax because he was safe...

"Come on, Kindle," Ash said quietly, forcing a half smile on his face. "Let's start training."

* * *

Though he hadn't planned on it, Ash found himself eating lunch with Shauna and Serena.

His trainer's license apparently functioned as a debit card– having used it to both heal Kindle after a morning of training and to purchase his lunch. He wasn't sure if the money had come from Lysandre or Yveltal, but it was more than welcome.

Pokemon weren't allowed in the Pokemon Center's cafeteria, but there was a separate section for the Pokemon divided by a glass screen. A powerful Machoke stood by the door, glaring out at the eating Pokemon as if they were about to attack. Ash kept looking up from his meal, watching as Kindle ate from a small bowl. She didn't seem too impressed with the pellets of food as she silently ate away at them, glaring at any other Pokemon that came too close. Ash wondered if he could remember one of Brock's recipes– none of his Pokemon ever turned that meal down.

"So Lysandre just gave her to you?" Shauna asked. Ash blinked at the girl, trying to recall their conversation as he was pulled from his thoughts.

"Yeah..." Ash said slowly, scratching the back of his head, trying not to let his worry show. "It was kind of sudden, but he offered to be my sponsor and... yeah."

Shauna had dragged Serena over to his table as soon as she had spotted him, and the one sided conversation had ensued from there. Ash didn't quite understand the two girl's friendship– with Shauna chattering away while Serena mostly glared. There was a tension in the air, but yet Shauna simply smiled as if nothing were wrong.

"And why would he do that?" Serena asked, voice cold as she watched Ash. "Lysandre is very well known– why would he offer to just be the sponsor of some random kid?" She tilted her head slightly, eyes sharp. "Do you have a battling history or something?"

"Um... I have battled before, but nothing Mr. Lysandre would know about..." Ash said. His lunch was mostly untouched– his appetite had seemed to vanish after last night.

Serena let out a small scoff. "I'd think so– what did you do, elemental battles? The League is a completely different playground."

"Yeah, I get that," Ash said quietly, poking his food with his fork.

"So, if Lysandre is your sponsor, that means you're doing gym battles, right?" Shauna asked, cutting in. "When's your battle?"

"In two days..." He muttered, wishing that she had brought up any other subject but the gym.

"Have you captured another Pokemon, or do you only have the Fennekin?" Serena asked. "It's going to be a two-on-two match– and if you're still missing that Pikachu you'll want another Pokemon."

Catching another Pokemon...? Usually that thought would make Ash nothing but excited– but now it only made his stomach churn. Having Kindle, a Pokemon who was both aware of the risks and was willing to fight in the gym, was one thing. Capturing a wild Pokemon and forcing them into such a fight would be completely different...

He supposed he could go and ask a Pokemon if they wanted to be captured, but asking a Pokemon if they wanted to put their life on the line wasn't simple. That time was also time he could be using to train for the gym instead...

"I'll have to take a look around," Ash finally said, giving a weak smile.

Serena snorted as she raised a glass to her lips. "With that attitude the best you'll catch is a Dunsparce," She took a long sip. "Or maybe you can just catch yourself another Pikachu since you acted so desperate about losing it yesterday."

Ash tensed.

Shauna's eyes lit up. "Or, maybe you don't have to go out and catch a Pokemon at all."

She twisted in her seat so she could look at the glass that separated the Pokemon from the humans. She pointed towards a group of three Pokemon that were eating– a Pansage, Scatterbug, and a green Pokemon that Ash didn't recognize. Serena let out a long sigh, giving Shauna an irritated look.

"If you feel a Pokemon is too much work, then you shouldn't have caught it," Serena said with an annoyed huff. "Stop trying to shove it off onto someone else."

Shauna gave an uncertain laugh. "I didn't realize bug types ate so much... Maybe I'll just box it..."

"...'Box it'?" Ash asked, confused.

"You know," Shauna said, waving her hand. "Put it in the PC as digital storage. I've been trying to trade this Pokemon, but I haven't had much luck..." Shauna's eyes gleamed again. "Unless you want to take her! You wouldn't have to trade anything in return either!"

The term 'PC' didn't really answer his question about the 'box', and Shauna had shoved the idea of the trade forward before he could try to make sense of a Pokemon being stored digitally. The only thing he really did understand was that Shauna didn't want this Pokemon.

"Um–" Ash began, but he wasn't quite sure how to answer. "What Pokemon...?"

Not that he cared about what kind of Pokemon it was– he had raised plenty of unwanted Pokemon in his life. He'd be more than willing to take someone else onto his team, though he was a bit stunned by the sudden offer. Shauna grinned, before once again pointing towards her three Pokemon.

"Amber– she was the one whose Pokeball I let you borrow yesterday," Shauna said. "She's the black and white one."

Ash's eyes settled on the small caterpillar Pokemon, who was eagerly digging into the bowl of food in front of her. Her grass type companions were giving her uncertain glances as she dug in, but the bug type didn't even seem to notice, just happily eating away.

"...If you don't want to train her, I can," Ash said slowly after a moment.

Shauna beamed, leaping from her seat. "Awesome!" She chirped, grabbing Ash's upper arm, dragging him to his feet. "Let's go trade right now!"

"Geez, at least let him finish eating," Serena said as Shauna dragged him to the doors of the cafeteria. Ash had to stumble to keep up with her, but for once he didn't really mind being taken away from his food.

He hadn't been hungry all day anyways.

* * *

 _ **Caught Amber, Scatterbug, route 2. Lv 2, female. Naive, Often lost in thought.**_

* * *

"So, um... welcome to the team, I guess?"

The Scatterbug blinked up at Ash.

Kindle let out a long sigh at this, frustration running through her. Once again she found herself with Ash out on the routes that surrounded Santalune City, and she had simply expected them to continue their training from this morning. Not that she was excited, but with some food in her stomach she was much more eager than she had been this morning, since Ash hadn't even bothered with breakfast.

Though to be fair, she hadn't felt like eating then either.

But then he had pulled out the second Pokeball, and the look of uncertainty on his face was all Kindle had needed to see. She wasn't sure what kind of Pokemon was going to be released from the sphere, since she hadn't helped Ash weaken any Pokemon. Any hopes she had of having a decent teammate fled when she found a mere bug materializing in front of them.

One with a stupidly blank stare.

For a brief moment she had hoped that Ash had only brought this Pokemon to help her train against bug types... but his small speech with welcoming her to the team dashed that hope as well. This little grub was apparently her teammate, and the fox had no idea how to take that in. This Pokemon looked more like dessert to her than it did a potential battler!

"Kin..." Kindle let out a low growl, trying to let her new trainer know that this wasn't okay! Bugs like this had no capability to take hits! Sure, most evolved quickly, but they could never last in the battle circuit! One combat Ember would kill this thing now– how did he expect it to last one fight?

"Don't be rude, Kindle," Ash said, eyeing her as she growled. "Say hi to Amber– she's going to be fighting the Surskit for you after all."

Perhaps that wasn't too bad... Kindle did _not_ want to take a water type move– even if she wasn't a fire type, the sheer corrosiveness of water moves would be painful enough. Still her eyes narrowed, gut twisting as she realized that valuable training time would be wasted on this Scatterbug. She was already putting her life on the line to make sure this Pariah stayed in one piece– and neither of them had time to babysit a caterpillar.

The Scatterbug smiled at her. 'Hi.'

Kindle scowled. 'What do you want?'

Amber blinked. 'To say hi. We're with a team now, right? My last team looked yummy, one of them had a bunch of leaves on his head,' Her eyes gleamed. 'He let me eat some, and they were delicious.'

'And you know what looks "yummy" to me?' Kindle snarled quietly. 'You do, bug, so don't get too close.'

Amber chuckled. 'We're on a team now. The humans feed us– so we don't need to gather or be hunted any more.'

Kindle took a step forward, glowering at the Scatterbug who was just a bit too relaxed for being right next to a fox. 'But do you know what we're going to be doing? Battling. Imagine being hunted, except you're now hunting as well. Do you think you can handle that, wild?'

The Scatterbug blinked once more. 'Sure. I guess.'

'Then let's see how well you do!' Kindle snarled– springing forward with a Scratch surrounding her claws.

Amber's eyes widened as the glowing claws bore down on her, the Scratch raking her across the face. The attack wasn't even of combative power, just the basic elemental energy, but it sent the Scatterbug flying back. Kindle didn't waste a moment, an Ember forming in her throat as she raced towards the bug type.

A frightened chitter escaped the Pokemon, and it turned and ran, causing Kindle to grin to herself. She spat an Ember to the side of the bug, forcing it to turn. It wasn't long before the Fennekin had Amber cornered up against a tree, and some deep part of Kindle told her to strike. She shrugged of the predatory side of her that saw the Scatterbug as food though, and simply prepared another Scratch.

Amber tensed, before suddenly releasing a plume of yellow powder out at Kindle. Slightly surprised, Kindle found herself inhaling the prickly substance, the Stun Spore swiftly taking hold of her. Amber then shot a mass of threads out from her mouth, the sticky-white webbing intagling Kindle's fur and legs. The String Shot bound Kindle, causing her to stumble and trip as she tried to take a step forward.

And even though she was left wide open for a Tackle, the Scatterbug instead turned and raced towards Ash in fear.

Kindle didn't mind this reaction however– as that would perfectly show Ash that this bug was far from ready to be in a true battle. While the Stun Spore made her movements painful and stiff, she managed to release an Ember at the silky threads and burn them away. The Fennekin rose to her feet, turning to look up at Ash.

He looked slightly pale, mostly likely from the sudden attack, though he looked absolutely relieved to see no serious injuries on the bug. He was holding a shaking Amber in his hands, fingers running down her back in an attempt to calm her. Kindle looked up at him expectantly, hoping he could now see how worthless this Pokemon would be to train.

"Okay, no more sudden battles unless I say so," Ash said, looking at Kindle. "I'm glad you're ready to train, but I don't think Amber's on the same level as you yet."

Her eyes widened slightly– he wasn't going to keep it, was he?

Ash held up his hand, allowing Amber to scurry up onto his shoulder. "Now, let's take training a bit slower this time, okay? We want to start off with something both of you can handle."

Kindle could feel flames forming in her throat, her frustration literally burning through her. She had to choke down the forming Ember, several wisps of smoke escaping her mouth as she did so. The Fennekin closed her eyes, forcing herself to take in deep breaths. She was a battling Pokemon right now, her role was to listen. If Ash wanted to train something that would eventually die, then that was his choice.

But they only had one more day to train after this– and wasting time was something they couldn't do.

* * *

It turned out that Ash was quite serious about training the Scatterbug– Ash spending much of the afternoon encouraging the small Pokemon to tackle everything from trees, to rocks, to even his own legs. Amber took to these tasks with excitement, and didn't seem to realize that all of this was to eventually battle other Pokemon.

Kindle had gone off on her own to train, deciding that this would be more efficient than waiting around. She hadn't left Ash's sight, knowing that him worrying wouldn't help either of them. She had challenged the wild Pokemon at first, but after a wild Bunnelby had raced off in fear she focused on honing her moves instead.

Eventually Ash had called her back for dinner– which was a collection of berries and a bag of chips he had gotten at lunch time. Kindle ate the berries without complaint, which was much better than the kibble the Pokemon Center had given her for lunch. It was quite clear the nicer meals she was used to wouldn't be common on this journey.

Amber had settled for eating whatever green leaves were in sight, and eventually Ash had torn off several twigs from a nearby tree for her to snack on. She ravenously tore through the leaves as if they were about to vanish, mouth stained green. Kindle tried to ignore the annoying Pokemon, but she couldn't help but eye the twigs left behind as she ate...

Kindle left her small pile of berries, inching towards the twigs Amber had cast aside. The bug didn't look up until Kindle had snagged them in her mouth– and she was already bolting back to her berries. Amber blinked as she watched Kindle begin to chew on the ends of the sticks, the taste of the wood like candy to the fire type as she ate away. Ash seemed mildly surprised at this food choice, but made no effort to stop her.

'You eat the wood?' Amber asked, biting into another leaf.

'What's it to you?' Kindle snapped, mouth full of bark.

She smiled. 'It means we are good eating buddies. I eat the leaves, you eat the branches– and then you don't have to eat me,' She paused to swallow. 'Now we can be teammates.'

Kindle's claws curled in frustration, wishing that Ash had gotten another Pokemon– even another bug would do! Just something that realized what they were truly getting into!

The Fennekin's gaze flickered up towards the trees, wondering how she was going to get through another day like this. Her stress was high enough, with looking after the Pariah... Gym battles and Yveltal were only making that stress worse. An annoying teammate was just unnecessary work...

Kindle's eyes landed on a small shape up in a tree, and an idea sparked in her head.

'...Well,' Kindle said slowly, surprising the Scatterbug with a small smile as she looked over at her. 'If you really were a good teammate you'd get me the best twigs there are...'

Amber's antennae flicked up. 'I would? Where are they?'

Kindle pointed with her head, nodding up at the branch overhead. 'See those twigs up there? _Those_ are the best to eat.'

Amber blinked slowly. '...B-but that's a bird's nest!'

Kindle let out an unconcerned yawn. 'So what if it's a nest– those are the most tasty twigs,' She glanced at the Scatterbug. 'Don't tell me you're scared of a little bird... I mean, Ash has been training you, right? If Ash is such a great trainer that means you don't have to be afraid of birds...' She trailed off. 'I mean, I don't think he'd want a cowardly Pokemon on his team...'

Her words worked just as she thought they would– Amber letting out a small nervous gulp, but her eyes focused up on the nest. She slowly inched away from her feast of leaves, wiggling her way towards the bottom of the tree. Ash gave her a small glance, before returning to his meal– if a bag of chips could be called that. Like all bugs Amber had no struggle in climbing up the trunk of the tree, making it up to the first branch within just a few seconds. She glanced down at Kindle, then up at the nest.

'I don't even see any birds,' Kindle called up. 'I'm sure it's just abandoned!'

This was a lie, she had seen a Pidgey flying overhead earlier. But her words encouraged the Scatterbug, who began climbing up to the next branch, where the nest laid. She scurried out away from the trunk, pausing to take a bite of a leaf, before approaching the nest. She peered into the nest, before her eyes widened.

'Um... Kindle?' Amber called. 'There's eggs in here...'

Then an angry cry sounded overhead.

Everyone's heads whipped up in time to see a Pidgey diving towards her nest, angry screeches crying from her beak at seeing someone near her young. The bird gleamed silver with a Quick Attack as she rushed at Amber. The Scatterbug let out a fearful cry, recoiling– the Pidgey only missing her by inches as she ducked away. The Pidgey banked about, eyes narrowing as she prepared a Gust.

It was only an elemental attack, the Pidgey clearly not wanting to risk harm to its nest, but still the blast of wind sent Amber flying out of the tree. At this point Ash was on his feet, panic in his eyes as Amber fell towards the ground. The bug type released a String Shot, the silky threads grabbing a lower branch, saving her from crashing into the ground. She dangled in the air for a moment, swinging from the string as the Pidgey prepared another Quick Attack.

"Kindle, Ember!" Ash shouted, and Kindle reluctantly got to her feet. Normally she would have been forming an Ember as she stood, but she didn't bother preparing the attack until she was already on her feet.

By then the Pidgey had slashed through the String Shot with her attack, causing Amber to fall the rest of the way to the ground. The Scatterbug grunted as she hit the earth, and the Pidgey pulled her wings back– gathering the energy she needed for another Gust.

Unlike the first Gust, Kindle could tell this one was meant for combat. She could see the air compressing in the forming gale, which would act as dozens of razors when released. Amber raised her head, watching the flying type move form. Kindle's eyes widened slightly, and quickly willed the Ember in her throat to surge to its full power.

Her actions were too slow– the Gust being released moments before the Ember was. While the burst of flames did strike the Pidgey's feet, the blast of wind was already bearing down on the Scatterbug. Amber instinctively tucked her head in as the Gust came rushing down on her.

A burst of green light surged up between Amber and the Gust– a dome of energy surrounding the bug type. Kindle's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden Protect, the Pidgey's attack hitting the forceshield before fading. Amber peered up, her eyes gleaming with the same light as the Protect as she quivered safely in the dome. The Pidgey had been forced to take shelter in the tree from the Ember, meaning that Amber was in no immediate danger as the Protect slowly faded away.

Then the bug type began to be engulfed in a burst of bright white light.

The Scatterbug slowly began to grow, the energy around her humming as she swelled in size. Kindle was forced to look away due to the brightness of the evolutionary light, while Ash raised his hand to shield his eyes. The gleaming light continued, and Kindle didn't dare to look back until it had dimmed.

The cowering Scatterbug was now gone– and in her place a fuzzy white Pokemon sitting at the foot of the tree. The Spewpa was trembling slightly, blinking as she slowly swiveled her black head about in confusion. She ruffled the fuzz covering her body, glittering powder visible in the furry mass.

The Pidgey let out low caws of warning, perched next to her nest as she glared down at them– but she didn't seem to dare attack. Either the Ember had warded her off from attacking while she and Ash were still there, or she was satisfied enough that Amber was no longer near her nest.

Ash quickly snatched the newly evolved Spewpa up, before retreating away from the tree, as to not bother the Pidgey further. She continued a sharp lookout though, beady eyes glaring down at the trio. Ash set the bug type down on a rock, itchily scratching at where Amber's fuzz had touched his skin.

"Heh..." Ash said, giving the Pokemon an uneasy smile. "I guess it's a good thing you have a nickname– or else I'd have no idea of what to call you right now.'

Amber puffed up her fuzz experimentally. 'Wow...' She said slowly. 'You're right, Kindle, being with a trainer has made me stronger.'

Kindle's ears were pressed flat against her head– today had not gone as she had wanted it to.

* * *

There was once a time when the night was truly dark.

When the stars were the only lights, and the sky was as black as an abyss. Where man still sought for answers, and when nature was seen as unconquerable.

It has been many years since the night has truly been dark.

The horizons now glow hours into the night, choking the stars from their skies. The black has been stained blue, the earth below seen now as nothing but a force to be tamed.

She longed for the time when the nights were dark.

Sometimes she would hike far into the mountains, to the places where the woods were the thickest and the air the cleanest. Where trees grew untouched and life flourished. She savored those nights when she'd roam the mountains, feeling as if she had been whisked away to another time.

But even then, far off in the distance, she could still see the faint glow of a human city.

She had never set foot into what they called a city, so she was only left to imagine what those dark towers held. Lights that blinded the sky, massive fires that blackened the clouds with their smoke, and racing chariots whose sounds could be heard for miles. And of course, thousands of swarming humans and Pokemon.

She wasn't quite sure when she had started considering other humans as separate from herself, she wasn't even sure if she resembled them anymore. Whenever she came across an abandoned home or vehicle she would find that their size would be staggeringly small when compared to her. As for her appearance, she made no effort to look presentable as she had in her youth. Long, tangles of white hair dangled from her head, and her skin was worn and callused.

And whenever she came across anything remotely reflective, a pair of dull black eyes would stare back at her.

The world was always strangely quiet around her as she wandered, the only sounds being leaves and twigs crunching under her worn boots. No birds sang in the trees where she had walked, and no fish swam in the streams she drank from. Sometimes faint cries would echo in her ears, but she was never sure if they were from a distant Pokemon or simply her fading mind.

It had been many years since she had seen another living being– but that of course did not mean she was alone.

But the woman had long learned that sometimes no company was better than some.

She came to a stop on a hilltop, peering out at the view that was being offered to her. Perhaps some would see it as breathtaking– rolling green hills spreading out for miles, blooming flowers covering their sides. The sun was shining, warming the air, scattered clouds flecking the sky.

But she had seen it all before, many times– there was little to what could amaze her now days.

She simply sat in the grass without a care for what was around her, clothes already covered in dried mud and leaves. One hand sank into the grass, savoring its coolness, while the other drifted to a metal chain around her neck.

It wasn't a fragile chain of a necklace– but a literal rusted chain strewn over her shoulders. The links were thick and heavy, clinking as she shifted them. The chains fell right over her heart– a gleaming ruby hanging from their ends. Despite her sitting in the sun, the gem reflected no light. Her hand lingered on the cold gem for a moment, before it traced the item that hung below the ruby– a rusted key.

She cringed as she touched it, pulling her hand away.

"Hello, deary," A silky voice purred behind her.

There had been no footsteps, no sign that anyone had been approaching her, but yet she didn't even flinch. The owner of the voice tended to show up when she least expected it– but she had grown used to this long before now. She only raised her head slightly, before once more returning her gaze to the ground.

She felt icy cold hands press against her shoulders, fingers lingering near her neck. The grasp was unnaturally cold, but she hadn't felt a warm hand in so long that this was natural. His touch was all she knew, his voice the only one she ever heard.

Millennia. It had been millennia since she had seen another living creature– her very aura driving away all Pokemon, and the aura of humans was nothing but painful to the woman. They couldn't approach her, and she couldn't approach them.

But with Death by her side, she hadn't been truly alone.

Yveltal's fingers curled into her skin as she gave no reply, and she wasn't sure if it was worth the risk. He had sounded happy– but that could be both good or bad news for her. She knew no one better than she did him– but yet she still understood little about him. One wrong move could result in years of pain for her.

"No reply?" Yveltal asked, his hands pulling away from her as he drifted to her side. "What a shame– since I bring nothing but good news, Ayzee."

Ayzee lifted her head, empty black eyes looking up into brilliant blue ones. She blinked once at him, still not speaking– knowing that his 'news' never had anything to do with her. But as he stared down at her she knew that he was waiting for an answer, and so she opened her mouth as she looked away.

"You've been away for a while," Ayzee said softly. "So I suppose you've gotten yourself another Pariah."

"Jealous, deary?" Yveltal asked– melting away in a mass of black aura and reappearing on her otherside. Again she turned her head away. "Don't worry, you'll always be my favorite."

"No one wants to be their tourturer's favorite," Ayzee whispered. She felt a cold hand grab her face, Yveltal forcing her to face him. His fingers were like ice, and his gaze just as cold as she stared into his eyes. "Besides, you've had many Pariahs. Another one is nothing to celebrate."

"And that's where you're wrong," Yveltal said softly, fingernails digging into her skin. "This one is something to celebrate. You see, he just happens to be a favorite human of the Others..." He grinned. "Shame they left their pet unguarded for me to take."

She tried to keep her composure, but Yveltal dug his fingers deeper into her skin until tears pricked her eyes– but she refused to let her voice waver. "So he's just a means of revenge?"

Yveltal finally let go of her, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Revenge? Always has a nice ring to it... but I don't know if that's what you'd call this," He tilted his head, studying her. "As you personally know, my first attempt at true revenge didn't turn out as I expected."

She turned away, hands digging into the grass. "I'd say it turned out just how you wanted."

Yveltal chuckled. "Is that bitterness I hear, Ayzee, dear?"

"What if it is?" Ayzee asked quietly. "Does it even matter?"

"Oh, perhaps not to me," Yveltal said casually, stretching out on the grass. "But I've met thousands of souls that would feel much differently about their precious 'king' being bitter."

Ayzee flinched.

"Did you know your deceit still lives on to this very day?" Yveltal said in a soft voice, eyes gleaming as he watched Ayzee. "Thousands of years later, and no one suspects that the great 'king' was a liar right to 'his' bones..."

"Does that even matter anymore?" Ayzee hissed, eyes flashing. "Anyone who that affected are centuries dead."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure your brother has descendants still running around to this day," Yveltal commented, and she wasn't sure if he was lying or not. "I wonder how they'd feel if they knew their grandfather's right to the throne had been stolen by a selfish princess..."

"It doesn't matter," Ayzee whispered. "The kingdom would have fallen in the end."

"Is that what you tell yourself so you can sleep at night?" Yveltal asked, raising an eyebrow. "That the kingdom you slaughtered would have eventually fallen?"

"I didn't destroy the kingdom," She muttered. "That was your doing."

The air around them seemed to grow cold, and she dared to look at him. Yveltal's gaze was sharp. "I may have destroyed your kingdom, but you were the one that took something far more precious from me."

His voice was a whisper, and she couldn't bring herself to look away.

"...If you're that angry, then kill me," Ayzee replied quietly, despite the fear racing through her. Something as simple as talking back could earn her years of agony– but yet she could never stop herself from saying those words. From hoping she'd be freed from this horrible 'life'.

Yveltal glared at her for a moment, blue eyes burning, the silence between them stifling. However, after a minute a smirk slid onto his face, and he threw back his head– laughing. There was nothing soothing about the cackling sound, but yet Ayzee slowly relaxed as he did so, letting out a shaky sigh of relief. As Yveltal's laugh slowed down to a chuckle he grabbed her chin again, pulling her close so their faces were only inches apart.

"As tempting as that would have been a few millennia ago," He said softly. "I have no interest in letting you die. No matter how old you get, deary, you're the one thing that never gets old for me. I'm quite sure we have many years to look forward to."

"I look forward to the day you free me from this immortality," Ayzee replied.

A cruel grin spread over Yveltal's face. "And just what, deary, makes you think that one day I will kill you? Perhaps I'll simply stop visiting, and leave you to a true eternity of being alone."

Black eyes flashed with fear, pale skin growing paler.

Yveltal smiled softly. "As much as I'd love to savor the look in your eyes– I came here for other reasons. I have a favor to request of you."

Ayzee pulled back slightly– clearly shocked at this statement. She stared at him, the fear from moments before gone. Yveltal reached into his pocket, pulling out a purple object, sliding it into his palm. He held it out, and Ayzee glanced down at it.

"...A jar...?" She said uncertainly, looking at the purple bottle in his hand. It had a long neck, the stopper of the jar shaped as some horned creature. Golden rings wrapped around the bottom half of the bottle, the center of the jar hollow. A thin gold chain hung from the neck of the bottle, draped over Yveltal's wrist.

"Yes," He said, as if this answered her confusion. "I want you to watch this for me."

"...What is it?" Ayzee asked warily– more than aware of what the Pokemon was capable of.

"Something that should not fall into the wrong hands," He said simply. "I could hide it away in the wilderness, but then mortals could find it. I have been holding onto it myself, but I do not trust myself to keep the bottle sealed."

"You don't... trust yourself?" Ayzee said doubtfully– the words far from what the Yveltal she knew would ever say.

"If you haven't noticed," Yveltal muttered softly. "I like chaos, it keeps things interesting. This bottle holds a great darkness, one that I simply do not want in my world. No living thing can approach you except for me– and so if it is in your hands it will be safe. It would be of no burden to you, just simply wear it around your neck."

Ayzee's hand touched the rusted key hanging from her neck. "But–"

"It would spruce up your outfit," Yveltal said, running a thumb down the neck of the bottle. "A bit of color– back when you were king all you seemed to care about was looking nice."

"...What's the catch?" Ayzee asked. "What will happen if I touch the bottle?"

"Nothing," Yveltal said casually. "Nothing– as long as you don't open it," His eyes began to glow. "Let me just say this– every moment of misery you've ever felt in your life? That will be _nothing_ compared to what I'd put you through if you were to open this."

"I... I don't want it," Ayzee muttered, swallowing.

"Did I say you get a choice?" He asked, glaring at her. He held out his hand, the bottle reflecting the sunlight into her eyes. "Take it– and put it on."

She hesitantly reached out, before grasping the bottle. It was cold in her hands, but yet it hummed with energy. She studied its strange shape for a moment, before slipping the thin gold chain over her neck. The bottle came to rest right above the key, echoing softly as it bumped against the metal chains.

"Good girl," Yveltal purred softly.

"...How long must I wear it?" Ayzee asked.

He shrugged. "Perhaps a year or so– a mere blink for us," He pushed himself to his feet. "Now, if you'll excuse me– I have more important matters to attend to."

"Wh-when's the next time I'll see you?" Ayzee called– the words being blurted from her mouth without thought. Yveltal paused at this, turning and flashing her a grin.

"You going to miss me?" He asked quietly.

"...I'm j-just curious," She stammered, looking away.

"I have a gym match I plan on watching– I suppose I could swing by after that," He tilted his head. "I did explain to you what gym battles are, correct?"

Ayzee nodded, still not looking at him. She still didn't know why she had asked– she was always more excited for him to leave than she was for his visits... but at the same time the mere thought of being alone frightened her. Yveltal was horrible, cruel, and twisted– but he was her only companion. As much as she hated the thought, going without him was nothing but terrifying.

Yveltal didn't offer any goodbye– simply melting into a mass of Dark Aura and racing away, leaving the ancient king alone on her hilltop.

* * *

"Ember!" Ash ordered as Kindle threw herself to the side– the whistling rush of a Fury Cutter missing her by inches.

The Fennekin twisted her body around, flames forming in the back of her throat as she prepared the attack, releasing the Ember at the Farfetch'd as it swung its leek at Kindle once more. The burst of flames hit him in the side of his wing, his attack fading away as he stumbled back.

"Kin," Kindle growled, landing on the dusty path– awaiting her next orders. So far she had given no hesitation when it came to listening to his orders in battle, but at the same time they had only been facing wild Pokemon. Except for with a few aggressive wilds, their training had gone fairly smoothly against the native Pokemon.

Ash had been relieved to find the battles he was familiar with did in fact exist in this world. After witnessing a pair of young children ordering Pokemon against each other in a bloodless battle, and a quick chat with Kindle, he had found that she had no problem holding back the full force of her moves. To realize training could be done without leaving permanent harm on his Pokemon was a miracle for him, and released some of the tension that had been building up in him.

That didn't change the fact that gym battles were still to the death– and his match was tomorrow.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow he'd be throwing his new Pokemon into a battle that could claim their lives. Tomorrow he'd not be only risking his Pokemon– but bringing harm to other Pokemon.

How was he going to do this?

"Far!" The Farfetch'd cried, throwing its wings up in surrender as Kindle pinned him to the ground, another Ember in her mouth. She hesitated for a moment, clearly wanting to finish the fight, but after a moment she smothered out the attack. Smoke curled up from her mouth as she pulled off of the Pokemon, and it ran off back into the bushes.

It seemed the wild Pokemon had some interest in battling, seeing the way they came closer as Kindle engaged in the non-combative battles. It took some time to actually find any wild Pokemon that did want to battle her, but once they saw no one was getting hurt and that Ash was making no effort to catch them, multiple wild Pokemon eagerly began to challenge Kindle.

So far she had handled each battle with ease, pushing each Pokemon to the point where they called in defeat.

Amber had been in a few battles herself, but she seemed more interested in throwing Stun Spores into the river, watching in facisiation as Magikarp and Goldeen scattered beneath the waves. Ash wasn't quite sure how to tell her to stop, since the little bug type wasn't trying to cause any real harm. She was a curious little Pokemon, and he had grown fond of her in the few short days they had spent together.

Not that he didn't like Kindle... but the fire type was just a bit hostile.

Unfortunately Amber wasn't the most cuddly of Pokemon either– the white hairs that covered her made his skin itch if he touched her. He would pet her on top of her head, but beyond that he couldn't really touch her. Kindle made it clear that she wanted her own space, and with Pikachu gone Ash couldn't help but feel alone at times.

"Why don't you rest up for a bit?" Ash called to Kindle, who was looking around for another battle. Her golden eyes narrowed slightly, but she did trot over towards him. She didn't seem to mind the small river that he and Amber were near, settling down near the water's edge without even blinking, though she was a ways from Ash.

It was honestly nice for him to see her battle in a way he considered normal– since his first memories of the Fennekin were of her brutally attacking the Panpour. Seeing Scratches that didn't draw blood and Embers that left ashes instead of scorched skin allowed him to relax somewhat.

"Hey!" A distant voice cried. "Ash!"

Ash raised his head, glancing behind him, making out a figure running down the path. It took him a moment to make out just who it was in the setting sun, but soon recognized it to be Shauna. He waved to her as he scratched Amber on top of her head. The bug type gave a content shudder, fluffing up her fuzzy body. Kindle merely glanced at him, before looking back at the water.

"Hi," Ash said as Shauna came closer, the girl panting from her run. She held a Pokeball clutched in her hand, sinking down into the grass as soon as she reached Ash. Shauna was huffing, looking absolutely exhausted. "You okay?"

"Yeah," She panted, giving him a small smile. "I just ran across all of route 22 looking for you though, Serena mentioned she saw you training out here earlier."

Ash shrugged. "Yeah, we've been out here for the past two days. It's... more peaceful."

Shauna's eyes landed onto the bug type next to Ash. "Oh! You have been training training Amber! She's a Spewpa now!"

Spewpa. So that's what the Pokemon was called. "Yeah, she evolved yesterday. She's been doing pretty well in training. Hasn't been eating as much either– I think her appetite came from the fact that she was ready to evolve."

"Well, you're looking great," Shauna said to Amber, reaching out to pick up the Pokemon. "Lookie at how strong you are!"

"Wait–" Ash said, but it was too late. Shauna was already holding the bug type, nuzzling her. "Her hairs are itchy–!"

Shauna quickly pulled back, face slightly red and irritated from where she had attempted to cuddle the Pokemon. Amber tilted her head in confusion, blinking, before letting out a happy chirr at Shauna. The brown haired girl swiftly set the Pokemon on the ground, darting over to the water's edge and plunging her hands in an attempt relieve the itching.

Kindle smirked slightly, before pulling away from the splashing water.

"Heh... my bad..." Shauna muttered, arms and hands now soaking wet.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked.

"I'll survive," Shauna replied, scratching at her face. "That was kinda stupid of me– I should have realized the hair was for defense..." Her eyes brightened up. "But I do have a Pokemon I can cuddle!"

She picked up the Pokeball she had dropped to pick up Amber, pressing the release button to let the Pokemon out. Ash watched as the beam of red light began to form into a Pokemon coated in dark brown fur, who let out a yawn as he was released. It was yet another species Ash wasn't familiar with, and his hand went to grab his Pokedex before remembering he didn't have one on him anymore.

"Mrwh?" The feline asked, blinking his eyes as he glanced around. There was a small tuft of fur on his head laced with embers, causing the hairs to give off a small glow. The Pokemon sat down after having looked about, licking at his paw contently.

"He's a Litleo," Shauna said proudly. "And I love him."

"He looks pretty cool," Ash said, a small grin on his face as he looked at the new Pokemon. "Fire type?"

"Yep!" Shauna said, kneeling down and throwing her arms around the Pokemon's neck. Despite the bulkier build of the Pokemon, he didn't seem to mind the hug, only blinking his eyes in confusion.

"Fenn?" Kindle asked, the Fennekin having inched her way closer shortly after the Litleo had been released. There was a small look of curiosity in her eyes, far more than what Ash had seen in the past few days, nose twitching as she tried to catch a sniff of the Pokemon.

The Litleo had no interest in his fellow fire type, simply trying to find a way to lick his paw with Shauna hugging him.

"I was pretty lucky to find him," Shauna said, pulling her arms away and instead stroking the Litleo's cheeks. "They are native around here, but they tend to stay farther away from the human paths. Even though I only had grass types I just had to try to catch him– and it was totally worth it!" She glanced at Ash. "There are some pretty diverse Pokemon on this route– are you going to try to catch anything?"

He looked away, fingers plucking at the grass in front of him. "No... I'm more worried about the gym match than anything right now..."

"Oh, you'll be fine!" Shauna said, and Ash couldn't help but flinch at her tone– at how casually she shrugged off his worry. "I mean you have a fire type, I'm sure it'll just be a piece of cake."

"Hm," Ash grunted, not quite sure how else to reply. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Kindle glancing at him, but he kept his gaze focused on the ground in front of him. He cast his mind about in hopes of finding some way to change the topic. "...If you're not doing gym battles then what are you doing?"

"I'm gathering data for the professor!" Shauna said, beaming proudly. "Or– at least I will once I get to Lumiose and officially work for him. For now I'm just catching Pokemon and waiting for you and Serena to do your gym battles. A bit of basic battling here and there, only because evolution is important to study too!"

"You can study evolution without battling," Ash said quietly, mind drifting far from what he was saying. "Like that Pansage you have evolves by a Leaf Stone– and many bugs type evolve as part of their life cycles rather than fighting."

"Leaf Stone, huh?" Shauna said. "I'll have to remember that!" She scratched her Litleo on top of his head, careful to avoid the tuft of fiery hair. "Are you heading back to the Pokemon Center right now? I mean it is getting dark– and we could walk together!"

Ash glanced at his Pokemon. "...Sure."

He pushed himself to his feet as Shauna recalled her newly captured Pokemon, and Kindle stood as well, stretching. Amber scurried towards Ash as she saw they were getting ready to leave, when suddenly the Spewpa paused. The humans glanced down at the Pokemon in concern as she froze up, eyes widening.

Then she became engulfed in a bright light.

She had only been a Spewpa for a day– but Ash had seen bug types evolve quicker before. Shauna let out an excited gasp as they watched the Pokemon expand, cells humming with energy as the Spewpa grew to her final form. The light was blinding, especially in the setting sun, but Ash didn't turn away.

Her body was growing in height as two wings sprouted from her back. The thick fuzz that had coated her body fell to the ground, leaving a slim black shape as the light of evolution faded away. Thin wings trembled in a breeze as the newly evolved Pokemon sat there, blinking her large eyes.

"Ooo!" Shauna cried, and Amber twitched her antennae. "She's a Vivillon now!"

"Vi?" The bug type said quietly, flaring her new wings slightly.

Despite it being a Pokemon Ash had never seen before, he found he recognized the small bug type in front of him as the same Pokemon that had been on the pamphlet about the gym. This caused him to frown however– because the one in the picture had pink wings.

Amber's wings on the other hand were red in color, the very tips a deep black. Blue and white markings highlighted the Pokemon's wings, the faintest flecks of yellow visible as she flapped them experimentally. The light of the setting sun gleamed off of the scales, and the Vivillon looked up as Ash stared at her in confusion.

"Her pattern," Ash said uncertainly. "It looks different than the one I saw in a picture..."

Shauna was grinning. "That's what's cool about Vivillon– their colors and pattern change depending on where they evolve! No one is quite sure what causes what patterns, but all of them are really cool."

Ash knelt down next to Amber. "You feeling okay?"

"Vill..." Amber called softly, flapping her wings again. It took a moment, but soon her wings were humming, fragile body being lifted from the ground. She seemed slightly wobbly with the new wings as she started to fly– and she quickly landed on Ash's head, shivering.

"Guess it's going to take you a minute to get use to those," Ash said, looking up as the bug type peered over the rim of his hat. "Why don't you fly alongside us as we head to the Pokemon Center? That'll give you a chance to use your wings some more."

Amber didn't look too keen on the idea, but several small yips made her freeze up. Ash's eyes turned towards Kindle, who was letting out several sharp calls to the newly evolved Pokemon. The Vivillon hesitated for a moment, but whatever Kindle had said seemed to work– Amber flapping her wings and taking to the air.

Shauna chittered on excitedly about her favorite pattern of Vivillon– one that apparently looked like a sunset– as they walked back to the Pokemon Center. Ash tried to listen to what she was saying, but his mind was clouded with worry.

He had been nervous for gym battles before... but this feeling was unlike anything he had ever felt before. A sickening feeling had taken root in his stomach, and clearly it wasn't about to leave anytime soon. His eyes drifted to Amber as she attempted to fly in the air, then to Shauna as she chattered away, and then finally to Kindle as she trotted at his side.

Tomorrow was his first gym battle here in Kalos– in this world– and never had Ash felt more unprepared.

* * *

 **The Scatterbug, Pansage, and Fletchling that Shauna and Serena caught in-story represent my in-game catches from before Santalune City– but I ended up boxing them as soon as I got to the city except for Amber the Scatterbug, which is why she's the only one that ends up on Ash's team in the story.**


	7. Chapter 6 - Gym 1

**Chapter Six**

"I, um, think the gym's this way...?" Ash said uncertainly, glancing down the road hesitantly. He waited for several moments, as if hoping someone would answer him, before he took a small step forward.

At his heels a small Fennekin sighed, Kindle's ears twitching impatiently as she followed after him. Despite having spent several days in Santalune, Ash didn't have any idea of where the gym was located. They had passed it several times in their time here, but now in the moment when they actually needed to be there it seemed to have vanished.

"And... dead end," Ash said, pausing as he found a small grocery store at the end of the street. He glanced around at the other buildings, small shops and a hat boutique. Ash turned, doubling back with a sigh. It wasn't the biggest city he had ever been too, but yet he felt completely lost. He was positive that the gym wouldn't be hidden away in a neighborhood, which at least narrowed his search somewhat.

He headed down the next street, fingers nervously fingering the straps of his backpack as they searched. He supposed it didn't help that he was looking for a place that he didn't want to go– but he didn't want to imagine what would happen if he didn't show up for the gym battle. He only had ten minutes until his match was set to take place– and he didn't want to wait down to the very last second.

Ash shivered, finding it even hard to focus with all the weight bearing down on him. A hand traced the Pokeballs resting on his belt, heart feeling heavier with each step he took. A sticky feeling had settled into his chest, and he honestly was surprised that he hadn't thrown up– he felt that sick. Then again he hadn't had breakfast today...

He was heading towards a gym battle were Pokemon were going to die.

Where _his_ Pokemon might die.

"Kin!" Kindle suddenly snarled, and Ash turned to find the Fennekin snarling at a cluster of bushes across the street. Her eyes were narrowed suspiciously, claws out and glowing with a Scratch. Ash glanced at the bushes she was staring at, and a series of chills ran up his spine.

"Kindle," Ash said quietly. "We need to get going."

"Fen..." She growled, fur standing on end.

"I'm sure it's just a Zigzagoon or something, come on," Ash muttered– the Fennekin had been strangely on edge since they had woken up, and he was sure that she was just as nervous as he was. He glanced at the bushes again, a small rustle proving it was probably a wild Pokemon. He reached down, scooping up Kindle, and continued down the street.

Ash frowned as he noticed a small tremble across Kindle's body. He didn't comment, simply holding her close to his chest in an attempt to calm her, but also to comfort himself as they continued down the street. His eyes flickered across several restaurants, and he got a sinking feeling that he was nowhere near the gym.

"Ash! What are you doing?"

Ash paused as he heard a feminine voice call out his name, and he turned, half expecting Serena or Shauna to be running up to him– but yet there was no one he knew in sight. Kindle went still in his arms, and Ash's gaze landed on a young teenage girl rushing up to him.

She had dark skin, and her sharp emerald eyes seemed to pierce right through him. The girl's magenta hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail on top of her head, and she wore a light lavender dress that seemed to stand out against everyone else on the street– but yet no one was even glancing at her as she ran right up to Ash.

Ash had no idea how she knew his name– because he had never seen this girl in his life. Her plump figure was covered in jewelry– golden bangles on her wrists and ankles, hooped earrings, a thick golden necklace around her neck. She paused as she reached Ash, panting, a look of concern in her eyes.

"You should be at the gym!" She said in a loud whisper, childlike concern in her gaze. She reached out, grabbing his wrist. "You are going the wrong way!"

"Um–" Ash began slightly confused. "Who are you?"

She began to drag him down the street, the girl glancing around them in worry as she lead him back the way he had come. Despite looking to be about his age she was a whole head shorter than him, and her gaze gleamed with innocence and fear. Her fingers were wrapped tightly around his wrist, glancing over her shoulder as they went.

"Does not matter, those who read first one might know," She replied. "We need to hurry."

Kindle's eyes were narrow, and she sniffed at the girl. The fire type's eyes widened in confusion, and again she sniffed the air. But whatever scent she was trying to catch didn't seem to be there, and the fox glanced up at Ash as they were lead down the street.

"Er, do you know where the gym is?" Ash asked, knowing that he should probably question the girl more... but he needed to get to the gym.

"Yes," She said urgently. "And you are supposed to be there in four minutes– come on– we should start running."

And just like that she took off sprinting, forcing Ash to run with her. He shifted Kindle in his arm to make sure she was secure, and then was forced to focus on putting on foot in front of the other. She didn't look like it, but the girl was a very fast runner, moving almost inhumanly fast as they rushed down the street. She didn't stop until they had darted around a corner, where she finally let go of Ash. He leaned up against a building, panting from the run, while the girl looked around nervously some more.

"Oh... He will see us if we go farther... you must go the rest of the way alone," She whipped around to face him, pointing down the street. "Turn left at the next corner and go two blocks. You turn left again and the gym is at the end of the street– you must hurry."

"Er– thank you?" Ash began, and the girl grabbed him, shoving him in the direction she had pointed.

"Be quick!" She instructed. "And do not tell Father who helped you– or that you even saw anyone! You cannot tell him! You cannot!"

"I, er, won't," Ash stammered, too startled and rushed to even consider anything else. The girl nodded, waving a hand for him to go. He took off jogging down the street, only pausing to glance back over his shoulder.

The girl was gone.

* * *

"Ash Ketchum?" The woman at the desk asked as he bursted through the gym doors.

"Er– y-yes," Ash said, taking a moment to process the receptionist's words as he paused to catch his breath. "That's me..."

"Hmm," The lady replied, scanning him doubtfully– sweat pouring down his face, a very confused Fennekin tucked under his arm. Ash stumbled up to the desk, setting Kindle down as he fished through his backpack for his trainer's license, holding it out to her. "Ah yes, you are, let me scan that for you."

She took his license, scanning it before turning her focus to her computer. She clicked on a few things before sliding it back towards him with a tight smile.

"There you go, Mr. Ketchum," She said, eyeing Kindle warily. "Your match is starting in twenty seven seconds– please try to be earlier next time," She waved her hand. "Challengers head through the red doors, you'll receive instructions from there since this is your first gym match. Good luck."

"...Thank you," Ash said slowly, with just as much sincerity as she had wished him good luck with.

He scooped up Kindle, who ears went back, sliding his license away into his pocket as he stumbled towards the doors the lady had pointed out. His muscles were aching from his run here, but yet he was slightly grateful for the distraction the pain was bringing him– allowing him to open the doors without his fear rooting him in place. The red doors seemed to lead to some kind of waiting room– chairs and couches lining the walls– but he didn't get a chance to look at them. As soon as the red doors swung shut behind him a man stepped forward, a painfully fake smile on his face.

"Welcome, challenger," He said, bowing. "Gym Leader Viola is ready for you."

He gestured to the doors on the other side of the room– which were a gleaming black. Ash stared at them for a moment, and the sick feeling returned to his stomach. Ash swayed in place, the reality of what was waiting behind those doors sending shivers through him. Kindle pressed her cool nose against his wrist, causing him to jump.

"Um," Ash tried to gather his thoughts to reply to the man, but no words came to him, and he looked away. Instead he tottered towards the door, placing his hand on the handle. He took in a deep breath, before pushing them open.

In all his panic to find the gym, it was almost startling to him how swiftly he was being ushered through it. He stepped out of the waiting room, and found himself standing on the edge of a small battling arena. Nowhere near as big as what he'd seen in league matches– but still a large battling field was visible ahead, bleachers surrounding it.

Straight ahead of him was a platform that looked over the battlefield below, another platform mirroring that straight across from him. He slowly stepped forward, a railing keeping him separated from the field. Secured to the railing was some kind of display covered in indents and lights, though he wasn't quite sure what it was for.

He looks out at the stands, which were empty. His gaze flickered over them, drifting up to the large screens that stood opposite of each other, facing in towards the battlefield. They currently displayed an image of a digital Pokeball, flashing lights dancing around it.

Finally his gaze settled on the platform across from him once more– where a young woman stood waiting. She was leaning against the railing, twisting a Pokeball in her hand. She sat up as Ash approached the edge of the railing, glancing down at the battlefield waiting for him. She was smiling, slipping the Pokeball away.

"Welcome, challenger, to my gym," She said, spreading her hands. "My name is Viola– and I'm honored to be the leader you'll face in your first gym match."

"Um, hello," Ash said uncertainly, startled at how his voice was carried through the arena. It was clearly no accident, the arena most likely designed so his orders could be heard by the Pokemon on the field. His eyes flickered down towards the display in front of him, wondering if there was some kind of microphone connected to it all– it did look high tech.

"Normally we'd start the match right away– but since this is your first time I'll walk you through how everything works," She pulled out two Pokeballs, tapping the display on her platform. "Now, you'll notice there's six indents on this stand– those are where you'll place the Pokeballs you'll be using in this match. You obviously must have at least one, and the maximum depends on the battle. For this one, we'll be using two Pokemon each."

Ash found the indents she was speaking of– two of them glowing with a faint light as she spoke. He gently set Kindle down on the surface of the display, before grabbing the Cherish Ball and Pokeball on his belt, placing them in the glowing slots as Viola placed her Pokeballs in hers. The glow flared up– and the large screens above suddenly flashed to life. The picture on his trainer's card appeared on the bottom of the screen next to the image of two Pokeballs, the top mirroring that except with a picture of Viola.

"Okay," Ash whispered to himself. "It's basically set up like a league match, but on a smaller scale."

" _The tier one gym battle between Leader Viola and challenger Ash Ketchum will begin momentarily,"_ A voice overhead declared. " _Each side may use two Pokemon– but only the challenger may switch. The battle will be over when one side's Pokemon are dead."_

"Simple rules," Viola said as the voice fell silent. "The only other thing you'll need to do is provide the money you'll be betting on the match– but it seems your sponsor has already done so for you."

Ash blinked– but below both his image and Viola's on the screen appeared a small box that read: 960$. He stared, knowing that this world did consist of betting, but he hadn't realized that much was being placed on a single battle. As if he didn't feel weighed down enough, he realized that nearly a thousand Pokedollars was basically being handed to him, which he'd lose if he lost this match.

His true concern was for the Pokemon, however.

Viola smiled. "Winner gets the spoils– though I'm sure some of the prize money will be going back to your sponsor, if I'm to guess. It seems he's also watching this match as well, which is exciting, it's not often sponsors watch a first gym battle! Are they family?"

It took Ash a moment to realize that this question was aimed at him. "Um– n-no. He's... he's a very kind and generous man."

He wasn't quite sure what else to say, he had only spoken to Lysandre once over video phone, so it wasn't like he was a close friend. He also didn't want to say something rude since the man had done so much for him, especially if Lysandre was really watching. He glanced around, and was able to pick up on several cameras facing the battlefield. Unlike in his world, it seemed technology was more involved with the gyms. It was all interesting, but Ash was unable to be awed at all, knowing that a gym battle here was something very different than what he had come to love in his world.

"How nice," Viola said, eyes gleaming. It was hard to believe that this friendly woman battled Pokemon to the death for a living. "Well, in that case, I believe we're all set. Judge, whenever you're ready."

The voice blared through the speakers once more. " _Battlers, please select your first Pokemon for the match!"_

Ash didn't see any judge on the sidelines, so he had to guess that they were either viewing everything from the cameras, or perhaps they were on some platform like he and Viola were. He wasn't quite sure if he was suppose to pick up a Pokeball or not, so he looked towards Viola. The gym leader had simply placed her hand on top of the release button, leaving the Pokeballs in the slots. Ash mimicked her, hands feeling sweaty.

" _The battle between Viola and Ash will now begin– release your Pokemon!"_

Ash's hand pressed down on the release button, and two bursts of red light filled the arena. Kindle peered over the railing, watching as two bug Pokemon materialized on the battlefield. The sound of a bell ringing filled the room– signalling that the match had officially begun.

"Viv!" Amber cried, the Vivillon flaring open her wings, looking around the arena curiously. Across from her stood another bug, the Surskit lowered in a charging position, eyes narrowed.

"A modern pattern, huh?" Viola said, looking fondly at the Vivillon. "Very nice– Surskit, Quick Attack!"

The small blue bug that Viola had released begun to glow with a silver light– darting across the battlefield with startling speed. Ash barely had time to blink, mouth going dry as he called out a command of his own.

"D-dodge it," Ash called, and with a flap of her wings Amber pushing herself up into the air. Her red wings gleamed in the lights as she flew, avoiding the attack with ease.

The Surskit was agile, twisting around to face Amber as her attack missed. Her small black eyes remained locked on her target, dancing about the field as she awaited another command. The bug type was speedy, Ash's eyes flicking across the dirt battlefield as he tried to track it.

"Stun Spore," Ash said after a moment, not wanting to go offensive quite yet... or at all, if he was to be honest with himself. He told himself that he couldn't drag out the battle, but he didn't want to place Amber in danger either...

But then again, he wasn't quite sure how a small bug such as a Surskit would be able to do any real harm.

Amber flapped her wings, releasing a burst of yellow powder out from them. The spores drifted down towards the battlefield– and a quick command from Viola had the Surskit dancing out of the way of the cloud spores. It was his intentions to slow the speedy thing down, but it seemed that landing the move in the first place would be a challenge.

"Let's get a Water Sport up, then bring it down with a Bubble," Viola said, looking quite at ease compared to Ash– who seemed to be growing paler. The Surskit spun around, releasing a wave of mist into the air. She danced about the battlefield, the fog-like haze pouring from her.

Amber pulled up into the air uncertainly, but the mist seemed to vanish as it was released. Ash hadn't heard of a move like this before, and found himself waiting for some effect. However, nothing came– the Surskit simply forming a mass of water on its single antenna. Kindle let out a sharp bark– and Amber swiftly rose higher into the air as the Bubble attack was released.

The single orb of water was fired up at Amber, who flew around it– the sphere bursting in midair. A curl steam rose up from where it was, causing Ash to frown slightly– this wasn't like the Bubble attack he was familiar with.

"Tackle!" Ash ordered– and the Vivillon dipped down, rushing at the Surskit. The water type sped forward, dodging, and Amber slammed into the ground instead. She let out a small whimper, looking about in confusion.

"Quick Attack before it flies away," Viola said, and the Surskit came rushing at Amber. She slammed into the flying type, sending her flying back. Her wings trembled as she opened them, trying to rise back up into the air. Ash stared at the small mass of red forming on the Pokemon's body, slowly realizing that blood had been drawn. "Again."

The Surskit whipped around to face Amber once more. "Stun Spore, now!"

Amber closed her eyes– releasing the mass of yellow powder the same moment the Surskit came rushing at her once more. The blue Pokemon choked as she was engulfed in the spores, and Amber swiftly flew up into the air before an attack could land on her again. The Surskit's graceful movements from before were gone as it stumbled out of the cloud of the Stun Spore, now paralyzed.

"Struggle Bug!" Ash called, the air feeling strangely humid as the attack was ordered. Amber swooped above the battlefield, a green glow forming in front of her mouth, glancing at Ash before diving down. She released an array of the glowing orbs down at the Surskit, pelting the bug type.

Ash's stomach twisted as he saw the nicks of blood forming on the Surskit, the attack having sliced through her thin skin. It didn't seem like much, the Pokemon not even noticing itself that it was bleeding, but the fact that the attack _he_ ordered did this made Ash feel dizzy. He just stared at the Pokemon, trying to make sense of what he was seeing.

"Water Sport," Viola said, her Surskit releasing another wave of mist. The vapor seemed to vanish, but the humidity in the air seemed to grow thicker at the same time. Ash didn't seem to make this connection however, simply trying to remind himself to keep battling. "Bubble."

"Dodge!" Ash cried, still not sure on how a mere burst of water could do any lasting harm– but Amber avoided the Bubble with a flick of her wings. "Use St-struggle Bug again, and, um–"

He was fumbling over his own words, voice stuttering as he attempted to focus. Fortunately Amber didn't seem to share his hesitation, the Vivillon looping about as she formed another volley of the green orbs, the blood coming her staring to slow. She fired them down onto the Surskit, who attempted to dodge, even through the paralyzation. One of the orbs of the Struggle Bug struck her in the leg, causing the Pokemon to let out a cry of pain.

"Vill!" Amber called happily, looking quite proud of herself as she circled the battlefield, and she looked towards Ash, who forced a smile onto his face for her sake.

 _Okay._ Ash told himself, making himself look back at the Surskit. _You just need to focus– the sooner you finish this battle the sooner this will all be over._

"Tackle– now," Ash called, voice somewhat steadier, though his hands were shaking.

Amber took to his command, folding in her wings and diving down. The Surskit was favoring the leg that had been hit, but still she raised her head at the incoming threat. Dodging wouldn't be a simple option with an injured leg and the Stun Spore, so instead she waited for orders from Viola.

"Bubble," She said with a lazy snap of her fingers. The sphere formed, and with Amber diving straight down at her there was no time for her to avoid the Bubble as it was launched.

The attack burst with explosive force upon hitting Amber– knocking her out of her dive and towards the ground. She let out a long call, writhing in pain at where the droplets of water had landed. Ash's eyes widened in confusion, but already the Surskit was rushing forward with a Quick Attack.

The silver energy allowed her to burst forward despite the paralyzation, though her injured leg was dragged uselessly behind her. Amber was using her arms in an attempt to get the droplets of water off of her, whimpering as the acidic liquid burned her. She raised her head in time to see the speeding Surskit rushing right at her.

 _Rip!_

Ash flinched at the horrible sound, Amber let out her loudest cry of pain yet. The Quick Attack had sliced right through her left wing, leaving the lower wing nearly torn in two. The butterfly Pokemon quivered in the pain, and Ash couldn't even tell how much she was bleeding due to the natural red in her wings.

Amber raised her head, the bug type not looking as eager to fight as before. The Surskit had whipped around, another Bubble forming. Ash was about to order an attack to dodge– but she wasn't sure if the Pokemon could fly with her wing ripped like that. Panic surged through him, eyes flicking across the battlefield, trying to find some way to get her out of there.

"String Shot!" Ash cried. "Straight up!"

Kindle looked at him like he was crazy, but Amber took to his words in a desperation. She raised her head up, releasing the silky threads straight up as he ordered. Ash silently prayed that they'd reach high enough, and to his relief the threads took hold of the metal support bars that ran across the ceiling of the gym.

Either it was instinct, or Amber had some idea of what he wanted her to do– but she started retracting the String Shot. The force pulled her up into the air, slowly reeling her towards the ceiling. The Bubble attack flew by where she had been, and Ash let out a shaky sigh of relief.

"Interesting," Viola remarked. "But still, not that effective– Bubble again."

Surskit prepared another Bubble, this time taking aim up at the dangling Vivillon. No longer having the element of surprise on their side, Ash doubted they could dodge like that again. Amber struggled, but her ripped wing didn't allow her to get any air. The Bubble attack was released up at her– cruelly striking her injured wing. She let out a muffled cry, the force of the attack sending her flying, the String Shot breaking as she crashed towards the ground.

"V-vil...?" Amber called in confusion, painfully moving her wings. She seemed startled at this fact, twisting her head to look at her injured one. The clean tear was no longer there, now a burnt and melted mass in its place. She flicked her wings, flinching, but yet they moved together. The battle seem to go still for a moment, everyone looking slightly surprised.

"...Huh," Viola said after a moment. "That's strange... Perhaps the acidity of the water managed to melt the membrane of the wing together...?"

"Amber!" Ash cried. "Are you okay!?"

"Viv...?" Amber called back, flinching as she pushed herself up, wings trembling. She looked at Ash, then at the Surskit. She was clearly in pain as she flapped her wings, but yet with some effort she began to rise up into the air. Her left wing clearly was slowing her down, her flight slightly crooked, but yet she flew up.

"Bubble– it can't get far while flying like that!" Viola snapped, and the Surskit limped forward a few steps, before taking aim, another orb of water forming.

It was now quite clear that the Bubble wasn't a little splash of water, but it seemed to be somewhat corrosive, which explained why Amber had been so pained to be hit by it. Her wing was charred where she had been struck, causing her to flinch with each flap.

"Fly up, then use Tackle!" Ash cried, and Amber struggled to gain air. The effort paid off however, the Bubble being unable to reach her as she climbed higher. Amber then dove down for her attack, and the Surskit stiffened up– her paralysis making her unable to get away.

Amber crashed into her with a Tackle, a sickening crunch following the impact. The two bugs were sent tumbling a ways, the Surskit writhing from the attack that had just struck her. Clearly her frail body hadn't been able to handle the impact, her legs bent unnaturally. Ash could feel a bitter taste rising up in his throat, and he had to choke it down.

Viola studied her Pokemon– clearly unable to stand– let alone attack. Ash's head spun dizzily, everything in him screaming to leapt down onto the battlefield and get the poor thing to a Pokemon Center. No sound escaped his mouth, simply staring in horror.

"...Water Sport again," Viola said after a moment of thought– and despite the agony it was in, the Surskit released a wave of vapor across the room as ordered. The gym leader looked up at Ash, her green gaze meeting his. "Well? You got us cornered."

Ash stood there, feeling as if he were about to throw up. His mind was racing, body still. She was telling him to attack– to kill her Pokemon– and no words came to his lips. He just stared, trying to make sense of what he should do. The Surskit writhed in agony, causing Ash to flinch.

 _It's suffering..._ Ash told himself, as if trying to justify his next actions. _It's going to suffer longer if I don't do this..._

"Amber... St-struggle Bug..." Ash whispered, a part of him hoping that she didn't hear his commands.

Amber closed her eyes for a moment, willing the green lights to surround her. Some sort of whimper got caught in Ash's throat, as if he were about to tell her to stop, but the attack had already taken shape. With a flick of her wings the Struggle Bug was launched down at the struggling Surskit.

Ash couldn't turn away as the orbs of energy struck her, coating her frail form in blood. The force of the blow knocked her back, the Pokemon twitching and writhing. She didn't even cry out, just slowly going still as everyone watched her, the Struggle Bug impaling her. The thumping of Ash's heart grew louder, and Viola reached for a Pokeball.

A beam of black light burst out of the sphere as she tapped it, engulfing the dead Surskit with a flash of light, recalling it back into the Pokeball.

" _Viola's Surskit is unable to battle!"_ The judge's voice declared overhead. " _Ash wins this round!"_

Viola grinned. "Congratulations, challenger– let's continue, shall we?"

 _I... I just killed a Pokemon._ Ash felt dizzy, tears stinging his eyes. _Oh Arceus, I just killed a Pokemon...!_

"Vivillon– you're up!"

* * *

Kindle felt something shift the moment the Vivillon was released.

The meadow patterned Vivillon was a beautiful Pokemon, his large pink wings reflecting the light as he burst out of his Pokeball in a fountain of red light. It didn't help that with Amber worn and bleeding that the other Vivillon looked even more stunning in comparison. He drifted across the battlefield, compound eyes sweeping it in search of his opponent.

Amber was weakly sitting on the battlefield, wings trembling in pain. A feeling of unease washed over Kindle– and she knew something wasn't right. There was a shiver in her bones, and she simply knew something was about to happen as her eyes fell on her so-called teammate. She tried not to let this fact bother her– knowing that Ash planned on her facing the Vivillon.

But Ash had yet to recall Amber.

Her head turned back towards Ash, and she was startled to find that his eyes were distant and unfocused– tears running down his face. A look of pure horror had been etched onto his sweaty face, hands shaking even more than they had before. His skin was pale, as if he had just seen a ghost, and he clearly didn't have any focus on the battle.

'Ash...?' Kindle asked uncertainly, voice low, but Ash didn't even twitch.

"Tackle," Viola ordered, and her Vivillon rushed down towards Amber, faintly glowing with the attack. The red Vivillon tried to fly away, but her uninjured opponent was able strike with ease. The Vivillon slammed into Amber, knocking her from her sloppy flight. Her wings were the only thing that saved her from crashing into the ground, though her landing was still far from smooth, tumbling across the battlefield.

The horrible feeling lingered, her psychic energy humming in warning, a slight purple glow in the fox's eyes. Kindle knew that a Vivillon would be down in just a few minutes– and it wasn't going to be Viola's. She told herself it didn't matter, that it was just one of many bugs that perished in battles. She just needed to wait here until it was her turn to enter the match... but her stomach refused to settle. Ash seemed to be completely whisked away in his fear, leaving the injured Amber at the mercy of a trainer and Pokemon who were trained to kill. Kindle hesitated, throat feeling tight.

And as much as she disliked the bug, that didn't mean she deserved to die.

Kindle wasn't quite sure what she was doing as she stepped forward, not even sure if this was allowed. The male Vivillon was preparing a Gust attack, dozens of tiny blades of compressed air forming in front of him. And to such a frail Pokemon like Amber, Kindle knew it would be devastating.

She only had seconds to act– so the small Fennekin rushed over to the Pokeballs that rested in their glowing slots. She glanced at her Cherish Ball, before coming to a stop in front of Amber's regular Pokeball. Kindle hesitated for only a moment– before slamming her front paw down onto it.

The Pokeball snapped opened as she hit the button, the return beam snaking out and engulfing Amber, drawing her back into the Pokeball with a flash of light. In the same moment Kindle turned, pressing her head against the same button on her own Pokeball. She found herself being turned into energy, being drawn away into the Cherish Ball with a burst of light.

She felt the familiar urge to rest as she materizled on the inside of the Cherish Ball, but she knew she couldn't let it overcome her. Instead she closed her eyes, willing herself to be released from the sphere. It was slightly dizzying to be released again so quickly– causing the Fennekin to stumble as she suddenly appeared on the battlefield– just as the Gust was fired.

It was as if dozens of tiny razors were slicing into her, small cuts appearing along her body as they slashed against her skin. Her fur protected her from most of the damage, but that didn't stop small pools of blood from forming all across her. The Fennekin let out a pained growl, a burst of fire forming in her mouth.

She could see the confusion in her opponent's eyes, with the Pokemon suddenly switching out without even as much as a movement from the trainer. But she was positive that no rules had been broken– Amber had been returned to a Pokeball, and she had been released from one right after. Substitutions were allowed for the challenger, and it wasn't as if she had suddenly leapt into battle straight from the platform.

Kindle used their moment of confusion to her advantage– releasing a powerful Ember right at the stunned Vivillon.

At least, she thought it had been powerful.

The Ember was strong as it left her mouth, but as the burst of fire traveled through the air it seemed to lose energy, sparks coming from the sphere of fire until it was just a small ball of cinders that struck the Vivillon, barely doing any damage. She stepped back in surprise, mere ashes falling to the ground as the Vivillon rose up into the air.

The air was thick and humid, even more so down here than it had been on the platform. It was almost hard to breath as she darted across the battlefield, and her eyes widened after a moment, realizing that the moisture in the air was what was probably messing up her Ember attack.

The Water Sport!

Suddenly the Surskit's random use of the seemingly useless move made sense– Viola had seen Kindle, she had been right next to Ash the whole time! She knew that Ash had her as a fire type, and she had been preparing for that the entire battle with Surskit!

Well, even if she couldn't use fire, that was fine. Kindle spun around, her claws glowing and expanding with a Scratch. The fox leapt up into the air, ready to rake her claws across the bug's thin wings and be done with this gym battle.

"Harden!" Viola shouted– and a metallic gleam shown across the Vivillon's wings, causing Kindle's claws to bounce right off as she struck. The fox twisted in the air, making sure she landed on her feet. She stared up at the Vivillon panting slightly– realizing that both of her attacks were basically useless.

The fox glanced back at her trainer– but Ash remained in the same trance as before.

"Fenn..." Kindle growled, spitting out another Ember in her frustration. Like the first one it sputtered out, the attack barely a few sparks by the time it reached the Vivillon. He grinned at Kindle, before swooping down and releasing an Infestation at his trainer's command.

The bug type move wasn't the strongest– but the mass of black winding across the floor was eerie enough. Kindle stumbled back as the blackness reached her, shivers running down her spine as they began to crawl up her legs. The sensation was frightening, the blackness freezing as it scurried across her body, as if dozens of tiny Durant were swarming her.

"Kin!" She yipped, the Infestation digging into her like needles. She leapt back, but she was unable to shake off the attack.

She panted slightly, trying to think between the pain of the attacks, and Viola shouting new ones. This was nothing like the battles she had at home– or even against wild Pokemon! She knew that these fights were to the death, but never had she battled where her opponent was so... desperate. The Vivillon was trained, he was confident– but still there was a desperation in his moves as he attacked.

There would only be one survivor in this battle, and this Vivillon was throwing in every effort to make sure that would be him.

Kindle gritted her teeth as he dove down with a Tackle– any fairness of the fight being thrown out the window with him getting commands. His trainer could see the whole battle, unlike her, and the only thing the Vivillon needed to worry about was making sure his attacks landed. Both the burden of battler and trainer was resting on Kindle, and she wasn't even sure if she could damage this Pokemon.

As frail as bug types were, placed in the right circumstances it seemed that even they could gain the advantage.

The fire type rolled out of the way of the Tackle, a small breeze washing over her as the Vivillon was forced to swoop out of his dive. She flinched as the remains of the Infestation bit into her, slowly wearing her down. Kindle's claws curled, and she tried to pounce at the bug type as he fled– but he was already out of reach. She grunted as she hit the ground, watching the butterfly fly tauntingly above her.

"Harden, then go for another Tackle," Viola said, gaze flickering towards Ash as a glow washed over her Pokemon's wings. Kindle glanced back at Ash as well, hoping for some response from her trainer– she couldn't win this on her own!

The Vivillon rushed down, slamming into Kindle's side with a burst of speed. The force of the Tackle knocked her onto her side, knocking the breath out of her. She let out a pained cough, her opponent rising up into the air, wings flaring open as he prepared a Gust. Blades of compressed air formed in front of him, and the fox shakily pushed herself to her feet, struggling to get the air to flow through her lungs again. She closed her eyes as the Gust was released down on her, a yelp of pain escaping her as it sliced against her skin. The Infestation on her followed up, digging into the open wounds.

Blood dripped down her fur, and a flickering Ember formed in her throat. The Vivillon dove down with another Tackle.

"Kindle– _l-look out!"_ A voice screamed overhead, so sudden and jarring that Kindle jumped back in surprise. The desperation in the voice was so different from the lax orders that Viola had been giving that it send Kindle springing up, leaping away as the bug came swooping down. She panted, looking up at the platform where Ash was waiting.

His eyes were wide, the fear still there as he stared down at the battlefield– but his gaze now was focused. She blinked once, a rush of relief running through her to see that something at snapped him back to reality. His brown eyes were fixated on her, sweat and tears running down his face as he took in her bloody form. It was far from a fatal injury, so his reaction seemed a bit much.

But considering that this was all new to him... she couldn't blame him.

He closed his eyes for a moment, before pointing at the Vivillon. "It's body– you gotta aim for its body when you use Scratch. The H-harden is only affecting its wings."

Kindle blinked, her golden eyes flickering towards the Vivillon as it flew above, waiting for some orders from Viola. She remembered the gleam of the Harden, and realized Ash was right. She nodded to show Ash she understood, letting her claws curl.

"You shouldn't have left your Pokemon on its own for that long," Viola commented, watching as the fading Infestation nipped at Kindle. "The smarter ones can hold their own for a moment or two..." She shook her head. "I'm not quite sure what I just witnessed, to be honest. Use Gust."

"Dodge!" Ash cried. "Just keep dodging no matter what– even if it means you don't attack!"

Don't attack? They wouldn't win this battle if they didn't attack!

"Kin!" Kindle called, spitting another Ember, more out of instinct than thought. The ball of fire flew through the air, sputtering out as it had before, barely doing a thing as it hit the bug type. However Kindle paused, having noticed the flames were a bit stronger than before.

She dove out of the way of a Gust, some of the thin blades of air nicking her tail as she did so. She raced across the battlefield, and Viola ordered another Gust. It was most certainly the strongest move the Vivillon had, and with the Infestation on Kindle starting to wear down and the Water Sport dying out, Viola seemed a bit more eager to land damage on the fox. Her eyes flicked upwards, trying to spot just where the Vivillon was, and where its attack would hit. She had to be careful not to run into the walls of the arena either, eyes constantly looking about as she ran.

"...Get into its shadow!" Ash said after a moment, Kindle skittering to avoid a Gust. "Stay in its shadow!"

Kindle saw no logic in this, but yet she forced herself not to hesitate as Ash spoke. As she had seen in the battle with Amber, there must be some reason to his strange commands. She took her eyes off of the Vivillon above, fixating her gaze on its shadow below. There were actually several shadows due to the many lights around them, so she settled on the darkest one, coming from the bright light right above a battlefield.

She pounced onto the shadow, hoping that whatever he was planning worked.

"Gust it again!" Viola snapped, her voice slightly more urgent than before. Kindle hesitated, but didn't look up, simply sticking to the Vivillon's shadow as it flew about. She could hear the attack forming– but yet no Gust came. The Vivillon flew away again, letting out a frustrated call, and Kindle once again pounced on its shadow.

"...Clever..." Viola slowly said after a moment. "He can't aim a Gust straight down without losing control over his flight..."

The Fennekin risked a glance up, and found that Viola was right. Flying types used both their wings and natural control over the air to fly– but that control was always needed to both form a move and stay in the air when attacking. And since his wings launched the move Gust, he couldn't use them to both fly and attack, meaning he couldn't fire a Gust straight down.

So Kindle spat an Ember straight up.

She was grateful to see the flames were a bit stronger, but still not what she wanted. The Vivillon drifted forward, but Kindle simply darted so she was still in his shadow. His Gust was useless, and while Infestation could wear her down it most certainly wouldn't be enough to kill a fire type like her.

Viola gritted her teeth. "...Tackle..." She muttered, having no choice but to fight close ranged. "Harden first."

The Vivillon's wings flashed silver as he raised his defenses– then he dove down at Kindle. Ash's voice trembled as he ordered her to use Scratch. Kindle's claws curled, a bright glow of a Scratch flaring around them. The bug type rushed down at her– and she sprung up to meet the Pokemon.

She lashed out at the Vivillon's body, and just as Ash had pointed out earlier, it was unprotected from the Harden. Claws tore through thin skin, her Scratch digging into the Vivillon as she threw him out of the Tackle, pinning him to the ground. Blood pooled from the slashes, the warm liquid coating Kindle's paws.

The Vivillon began to thrash under her, it's flailing forcing her pull back to avoid the spores from his wings. Kindle tasted the air, the humidity still there, but not as thick as before. She let a burst of flames form in her mouth– and the Vivillon launched its forward, surrounded in the energy of a Tackle.

He slammed against her side, her cuts from the Gusts flaring up in pain as he launched her back. It knocked the breath out of her, Kindle coughing up a puff of smoke as the Ember was extinguished in her mouth. Pink wings spread, the bug type leaping back into the air, banking about to come in for another Tackle. Her side was bruised from the last one, and she doubted the Tackles could do much more than that to her.

"Ember!" Ash called, and Kindle shivered at his voice– his voice sounding as if he was forcing each word from himself. A blur of pink came rushing at her, and a mass of flames formed in her mouth once more. She didn't have time to aim– simply letting the attack fly.

The burst of flames hit the Vivillon in the wing, and for the first time in the battle her Ember finally did some true damage. The Vivillon cried out as the fire ate away at his wings, burning away the thin membrane of the upper wing. Kindle panted as he crashed into the ground, the sparks eating away at him, only leaving a charred skeleton of his wings behind.

She stepped forward, paw stepping on his other wing so he couldn't scurry away. For a moment she waited for Ash to give her some kind of order, but she slowly realized that just wouldn't be fair to him.

She had seen the fear in his eyes these last few days, the way he paled at the sight of blood. He had nearly shut down with the Surskit's death. She didn't know everything about him, but clearly the world he came from was much different than hers.

Kindle took in a deep breath, and released a final Ember at the Vivillon.

Some humidity still lingered in the air, but with how much it had faded and with how close she was to her target, the Water Sport provided no resistance to the flames. The Vivillon's eyes widened as the Ember hit him, the flames catching hold. Kindle merely gritted her teeth as its cries filled the arena, unmoving as the fire ate away at its thin form.

Shivers raced through her at the sight, cinders falling to the ground, a thin charred skeleton being left behind as the attack flared across the Vivillon. She took a single step back, smoke drifting up into the air as the bug type was burned away. The battle arena was silent as the fire died down, a stillness in the air.

Viola tapped the Pokeball in front of her with an expressionless face, a beam of black light shooting from it and engulfing the remains of the Vivillon, leaving Kindle alone on the field. A speaker blared overhead: " _Viola's Vivillon is unable to battle, meaning that this round and match goes to the challenger!"_

Viola smiled. "Congratulations, Ash Ketchum, you've officially won your first gym match."

Ash didn't reply, and Kindle turned to look up at him, the blood on her slowly starting to dry. He was watching her with his brown eyes, which looked like glass– as if they could shatter at any moment. He was panting, just as pale as before, and he slowly reached for the Cherish Ball. Kindle closed her eyes as a flash of red light engulfed her, pulling her away into the safety of the sphere.

But much to her surprise, Ash released her a few moments later.

Warm arms wrapped around her, and holding her close to his chest. Though he didn't make a noise, his chest shook as he held her, tears falling down his face. He was clearly as shaken as before, though she suspected there was some relief in his tears now that the battle was over. Kindle sat in his arms for a moment, before pressing her head against him, body shaking with exhaustion.

"You're okay," Ash whispered quietly. "Thank Arceus you're okay."

"Mr. Ketchum?"

Ash raised his head as he heard the voice, looking across at Viola, who had a slight frown on her face.

"Your money and the prize money have both been transferred to your trainer account– and maybe be accessed at anytime. Your win has been officially recorded by the league, however as tradition goes, I must also present the Bug Badge to you."

The stand in front of them began to whirl, a section of it retracting, revealing a brass badge that vaguely resembled a beetle Pokemon. Ash reached out to take it, not a flicker of pride in his eyes, simply stuffing it away in his pocket. Kindle flicked an ear– Ash truly wasn't what she had expected from a Pariah.

"Thank you," Ash said, almost robotically, and he reached for Amber's Pokeball, sticking it next to Kindle's on his belt. "I– I need to get to the P-pokemon Center."

"Wait one moment," Viola said, holding up her hand. "As gym leader there are several things I need to inform you as the winner. First things are that the tier two gym matches are now available to you in any gym except mine, also as the winner our gym's TMs are fifty percent off to you."

Ash looked slightly confused, clutching Kindle tighter to him. His body was tense, clearly wanting to get out of here. The Fennekin hesitated, before rubbing her head reassuringly against him. She was worn and beaten– but not in any immediate danger. While Amber would need the most medical attention, she would be safe within the Pokeball for now.

"Also, while you had several clever strategies in the fight that even startled me, there are still several things that concern me," Viola said, a hand on her hip. "You clearly are attached to your Pokemon– were they pet Pokemon? If so, I'd recommend training different Pokemon for battle, so you don't lose any that you're attached to."

Ash gritted his teeth. "I'm not going to lose anyone," He hissed quietly– but due to the gym's design Viola was able to pick up on his words. "I won't let any of my team die!"

Viola seemed taken back at this, blinking. "...Not only is that not a healthy mindset, Mr. Ketchum, but also a strange one– teams are suppose to grow and change overtime. Just like in the wild, the weaker ones on teams die, allowing the stronger to take their place."

A look of anger flashed in Ash's eyes, his arms tightening around Kindle. His jaw tensed for a moment, several lingering tears on his face, and he spun around on a heel. "Thank you for the match," He didn't sound thankful at all. "But I need to get my Pokemon to the Pokemon Center– not sit around and chat!"

* * *

Kindle sat on the counter of the Pokemon Center, mind humming in confusion as Ash talked to the nurse. Her ears were pressed back, body still slightly sore from her battle from earlier, but her cuts had been healed and the blood cleaned from her. Despite the fact she wanted to do nothing more than curl up and sleep, she was officially ready to battle one more. Amber on the other paw, however...

"We would be more than willing to take the Vivillon off of your hands, Ash," The nurse said to the glaring boy. "This isn't the first time a Pokemon has battled to the point where they won't be of much use."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked quietly, voice strangely tense.

"The fact that the Vivillon can fly at all is very surprising– and it wouldn't have been that way if the Bubble hadn't hit so soon after the tear in the wing occured," The nurse said, nodding towards the bug type near Kindle. Amber was resting on the counter as well, wings spread out. "Still, its flight will be very limited, and it will be unable to learn any wind based moves."

"Can she use other moves?"

"Well, um, yes," The nurse said. "But she won't be able to use Gust with her wing like that. And if you plan on taking a Vivillon through the league you'll be lacking key moves such as Hurricane and Tailwind with this one, so the Center always can take faulty Pokemon off of your hands–"

Ash gritted his teeth. "She's not _faulty,"_ He spat, and Kindle was slightly surprised at the anger in his tone. Just an hour ago he had been so fearful– but now he looked downright livid. "She injured, hurt–"

"And won't recover to the point of being able to use all of her moves," The nurse finished. "So–"

"So what if she can't use Gust?" Ash snapped. "I'm not just going to abandon Amber– so stop telling me to!"

Kindle almost laughed at the expression on the nurse's face, the woman clearly having never encountered someone this adamant to keep a hurt Pokemon. The Fennekin let out a yawn, stretching out as the humans' conversation continued. She had completed another step of what Lysandre needed her to do– she had won the gym battle.

Next step was to get Ash to Lumiose City safely.

'Thank you!' A voice chirped next to Kindle, causing the fox to open an eye.

Amber was standing next to Kindle, a smile on the bug type's face, seemingly oblivious to the humans talking about her. Kindle sighed, closing her eyes again as she tried to find a comfortable position. Her ears went back, claws curling slightly.

'What are you thanking me for?' She asked coolly.

Amber giggled. 'You switched me out! You saved me– so thank you!'

She turned her head away. '...Don't get any ideas. I just wanted to fight myself, leaving you in would have been a waste of time.'

'I know!' Amber agreed, wings flicking eagerly. 'And so you switched me out and won the battle! We're good friends now, because we beat the gym!'

Golden eyes opened. Friends? '...I said don't get any ideas– we're just teammates. That's all.'

'Yep!' The Vivillon sang. 'Teammates and friends!'

She let out a sigh. 'How stupid are you? We aren't friends! I... I have a mission, I don't have time for friends.'

But yet the bug type only scooted closer. 'A mission wouldn't be fun without friends though, you'd be lonely,' Before Kindle could reply, Amber looked towards Ash. 'What are the humans talking about?'

'...You,' Kindle said after a moment. 'Your wing injury won't let you use air-based moves, and so the nurse offered to take you, but Ash says no,' Kindle sat up a bit. 'That's the basics, I don't know if you'd understand all the details.'

'That's all?' Amber giggled. 'I don't even want to learn moves like Gust– it looked scary!' She flapped her wings several times, rising a few inches into the air before landing again. 'I can fly, and that's all that matters.'

Kindle tilted her head. 'So you're just planning to Tackle everything from now on then? Because a lot of Pokemon will resist your Struggle Bug. Your typing isn't the best... no offense, I guess,' She turned away. 'I mean, you're not the worse battler out there...'

'We're teammates!' Amber cried excitedly.

Kindle pawed at the counter uncertainly, hesitating. She glanced at the Vivillon for a moment, who had a happy grin on her face. Even after facing a gym fight, after nearly dying, she still was as cheerful as ever. Before Kindle had just thought she was silly and inexperienced, but now that she had seen a gym battle first hand, but still acted this way...

She was slightly jealous that Amber was able to have such a cheerful outlook on the world.

'Well,' Kindle said slowly, hesitating again. 'Perhaps you can't learn Gust, but– er– from what I understand a lot of bug types can connect with the psyche pretty easily, even though your evolutionary line isn't psychic types like mine...'

Amber tilted her head. 'What do you mean?'

The Fennekin looked away. 'What I mean is, that you can learn psychic moves like me. And considering I'm connected to the psyche... I could, um, help you learn a psychic type move. Like Confusion or something.'

Her mouth was slightly dry as she gave the bug type the offer.

Kindle yelped as she felt something slam into her– Amber tackling Kindle with a hug, her small arms wrapping around the fire type. Her head was rubbed against the Fennekin's, happy churs coming from her. Kindle stumbled back in suprised, not quite sure how to get Amber off from her.

'Yes!' Amber cried. 'I wanna learn a move! Yes! I'll try to teach you one too! Friends teach friends!'

"Hey girls," Ash said softly– walking over to them as the nurse left. His eyes no longer seemed cold, now soft and full of concern. "Are you two doing okay?"

"Vill!" Amber cried, flicking her wings and landing on Kindle's head, nodding happily.

Ash looked away. "...I'm sorry you two had to go through that, I'm so sorry..." He closed his eyes, before looking at Kindle. "I... I told you I would be a good trainer, but yet you handled half of that fight on your own," He flinched. "I just... I just couldn't think after seeing– seeing _th-that_ , and... and _I'm sorry."_

Kindle watched him, noticing tears pricking his eyes. He blinked them away, hands gripping the counter as he stood there. Kindle pushed herself to her feet, which took a bit of effort with Amber on her, and made her way towards Ash. She gave his hand a small lick, before pressing up against him.

He stared down at her for a moment, before the smallest hint of a smile came onto his face. He scooped Amber from off of her head, before gently scratching her behind the ear. The Fennekin closed her eyes, simply savoring the moment.


	8. Chapter 7

**PLEASE READ** **:**

 **The reason why I'm uploading another chapter this soon is because the gym battle chapter I uploaded yesterday was being a bit glitchy for me. At first the website wouldn't even let me update the story at all, and when it finally did the chapter didn't show up for me for nearly several hours.**

 **So if yesterday's chapter didn't show up for you guys either, I'm sorry, chapter six is viewable now though.**

 **A lot of the Fanfiction website seemed to be having trouble yesterday, but they say everything should be fixed now, and so I basically decided to upload what I had of the next chapter just to test things for myself.**

 **So enjoy the double update this week, even if this chapter will be pretty short. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

' _ **Silence!'**_

The powerful voice echoed across the hall– shaking the entire room as it washed over its inhabitants. The sound was almost deafening, leaving ears ringing as it faded away. As the voice ordered, silence filled the hall in the next moments after, only the sounds of heavy breathing and the shifting of many beings filling the gaps.

The owner of the voice let out a long sigh. ' **Now, if we let Lady Ho-oh continue her report–'**

'What else is there to listen to?' Cresselia asked, rising into the air. 'The Chosen One is gone!'

Arceus tensed– but the effect was immediate– cries and calls once more filling the Hall of Origin at the news they had been presented, panic rushing through the hall. The white being glanced about at the legendaries around him, creatures from as towering as a roaring Rayquaza, down to the small quivering form of Mew. The normal type closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath.

' _ **Silence!'**_ He roared again– and for the second time silence settled into the Hall of Origin. ' **...Ho-oh, please continue.'**

Everyone's gaze turned towards the marble pillar that held the phoenix, her claws digging into the stone. '...There is not much else to say, sir. As always I watched the Chosen One return home from his journey, and depart on his next one...' She raised her gaze to look out at all the legendaries around her. 'But by the time I arrived in Mew's Kalos, he was nowhere to be found.'

'The truth you speak is unsettling,' Reshiram whispered, and no one else said a word.

Azelf drifted up into the air. 'Then where is he?' He snapped, twin tails twisting. 'Has he passed on without our awareness? If so, then why have we not located his aura and found his next life?'

All the legendaries slowly turned their gazes to a certain platform, where a blue doe was standing with wide eyes. She was breathing heavily, one leg shakily pawing at the pillar where she stood. It took her a moment to realize that the entire hall's gaze was on her, and the deity of life turned away.

'...His soul hasn't been reborn,' Xerneas muttered softly. 'I haven't felt his aura...'

'Then where is he?!' Palkia demanded.

Xerneas felt like she was about to throw up, and her gaze locked onto Mew. She too looked nervous, and right away she knew that they had reached the same conclusion. The thought was a frightening one, one that shouldn't have been possible, he wouldn't dare...!

But Mew's Kalos had been where Xerneas had sensed the breach of realms.

'Perhaps the world has put too much stress on his soul,' Rayquaza mused softly. 'He is only mortal.'

Solgaleo's tail flicked. 'He has aura– he should be resilient!'

Mesprit's gaze had been flickering across the room of legendaries, but yet her golden eyes settled on Xerneas despite the commotion in the room. Mew had left her pillar in the Hall of Origin, drifting towards Xerneas, placing a paw on her side. The deer stared at the feline with panicked eyes, neither of them wanting to voice what was running through their minds.

A wave of calm washed over the room, and despite it being an emotion that none in the room were feeling, it took hold of them. The shouts slowly began to die down to a silence, and Mesprit drifted forward, ending the calming pulse she had sent out. All eyes settled on the legendary of emotion, whose gaze was still locked on Mew and Xerneas.

'Of all the panic I sense, yours is the strongest,' Mesprit whispered quietly. 'Perhaps you two know something the rest of us do not?'

Xerneas opened her mouth to speak, but no words came from her. She just felt sick, and everyone staring at her was only making it worse. She had once stood in this hall proudly, but now she only wished she could melt away into the ground. Mew instead came forward, drawing the attention to herself instead of the trembling fairy type.

She took in a deep breath. 'I... _We_ believe we know what happened to the Chosen One.'

Mew's voice was quiet, but yet every legendary that was present in the Hall of Origin was watching her. Arceus frowned slightly. ' **Something you have yet to inform us of?'**

'I was planning on speaking on this matter in this meeting,' Mew said, small paws curling. 'We didn't realize it would be connected to this until Lady Ho-oh spoke.'

'Yveltal breached Mew's world!' Xerneas suddenly cried out, fear and desperation pouring in her voice. She braced herself– half expecting chaos to break out again as it had before– but there was only a stunned silenced at her words. 'I– I sensed his aura– he opened a passage from our world and into Mew's... It was only for a few seconds, I didn't think he could accomplish anything in that time, b-but now–'

'But Xerneas was in my Kalos when she sensed Yveltal,' Mew said. 'The same location Ash was supposed to be traveling to. I wish I could say that Yveltal should have no hold on him and that there should be no concern... but while the Chosen One's soul is immortal, his body is still mortal.'

'...And you've used my powers to keep him alive in his current life several times now, haven't you?' Xerneas whispered with wide eyes, whipping around to face Mew. 'When you asked to borrow my energy– that was for the Chosen One– wasn't it?!'

Mew closed her eyes. '...If you're asking if Yveltal could have a claim on Ash, th-then the answer is yes. I have revived him several times.'

'And no effort was made to watch over him after reviving him?!' Azelf cried, zipping towards Mew. 'You left him vulnerable to Yveltal in his current life and did nothing?!'

Mew gritted her teeth. 'Ash's aura is bond to my world! I didn't realize that Yveltal would go as far as to open a portal– he hasn't done that in millennia!'

'It is foolish to assume that the possible will not happen,' Uxie said.

'There are dozens of minor legendaries in your world you could have assigned to look after him!' Azelf cried. 'Even I would have been willing!'

'Lady Ho-oh was watching him between journeys, I thought that would be enough!'

'Well clearly it wasn't!'

' **I am tired of saying this... but** _ **silence!'**_ Arceus roared.

Everyone fell silent, before zipping back towards their pillars. The only one who didn't move was Mew, who was trembling, tears in her eyes. She drifted back towards Xerneas' side, leaving her marble platform untouched. Arceus glared in her direction, but yet said nothing when she still didn't move.

'Fighting will get us nowhere,' Giratina said. 'Pointing claws at who failed to do what will solve no problems.'

' **Giratina is correct,'** Arceus said, glaring over each legendary. ' **And while I understand your concern for the boy, our main concern should be focused on Mew's world itself,'** He glanced at the feline. ' **Have you felt any sort of weakening in your realm?'**

'Umm... no,' Mew said, twisting her tail.

' **It will not be long before you do then,'** Arceus said. ' **While maintaining it for a time without him shall be possible, I do not know how long that will last.'**

'What do you mean, Father?' Dialga asked, tilting her head.

' **In realms that host life, I place at least two legendaries over it– which creates a balance that is necessary for the fabric of that dimension to be maintained,'** Arceus said. ' **In all worlds, except for Lady Mew's.'**

Mew looked away. 'I had more freedom with my powers, but I still needed that balance... But that was obtained by an immortal human soul– a mortal that had aura such as us,' She looked at Arceus. 'He can be reborn as long as he's in my realm, does that hold true elsewhere...?'

' **His aura is bond to your realm,'** Arceus said solemnly. ' **If he were to perish in another world, then his soul would pass on– and the reality of your world would begin to break.'**

'H-how do we know that's true?' Xerneas asked, taking a step forward. 'I... I was killed in my world– but yet it still stands!'

' **Your ability to manifest yourself in your world is what perished,'** Arceus said. ' **Your essence still very much exists among the living, and your influences still touch your old world. Some stability still remains,'** The normal type frowned. ' **However, what happened to you may explain why the Chosen One was taken.'**

'Because Yveltal is a cold hearted murderer?' Mew snarled.

' **No,'** Arceus said. ' **Because I believe he's losing hold of his world.'**

Silence.

' **Whatever remains of Xerneas' power in that world he must have been using to maintain the realm,'** Arceus mused. ' **The reason I have never ordered any attempt to breach his realm is because I believed with time Yveltal would return to us– when he realized he had no choice if he was to keep his world intact. It's taken much longer than I expected... and it seems his actions are not what I've predicted.'**

'Are you saying he's taken the Chosen One to try to fill the gap I've left behind?' Xerneas asked.

' **No. I believe he's taken the Chosen One so he can watch what we will do to save Mew's world– and then mimic that for himself,'** He stared down at his golden hooves. ' **If the Chosen One is to die then Mew's world shall fall apart, as I believe Yveltal's world has begun to do.'**

' _N-no!'_ Xerneas cried. 'That can't be! My world can't be breaking!'

'It has been many centuries since it's "been yours",' Groudon muttered.

Xerneas whipped around to face him, her horns gleaming with energy. 'It's still my world– _it's still my realm!_ It can't be f-falling apart, it just can't...'

She closed her eyes, and began to glow. Several other legendaries' eyes widened, and Mew turned away sadly. Xerneas struggled as she attempted to make the portal, the light twisting as she tried to summon the energy needed to connect the Hall to her world. The energy sizzled and sparked, flickering as she struggled to maintain it.

'Xerneas...' Mew said softly, but the fairy type only groaned as she continued drawing on the energy.

A bright flare of energy filled the room– and the forming portal collapsed on itself with a burst of light. Xerneas stared at where the failed portal had been, tears filling her eyes. She turned away– leaping off of her pillar and galloping away. She heard the cries of the other legendaries to her, but she ignored them as she sent out another burst of energy to form a portal. This time the light ripped a tear in front of her, the portal to Mew's world forming in an instant. She lowered her head, charging straight in.

The portal closed behind her, and as she came to a stop she found herself standing right outside of the Tree of Beginning, panting. Her world was slightly blurry from her tears, fear and sorrow racing through her. She reared up onto her hind legs, a Moonblast forming in front of her horns. With a roar of frustration she slammed her hooves into the ground– launching the attack at a nearby rock face.

The side of the cliff cracked at the force of the blast, but remained standing. Her breathing was still heavy, the fear still there. She began charging up another Moonblast, when a quiet voice interrupted her.

'Xerny,' Mew said softly, and the doe whipped her head away.

'...Shouldn't you be at the meeting,' Xerneas spat.

'You should be there as well,' Mew said, drifting towards her. 'But that doesn't matter right now. Are you alright?'

'H-how could I be!' Xerneas cried, tears spilling over. 'My world is breaking, my world is breaking and I can't even go there! I could fix it, I could save my world but I can't! I can't because I let myself get slaughtered! I can't because I was a horrible guardian and now my world is going to pay!'

'Xerny, I know how you feel,' Mew said softly. '...My world could start breaking any minute now...'

Xerneas paused, the meaning of the words clicking in her head. She glanced around at her surroundings for a moment, realizing that without Ash this was all in danger. This beautiful, peaceful world was at risk. She turned to face Mew, and found that the small legendary had tears falling down her face as well. Guilt clawed at Xerneas' heart, realizing how selfish she had been.

'I'm... I'm sorry...' She whispered. 'You're going through the same thing I am and I didn't even say anything...'

Mew drifted forward, hugging the towering legendary the best she could. 'It's okay... We can fix this– Ash isn't dead yet, there's still a chance. If we can just stop Yveltal then we could try to reconnect you with your world...'

Xerneas pulled away slightly. '...Why hasn't he killed Ash yet? If your world collapsing is what he wants... then why hasn't he done it yet?'

'Yveltal is a strange one,' Mew whispered, bitterness entering her voice. 'He's playing with us– mocking us. He can't be trusted.'

Xerneas swallowed. 'He wasn't always like that...'

'It doesn't matter what he was like,' Mew said, cupping Xerneas' face in her paws. 'All that matters is what he's doing now– and how we can stop him,' She took in a deep breath. 'Xerneas, I promise you I'll help you get your world back– I swear it.'

She pressed her head against Mew. 'And I promise you I'll do everything I can to help you get Ash back.'

Mew looked away for a moment, blue eyes distant. She then smiled at the doe in front of her, wiping away a few of her tears. 'Th-thanks Xerny. You're the best.'


	9. Chapter 8

**We have over a 100 followers on this story** **–** **which is just awesome! Thank you so much, guys! ^^**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

'No, no– just stop,' Kindle said, pausing mid-Scratch, shaking her head. 'This is exactly why Ash didn't have you use this move in the gym!'

Amber paused, opening her eyes, surrounded in the green energy dome of a Protect. The Vivillon blinked, before letting the shield fade away, tilting her head. 'What's wrong with it? I'm doing it.'

'On the ground.'

'So?'

Kindle gritted her teeth. 'You can fly– and that's your greatest advantage in battle!'

Amber was sitting out on the path of route 4, looking very confused at Kindle's words. Ash was sitting under a tree a ways from them, looking back at Santalune City, gaze distant as he waited for... something. Kindle had decided to take this opportunity to begin training with Amber, but things weren't going as smoothly as the fox had hoped.

'The purpose of the move Protect is to get it up as quickly as possible– before you get hit by a move,' Kindle said, claws digging into the ground at the blank look she was getting. 'If you have to go and land every time you use it then it's pointless– because by the time you land you're already going to have been hit by the attack. And then there's the fact that you'll then be on the ground instead of up in the air and out of reach– are you even listening to me?!'

The Vivillon was staring out beyond Kindle– and she blinked as Kindle spoke, before pointing with a small arm. 'There's a Combee,' She said with a small smile. 'It's a bug like me.'

Kindle glanced over her shoulder out at the flowery paths that covered the route they were on, and sure enough there was an array of bug types hovering over the well-kept gardens. Kindle was sure if they ventured farther out there would be more wild Pokemon, and more natural paths, but clearly the bugs thrived in the human's gardens. The Combee that Amber was looking at was buzzing aggressively at a Flabébé, chasing it away from a flower.

'That doesn't matter,' Kindle said sharply. 'You need to master all your current moves if you want to learn a new one– and so you need to learn how to use Protect while flying.'

'But I learned how to use it before I could fly,' Amber replied.

'Same with Stun Spore– and you use that just fine!'

The bug type grinned. 'I like that move. It makes things stop,' She flapped her wings, rising up into the air. Her flying was still slightly crooked due to her wing, but she was no longer cringing in pain as she flew. 'I wonder if it'd make you stop talking.'

Kindle froze up, a growl in her throat. 'Don't you dare!'

Amber giggled. 'Hehe! I was kidding– I like it when you talk– you're smart!'

Kindle blinked, before shaking her head. 'Alright, let's try this again, okay?' Kindle lowered herself into a charging position. 'I want you in the center of the path, using your wings to hover in place. When I come at you, use Protect.'

Amber obeyed, drifting over to the center of the trail, wings flapping a few feet off of the ground. Her scales gleamed in the sunlight, except for her left wing– which was scarred from the gym fight. The wing was warped along where the rip had been melted together, the wing looking almost wrinkled and charred.

The Fennekin allowed her claws to glow with a Scratch, just forming the basics of the move so it wouldn't leave any lasting harm on Amber. She darted forward, racing at the Vivillon with her claws out. She sprang into the air as she approached, waiting for the mass of energy to surround Amber and block the attack.

Instead the Vivillon drifted to the ground, landing softly in the dirt– and Kindle leapt right through where she had been flying moments before. The fire type crashed into the ground– and it was only then that the dome of the Protect surrounded the bug type. Kindle laid there in the dirt, tensing with frustration.

'You can't land!' Kindle cried, springing to her feet, twisting around to face Amber. 'You need to do it while flying!'

'But I avoided the attack,' Amber said.

'That's call dodging– you're trying to learn how to _block_ the attack!' Sparks flew from Kindle's mouth, her patience running thin. 'If that was a real battle I would have been coming much faster– and I would have hit you before you landed!'

Amber let the Protect fade, wings quivering in the breeze as she sat on the ground. She stretched, letting the sun wash over her. 'Today is a good day, is it not?'

Kindle growled, a purple glow filling her eyes. Amber looked unconcerned at the sight, simply taking in the sunlight. The fox was about to once again lecture the bug type on why she needed to stay in the air, but before she could a strange feeling washed over her. She paused, slowly turning, eyes scanning the route. Her gaze narrowed on a patch of flowers and bushes a ways down the path. Her fur bristled, knowing that not only was something there, but that they were watching them. The feeling was familiar– it was the exact same feeling she had gotten yesterday before their gym battle. Kindle let her growl rattle her throat, an Ember forming in her mouth as she slowly crept forward. The purple glow had completely engulfed her eyes as she slunk forward, ready to attack whatever had been following them.

"Kindle, stop," Ash called, eyes flickering towards her. "Leave them alone, they're not hurting us."

The Fennekin froze up at this, the glow in her eyes flickering out– how could Ash sense that something was following them?!

Then she shook her head, realizing how stupid that was. Ash had clearly been watching her, and could tell by the way she was acting that something was there. He probably thought it was just some other wild Pokemon, not that this energy she felt was the same thing she had sensed yesterday. Whatever was trailing them had done so for a while now– she couldn't just let it go!

'Lookie!' Amber cried, eyes lighting up. 'It's old trainer!'

Kindle glanced over her shoulder, ears going back as she saw four familiar figures walking towards them– one of which was indeed Shauna, Amber's old trainer. Kindle's eyes flicked over the rest of them; Serena, Trevor, and Tierno. She was far from happy to see these humans again, Kindle hated how they looked at her like she was nothing but a mindless Magikarp.

She looked back at where she had sensed the energy– but whatever had been there was now gone.

"See!" Shauna said happily as she and their group came closer. "I told you Ash was waiting for us!"

"Vill!" Amber called, throwing herself into the air, happily flying towards Shauna. The brown-haired girl stiffened up as the Pokemon rushed at her, but the Vivillon simply landed on her head, peering over and looking down at her. 'Hi hi hi! Lookie at me, Shauna– I can still fly!'

The human, of course, only heard a jumble of Pokemon noises. However she seemed to relax as she realized the Pokemon was only making friendly sounds, taking Amber off of her head and allowing the butterfly to sit on her arm. Amber flared her wings, causing Shauna to frown.

"Was this scar from the gym battle?" Shauna asked Ash as he headed towards the other humans. Kindle shot one more glance at the bush, before running over to Ash, following at his heels. "It looks pretty nasty."

"Yeah," Ash said, looking away at the mention of the gym. "Her whole wing got ripped..."

"Viv!" Amber flew off of Shauna, landing on Ash's hat. She peered down over the rim, making a happy hum.

"We can tell," Serena said coolly. "Its flying is horrible."

Kindle tensed, a growl forming in her throat, and Ash eyed Serena uncertainly. "Considering what she went through," Ash said slowly. "I think she's doing very well. The gym was far from easy, but still she pulled through."

"It sounds like your battle went well then," Tierno said. "How did yours go, Serena?"

"Fine," Serena said. "Fletchling put in decent work, and Jet's showing that his bloodline is as decent as Siebold says. They came out with a few scratches, but I've already started training them for the next gym," Her gaze fell on Kindle, and she looked at Ash. "Why are your Pokemon out?"

"Because they want to be," Ash replied, glancing at Kindle as well. "Kindle was also doing a bit of training with Amber before you guys showed up," He shifted. "Shauna said she wanted to meet here to talk about something?"

"We have a message from the professor," Trevor said, stepping forward. "He wanted us to ask you if you'd come to his lab with us once we get to Lumiose, he wants to meet you. Also he said that Lysandre would be there as well, and it'd be good to meet your sponsor."

Ash glanced towards the north, down the path that headed towards Lumiose. "Mr. Lysandre did say he wanted to meet with me, so I think that'd work out just fine. Are you guys planning on leaving now, or...?"

"It's about a day's walk to Lumiose City from here," Tierno said. "If we leave now hopefully we can get there before dark."

"Then let's stop chattering," Serena said coolly, starting down the trail. "And actually get moving. We're wasting time, and we're not going to find any decent Pokemon in the gardens anyways, and I'd like to expand my team."

"Ooo!" Shauna said, running up to catch with Serena as they followed after her. "I heard there's a lot of cute Pokemon on this route! Like Skitty, and Ledyba, and Ralts, and Skitty, and Flabébé, and Combee, and Budew, and Skitty and– what kind of Pokemon do you want to catch?"

Kindle sighed, falling a step behind Ash as they headed after the group, realizing that this trip to Lumiose was going to feel a lot longer than it really was.

* * *

Unlike on their way through Santalune Forest, the group didn't seem to stick together as much as they made their way to Lumiose.

Serena and Tierno were off in search of the rare Ralts that was said to live here– Serena saying that its evolutions were strong, while Tierno was more interested in the fact that Kirlias were known to dance. Trevor had taken to looking over each Flabébé they found drifting through the garden route, comparing it with his orange-flowered Flabébé. Ash had only politely shook his head when they asked if he had wanted to come along, only sticking to heading down the trail. After what had happened yesterday... he just wanted to be with his Pokemon.

Shauna had decided she wanted a Skitty, and had been adamantly searching off-trail ever since.

"Don't you want to catch another Pokemon?" Shauna called to Ash.

The group was still sort of moving together, just more spread out. Trevor was lagging a bit behind as he snapped a picture of a white-flowered Flabébé, and Serena had gotten into a battle with a trainer up ahead, while Tierno was even farther ahead. Shauna was off to Ash's right, an empty Pokeball in hand.

"...I don't want to catch just any Pokemon," Ash called back uncertainly, and Shauna nodded in understanding.

"That makes sense– you're doing the league challenge like Serena– so I guess you'd only want the best fighters!" She said, sending a group of Ledyba flying as she waded through the grass some more.

Ash hesitated, because what she said was partly true, but not for the reasons she had in mind. He did want the best fighters, but that was only because it'd be cruel to place any other Pokemon into such a battle as what happened in the gyms. And he didn't not want to catch any Pokemon because he was being picky, but because he didn't want to force a Pokemon to join him unless it truly wanted to.

But before he could offer any further explanation to his words, Shauna's eyes lit up– a happy squeal coming from her. "Oh my gosh!" She cried. "Skittys!"

Rushing out of the underbrush was indeed several Skittys– three of them fleeing from the shouting girl. One was about the same size of the Skitty that Ash was familiar with, two much smaller Skittys falling behind her as they all ran, and Ash realized they were probably hatchlings. Shauna hurried after them in a swift pursuit, and the larger one glanced over its shoulder.

The mother Skitty seemed to realize that while she could outrun Shauna, that her two kittens wouldn't be able to. She hesitated, before whipping around and grabbing the closest kitten to her by the scruff. The mother Skitty then turned, racing across the path and into the bushes on the other side as fast as she could.

The remaining Skitty mewed out for its mother, confusion in its small eyes as the larger Skitty ran off, leaving it behind. A shadow fell over it, Shauna grinning happily, throwing the empty Pokeball at it. The kitten was engulfed in a flash of light, being drawn into the Pokeball, which began shaking.

"Come on!" Shauna frowned as the Pokeball burst open, the Skitty kitten shaking fearfully. With a sigh she pulled a Pokeball off of her belt, releasing her Litleo. "Leo– use Tackle."

Leo let out a long yawn, stretching, before focusing on the Skitty. The Pokemon hesitated, clearly not wanting to attack something so young. He carefully approached the Pokemon, before nudging it with his head. The Skitty was shaking fearfully, and pressed up to the lion's lead. The Litleo looked back at Shauna, whimpering.

"That's not really a Tackle," Shauna said, approaching the two felines. "But since it's so young it might be enough."

She pressed the Pokeball to the Skitty once more, sucking it into the sphere. It shook several times in her hand, before clicking shut. Shauna smiled proudly, holding it out to Leo.

"We got her!" Shauna beamed. "Great work, Leo!"

The Litleo whimpered, and Ash looked away. "Come on," He muttered to Kindle. "Let's go."

Amber peered down curiously at Ash from on top of his head. Kindle gave a yip of agreement, pressing forward with Ash following behind her. The trio didn't say anything as they walked, a heavy feeling in Ash's stomach.

They may have beaten one gym– but there was still seven more to go. Yesterday had been hard, but he was starting to realize that they were far from what would be the end of this. There was only more battles ahead of them– only more death.

Shivers raced down Ash's back.

He shook off the feeling, trying to settle his mind elsewhere. On getting to Lumiose, on staying upbeat for his Pokemon. He was fine... he was doing just fine, he just had to keep going...

The beginning of a yawn built up in his throat, and he had to struggle against it. He had been up most of the night– finding it impossible to fall asleep despite his exhaustion. Everytime he drifted off the image of the burning Vivillon or the writhing Surskit would pop into his mind, the sheer horror jerking him out of any attempt to sleep. He had ended up spending most of the night attempting to read magazines he had found in his Pokemon Center room to distract him, or making sure that his new Pokemon were still sound asleep.

Even though he had only known them for a few days, he just couldn't bare the thought of something happening to either of them.

He felt the strange chills again, and this time he came to a stop as he heard a low growl coming from Kindle. The Fennekin's sharp amber eyes were sweeping the path around them, and settled on a cluster of hedges up ahead. Ash followed her gaze, and once again shivers raced down his back. He quietly hushed Kindle, whose fur was now up on end, and took a few steps towards the bushes.

A sense of nervousness washed over him, and something in the bushes shifted.

"You've been following us for a while, haven't you?" Ash asked, and the trembling stopped for a moment. "You can come out, you know– I won't hurt you."

There was a low whimper from the bushes, and Kindle slunk around his leg, fire forming in her mouth. Ash knelt down, placing one hand on Kindle's back to calm her, the other he held out invitingly to whatever was hiding. Ash sensed a vague feeling of curiosity– before it was washed away in another rush of nervousness.

"Kindle's usually like this, don't mind her," Ash said, scooping up the Fennekin and placing her back a ways– earning a glare from the little fox. "Just come on out, if you want."

The bushes rustled as the being in them shifted, and then a pair of ruby red eyes stared out from them. Ash smiled, but didn't move as the Pokemon slowly crept forward, a blue paw appearing from between the leaves. The canine watched him for a moment, before retreating away into the branches that had been hiding it.

"Lu..."

"Vi!" Amber churred happily, flapping her wings from on top of Ash's head, trying to get the Pokemon to come out.

Ash sat down, crossing his legs, waiting patiently. Kindle again came to his side, eyes narrowed, but her growling had come to a stop. Again the Pokemon crept out a ways, this time coming out further. Paws were pressed up against the Pokemon's chest, looking around uncertainly as it finally stumbled out of the bushes, a slight tremble in her step.

The Riolu peered up at Ash, and he got another vague impression of curiosity. A thin mask of black fur surrounded her bright red eyes, which were staring right at him. She tilted her head slightly, before looking down at the ground. Much to his relief she didn't pull back into the foliage, just standing there as if waiting for something to happen. He was slightly surprised at just how open her aura was, the Pokemon's shifting emotions running through him.

"Rio..." She whispered after a moment, inching towards Ash, slowly moving a paw towards him. That's when he noticed that she was holding onto a small object in her paw, which she was holding out towards his hand. Her warm fur brushed against his fingers, setting a rough item into his palm. "Lu."

Ash blinked in surprise– the same moment she had made the sound the strongest impression ran through him. This time it wasn't an emotion, but rather a strong urge for him to accept the object. His fingers closed around it, looking down at what he had been given.

It was a rock.

It was vaguely round in shape, the brown stone rough against his skin as he fingered it. It just looked like any average stone you might find on the ground, save for a slight gleam as he twisted it in his hand. The little Riolu rocked back and forth on her heels, watching him nervously. Ash hesiated, not quite sure if she was attempting to give it to him, or just showing it to him.

"It's very nice," Ash said with a kind smile. "Did you find it?"

The Riolu shook her head, pulling back slightly as Ash shifted, and let out a few muttered sounds. Ash tried to focus on them, trying to gather the meaning through his aura, but all he got was the impression of... he wasn't quite sure. The sense of passing...? Time perhaps, or maybe a person?

It was just short of telepathy– not words filling his mind, but rather vague understandings of what she was trying to communicate.

She stood there uncertainly, and Ash held the rock out to her. Ruby eyes widened, the Riolu rapidly shaking her head at the offer, stumbling back towards the bush she had been hiding in. Ash paused, before pulling the stone back, hesitating for a moment.

"Is it for me to keep?"

"Lu!" She chirped– and this time Ash was able to get a clear confirmation– yes.

Of course there wasn't much he could do with a stone, but he smiled and slipped it into his pocket. It clearly meant a lot to the young Pokemon, so he wasn't about to treat it as nothing. "Thank you, I'll be sure to take care of it."

Kindle snorted.

Ash pushed himself to his feet, causing the Riolu to yelp and race back into the bushes. He paused, and after a moment he saw her eyes looking up at him again. Ash smiled softly, in hopes of not scaring her again. He didn't usually draw on his aura, but he tried to keep feeling the strange energy as he studied the Pokemon– and again he got the impression that she was confused and curious.

"We're heading to Lumiose City," Ash said. "We're meeting people there, so I can't stay here for too long. You're welcome to accompany us if you'd like though– just be careful. Some... friends, I guess, of ours are looking for Pokemon to catch."

She pulled back into the bushes.

"I thought so," Ash said. "I wouldn't want to be captured either."

 _Danger._ The word was faint in his mind, full of desperation and fear.

Ash glanced at Kindle, whose ears were twitching impatiently, giving no sign she had heard the word. Clearly she wanted to get back on the road. This Ash could understand, since her old trainer was waiting for them in Lumiose, and she had seemed to be very fond of Lysandre. He wanted to get moving as well, but he didn't just want to walk away from this little Pokemon either.

"I'm afraid it is dangerous," Ash said. "But I have to keep going, I don't really have much of a choice– and I think Kindle's going to Ember me if I don't get moving," He felt the Riolu's panic rising at this, so he swiftly added on: "Just kidding."

A low whimper was all the reply he got.

Ash sighed. "I'm afraid I have to go now. Goodbye, Riolu."

He gave a small wave, before turning to head back towards the path. Kindle eagerly took the lead, small paws silently pressing through the grass. Amber flapped her wings in the wind, still perched on Ash's head as they went. And though he didn't hear anything as he reached the road once more, he still paused as a wave of chills ran down him.

A small shape slammed into his leg, small paws wrapping around him. He looked down to see the little Riolu grasping his leg, looking up at him in desperation. Her ears were back, watching him carefully. He closed his eyes, and got the feeling of loneliness and emptiness.

"Do you want to come with us?" Ash asked softly.

"Lu!" She cried, nodding, causing Ash to smile.

"Then welcome to the team, Riolu," He said, and the Riolu tilted her head.

 _...Name?_ The word was basically a whisper, a questioning tone as she pressed it into his mind.

"Um– I really don't do nicknames," Ash said, carefully pulling his leg out of her grasp, and her gaze fell.

 _Others._ She said, and it took him a moment to discern what she meant from the word. There was almost a jealousy to it... No– more like a questioning confusion, directed at Kindle and Amber. He glanced around at his other Pokemon, before realizing what she was trying to say.

"They came with names," Ash explained. "I didn't name them. If you want one you're going to have to come up with one yourself."

She blinked with this realization– and Kindle let out a frustrated bark. He looked towards the fox, who was up ahead, claws curling into the ground. Ash gave her a smile to let her know he was coming, and started down the path after her. Riolu was a few paces behind him, head tilted in thought as she stumbled after Ash. After a moment her eyes lit up, peering up at him.

 _Nami._ She decided with a nod, before scurrying to catch up with them.

* * *

 _ **Caught Nami, Riolu, route 22. Lv 6, female. Naive, Capable of taking hits.**_

* * *

As far as species went, Kindle supposed another teammate could have been worse.

After all, it was a _Riolu._ They were famously rare to catch, let alone bond with– most of the Lucario line came from breeding and not the wild, their offspring normally only bonding with a human upon hatching. So of course Ash just managed to get one to agree to come with him without even a battle– because this Pariah just had to be the strangest human she had ever met.

But the Riolu herself on the other paw...

'Nami,' She said quietly as she followed after Ash. 'Nami Nami Nami.'

'We get it– you have a name!' Kindle snapped– sick of hearing this for the millionth time. Kindle wasn't quite sure when Ash had come up with the name, considering that he had even said he wasn't going to name the Riolu, but Nami seemed quite pleased with it– having been repeating it for what felt like an hour. At least it was one of the few things she said that actually made sense.

Unlike her rambling about the "special" rock.

The Riolu shot an uncertain glance at Kindle, but fell silent. She pressed her paws together, glancing down at the ground as she continued on, stumbling as she tried to stay with the group.

'I'm tired,' Amber declared after a moment. 'We've been walking for ages!'

The Fennekin tried not to roll her eyes. 'No– you're _bored,_ if anything– not tired. You can't be tired because you haven't done a thing this entire trip but sit on Ash's head!'

The Vivillon nodded at this. 'Yes, it is comfortable. Comfy– but I'm bored.'

The little Riolu hesitated, before looking up at Ash and Amber. 'Comfy?'

'Very!' Amber exclaimed happily, wings flaring open in her excitement. 'My last trainer didn't let me walk with her– she'd only let us out of our Pokeballs for a few minutes! Ash is a good trainer!'

'Yes,' Nami agreed with a soft nod. 'His aura is very good. It looked scary, but if you look closer the scary aura isn't _his_ aura, the scary aura is just around his aura. His aura is pretty, very pretty,' She tilted her head. 'So he's nice and comfy?'

'Yes!' Amber said, and Nami stared up at Ash.

"If you want me to carry you I can," Ash said as they walked along. "I don't mind, I'm used to walking all day, but you guys must be tired."

Nami let out a small yelp as Ash reached down, scooping up the small Pokemon. He carefully set the Riolu on his shoulder, pausing for a moment to allow her to find her balance. She was a bit tall to comfortably ride on his shoulder, but after a moment she settled with having her front paws resting on Ash's shoulder, and her back legs standing on his backpack as she peered over his shoulder.

Nami gave a small smile, resting her head on Ash's shoulder.

"You too Kindle," Ash said after a moment, and the fox stiffened up. "You've been walking all day too."

Kindle didn't have a chance to protest– Ash's hands wrapping around her back as she was lifted up into the air. The fox stiffened as Ash placed her on his other shoulder, her claws instinctively digging into his shirt to keep her balance. She stood frozen on his shoulder for a moment, before she carefully shifted into a more secure position.

Ash was smiling as she got settled– perhaps the first smile she had seen without a hint of sorrow since the gym battle.

"You guys comfy?" He asked– and Amber let out a happy call, Nami pressed closer to Ash's shoulder, and Kindle gave a stiff nod. Not where she wanted to be... but Ash's shoulder wasn't necessarily uncomfortable. "In that case– on to Lumiose City!"

They headed down the path once more, and Kindle let out a sigh. Perhaps it was nice to have a break from walking... she was still a bit sore from the gym battle yesterday.

Her golden eyes shifted towards Ash, was currently talking softly to Nami, the Riolu still eyeing their surroundings uncertainly. Her nose twitched, lost in thought as they continued on. She had thought getting the Pariah to Lumiose would be a long errand, one that would be exhausting and one that she'd be looking forward to being finished with. She thought she would be begging Lysandre to put another Pokemon on Ash's team to watch over him instead of her.

But her time with Ash had been fairly enjoyable.

Except for the gym battle. And Yveltal. And anytime someone had got on her nerves.

But Ash had been nothing like she had expected.

Ash clearly cared for Pokemon– just like Lysandre. This of course was nothing but good news, this meant that as a Pariah he might be able to help them far more easily than they had hoped. Perhaps he wouldn't have to just be a stepping stone to bring this world to peace, but someone that would happily help.

Battling with Ash... it was almost exciting, to hear a trainer that didn't just want you to win, but wanted you to be okay as well.

Of course she could make do without him petting her and picking her up all the time. And he wasn't as picky about team members as what would be preferable. And the fact that he had just zoned out in the gym battle had been annoying.

But if she was going to be on Ash's team a bit longer, she supposed she wouldn't mind.

* * *

The Lumiose City in this world was just as impressive as in his world.

Towering buildings, endless streets, crowds of people that stretched on for what felt like miles– this was the capital of Kalos, and it most certainly felt that way. Ash had been in other metropolises before, but Lumiose definitely took the cake. He kept looking around as he followed after their small group, already lost after a few steps in.

However, there was something much different than when he had been in the Lumiose in his world.

When he had first stepped into Kalos, the first thing he had noticed in the major city was all the different Pokemon he had seen. Pokemon walking next to their trainers, playfully chasing kids down a street, cheerfully working alongside humans. There had been familiar and new Pokemon to see, each one just as exciting as the last. It was one of the things that had made him so eager to see more of the region.

But this Lumiose City was almost void of Pokemon.

Perhaps that was a bit of an exaggeration– there were Pidgeys and Fletchlings flying overhead, Zigzagoons digging in trash cans, and Houndours lurking in dark alleys. But they were clearly wild, slinking as far from the humans as they could, scattering if a gaze lingered on them for too long.

It was the lack of Pokemon among the humans that was the most unsettling.

He saw Pokeballs on belts and purses, but yet there was few Pokemon with humans. Every now and then he'd spot someone walking a white dog-like Pokemon on a leash, or see Machops tiredly hauling wood through a construction site. He did see a Gogoat carrying someone through the streets– but the grass type looked absolutely exhausted, eyes dull and empty. The sight made his stomach twist, seeing them being treated as means to an end, a tool to be used– not as the companions they were meant to be.

The closest interaction he saw was a girl lingering in an alleyway, a purple cat Pokemon resting on her shoulder. She frowned at him as they made eye contact, eyeing his Pokemon before retreating back into the shadows of the alleyway.

Ash had been getting several strange looks as he went through the city, everyone looking surprised to see he had his Pokemon out. Amber was still perched on his hat as she had been the whole trip, happily looking about the city. Kindle was walking at his heels, glowering at anyone that stared at her for too long, nose in the air. Finally there was the newest member of his team– Nami.

The small Riolu was in Ash's arms, the Pokemon trembling as he held her. Her ears were pressed back against her head, aura sensors pressed just as flat, as if she were trying to limit every sensation as much as she could. He didn't blame her, her aura was strong, and she was shy– going from the wilds to suddenly walking down the streets with hundreds of people was overwhelming both emotionally and auraticly.

 _Bright._ The word echoed in Ash's mind, and he guessed Nami was referring to the auras around them. _Many._

"We'll be off of the streets soon," Ash promised her, shifting her slightly. He glanced up ahead, looking at their two guides through Lumiose.

First there was Dexio– an enthusiastic assistant of Professor Sycamore who couldn't stop smiling. He had greeted their small group with a grin, happily telling them everything he could as he lead them through the city. Next there was his partner, Sina, who was much calmer than her companion– often shooting him glares as he rambled on. It was only thanks to her that they hadn't stopped at every possible place to sightsee, keeping their group together as they headed towards Professor Sycamore's lab.

It was strange to imagine that there was a laboratory somewhere in this bustling city, most Pokemon labs he had been to were often isolated, in small towns or near the wilds, offering a place for Pokemon to be studied in solitude and in their natural habitat. In a city the only wild Pokemon that could probably be studied were the Pidgeys, who swooped down everytime a crumb was spotted on the ground.

"Well, here we are!" Dexio declared proudly, coming to a halt in front of a white building. There was a gate that separated it from the streets, gleaming in the sun. Sina stepped forward, typing in a code as Dexio grinned, the gates sliding open. "Sycamore Labs– the best in all of Kalos!"

"Less chatting," Sina said. "We don't want to keep the professor waiting."

She watched them as their group of five shuffled in, Dexio and Sina coming in last, having the gates slide shut behind them. Serena was looking up at the building, clearly impressed. Shauna was rocking back and forth on her heels, eyes gleaming in excitement. Tierno and Trevor seemed indifferent– not that they didn't care, but rather that this was simply something they had seen before.

Ash paused for a moment, heart thumping uncertainly. Professors were some of the most kind people in his world, always caring for Pokemon, willing to do anything for their safety. But now that he was in this world... just how different would they be? This was the man that Shauna had gotten her Chespin from, and he did seem happy enough...

But it wasn't just the professor he was worried about– because it was here he'd be meeting Lysandre in person for the first time.

This was the man who had probably been the kindest to him in this world– he had promised to help him search for Pikachu, and given him Kindle, and had generously just handed Ash money as he started this new journey. Without him Ash wouldn't have been able to afford to heal and stay at the Pokemon Center, to eat, or even fight in the gym battles. He had placed so much trust in Ash, and had even watched his gym match.

What did he think of him? Did Lysandre think that he had wasted his time and money on him? And also he had watched the battle... he didn't want to think rudely of the man that had helped him, but it sickened him to think someone would be entertained by such cruel fights. Also, how was he to explain that they no longer needed to search for Pikachu? He didn't want to dismiss his assistance as if it were nothing, but he didn't want the man searching in vain since the mouse wasn't even in this world.

But what Ash was most worried about was that Kindle would want to go back to Lysandre.

He had promised her that if she wasn't happy that he'd let her go back– she had clearly thought a lot of the man, and often gave Ash disapproving looks. He wouldn't be surprised if she wanted to go back to her original trainer, back to the man she trusted... and he wouldn't stop her. He wanted Kindle to be happy.

But with the last few days he had spent with her, he had grown fond of the fox. She was a bit uptight and sassy, but yet she had been there in his hardest moments in this world. She had saved both Amber and their match in the gym battle when he had shut down, she had been next to him when Yveltal had appeared in his room. And with Pikachu being gone, it was comforting to have her by his side at night, to have someone there with his best friend now gone.

And honestly he couldn't imagine continuing this journey without her.

Ash took in a deep sigh as he followed after their group, climbing up the front steps to the lab. His hand wrapped around the garnet necklace around his neck, he wasn't in the position to linger on things, to dwell on whatever was going to be placed in front of him.

If he was going to survive this, if he was going to defeat Yveltal's 'game', he was going to have to keep moving forward.

* * *

 **Nami was quite the encounter, to be honest. I actually caught her before the gym on route 22, but since I didn't really use her until after the gym I didn't have Ash catch her in-story until now. She was hard to catch too (I had her hit points in the red, paralyzed, and it still took a ton of Pokeballs), Ash had it much easier than I did. xD**

 **I actually was a bit annoyed with Nami when I encountered her, not that I didn't want a Riolu (I planned on having a Lucario on my team from the start, since Korrina gives you one), but I was really hoping for a water type. That and the fact that I spent ages resetting for a female Fennekin that it felt like almost a joke to just run into a female Riolu on the first encounter.**

 **In the end though, she was definitely worth it.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Here are some replies to guest reviews left last chapter. :)**

–––

 **Guest review 1** – **I caught a Combee on route 4, whom I named Phillip. I boxed him though since I had Amber on the team... and because it was a male Combee.**

 **Guest review 2** – **Nami is very young and innocent, but also the only one on the team right now that would have a chance against the next gym in terms of typing. But Ash definitely wouldn't put a Pokemon into a battle unless he felt that they could win.**

 **Not only the risk that comes from using aura, but I also feel that the memories he has from the Tree of Beginning has a role in why he never expanded on his aura abilities. Seeing Lucario die right in front of him, and the fact that he basically died himself... that definitely left an impact on him. I do plan on having Ash learn more about his aura abilities in this story, though it won't be a main focus.**

 **Kindle doesn't want to really admit it, but she's really starting to care about Ash. :)**

 **Thank you for the review. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

"Welcome, welcome– it's absolutely marvelous that you were all able to make it!"

Professor Sycamore was most certainly a cheerful person, blue eyes sparkling as he greeted the group of teens as they entered his lab. He nodded at Sina and Dexio, before shifting his gaze towards the five of them, looking over each of them in turn, the smile on his face never fading. His eyes lingered on Ash for a moment, looking over his Pokemon, before finally drifting on to Serena.

"Hello, Professor," Tierno said. "We made it back in one piece."

"You say that as if I doubted you," Sycamore said, gesturing to them with a wave to follow him deeper into the lab. "I had complete faith in you and Trevor delivering the starters. And Lysandre told me of how you helped our young guest here when you found him in the forest, excellent work."

Ash shifted uncertainly, but it was more in response to Nami's fearful aura rather than his own feelings. He looked down at the Riolu in his arms, who was pressed up against his chest, ruby eyes unfocused and confused. Ash wondered if she had ever even been inside of a building– everything here was clearly brand new to the young Pokemon. He ran his hands down her back, trying to calm her. He wondered if she could sense his emotions as easily as he felt hers– and tried to keep himself calm.

The lab was a busy place, people in lab coats bustling about the halls as they followed after the professor. Papers, Pokeballs, and boxes in their arms as they hurried through the halls, absorbed with their work. The assistants at most gave Professor Sycamore a half nod, not even glancing at their group as they continued on.

"I'm so excited to be helping you with your research," Shauna said excitedly, right at the heels of the professor. "I already have a full team! Except I think I'm going to box half of them, I can't really afford to feed a whole team right now! But I'm definitely keeping Chester, Leo, and Luna! They're all so cute!"

"It seems you are both keen and skilled with catching Pokemon," Professor Sycamore said, smiling at the girl. "Both will be helpful traits with your field. As your sponsor, I have requested the league to give you more storage space in your PC– so by all means feel free to capture more Pokemon. Their data shall be useful."

PC. There was that word again, and still Ash wasn't quite sure what it meant. The idea of a professor looking over one's Pokemon when they weren't on a team wasn't a new idea to him... but this sounded nothing like Oak's Ranch back at home. He glanced at Kindle, as if hoping for some explanation, but the fire type had her eyes locked straight ahead as they went through the lab.

At the end of the hallways was a set of elevator doors, the professor pressing the 'up' key as they reached them. This lab felt so different than anywhere else he had been, Unova had been pretty fancy too... but it hadn't felt like an office either. It only took several moments for the doors to slide open, the elevator sitting empty, which was surprising considering all the assistants running about the lab.

"Now, Serena, I must admit that I'm a bit regretful that you did not pick me to be your sponsor," Sycamore said, and Serena's gaze slipped away as they all filed into the elevators. "I saw your grades from your classes in both Kanto and Kalos– most impressive! But then again, I should see it as no surprise that you'd wish for your sponsor to be your father."

Serena tensed up.

"Wait– what?" Tierno said as the elevator doors slid close. "What do you mean her father? I thought her sponsor was Siebold!"

A scowl appeared on the blonde's face, her voice a mere mutter as the others looked to her for some explanation. She glared at each of them in turn, gray eyes icy cold. "Siebold _is_ my father."

"...Your dad's an Elite Four member?" Trevor whispered, awed. "That's awesome."

"And it's none of your business!" Serena snapped, a frustrated edge in her voice. It was quite clear this wasn't a matter she wished to talk about, and Sycamore threw her an apologetic look.

"...I'm sorry, I did not realize that was something the others did not know," The professor said, glancing at Sina and Dexio as if hoping for some backup, but they didn't say anything. He hesitated, a tension still in the air, and the elevator doors slid open. "Anyways! I have a gift for all of you, if you'd just follow me..."

And once again Ash found himself walking down the halls of the lab. Professor Sycamore tried to carry on a conversation, but Ash was barely even listening. He kept glancing at Kindle, slightly worried that someone might step on the fox, but she was simply trotting one step ahead of Ash, ears pricked up in excitement. The change in her demeanor was noticeable right away, a slight wag with her tail, her steps a bit lighter as they were guided through the lab.

Professor Sycamore paused at a seemingly random door, beaming out at them as he pushed it open– revealing a rather spacious room waiting on the other side. Through their small group Ash was able to see someone was waiting inside, but with everyone else shuffling into the room the man was soon blocked his sight.

"And of course, I'm not the only that wished to meet you all," Professor Sycamore said, Dexio closing the door behind them as they entered, spreading out now that they were no longer in the narrow hallway. "My colleague and best friend– Lysandre of Lysandre Labs!"

Ash's eyes shifted from the professor, finally seeing the man who was supposed to be his sponsor.

The first thing Ash noticed about the man was his height– he easily towered above everyone else in the room, a whole head taller than the professor. Ash stared at him, recognizing the man from the one time he had spoken to him over video phone, but yet in person he seemed completely different. Every aspect about him was much more vivid, sharp blue eyes scanning over them, his fiery hair wild but yet well-kept. His whole stature carried an intimidating weight, and if it wasn't for the gentle smile on his lips Ash would have pulled back.

"Hello," He said, voice surprisingly soft, much more gentle than it had seemed over the video phone. "It is wonderful to be able to meet you all; Sycamore's pupils, Ash, Serena."

Perhaps it was simply the way he said it, but Lysandre seemed to linger on Ash's name as he spoke it, bright blue eyes locking on him for a moment. But just as quickly his gaze turned away, taking in the others as well.

"Kin!" A happy voice cried, a tan shape bolting forward.

A smile spread over Lysandre's face. "Hello, Kindle," He said, kneeling down to greet the fire type racing towards him. The Fennekin pressed her head against his hand, and he gently stroked her. "It seems you're doing well."

"Fenna!" She said happily, golden eyes gleaming as the man stood back up.

Kindle then turned her gaze from Lysandre to the Pokemon near him– a Pyroar who was just as intimidating as his trainer. The lion Pokemon was watching Kindle, blazing blue eyes expressionless as the little Fennekin watched him. She carefully approached him, a slight whimper in her tone. The Pyroar was a stunning creature to see in person, embers and cinders laced throughout his long mane, giving him a faint glow.

"Um," Shauna said uncertainly. "The Fennekin's so small... should she really be near a Pokemon like that...?"

"Ares would never harm her," Lysandre said, glancing at the two fire types. "You see, my Pyroar is actually Kindle's grandfather."

"The Fennekin's not purebred?" Serena said, clearly surprised.

"Well, it's not like they realize they're related though," Trevor said, clearly nervous as Ares leaned his head towards Kindle, sniffing the fox. As Trevor spoke Ares lifted his gaze, those fiery eyes locking onto the orange haired boy, baring his fangs with a hiss. Trevor yelped, and Tierno jumped back fearfully. Even Professor Sycamore looked a bit uneasy.

"Oh, they are very aware of it," Lysandre replied. "And I don't think Ares appreciates being underestimated in such a way."

"Lysandre's Pokemon are bred to hold a very high intelligence," Sycamore replied in a reassuring tone. "He would not have a Pokemon of such power out if he could not control it."

"How many times must I tell you, Augustine," Lysandre said with a smile. "It's not about control, it's about trust."

 _Aura._ Nami remarked softly. _Different._

Ash wasn't quite sure how to read auras, but yet he found himself agreeing with Nami's words. In just the few moments he had been with Lysandre it was quite clear that he carried himself different than the rest of the people he had met in this world, and Ash found himself slowly relaxing. Simply the way he was treating the Pokemon with him made Ash's respect for the man grow, and he shifted Nami in his arms, allowing her to face out towards the rest of the group.

"Is that a Riolu?"

Nami tensed at the sound of her species name, twisting in his arms, paws digging into Ash's shirt as everyone's gaze shifted towards them. Professor Sycamore was staring at the small blue Pokemon in his arms, looking very surprised.

Sina sighed. "You just noticed it, sir? He's been holding it the whole time!"

The professor let out an embarrassed chuckled. "I'm afraid I didn't notice– and I was most certainly not expecting to see such a rare Pokemon!" He took a step towards Ash, looking at the shivering Pokemon in interest. "Don't tell me you've already given your protégé another rare Pokemon, Lysandre– how will that make me look?"

"Um," Ash began uncertainly. "Nami here is from the wild, actually..."

"The wild, you say? I'm guessing route 22, I have heard some rumors of a wild Lucario living there," There was a gleam of interest in his eyes, looking over Nami with a child-like curiosity. "He's so calm as well, quite marvelous for a wild specimen, he must have hatched very recently."

Ash honestly wasn't quite sure what drew everyone's interest, or the fact that the cowering Pokemon was being referred to as 'calm'. He knew that Riolus weren't the most common of Pokemon, but from what he gathered Kindle was just as rare. Nami squirmed in his arms, swiftly climbing up and over his shoulder and onto his backpack. She cowered behind his shoulder, ruby eyes peering out as she trembled. He could feel her aura twisting with alarm, and he was honestly surprised she hadn't bolted. Amber made a soft churr from on top of his hat, but it did nothing to calm her.

"I actually found _her_ on route 4," Ash said, carefully taking a step back so Nami didn't feel quite as crowded. "And I, um, don't think she likes all of this attention."

"A female?" Professor Sycamore's eyes lit up. "Now don't tell me you're planning on putting her in battles! Let's see... could I take her off of your hands for 8,000 Pokedollars, let's say?"

Ash blinked. "Wha... what?"

"Oh true, as a female she is worth more... how about 8,500 then? Or 9,000?" Professor Sycamore offered with a tilt of his head. "Also you could have a choice of any of her pups of no charge. I heard Korrina has some Lucarios that would make good studs I would plan on using, so the offspring would be sired from a very good line."

It took a moment for Ash to piece his words together. "You... you want to buy her? To breed...?"

"I breed, study, and sell rare Pokemon," The professor said with a nod. "And not only are Riolus terribly rare, but they are nearly impossible to train unless raised from a young age. And with a young female right in front of me I simply cannot pass up this chance. How about 9,500 for her?"

 _No!_ Nami cried, the force behind her telepathy causing Ash to flinch. _Bad! Evolve, confided, breed– bad!_

"...I'm not selling a Pokemon..." Ash said uncertainly, placing a hand over the Riolu's paw as she shook. "But, um, thank you for the offer...?"

Professor Sycamore pressed his lips together. "10,000, perhaps?" Ash hesitated, not sure how to respond, but the professor seemed to take this as him considering. "10,300 Pokedollars if you must– you could end a whole good line if you were to place her in gym fights."

"I never said I was going to put her in gym battles," Ash said, taking several more steps back. "And I'm still not selling her, no matter what you offer me. Nami clearly doesn't want to go, and I'm going to respect that."

Professor Sycamore opened his mouth to speak, but Lysandre came to Ash's rescue, a light chuckle breaking up any tension. "He's not going to have a need for a sponsor if you keep increasing your offer. If the boy says no then leave him be, Augustine."

The professor sighed, looking at the Riolu once more, before relenting. "I suppose. But if you ever change your mind, Ash Ketchum, my offer still stands. And if anyone else makes you an offer I'll match it."

Ash let out a sigh of relief as the attention was finally directed away from him, grateful to no longer be discussing Pokemon like objects. Nami seemed relieved as well, but unlike Ash she refused to relax. He could feel her trembling as she huddled on top of his backpack, paws latched onto his shoulders either for security or balance. He could feel the emotions pouring off from her, and it was hard to focus on what she was sending through her aura, barely able to pull the twisting waves into words.

 _Mother escaped._ She said, the telepathy faint between her fearful aura. _Drugged. Evolved. Not natural. Danger._

"Shh," Ash said softly, stroking her head. She pressed her head onto his shoulder, trying to seek more of his comforting aura. On Ash's hat Amber shifted, trying to get a better view of them, wings fluttering.

"My gift to you all is the most recent version of the Pokedex– all the information you'll ever need on any Pokemon! It can tell you species, typing, abilities, and their moves– both the ones they know, and the ones their kind can learn!" Professor Sycamore said excitedly, holding up the device. He pressed a button, and a holographic screen popped up. "Perfect for any trainer trying to know just what their Pokemon can do!"

"Made and developed in my lab," Lysandre added. "Under Augustine's guidance, of course."

"For those I'm sponsoring the Pokedex you'll receive features a bit more," Sycamore said, nodding to Tierno, Trevor, and Shauna. "You'll be able to input data yourself, whether it be on what your observe or anything you might find noteworthy. You can also see what Pokemon you currently hold in your PC, and all data you collect and enter will be sent to me," He smiled. "It's a long process, but there's always a chance that what you discover could be added to the data of the Pokedex."

"Awesome," Tierno whispered.

"Sina, be a dear and pass these out, will you?" The professor said, holding out a box that held the Pokedexes.

Sina stepped forward, carefully taking some out of the box as she approached them, placing the Pokedex in each of their hands. Ash has had several Pokedexes throughout the course of his journeys, but this was by far the most advance one he had held. He curiously turned it over, resisting the urge to point it at a Pokemon and test it, since the others were still speaking.

"This is very generous of you, sir," Serena said, carefully holding the device. "Especially seeing how Ash and I aren't your interns or anything..."

"Yeah," Ash said, slipping it away into his pocket. "Thank you."

"And I also have a gift for the five of you," Lysandre said, stepping forward. His Pyroar stood up and trotted to his side, Kindle right behind him. Everyone couldn't help but pull back, and the towering man waved a hand for his Pokemon to lay down. "I promise you, Ares is of no harm," He reached into his bag, pulling out a wrapped case and handing it to Trevor. "But for each of you, I have a new Holo Caster, one of my personal designs."

Ash was getting a bit tired of situations like this– but he honestly had no idea what a Holo Caster was. The device was small and thin with a tiny screen, a strange symbol on the front, and overall didn't look like much. But yet the way the others reacted as they were handed one showed that it was at last as valuable as the Pokedex. Tierno stared down at the one in his hands, Shauna squealed as she was handed hers, and Ash tried not to focus on Lysandre's sharp gaze as he accepted his. When he went to hand one to Serena, however, she shook her head, stepping back.

"I can't accept this," She said, and the others looked at her as if she was crazy.

Lysandre frowned. "May I asked why, mademoiselle?"

Serena looked away. "Neither you or the professor are my sponsors, but yet you're giving us all these amazing gifts. And seeing that Siebold isn't here or isn't offering anything to the others... it just doesn't seem fair that I should take these."

Lysandre smiled. "This has nothing to do with who sponsors who or what gifts have already been given– it is simply a gift. Perhaps this world has made us think every little thing results in us owing one another, but it doesn't have to be that way. I am giving you this because I wish to give it to you, and I hope you accept it."

He held out the packaged Holo Caster again, and Serena hesitated. After a moment she reached for it, carefully pulling it from his hands. "...Thank you, sir."

Professor Sycamore beamed. "I am so glad that you were all willing to take the time to come out to my lab. I wish I could speak more with all of you, but unfortunately my workload doesn't allow it," He paused, thinking. "However, I could save you some money and give you all a place to crash for the night. Tierno and Trevor, you can have your normal room, while I can get a room prepared for Shauna and Serena. As for Ash–"

Ash flinched as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Ash is my protégé," Lysandre said, his voice deep and calm. "So perhaps it should be I that will offer him a place for the night."

Nami yelped at another human being close to her, scrambling over Ash's shoulder and back into his arms.

"Of course, of course," Professor Sycamore said. "That is a marvelous idea! I shall go get my young guests settled in, and then I will call you tonight so we can discuss more on that Pokemon you wish to buy."

"Thank you, Augustine," Lysandre said, guiding Ash towards the door of the room. "I will speak with you soon. Come along Ares, Kindle."

The two fire types stood up, following after Lysandre as he headed towards the door. Ash didn't have any choice but to follow with the man's strong hand on his shoulder, heart thumping nervously. Amber's wings fluttered, and Nami began twisting in response to Ash's uncertainty. Lysandre glanced down towards them, his blue eyes settling on the Pokemon. The man was unnaturally tall, and with that gaze on him Ash wasn't sure what he should say as he was lead towards the elevator.

The doors slid shut after they stepped in, leaving Ash alone with the man and the Pokemon.

"Perhaps it would be best if you were to return the Riolu to her Pokeball," Lysandre said softly. "As frightened as she is I don't think she'd take well to traveling in a vehicle."

"Oh, um, sure," Ash muttered, hand going to his Pokebelt, before pausing. "...I haven't captured you yet, have I?"

 _No?_ The Riolu let out a whimper, and Ash used the opportunity to pull out of Lysandre's grasp as he knelt down on the ground. The elevator jerked as it began going down, and Ash carefully set Nami on the floor, digging through his backpack for a Pokeball. He pulled out the red sphere, before turning to face the canine.

"Okay, you're just going to need to relax as I press this against you, okay?" Ash said softly. "It's going to put you into the Pokeball, but I can let you out whenever you want. This is just to make sure no other human can take you away, okay?"

Ash's last sentence seemed to calm her down, the Riolu giving a small nod as the elevator came to a stop. Ash carefully pressed the Pokeball to her forehead, the sphere opening up and releasing a burst of light. Nami yelped as she was engulfed in the glow, being turned into energy as she was sucked inside. Ash could see a small red glow within the clear red lid of the Pokeball, the sphere shaking a few times in his hand.

After a moment, however, it went still, clicking as the Pokemon was successfully captured. Ash stared at the clear top, and could see the miniature Riolu taking shape within. Nami uncertainly looked around, rubbing at her eyes. The Pokemon let out a yawn, curling up inside the sphere and falling asleep within moments. Ash smiled softly, still getting used to the fact he could see within a Pokeball, but was glad to see her relax.

"Come along," Lysandre said, and Ash looked up to see that he and the Pokemon had already exited the elevator, one hand keeping the doors from sliding shut on him. Ash swiftly rose to his feet, clipping Nami's Pokeball to his belt as he reached for Amber's, holding it up and recalling the Vivillon from off of his hat. "Our ride is waiting for us outside."

As much as Lysandre had helped him, this was still technically the first time he had even met the man. His mother would freak out if she knew what he was doing, but he wasn't quite sure what else to do. It would be rude to just go a Pokemon Center, especially considering all Lysandre had given and offered him so far. There was also Kindle to consider– the Fennekin looking much happier than he had seen since they had met. She was right at Lysandre's heels, a gleam in her eyes. He just couldn't force her to leave her former trainer just because he was a bit on edge.

Despite the happiness in Kindle's gaze, Ash couldn't help but notice how she pulled back whenever Ares the Pyroar came too close.

A sleek red limousine was parked outside the lab, a woman in a red suit standing near it, with the door open. Ash uncertainly followed after Lysandre as he approached the vehicle, the woman going into a short bow as they drew near. Ares slipped inside the car first, the fire type holding his head high as Kindle jumped in after him. Lysandre glanced at Ash, gesturing with his head for him to enter.

Ares was stretched out on one of the leather seats, tail flicking as he turned his gaze onto Ash. The teen gave the Pokemon a small smile, but got the feeling that the Pokemon didn't like him with the cold glare he was giving him. He settled for the seat next to Kindle, which was on the opposite end from the Pyroar, and the fox laid down at his side. Lysandre was the last to enter, sitting right across from Ash as the door was shut behind them.

There was no denying that the limousine's interior was awesome– what had looked to be tinted windows from the outside faintly glowed on the inside, the glass serving as screens, currently lit up with the same logo that had been on the Holo Caster. The black leather seats were clearly heated as Ash sat down, or perhaps that was from the presence of the fire types. Despite the compactness that came with any vehicle, there was still enough room for a table to sit between the two rows of seats, a fridge embedded into it.

Lysandre opened the fridge, removing a glass and a large wine bottle. He sat the frosted glass into a small indent on the table that would keep it from sliding, pouring him a glass of pale amber liquid. Ares' ears perked up, and without even glancing at the Pyroar he pulled a glass bowl out of the fridge, pouring the rest of the bottle into it and setting it in front of the lion Pokemon.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Lysandre asked Ash, before giving him a small smile. "Non-alcoholic, of course."

"Um, sure?" Ash said.

Lysandre pulled another glass bottle out from the fridge, one nearly as fancy as what the wine had been in– but the label showed it was simply an Oran berry-flavored soda. The man held it out to Ash, who didn't realize how thirsty he was until he popped off the cap. He was more than happy to let the soda slide down his scratchy throat. Lysandre made no effort to offer Kindle anything to drink, but the Fennekin didn't seem to mind.

"Sorry for rushing us out of the lab like that," Lysandre said, taking a long sip of his wine. "As dear as a friend Augustine is, I do not like lingering in his lab. They simply treat Ares as if he is a dangerous monster, and I honestly cannot stand it."

He ran a hand down the Pyroar's back as he spoke, the fire type lapping up the wine from the dish in front of him.

"I understand," Ash said, remembering all the looks he had gotten for having his Pokemon out. "Um, where exactly are we going?"

It was only now he realized that the limousine was moving, the car having been moving so smoothly that it was barely noticeable. Lysandre smiled, taking another sip of his wine before answering.

"To my Lumiose estate," He replied. "I assure you that you will be much more comfortable there than you would have been in the lab or at any Pokemon Center. I will provide you with dinner, assuming you haven't eaten yet, and a place to rest for the night," He glanced down at his watch, tapping it, and a holographic display of the time popped up. "And while I wish to speak with you, I have other matters I must attend to tonight. Perhaps we could speak over breakfast tomorrow?"

"Um, sure?" Ash said, and he wondered just how many times he had said 'um' tonight.

"Wonderful," The man said with a gentle smile. "Kindle knows her way around the estate, so she will be able to guide you if you happen to get lost. Have you done any battling today? If so I will have someone heal up your Pokemon once we arrive."

"They did a bit of training," Ash said, scratching Kindle behind the ear. "But I think they're okay."

"Kin," Kindle confirmed, and Lysandre nodded.

"I'm glad to see that both of you made it to Lumiose City safely," He said. "Especially considering the rough start you had, being attacked by a Pokemon. The wilds have learned that humans only mean danger, and can be quite dangerous themselves," He tilted his head slightly. "And how about your memory? Remembering anything about your Pikachu?"

Ash blinked for a moment, before remembering that Lysandre was under the impression that he had hit his head. Ash sat up a bit, glancing down at Kindle, knowing that he just couldn't casually explain that Yveltal had brought him to this world. His hand went to his chest, feeling the garnet amulet tucked in under his shirt. Most humans here didn't even seem to believe in legendaries, and he would probably just be seen as crazy. But Lysandre had said he'd be looking for Pikachu, and he didn't want to make him keep looking for a Pokemon that wasn't even in this world.

"My mind has been... clearing up," Ash said slowly, deciding to stick to the 'scrambled memories' story. "As for Pikachu, I– er– remembered that I actually left him back home in Kanto... I didn't want him in these gym battles and yeah..." He looked away. "I'm sorry that I had you look for him when he wasn't even here and–"

"No need to apologize, Ash," Lysandre said. "All that matters is that the Pokemon is safe."

"...You care a lot about Pokemon," Ash said. "Much more than anyone else I've met in this world. Kindle respects you a lot."

"You seem to care a lot about Pokemon as well," Lysandre replied.

"...I'm just saying it doesn't make sense for someone like you to be sponsoring a journey where Pokemon can die," Ash said.

"And it doesn't make any sense for someone like you to be going on such a journey," Lysandre gave a small chuckle, pressing his wine glass to his lips.

The lack of a direct answer made it clear that Lysandre wasn't going to offer any explanation– his replies showing that pressing him with questions would probably only result in him doing the same. Ash sighed, relenting, and leaned back against the limousine seat. He had no idea where they were due to the windows being televisions screens, and the car fell into a silence. Ash fingered his soda glass, not wanting to appear ungrateful to the man with just bombarding him with questions.

"...Thank you, Mr. Lysandre, for everything you've done for me so far," Ash said.

"It is always better to give than to take," He replied.

* * *

 _What this?_ Nami asked, tilting her head.

"Huh? Oh, that's a lamp," Ash said, glancing over his shoulder to see the Riolu perched on a bed, staring at the lamp. "We use it as a light for when we aren't using the one on the ceiling."

 _Why?_ She asked.

"Um... so it isn't dark...?"

 _But why two?_ Nami asked with a frown.

"Because that one is easier to turn off when you're in bed," Ash said, pulling his pajamas out of his bag. Even though it had been several days since he had accepted that Yveltal had intended this backpack to be for him, he was still getting used to seeing the items in it as his. "But the one on the ceiling you can turn off when you leave the room."

 _Why?_

"Because I guess we humans are just weird that way," Ash said with a small smile, sitting down onto the bed next to Nami. He had seen many newly caught Pokemon look around at human technology with awe, but this was the first time one was able to directly ask him questions. And there was plenty for her to ask, especially seeing how nice this 'guest room' was.

It looked more like a master bedroom– a spacious queen-sized bed in the middle of the room, covered in at least a dozen red and black pillows. A thick, scarlet down-comforter covered the bed, with silky red sheets underneath. A mahogany lamp table stood right next to bed, fancy lamp and a holographic clock resting on top of it. The floor was covered in a thick black carpet, the ceiling the same color, while the walls matched the bedspread.

There were shelves lining one wall, covered with thick books. A mahogany desk sat along the wall with the bed, the desk fully stocked with paper and other writing supplies. There was the door that lead out to the hallway, and across from that two more doors that lead to two bathrooms– one for him, and one for the Pokemon.

The bathroom was nearly as big as the bedroom– looking more like a place suited to get an actress ready rather than a spare bathroom for a guest. Ash had suspicions that the jetted tub was more of a hot tub than anything, especially considering how large the separate shower was. A large mirror took up an entire wall, the marble counter under it neatly covered with dozens of different products, all of their names written in Kalosian. Ash was grateful that the hand soap had been wrapped separately next to the sink, or else he had a feeling he would have never been able to find it.

He had only peeked into the Pokemon half, but it seemed just as nice and as stocked as his bathroom had been. Amber and Nami had seemed mostly uninterested in it, but Kindle had been ecstatic and had spent an hour soaking in a tub filled with boiling water.

"I can see why you weren't too happy with the the Pokemon Center," Ash said, smiling down at the fox. An empty plate sat in front of her which had been filled with various meats and twigs, and all that remained now was a single stick, which she was chewing on as she laid on her bed. "Considering that you grew up here."

There were two velvet cushions laid out for Kindle and Nami, and a stand supporting a carved branch for Amber. The Vivillon was perched on top of the branch, already fast asleep. Kindle was settled into her bed cushion, chewing away at her twig happily. Nami however was still curiously exploring the room as Ash got ready for bed, the Riolu looking far from tired.

 _What's this?_ Nami asked, now at the desk, holding up a small black object.

"That's a pen," Ash replied, carrying his clothes from today over to his backpack, stuffing them away. "We use it to write down information."

 _How?_

Ash gave her a weak smile. "I know there's a lot to learn, but can we talk some more tomorrow? I'm really tired, I didn't get any sleep last night."

 _Okay._ Nami said, ruby eyes looking up at him as he headed towards the desk, scooping up the Riolu. He headed over towards Kindle, setting Nami down onto the cushion next to her. The canine blinked, prodding the cushion, before letting out a giggle. _Very soft._

"I think we'll all be sleeping well tonight," Ash agreed.

"Fenna," Kindle said.

"Lu!" Nami replied, swiftly curling up on the pillow. She closed her eyes for a moment, before one cracked open, looking at Ash. _Safe?_

Of course. In the wild sleeping wasn't a time to relax, but a time you were most vulnerable. Ash let out a sigh, heading towards the door to show the Riolu that they were perfectly safe here. He grabbed the handle, tugging on it, before pausing.

The door was locked.

 _Ash? Safe?_ Nami asked, tensing as Ash did.

"...Y-yeah," Ash said, testing the knob again, but it didn't budge. "Er, see? Nothing's going to get in here, so we're just fine..."

No need to make Nami alarmed, the Riolu had been scared the nearly entire time he had been with her today, her curiosity about the room being the first time she had really opened up. He gave her a smile, before his eyes slipped to Kindle, hoping for some explantation. He understood that it'd be impolite to just wander the halls uninvited as a guest... but being locked in this room was an entirely different case.

Golden eyes regarded him, but the fox did nothing more than let out a yawn.

Not quite sure of what else to do, Ash flicked the lights off, slowly making his way towards the bed. The lamp gently illuminated the bedroom, but now that he knew that he was trapped in here it didn't seem quite as inviting. The bed was soft, the thick covers warm as he climbed under them, but yet he couldn't bring himself to relax. His eyes kept flicking towards the door, before darting away.

 _Scared._ Nami said, and Ash could feel her aura twisting. He closed his eyes, she wasn't saying that she scared– but rather that she could sense his fear.

"...These last few days have been hard on me, Nami," Ash muttered quietly after a moment. And his gut twisted– it had only been five days since he had arrived in this world. It felt like it had been much longer. "I'm away from home and there's just so much to take in..."

"Lu..." The Riolu whimpered.

He let out a soft sigh. "Just go to sleep, alright? We can save worrying for tomorrow."

His mind most certainly didn't agree with that– his panic still thumping through him– but Ash was too exhausted to care. He had probably only gotten three hours of sleep last night, then had spent the entire day walking. His body wanted to sleep, no matter what thoughts were tormenting his mind. He twisted over in the soft bed, and found himself wishing that he was at the Pokemon Center.

Kindle was asleep in minutes, her soft snores filling the room alongside Amber's quiet breaths. Nami took longer, her aura reaching out towards Ash several times, but her telepathy was silent. Eventually her breathing relaxed alongside her aura, showing that sleep had at last claimed her.

It wasn't until Ash knew that his Pokemon were asleep that he was able to find sleep himself, one hand weakly draped across a pillow– right where Pikachu normally could curl up next to him.

* * *

'One flower... two flower... one flower... two flower...'

The sun had barely crested the horizon– the sky a dull gray as the sun's rays began to touch the earth, lighting the meadow with its soft golden hue. A small Pokemon darted from flower to flower, the purple being hovering in the air as she plucked the flowers, gathering them in her hands. She had a smile on her face, emerald eyes gleaming as she passed other a cluster of flower buds.

The Pokemon levitated right above them, head tilted in thought as she stared at them. She waved her hand over the unbloomed buds, a soft pink light radiating from her. The flowers began to glow, blossoming right before her eyes. She happily picked several more of the flowers, adding them to the bouquet in her hand– before racing off across the meadow.

The golden rings around her clinked together softly as she bolted towards a tree, drifting down to the ground and leaning up against the truck. She set out the flowers in front of her, before carefully selecting several of the blossoms, weaving the stems together. She picking up another one of the flowers, repeating the same process as she happily hummed.

The sun had risen higher by the time she finished her project, the little Pokemon happily holding up her flower crown. She held it up proudly, before looping over one of her horns. She giggled, drifting up into the air, and speeding off into the field. She twisted around as she went, letting the sun's rays wash over her.

"Hello, Hoopa," A cool voice said from behind her, and the small Pokemon froze up, eyes widening. The air around her became chilly as she hovered there, and she slowly turned around. A pair of vivid blue eyes glared into her, and she swallowed.

'H-hi...' Hoopa said quietly, drifting back.

Yveltal snorted, his arms crossed as he watched her. The grass around him had begun to wither away, and the morning sun seemed to retreat in his presence. His human form was the same as it always was– long black hair, pale sickly skin– but the apparel he was wearing seemed to be from another time. A simple black silk robe with red trim– the traditional mourning garments from ancient Kalos.

"And just what, are you doing out here?" He asked, and Hoopa flinched.

'Hoopa was making flower crowns...' Hoopa muttered quietly, carefully taking off the wreath of flowers from her horn, holding it out. 'You can have it if you want it though...'

Yveltal merely had to glance at flowers, a faint black glow appearing around him. Hoopa could feel them drying in her hands. The leaves began to wilt, petals shriveling up as the Dark Aura engulfed it. She let out a whimper, letting the withered flower crown fall to the ground.

"You seem to be enjoying wasting my time as of late," Yveltal muttered softly, eyes dangerously cold. "I only ask a few things of you, Hoopa, so why aren't you doing them?"

She swallowed. 'H-hoopa did do them though! Hoopa did! May have took small break now, but no others!'

"No others?" Yveltal asked, raising a brow. "Then what would you call your little chat with Ash in Santalune the other day then, hmm?"

The ghost type paled, eyes widening in fear as she realized she hadn't gone unnoticed. Her mouth opened, but no words seemed to escape her throat.

"What do I tell you time and time again, Hoopa?" Yveltal asked quietly.

'D-don't interact with y-your P-pariahs...' Hoopa choked out the words, her floating arms covering her head. Tears stung her eyes, entire body shaking in fear, her ghostly form flickering in and out of view.

"And so why did you go near him?" Yveltal seemed to be drinking in the cowering Pokemon's fear, eyes gleaming as he drew out each of his words, letting the small Pokemon shake in his shadows.

'H-hoopa thought he looked lost! H-hoopa just telling him where to go!' She cried, having fully sank to the ground, tears running down her face. 'Hoopa just sent him to the gym, th-that's what you wanted–!'

His Dark Aura radiated from around him, surrounding the small Pokemon as she sobbed on the ground. She shivered as the dark tendrils touched her, the Pokemon risking a small glance up at him. Yveltal's gaze was cold, eyes still lit with a frightening gleam as he took a step towards her.

"What I want with my Pariahs is none of your concern," He whispered. "And your interference is nothing but an annoyance. What I have you do for me is so simple that you're next to worthless– but yet I do have a use for you. Do as I say and we'll have no issues– but when you decide that you can do whatever you please is where the problems arise. I could replace you in a blink of an eye, Hoopa."

'H-hoopa will stay away from Pariahs,' She whimpered, closing her eyes. 'Hoopa will do what you want. Hoopa promise, Hoopa promises–!'

"Promises mean nothing to me," Yveltal snarled, pulsing energy forming in his palm.

He released the Dark Pulse out at the Pokemon, who let out a scream as she was hit. The force of the blast sent her flying back, the blistering energy searing against her. As a psychic type the dark energy was painful enough, but as a ghost type as well the intensity only became worse. She quivered on the ground as Yveltal approached her, knowing that only more was to come. She had disobeyed, and she knew what happened when she went against his orders.

'Hoopa sorry, Hoopa s-sorry, Hoopa–' She whimpered, and he scoffed.

"Consider this a warning," Yveltal said calmly– and she froze up in surprise. "I'll let this little mishap slide this one time, but only because I have a little task I need you to do, and I'll need you in one piece for it."

Hoopa's skin was charred black from where the Dark Pulse had hit her in the side, one arm cradling the wound. She looked up at Yveltal with wide eyes, but didn't dare say a word as he studied her. She hiccuped once, before letting her tear-filled gaze flicker away from him.

"I need you to slip into the Hall of Origins," Yveltal said, studying his nails. "A swift little peek with what's going down with the Others, and then inform me promptly. I'm curious."

'A-again?! B-but Hoopa was just there!' Hoopa cried. 'You never send Hoopa there that o-often and–!'

"And I need you there again."

'What if they sense Hoopa's aura?' She whispered, shivering. 'What if they f-find Hoopa?'

His eyes hardened. "If you know what's good for you, Hoopa, you'll make sure you're never found by the Others."

Hoopa swallowed, her entire body still shaking, her voice a whisper. 'Y-yes Father...'

Yveltal didn't say another word, eyes still locked on her as he began to glow. His body disintegrated, melting away into a mass of Dark Aura, the energy twisting together. As the mass of aura zipped away the air seemed to become warmer, the sunlight feeling just a bit brighter. Hoopa let out a shaky sigh of relief, slowly drifting up into the air, wiping away the tears running down her face. She winced, grabbing her seared side from where Yveltal's attack had hit her.

She closed her eyes for a moment, face twisted in concentration. A bright pink glow lit up her hands as she held it against her wound, the energy pouring into it. A warmth ran through her, the pain retreating as the burn died down– the skin perfectly healed as she pulled her hands away. She looked tired, but much more relieved as she hovered there in the air. She looked down at the dead grass and flower crown, before waving her hands over them as well.

The faintest trace of a smile appeared over Hoopa's face as the grass swelled back to life, now a brilliant green. Color flooded the flowers' petals, and she swooped down, picking up the blossoming flower crown. Hoopa stroked it softly, before pulling a golden ring from off of her horn. She put the flower crown into its place– then she threw the ring up into the air.

It grew in size– the glow of the portal filling the center of the hoop. It hovered in front of her, and the psychic type gulped, before using her ghostly powers to turn invisible. She had been to the Hall of Origins many times, always hidden from the eyes, of course. Despite this though, she knew that legendaries could sense auras. Being invisible should mean nothing– but yet never once had she been caught.

Was she terrified to go through the portal? Yes. Being caught spying for Yveltal... the thought made her shiver. But yet disobeying Yveltal made her even more afraid, and she forced herself to take in a deep breath. Just in, then out– then hopefully Yveltal wouldn't send her to spy again for a while.

At least that's what she hoped.

Hoopa swallowed– then dove into the portal.


	11. Chapter 10

**Replies to guest reviews:**

 **Guest** **– Yep! It was Hoopa that helped him find the gym.**

 **Guestt** **– We shall find out next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

"Kindle, which one of these is the shampoo?" Ash asked uncertainly, staring at the dozens of products resting on the counter, the Kalosian words on the bottles foreign to him. The fancy bathroom was dimly lit, what made made it even worse for Ash as he tried to get ready for the day. A tiredness hung about him, having only woke up not long before.

Despite having felt so on edge last night, he had still slept like a rock– his exhaustion having knocked him out the entire night. He had been awoken by a gentle knocking on his door, an unknown voice on the other side having informed him that he would be having breakfast with Lysandre within the hour. Ash would have rather stayed in bed for another hour, but had grudgingly gotten up anyways.

The fire type yawned as she trotted into the bathroom, looking at Ash with a slightly annoyed look. She jumped up onto the counter, golden eyes sweeping over the many containers resting on the counter. She sniffed several of the bottles, and Ash watched as she nudged several of them forward. She sat down, watching him as he stared at the bottles.

"Are all of these shampoo?" Ash asked quietly, and the fox nodded. "Why are there five different bottles? Who needs five different kinds of shampoo?!"

Kindle let out another yawn, nose twitching– showing that she either didn't know or didn't care– and shoved one of the bottles forward. Ash picked it up, staring at the strange words, before letting out a sigh. Kindle slipped out of the room, the fox stretching tiredly as she did so. Ever since they had arrived at Lysandre's estate she had been much calmer, especially compared to Ash and the rest of the team. She seemed right at home with the fanciness of the place, while Ash was still unsure what to make of it all.

The shower was nice though, he had to admit, and he spent a bit longer in there than he had intended. The shampoo made him smell faintly of Pecha berries as he stepped out of the bedroom, but he had a feeling that no matter what products he would have used they would have all been scented. Kindle was laying on the bed, ears back in annoyance.

Nami and Amber were running and flying about the room, the small Riolu chasing the Vivillon in what appeared to be a game of tag. The Riolu pounced on the bed, trying to use the momentum to reached the flying type. Her paws grasped at empty air, falling back onto the mattress. She had a small smile on her face, bouncing slightly as she landed. Kindle let out a groan, paws over her head as Nami began to bounce higher.

 _Fun!_ Nami declared happily as Ash approached them, picking up the canine before Kindle got tempted to shoot an Ember. The Riolu looked up at him, blinking her ruby eyes. Ash was glad to see she was calmer than she had been yesterday, at least around him and the rest of the team.

"I'm glad to see you're having some fun," Ash said, and right on cue Amber dipped down and landed on his head. "I'm not sure how much longer we're going to be in here, but make sure you guys don't knock anything over while you play, okay?"

He set Nami onto the ground, who became a blur of blue as she sped across the room. Ash sat down on the bed next to Kindle, and Amber was back up into the air, diving after Nami with a happy chur. She flared her wings open, her left one quivering slightly from where the tear had been, and Kindle grumbled unhappily.

"They're just playing," Ash said, scratching her on the head, her fur warmer than usual, probably resulting from her frustration. "You can join them, you know? It might be good for you."

"Kin!" She snapped, turning her nose up at the idea. She however pressed her head closer to Ash's hand as he stroked her, clearly enjoying the sensation. He ran his hand down her back, switching hands when the heat of her fur became too intense, but as she slowly relaxed the temperature around her dropped.

Ash watched her, before glancing around the room, hesitating. He didn't want to bring it up– but he had promised Kindle that if she wanted to stay with Lysandre he wouldn't stop her. And seeing how content she had been since they had arrived here only reminded him of that promise... he was afraid that was what she'd choose. Leaving Kindle here was one of the last things he wanted to do.

Ash was pulled from his thought as he heard a knocking at the door. Kindle's ears flicked up, while Amber and Nami paused from their game of chase. Ash sat up slightly, calling out. "Er, yes?"

"Monsieur Lysandre is ready to see you and your Pokemon now," A voice said from the otherside of the door, and Ash stood up. Kindle hopped off the bed, trotting at his heels.

He hesitated as he reached for the knob, wondering if it would be locked as it had been last night. However before he could test it the door swung open, a man standing in the doorway, wearing a red suit. He bowed to Ash, who shifted uncertainly at the gesture, but guessed he was a butler of some kind. He gave the man a small smile as he rose, but the man's expression stayed stoic.

"You said Pokemon too, right?" Ash asked uncertainly, trying to break the silence.

"Correct," The man said, face still expressionless. "I am here to guide you to the main dining room."

Main? Well, the idea of this place having more than one dining room shouldn't really be surprising. Ash shifted uncertainly, but turned to face the other two Pokemon– to find only Amber hovering in the center of the room– while Nami had dove under the covers the moment the door had opened.

"Hey Nami, we're going to go and eat now," Ash said quietly, looking at the quivering mass under the blankets. "You're hungry, aren't you?"

 _...Yes._ Her telepathy was a bit fainter than before, the Pokemon still cowering under the covers. Ash slowly pulled back the blanket, placing a hand on Nami's back. She didn't look up at him. Ash sighed, reaching down and scooping up the Riolu, not wanting to keep the butler waiting. She twisted in his arms, burying her face into his shirt.

Amber came and fluttered down onto Ash's head– her favorite perch.

The man cleared his throat as he stood in the doorway, clearing wanting to get moving, or perhaps simply not wanting to keep Lysandre waiting. Ash shifted Nami in his arms to make sure she was secured, then he swiftly hurried back to the door. The butler waited until he and Kindle had exited before shutting it behind them, then he bowed to them once more.

"If you would follow me, Monsieur Lysandre is waiting for you," He said, before rising and starting down the hall. Ash followed after him, eyes sweeping the place around him, but not much had changed since he had been lead through here last night. The floor was made of sleek mahogany, while the walls were a dark gray. Much like his room red seemed to be a favored color– various shades of it highlighting the artwork in the hall.

There were several doors in his same hallway, leading to what Ash expected to be more 'guest rooms', thought it honestly felt like a high end hotel. The halls were dimly lit, which made Ash squint as they were lead into a bigger corridor– the lighting suddenly becoming much more bright.

It was hard to keep track of where they went from there– the whole building feeling like a maze, and there was simply too much calling for his attention to stay focused. There was a hallway that was completely a mural– floor, walls, and ceiling painted to look as if one were underwater. Alcoves featuring towering statues, and open doors that lead to rooms just as interesting. There was such a beauty to the place, but Ash had no time to truly look at anything in order to stay caught up with the butler.

The butler finally came to a stop outside a pair of giant black doors, bowing to Ash once he had opened one. "Right through here."

"Um, thank you," Ash said, slowly approaching the room. The door was shut behind him, causing Ash to flinch, but soon the room took up his focus.

Like many of the hallways, it was dimly lit, taking Ash a moment for his eyes to adjust. It was easily one of the larger rooms– a ceiling stretched out high above him, a gorgeous black chandelier hanging from the center of the room. Carved woodwork curved out from the molding and onto the walls, multiple fleur-de-lis patterns cropping up around the room. There were no windows, suggesting they were somewhere in the center of the building, but large paintings hung on the walls instead. Of all the images in the paintings, the only one that held something Ash recognized was the one that featured a Pyroar.

"Hello, Ash," A gentle voice said, drawing Ash's attention away from the decor, and to the large table that took up most of the room. It could easily sit two dozen, if not more– but at the moment there were only two figures sitting at the table. Lysandre sat at the head, who nodded as Ash's gaze turned towards him. At his right side sat the Pyroar, who was seated on a seat that seemed to be just designed for the fire type.

It was a bit strange to see a lion seated at the table, but yet the proud fire type clearly belonged, his fiery gaze locked on Ash. His expression seemed to just be daring Ash to mock him, tail flicking in the silence.

"Hello," Ash said uncertainly, shifting as he stood near the doors.

"Come," Lysandre said, motioning to the chair to his left. "Have a seat, your Pokemon as well– breakfast will be served shortly."

Kindle had already trotted forward, leaping up onto a chair next to Ares. Like for the Pyroar the seat seemed to be made for a Pokemon, the chair placing her right at table level. Ash slowly stepped forward, not realizing how nervous he felt until now. The others had said that Lysandre was a well-known businessman here in Kalos, and the gift of the Holo Caster seemed to confirm that... but now that he had seen this man's home, and the sheer expense of everything around him he was clearly much more than 'rich'. Ash wasn't even quite sure why this man had taken an interest in him, and was afraid of doing something stupid.

As he made his way over to the chair he found that the two seats next to him also seemed to be designed for Pokemon. A raised one for Nami, and the second more of a small perch that seemed to be for Amber. Ash had to place the formerly wild Pokemon on it himself so they understood what it was for, Nami clearly not happy to be out of Ash's arms. He was about to sit himself when he found the chair had been pulled out– a young woman dressed in red holding it for him.

"Oh, thank you," Ash said, carefully sitting, not even having heard anyone else enter the room. This whole mansion felt almost like a castle– right down to those serving in it. He had a feeling that that these maids and butlers were paid well though, but even then Ash was still a bit uneasy with the idea.

"I hope you slept well last night," Lysandre smiled at him, and like yesterday Ash found himself split between the gentleness in his eyes and the intimidation of his appearance.

"Y-yeah, it was great," Ash said, shifting. "Er, thank you for letting me stay here... this whole place is amazing."

Those icy blue eyes scanned Ash. "May I ask you what's causing your discomfort? I prefer my guests to be at ease– so if there's something bothering you then please then me."

Ash flushed slightly, hating how easily he had been read. He watched Lysandre, about to say he simply didn't know how to act in a place this fancy– but that wasn't the only thing that had made him uncomfortable in his stay here. The fact that his room had been locked from the outside was unsettling, and probably the only thing that was keeping him from completely accepting Lysandre's hospitality. He wasn't quite sure what to say about this though, but at the same time he wanted some answers.

"Well, erm..." Ash said, eyes flickering to his Pokemon as he shifted uncertainly. Nami had picked up a fork and was examining it in confusion. "Last night, I, um..." Why did he keep stuttering? Why couldn't he just talk? "Last night I, well, I couldn't help but noticed my room was locked..."

Ash trailed off, eyes flickering down to the table. The idea of being locked in was obviously wrong– but yet it sounded almost stupid when it said it outloud. His gut twisted, hoping he didn't sound like he was being accusing.

Lysandre paused, blinking, before glancing at his Pyroar. Ares snorted, and Lysandre let out what seemed to be an embarrassed chuckle. "Well, Ash, I must apologize– that was an error on my end, I'm afraid," He gave a small smile. "The security system we have in place automatically locks all unaccompanied rooms at night. I believe we forgot to mark the room we placed you in as occupied."

"Oh," Ash said– this answer surprisingly simple. "That makes sense... Um, sorry I–"

"Don't apologize, I completely understand why that would make one nervous," He sat up a bit. "I promise that shall be fixed tonight. For now though, let us eat!"

The timing with Lysandre's words was too perfect to be a coincidence– so Ash decided that the man's words had been a cue– as soon as he had finished speaking the doors burst open, servers carrying trays of food entering the room. Nami ducked under the table, while Ash looked up hungrily.

He still had no idea of how to act in such a high-end home, but the food being set before him looked absolutely delicious. Amber seemed to agree– letting out a happy chur before chugging down the liquid set in front of her. Ash guessed it was nectar, but honey was a possibility as well.

A huge platter had been placed in front of Ash– steak, quiche, toast, bacon, a stack of pancakes, a small bowl of berries swimming in cream, and hot chocolate. As much as Ash loved food he wasn't quite sure if he'd be able to finish the portion in front of him.

Ares had been given a platter of lightly toasted meat, still looking mostly raw, topped with several berries. Kindle had a plate covered in small twigs, a small drumstick and Oran berry on top. Nami had a similar dish, just with more berries and minus the wood, but the Riolu was still hiding under the table.

Ash glanced at Lysandre's dish– and was surprised to find only a single piece of toast and a cup of tea. He smiled at Ash's confused gaze, but said nothing, merely taking a sip of his tea.

Nami didn't retreat from under the table until the servers had left, and Ash was simply glad that she didn't seem as frightened as Lysandre as she did other humans. Still she cast a wary glance his way as she slunk back into the chair. She nudged the meat aside, and began nibbling on the berries.

Silence stretched through the room, and though it only felt awkward to Ash he made no effort to break it. Lysandre had said he wanted to talk, but he didn't even look at Ash as he attempted to make a dent in his large meal. Having Ares sitting across from him made it even more awkward– the lion glaring at Ash as he chewed the raw meat.

"Is the food to your liking?" Lysandre asked after several minutes of silence.

"Yes, it's very good," Ash said.

"Yesterday you made an interesting observation, with me sponsoring your journey for gym badges," Lysandre remarked. "And you're not the only one who's been surprised, as I've always been against the mistreatment of Pokemon– Augustine thought I was joking when I said I wished to become a sponsor."

"So then why are you?" Ash asked.

Lysandre smiled. "To be honest, I had no intentions of sponsoring anyone when I sent Kindle off as a starter. I simply sent her to... to see what young trainers were like, but I gave her clear instructions to discourage anyone from picking her."

Ash glanced at Kindle, who was watching Lysandre.

"You see, Ash, champions have a lot of influence on the region. Champions bring change, the problem is the only ones that become champions are the ones that don't care if innocent Pokemon die to earn that title."

"So they won't change anything," Ash finished.

"Correct," Lysandre said with a nod. "I could never take on the league myself and put my Pokemon at risk. I would be more than willing to sponsor someone that wanted to change the league for the better– but I was convinced that there was no one like that who would take on the league."

Ash's heart was thumping– it had been clear that Lysandre cared for Pokemon– but this proved that Lysandre saw them the same way Ash did. As intelligent creatures that should be protected, and not pitted into these fights as they were.

"So you can imagine my surprise when I met you," He said with a small chuckle. "A young trainer who seemed to have a heart for Pokemon– one that also was signed up for a gym battle," Lysandre set down his cup of tea. "Seeing how you treat your Pokemon only confirms that– you are a trainer that cares deeply for their Pokemon. A combination I thought I would never encounter," His sharp eyes settled onto Ash. "So tell me, do you intend on taking the league challenge always way up to the Elite Four?"

Ash swallowed– he honestly did not want to do another gym battle– but he also didn't have a choice either. Yveltal had nearly killed Kindle, and now that he had more Pokemon with him...

"That seems to be my plan..." Ash said, shifting in his seat.

"I want to create a world that's better for Pokemon," Lysandre said, his soft gaze going serious. "A trainer that's willing to bring change is someone I am willing to sponsor."

Ash hesitated, considering the man's worlds. The mere thought of fighting more gyms, of fighting the _champion_ in a battle to the death... it sounded horrible. He honestly didn't even know if he could make it that far... but at the same time, the idea of change to this horrible world raised his spirits slightly. This journey had made him feel nothing but selfish, putting other Pokemon into a death match for his sake. But if he could have another goal, something else to put as a motivation for this journey, then perhaps it would make it that much easier.

Not that this would be easy.

"Honestly there's nothing more I'd like to do than tear this whole system of battles to the death apart," Ash said.

Lysandre smiled. "Then it seems we just might have somewhat of a common goal, Ash," He tilted his head. "Though, I am very interested on your reasoning for taking on this journey."

Ash hesitated, eyes flickering towards Kindle. The fox gave a small nod, but when he opened his mouth he just couldn't bring himself to explain Yveltal. He doubted that Lysandre would believe him... and he didn't want to lose the trust of perhaps the only sane person in this world.

"I hope you understand, Mr. Lysandre," Ash said softly, looking down at his plate. "But my reasons are kind of personal."

"I understand," He replied, much to Ash's relief. "Everyone has things they don't wish to talk about, and I will not push you. Are you finished eating?"

Ash looked down at the meal he had only gotten halfway through. "Heh... I don't think I could eat another bite."

Lysandre pushed himself to his feet. "That is just fine. Follow me if you would– the Pokemon may stay here and finish their meals. Kindle, lead the rest of Ash's team up to the training room once you are all done."

"Fenn!" Kindle chirped, nodding.

Ash frowned, pausing to look at Kindle. "Um, Mr. Lysandre– you said you didn't intend for Kindle to go to a trainer, right?"

"That wasn't part of my original plans."

Ash swallowed. "Then... then she probably was never expecting to be put in gym battles and... And I don't want to put a Pokemon into gym matches unless they're willing to."

The older man paused, lips pressed together, and his eyes swept over to Kindle. The fox was watching them, her gaze unreadable as she sat there. "Well, I can always provide another Pokemon to be your companion if she does not wish to continue this journey. Do you wish to continue your assignment, Kindle?"

Ash's heart tightened as he saw the hesitation in Kindle's eyes, but he kept quiet. He couldn't force her to stay, and he would never force her into a gym battle. She clearly was happy here, and would be safe. The little fox pawed at her chair, looking down at the ground, before looking back up at Lysandre. The Fennekin swallowed– and then nodded.

"Very well, you shall continue training with Ash then," Lysandre said.

A smile broke over Ash's face, and Kindle glanced at him. The little Fennekin offered him a smile as well, but she swiftly looked away. He hesitated, hoping that she wasn't regretting her decision, but before Ash could say a word Lysandre cleared his throat. He glanced over his shoulder and found that the man was waiting for him, and he quickly stood up. He reminded himself that he could speak with Kindle later, and followed Lysandre out the door.

"Your primary focus should be on training," He said as he lead Ash down the hall. "Each gym match gets harder with each badge you earn, and you'll find that gym leaders aren't keen on losing."

"...There's a gym here in Lumiose..." Ash said slowly, and suddenly he realized that his next match would be here. His heart pounded, knowing that he was nowhere near ready for another battle.

"You will not be taking on the Lumiose gym," Lysandre said, his tone much sharper than before. Ash couldn't help but flinch, but more out of surprise than anything else.

"I... I don't think I should wait though," Ash began, even though waiting was the very thing he wanted to do.

"The Lumiose gym is an electric type gym," Lysandre said solemnly. "One of the most dangerous types in melee battles, right alongside dragon and fire. Electric Pokemon are usually swift, and it doesn't take much for a powerful surge of electricity to kill. If you had a ground type with you this would be a different matter– but marching into that gym now would be death for your team."

Lysandre was right– Nami wasn't trained, and Amber was weak to electricity– which only left Kindle as a safe option against the gym.

"Not to mention paralysis," Lysandre continued. "Which could cripple even a capable Pokemon. Most electric types struggle to take multiple blows, but if they can paralyze a challenger then that weakness is gone as well."

"So if not the Lumiose gym," Ash said. "Then where should I go next?"

Lysandre came to a pause in front of a seemingly random door, pushing it open. He glanced at Ash as a signal for him to enter, before closing the door behind them. The lights flickered on as they entered, and Ash found that the room featured several paintings and stone carvings within a display case– looking as if they had just walked into a museum. Lysandre headed towards a stand in the center of the room, which seemed to be his reason for coming in here, tapping a few buttons on the electronic screen on top.

A blue holographic screen popped up, an image of a Kalos map hovering in the air. Ash stepped forward, eyes scanning the map curiously. Lumiose was simple to find– with it being right in the center of the map.

"You have several options," Lysandre said, pointing at the map. "You just came from Santalune, which is here, and the next closest gym would be Coumarine City– grass type gym. That would give you the type advantage, though you'd need to pass through route 13, which is a harsher route."

"Grass type gym doesn't sound too bad," Ash said uncertainly.

"Another close gym would be Laverre City with a fairy type gym," Lysandre continued, pointing to the top of the map. "But that would offer you no advantage with your current team. You could go through Dendemille to get to Anistar... but it'd be more effective to go to Laverre first to cover more gyms. Your final option would to head through Camphrier Town– it would be a longer trip to the next gym, but this route would take you pass three gyms before looping you back to Lumiose City, and give you plenty of time to build a team."

Time sounded good– anything to give him more distance between gyms fights. "What type of gym would that be?"

"...That would be Cyllage City," He said after a moment of thought, tapping the city on the map. "Which would be rock type. Not a good matchup for you now, but if you were to train the Riolu it would be very effective."

"I don't know if Nami should be in gym battles..." Ash said uncertainly, frowning at the glowing map.

"Fighting type have a natural desire to fight– though not as brutally as the gyms make it to be," Lysandre said. "Perhaps I could have her meet my Mienfoo, Artemis, and she could teach her a few things,"

"I think... I think I will head towards the rock type gym then, and train up my team some more... and stuff..."

Honestly, the only reason why he chose that gym was because it was one of the ones that was farther away. He couldn't take on another gym match, not this soon, and to have time to train up his team would only be better for them. They needed to be as strong as they could be– for their own sakes. Ash hated how quickly everything happened here. Pokemon simply being handed to him like their were items, a gym battles being a fearful task rather than a challenge to enjoy. The most he could do was just take what was thrown at him, and try to make sense of everything the moment he was alone.

"I will assist you in preparing you for your next match," He replied.

Ash turned away from Lysandre and the map, staring up at the paintings instead, more to calm his thoughts than to actually look at them. The image of a beautiful blue doe stared down at him, antlers of what seemed to be made of crystal stretching up from her head. Silence crept into the room, and he could feel Lysandre watching him.

"...What Pokemon is that?" Ash asked quietly, trying to both break the silence and change the topic away from gym battles.

"That is an interpretation of what Xerneas the Giver was said to look like," Lysandre replied. "Sources vary on her appearance though, but most just see her as a fabled goddess."

Ash blinked, but he remembered the legendary that had appeared in the story with Yveltal. He studied the fairy type, whose entire body was a deep blue with dazzling eyes. Her hooves were pure white, and the antlers that sprouted from her head were each a different color of gem. He stared at the Pokemon, who did look beautiful... but at the same time it simply looked off. As if something was telling him that this wasn't how she was supposed to appear.

"...In the story with Yveltal," Ash said slowly. "Didn't Xerneas die...?"

"Careful with names, Ash," Lysandre said solemnly. "They have power. If you must say Death's name then address him as Yveltal the Sentinel."

Ash gritted his teeth. "I'm not calling him by any titles."

Lysandre either didn't hear him mutter this, or acted as if he hadn't. "But yes, the Giver's physical form was stripped from this world by Kalos' ancient king. But can a deity truly die? I do not believe so– merely her body was destroyed, and her essence hasn't touched this realm since, leaving this world to the Sentinel."

"...Why is he called that, anyways? Doesn't 'sentinel' mean like guard, or something?" Ash asked, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice. "That doesn't seem like anything he's doing."

Lysandre turned to face another painting, and Ash's gaze turned to follow his. This second painted depicted a stormy sky, dark gray clouds covering the sky. In the center of the painting was a giant raptor, wings spread open and talons curled. The bird had pure black feathers covering it from head to wing tip, with a pair of familiar piercing blue eyes. Ash stared up at what seemed to be Yveltal's Pokemon form.

"The Sentinel is said to be a guardian of balance, a gatekeeper of death," Lysandre said. "That he ushers those whose time it is to depart this life– but yet his influence does not touch the next life."

Ash turned away from the painting, those blue eyes sending chills up his back, and turned to study some of the other objects in the room instead. Tucked away in the glass display cases were old, crumbling stones, looking as if they belonged in ancient ruins. Foreign runes covered them, so Ash found himself looking at the worn images instead. Not much was recognizable, just carvings of Pokemon and humans etched into the rock.

"I've always found it humorous how so many people are willing to shrug off the past," Lysandre said, placing a hand on Ash's shoulder, looking down at the carvings as well. "That all their stories must be myth. We work alongside Pokemon with great power– so why can't Pokemon with even greater power exist?"

"...You believe in the legendaries then?" Ash asked slowly.

"How can one not look out on this world," Lysandre asked. "And not see that it belongs to Death?"

...It was too convenient.

Him meeting someone that not only saw Pokemon the way he did– but also saw the legendaries are real as well? Someone in this world where everyone saw the opposite? Ash touched where the amulet rested under his shirt, and decided that he wouldn't mention his encounter with Yveltal, even though he was tempted. He didn't know how Lysandre would react to such a claim, and he wanted more time to see if this was someone he could trust.

"Is that carving one of Yveltal?" Ash asked without responding to his question, nodding at a stone that clearly depicted a certain bird rushing up into battle. The blocky carving showed that the legendary was flying towards a creature that resembled nothing that Ash had never seen before. The being was vaguely humanoid, six arms hovering about its body. A pointed tail was depicted in the image, lashing out against the charging Yveltal.

"These relics were taken from some ruins found buried deep in route 13," Lysandre replied. "They are roughly a thousand years old– and the image they show is known as the battle of the Sentinel and the Djinn."

"Is that a Pokemon?" Ash asked, staring at the horned creature.

"It's an unknown entity that said to have appeared above the ancient city of Dahara," Lysandre said. "A civilization that supposedly inhabited a fertile land that is now route 13– but the Sentinel was said to have turned it into a desert. He supposedly descended from the sky shortly after the Djinn appeared, engaging in a battle that ended up destroying the city and killing the Djinn."

"...Do you think the story is real?"

"That is a very good question, Ash," Lysandre said. "But I believe your Pokemon are waiting for us in the training room– come along."

* * *

Kindle's eyes lit up when she saw the Absol resting in the middle of the training room. A smile broke over her face, and she found herself racing towards the white shape. His eyes slide open as the small Pokemon bolted towards him, the Absol raising his head in time to have a Fennekin slam into him. She rubbed her head against him, and she felt a warm tongue run over her head.

'Hello, Kindle,' The Absol said with a gentle smile.

'Dad,' Kindle whispered, a slight whimper in her tone, and she pressed closer to him.

It took her a moment to remember that Amber and Nami were with her, and Kindle slowly pulled away from her father. Still the smile on her face didn't fade, and she quickly glanced back at her teammates, who were looking about the room in awe. The large room equipped with everything a Pokemon could need to train, including a small library on the other side of the room meant for trainers. The two former wild Pokemon couldn't stop looking about, and the Absol smiled.

'Hello there, my name is Apollo,' The Absol said, approaching the Vivillon and Riolu. 'You must be Kindle's teammates– I'm her father.'

'Hello!' Amber chirped. 'You don't look anything like Kindle!'

Kindle felt her claws curling, but Apollo simply laughed. 'Kits do tend to take after their mothers. And what might your name be?'

'I'm Amber! I'm Kindle's best friend!' The Vivillon said happily, flapping her way closer to the dark type. She looked over him for a moment, before landing on his horn. 'She teaching me how to use my Protect, and how to use a psychic type move, and–'

'And training is very important for taking on gyms!' Kindle cut in, shooting a glare at Vivillon. 'Anyways, Dad– that's Amber and the one cowering over there is Nami. Lysandre asked us to come here.'

The Absol grinned. 'Well, since your trainer isn't here, I'd be more than happy to give your new team a few tips. You want to see a psychic type move, Vivillon? Hop off of my horn and I'll slow you one.'

'Ooo!' Amber said excitedly, rising up into the air and landing next to Kindle. The Absol stretched out, before turning to face one of the targets on the wall. His horn began to glow with a purple light as he swung his head around– releasing a crescent blade of psychic energy. The Psycho Cut was launched across the room, slashing right into the center of the target. Amber let out an excited cry, looking at Kindle eagerly. 'Can you do that?'

'...I don't officially know any psychic type moves,' Kindle said slowly. 'I'm simply strongly connected to the psyche.'

'Don't be modest, Kindle!' Apollo said, smiling at his daughter. 'You have a nearly perfected Future Sight! Even better than your mother's when she was your age, if I dare say... but don't tell her I said that– please.'

Kindle looked down at the ground. 'But I can't attack with it–'

'It's more than about attacking,' Apollo said, placing a clawed paw on his chest. 'My Future Sight can sense when something might go wrong– but you can sense disturbances with ease, right down to the very location! You have my intuition, but your mother's skill.'

Kindle said nothing.

'Little Riolu!' Apollo said, suddenly turning to face Nami– whose eyes widened. 'What about you, what moves are you learning?'

Nami let out a few shakily mutters, and the Absol went closer to try to hear her. This only made Nami stumble back though, the Riolu's voice becoming even quieter. However this didn't deter the Absol, who seemed determined on getting an answer. He lowered himself to the ground, while Nami covered her eyes with her paws, and Kindle sighed.

Amber giggled. 'Your Dad's strong! And cool!' She tilted her head. 'Your family has weird names. Ares. Kindle. Apollo.'

'...Lysandre names his Pokemon after powerful figures from history,' Kindle said, glancing away. 'Kindle isn't one of them though– it's just a nickname.'

'Why?'

'...Because I haven't earned my true name yet.'

'What's that?'

'...You're asking a lot of questions,' Kindle muttered under her breath, but then she let out a sigh. 'My full name is Hestia Kindle Belle– but I can't called by my true name, Hestia, until I complete my mission. So for now I'm Kindle.'

'What's your mission?'

'That's none of your business.'

'Is it the gym battles?'

'...Sure. It's the gym battles.'

'What's your dad's true name?'

Kindle sighed. 'Apollo, like he told you. He's already earned his true name.'

'What's–'

Kindle stood up, cutting off the Vivillon. 'How about we start training– okay? As soon as you master Protect I promise I'll start to teach you a psychic type move. You just need to use Protect in midair, that's all. Can you do that?'

Much to Kindle's relief, the bug type took to the topic change right away, a grin coming over her face. Amber fluttered up into the air, following Kindle out onto the training mats. The fire type let out a small sigh, stretching out before she turned to face Amber. She was hovering in the air, wings flapping as she waited for Kindle to charge.

The Fennekin tilted her head, wondering if Amber would actually use the move properly this time. She had been stubborn so far, but maybe she'd finally listen...

Kindle's ears went back as she launched an Ember– and Amber drifted down to the ground as she used a Protect.

They had a long way to go.

* * *

'She doesn't want to come back to the Hall,' Mew said quietly, glancing away. 'Xerny is emotionally overwhelmed right now, and she says she just wants to stay at the Tree for now...'

'I don't blame the poor thing,' Cresselia said coolly. 'Both worlds she has ever called home are being destroyed– thanks to the very creature that destroyed her connection to her world in the first place!'

'Yveltal wouldn't try to destroy his world,' Mew said, shivering as she said the name of the one that had taken her Chosen One. 'That'd mean he would have nowhere to go but the Hall of Origins– and Father would do something the moment he does.'

Cresselia ruffled her feathers. 'Not on purpose, but the moment he allowed those humans to claim Xerneas' life he destined his world to be destroyed. His aura has always been toxic– there was always something off in his world, even when Xerneas was still there. I'd hate to see how corrupt his world is now.'

'What about your world then?' Mew asked. 'You always say Darkrai's aura is corrupted too, and you share a world with him!'

Mew tried to keep the bitterness out of her voice, tensing up as Cresselia suggested that there had been something wrong with Xerneas' world when she had still been bonded to it. Sure, Xerneas' world had always seemed to be riddled with wars, but that was a struggle that all worlds faced at some point, it took humans time to find peace... Mew knew she was lucky that the humans in her world seemed to favor peace.

That's why so many other major legendaries often visited her world, knowing that there'd be peace.

'As long as Darkrai keeps to his island we have no problems,' Cresselia said, the fairy type holding her head high. 'He causes nightmares, but as long as he isn't near anyone he's harmless. Yveltal on the other wing... well, he's connected to mortal's very life force, like Xerneas. His aura is corrupted– and it touches _everything.'_

Mew tapped her paws nervously together. '...Do you think his aura could corrupt Ash's aura?'

'The Chosen One?' Cresselia asked, blinking. 'His aura is immortal– just like ours! The only harm Yveltal can bring to him is death, but his aura could not be turned.'

Mew looked down at her paw, summoning a burst of her green aura. She let the light flicker around her paw, throat tightening as she thought on Ash. 'If Ash dies then my world is destroyed...' She closed her eyes. 'Ash is still so young in his current life, too young to be going through what Yveltal could be doing to him. If this was one of his former lives I'd know he'd be able to hold on, but now...'

She paused mid sentence though– surprise rushing through her as she sense as burst of pink aura. She quickly extinguished her aura, spinning about to face where she had sensed Xerneas'. Her heart rose hopefully– had Xerneas decided to come back to the Hall of Origins after all? Even if no meeting was being held, perhaps there was something Arceus could do to console his broken daughter that Mew could not.

'Xerny!' Mew cried, rushing away from Cresselia and towards the pillar she had sensed Xerneas' aura from.

Confusion raced through her as she sensed a portal opening however– much quicker than Mew thought possible. She zipped around the marble pillar just in time to see a golden portal fading away– and Xerneas nowhere in sight. Mew's heart fell, confusion racing through her as she realized the fairy type had ran away.

Or perhaps Xerneas simply hadn't wanted any attention on her– and Mew had ruined that by racing over here.

A faint gleam of color caught Mew's eye, and she drifted down towards the ground. Laying right next to the pillar was a small tangle of blossoms, weaved together into a flower crown. The feline reached down, picking them up, scanning them with her aura view. She could sense the vast amount of life energy running through it, and she knew Xerneas must have been here.

Cresselia came drifting over, confusion in her eyes. 'Xerneas is here?'

'Um– nope!' Mew said swiftly, hiding the flower crown behind her back. If Xerneas didn't want others to know she had been here, then Mew would keep quiet. 'It was my mistake, I just... I've just been worried about her that I just thought... and yeah!'

Her excuse made no sense, but Cresselia slowly nodded anyways, knowing that Mew wanted the topic to be left alone. 'Alright. Just let me know if there's anything I can do for you or Xerneas though– you two are my closest friends and I don't want anything happening to your worlds.'

Mew nodded. 'Thank you, Cresselia."

* * *

 **Before anyone tries to correct me on calling** **Cresselia** **a fairy type, I know she's a psychic type. But in this story Cresselia is a psychic/fairy type because it just makes sense. The fairy typing would give her an advantage over Darkrai, whom she's supposed to keep in line. Fairy types are associated with the moon, just like Cresselia. It just makes sense, and I think if fairy types would have been around in gen four Cresselia would have been one.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Ayzee awoke in the middle of the night.

This wasn't an uncommon occurrence for the ancient king– many millennia had passed since she had followed the conventional standards of sleep. Light or darkness was nothing to her, she simply slept when tiredness took over her. She awoke when her body told her to, and pressed on whether it be morning or night.

There was a chill in the air, but this coldness wasn't just from the chill of the night. The frigidness seemed to seep right to her bones, shivers racing down her skin. Her eyes cracked open, the feeling not a foreign one, but definitely unexpected. There was an arm draped around her, an icy cold body pressed against her back.

Ayzee twisted around and found herself looking into a pair of icy eyes.

"Y-yveltal?" Ayzee whispered with a startled voice– though it could be no one else. He was the only one that could approach her, the only one that could speak to her. She could barely even imagine speaking to another it had been so long.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up," Yveltal said softly, his arms still around her. There was nothing more unsettling that his skin brushing against hers– the unnatural coldness seeping right to her bones. The deity of death moved closer to her, his lips pulling into a slight smirk as she shivered in his embrace. "You must have been tired– you lasted a lot longer than I thought."

"Let go of me, please," Ayzee said, struggling to back away, but his grasp was like iron. It was hard to breathe with him holding her like this, her whole body feeling as if it were about to shut down. Her heart slowly thumped in her chest, vision dancing with blackness as the icy chill settled into her.

"I think I'd rather not," Yveltal said. "It's rather amusing to see you like this– though I don't think it'd take too long for you to go unconscious..."

She let out a gasp as he finally pulled away– her heart rate suddenly jumping to match the panic rushing through her. Skin felt like ice where he had been touching her, but the shivering began to retreat. Ayzee curled up, breathing slightly ragged as the dark type sat up, watching her with a slight smirk. No words passed between them as she tried to recover from his frozen touch.

"You think you'd be used to this after all these years..." Yveltal mused softly. "But still you react as other mortals would... though you most certainly last longer than they could."

Ayzee closed her eyes– she _was_ used to it. She knew what to expect when he was around, when Yveltal drew close to her. There was no surprise to how her body reacted to the energy he radiated, it was all familiar to her. But that didn't mean she could just ignore his influence, that she could ignore the very effects that Death was pressing down onto her. She drew her knees up, giving no reply, and she stared at the ground. This only caused Yveltal to chuckle, and she closed her eyes.

"You lied," She whispered. "You said you would come after the gym match. It's been several days now, I think..."

Days tended to blur together for the immortal woman, it becomes harder with each passing year to keep something as short as a single day separate in her mind. She kept her eyes closed as Yveltal's chuckles turned into a laugh. This reaction was of no surprise to Ayzee though, but still, the laugh sent a small sting of pain through her heart.

"Honestly, deary," Yveltal said softly. "Don't tell me that this surprises you."

"It doesn't," Ayzee muttered.

"The match was absolutely hilarious though," Yveltal said with a grin. "It was so simple– but yet he treated it like a massacre! This is definitely going to be an interesting run, deary, I wish you could see it."

Her eyes widened slightly– the mere idea of seeing another making her heart race. She didn't expect anything she heard Yveltal's words, but still, the thought sent a rush of chills through her. She shot a glance at Yveltal, but the mere gleam in his blue eyes was enough to show her that she should dispel the thought from her mind. Despite his words, he would never change this hell he had put her through.

"Now tell me," Yveltal said, leaning closer. "Have you been taking care of the little task I've given you?"

Ayzee's hand went to her chest, wrapping around the magenta bottle he had given her. The jar hummed with energy as she touched it, the seal on the jar trembling slightly as if something was trying to escape. This was something she had come to notice since Yveltal had left the bottle with her, sometimes the golden rings on the jar heating up as if struggling to contain whatever was within.

"What's in here?" She asked in a small voice.

His eyes clouded. "I already told you, deary, a darkness. It's nothing to concern yourself over, you just simply need to hold onto it."

She closed her eyes. "It... it feels like it's about to shatter."

"Deary, it's been contained in there for nearly a millennium now," Yveltal said, sounding unconcerned. "Besides, I created it. Do you think I'd create something that would break?"

Ayzee hesitated. "W-well... you were known as the god of destruction..."

It was a dangerous line for Ayzee to cross, well aware that the attempt of a joke might not come off as one– but sometimes when Yveltal threw questions like these at her she simply didn't know how to respond but to try to shift his focus. One answer might be just what he wanted to hear, but another could have her writhing on the floor as she was subjected to a painful Dark Pulse. An attempt to make light of the situation didn't seem to be the best idea when dealing with Death, but something humorous at times could draw his attention elsewhere.

His eyes gleamed. "One of many titles I hold. Destruction. Death. War. Chaos– all just seem to flow together at times."

Her shoulders relaxed slightly, fingers still wrapped around the shaking bottle. Perhaps she hadn't gotten the answer she wanted about the jar, but she was more than willing to leave it behind than to make it seem she was questioning his abilities.

Suddenly Ayzee found herself pinned to the ground, wrists caught in Yveltal's grasp. Her skin turned to the ice where he touched her, the chill spreading out across her entire form as she was slammed against the earth. He towered above her, a jagged grin on his face as he stared down at her.

"Don't think I didn't notice that you didn't answer my question," He purred softly, and shivers raced up her back. "Do you think I'd create something that would break, deary?"

She hated the intensity of his eyes– that harsh blue that seemed to have no warmth or end. It was the only feature of his human shape that remained from his Pokemon form– his eyes merely a bright blue abyss as they looked down at her. Often times they were filled with hatred and bitterness, but all she saw now was a twisted humor, the legendary simply waiting for her to say an answer he'd consider wrong.

"I..." Ayzee whispered, knowing that she had to say something. "I think... I think you can create whatever you please..."

"Interesting answer, deary," Yveltal said. "But can one of destruction truly create?"

Her eyes widened, fearing for a moment this would be another question he'd force her to answer– to keep shoving them on her until she said something wrong– but then Yveltal's grip loosened from around her. A chill still lingered in the air from his aura, but the iciness on her skin retreated as he pulled back. Ayzee didn't dare sit up, so she remained laying on the earth as he stared off.

Yveltal then melted into a mass of Dark Aura– rushing away without another word.

* * *

Even after spending two nights at Lysandre's estate, Ash still was completely lost.

He depended on Kindle to navigate the mansion, the fire type leading him from his room to the training room each day. He hadn't been to the dining room since his breakfast with Lysandre– but the meals that had been delivered were just as fancy. Ash loved food, but he had yet to finish a portion that had been served to him. He felt a bit guilty for letting the food going to waste, but there was simply no way he could eat it all.

However, it wasn't just a tray of food delivered to him as he settled in for his third night at Lysandre's.

He was surprised to find the small Pokeball resting in a small container, a small sealed envelope placed next to it. He set the tray down onto the desk of the guest room, not quite sure of what to make of the Pokeball sitting in front of him. The butler that had brought up his dinner had already left, so he couldn't ask him any questions. Ash reached for the envelope, glancing around at his Pokemon before opening it.

Kindle, Amber, and Nami were barely paying him any attention– all three of them digging into their meals. Even Kindle had lost her ladylike ways when it came to their meals, simply hungry after all of their training. Lysandre had opened up his training room to Ash for 'as long as needed', but Ash hadn't had another chance to talk to Lysandre, and so he really hadn't had a chance to leave yet.

Not that he minded– the food here was great and it was a nice place to train. An Absol attended a majority of the training, letting out encouraging calls as the fighting took place. He eagerly helped Kindle try to summon the energy needed for Flame Charge, and seemed to be trying to help Amber learn a psychic move of some kind– though Kindle seemed less than happy about this. As for Nami she tried to stick close to Ash but had seemed open to Lysandre's Mienfoo as she tried to teach the Riolu how to draw out her fighting energy.

The note in the envelope was quite short, the loopy handwriting taking Ash a moment to decipher:

 _Ash Ketchum–_

 _Within this Pokeball is a Pokemon bred by my dear friend Augustine, and was raised especially for battle. I feel with your sights set on the rock type gym that he would be a good addition to your team, that along with the fact that this breed is known to be quite a hardy Pokemon. Your current team has the possibility to be strong, full of swift and powerful Pokemon, but the lack of defense could tear that apart. I hope that this Pokemon will balance your team and assist you in your gym challenge._

 _–Lysandre._

Ash read for the letter twice, and then let his eyes settle onto the Pokeball again. He didn't just want to force random Pokemon onto his team– but at the same time, his current Pokemon were ones he didn't want to have to face the rock type gym. He set the letter to the side, picking up the Pokeball and peering through the transparent red top of a sphere. He couldn't help but smile as he saw the small green shape curled up in the bottom of the Pokeball, fast asleep, the Pokemon one he was quite familiar with.

"Hey, guys," Ash said. "Come to say hi to our new teammate."

Three pairs of eyes looked up at him, Amber having sap dripping down her chin, all three blinking nearly in unison. He couldn't help but laugh a bit at the sight, the Pokemon seemingly as startled as he was about the Pokemon. He turned the Pokeball over in his hand once, flipping the small switch he knew to be a lock, before pressing the release button.

The Pokeball snapped open, a burst of red light escaping from the sphere, a small shape forming right in front of him. The Pokemon had its eyes closed as it was released, swaying back and forth as the light died down. A large bulb was growing from his back, and a pair of maroon eyes slipped open. The Bulbasaur briefly glanced around, before his gaze settled onto Ash.

"Hello there," Ash said, kneeling down next to the Bulbasaur. "Nice to meet you."

The grass type blinked, simply staring at him.

"Viv!" Amber chirped, fluttering over and landing next to the grass type, waving a small arm. The Bulbasaur stared at her but said nothing in response.

"Um, so," Ash began, not sure of what to say. "My name is Ash, and I'm your new trainer– if you're okay with that, of course."

The Bulbasaur continued staring at him.

It wasn't as if the Pokemon didn't understand him, those rich maroon eyes clearly took in everything he was saying, his gaze scanning his fellow Pokemon every time one moved. He was alert, taking in everything around him, but yet he didn't say a word. Ash let out an uncertain chuckle, not quite sure of what to do.

"Basically, we're taking on the gym challenge," Ash explained. "So if you're okay with that, we'd love to have you on the team."

He just stared.

Ash shot an uncertain glance at Kindle, who was chewing away on a willow twig as she studied the Bulbasaur. She let out a small yip at him, and the grass type looked at her but remained silent. Kindle sniffed the air, and then gave Ash a nod. This surprised him since the fox had yet to approve any Pokemon on the team.

"...I'll take that as a yes," He muttered, shifting. "Welcome to the team then, I supposed. If you don't want to battle don't be afraid to tell me though, um, Bulbasaur..."

The teen shifted as he said this, it simply felt wrong to call this Pokemon 'Bulbasaur', especially since he had the same Pokemon back home that he knew by the same name. The Bulbasaur regarded him as if sensing his discomfort, and it let out a snort. He shot one glance around the room, before trotting over next to the wall and laying down.

Ash slowly set back down at the desk, staring at his meal in front of him. In all honesty he wasn't that hungry thanks from his lunch, but still he lifted up his fork and began eating. The steak was delicious, even then he found himself poking at his meal, lost in thought.

He thought back on when he had captured Nami, and how insistent she had been on having a name. The Pokemon back in his world had never seemed to care, but back at home Pokemon weren't treated as objects. Perhaps here having a name meant something more to them, a sense of identity and individuality in a world that saw them as nothing. A frown crossed his face as he thought of this, once again glancing at the Bulbasaur.

As much as he felt he couldn't think of one, perhaps it would be best if he thought of some kind of nickname.

Grass type... so maybe some type of plant? Rose? Lily? Daisy? Those were more of girl names though... Maybe a tree? Oak or maybe Rowan...? Those were just names of professors he knew. He bit his lip, realizing this wasn't just going to be a two-second task. He took another bite of his dinner, glancing at the books lining the walls. He wasn't really a reader, but since he didn't really have anything else to do maybe he could glance through them for ideas.

* * *

She could feel the embers coating her fur, soft and smothering as she tried to keep them burning, to urge them to burn higher. Her claws dug into the mat, smoke and sparks in her mouth as she focused on her fire. Summoning it was one task, but summoning them outside her body was another challenge altogether.

Kindle closed her eyes, feeling flickers of fire race across her, and she willed them to flare up. The air around her twisted with heat, a burst of energy racing through her– and she sprang forward. She could feel the power of the flames racing through her form, speeding as she raced forward.

The fire around her then died down, the energy fading away before she could slam into her target.

She panted as she stumbled to a stop, the speed from the half-Flame Charge seeping away. Smoke curled up from her fur, soot being flicked from her as she slumped against the ground, breathing heavily as she tried to replenish the oxygen she had used to fuel the failed attack.

'Get up,' Apollo said, the Absol nudging his daughter as she collapsed. 'Don't tell me you're all tuckered out now!'

'What am I doing wrong?' Kindle panted as she struggled to her feet. 'Why can't I keep the Flame Charge burning?'

'If you're nervous about failing, then failing is exactly what you're going to do,' The dark type said after a moment of thought, causing her to scowl.

'I'm not nervous,' She hissed, fur ruffled. 'I'm just fine!'

Absol had a small smirk on his face. 'Alright then– hit me with a Flame Charge then. I'm sure it won't hurt since you can barely even form it.'

She saw the faint glow in his eyes, and she knew exactly what he was doing. She tried to ignore the Taunt, but still, the way he spoke the words made her entire form tense. Frustration built up into her, anger coursing through her veins, his words echoing through his mind. The small Fennekin spun around, claws out.

She hesitated for a moment, before giving in to her frustration– and she raced straight at her father. He lowered himself into a charging position but didn't move, allowing her to run straight at him. She felt the heat curling around her, and again she tried to urge it to flare around her. For a moment she felt the flames flickering about her–

Then it died down, smoke drifting up from her as she crashed into Apollo's legs.

'You're nervous~' Apollo declared in a sing-song voice, grinning down at her.

'No I'm not, Dad!'

She fumed in frustration as he pinned her down with a front claw, bumping his snout with hers. 'You're working yourself too hard. Go take a little break, maybe teach your Vivillon friend Psybeam like you promised her.'

Kindle scowled. 'Not until she learns to properly learns to use Protect. She could get hurt if she doesn't.'

'...And she could get hurt if she doesn't have strong enough moves to fight back,' Apollo said after a moment, causing Kindle to pause. 'Go and help her, Kindle. I haven't seen you make a friend in so long.'

'She's not my friend,' Kindle whispered.

Apollo tossed his head. 'Well, if she isn't you better make her one– because someone will only remain loyal as long as they feel they have a reason to, so don't push her away.'

The Fennekin looked towards the rest of her team– Nami, Amber, and Bulbasaur all attempting to train. The strange grass type was focused on a target, trying to form a Razor Leaf, ignoring the other Pokemon. Nami was looking at another target, but didn't seem eager to battle. Amber kept flying back and forth between them– but with no results.

Kindle let out a sigh, trotting forward. 'Hey! Bug! Get over here– do you want to learn a psychic type move or not?'

Amber's compound eyes lit up. 'You mean it?!'

'...Yeah... I mean it...' Kindle said, a small smile tugging on her face at the bug type's excitement.

* * *

Ash wished there was more he could do when it came to training, but most of his team seemed to have taken things into their own hands– Kindle spent the entire time either with the Absol or Amber, and didn't seem happy with his input. The Bulbasaur had taken his suggestion on trying to learn Razor Leaf but seemed to do best on his own.

As for Nami, there wasn't much in terms she could learn without summoning her aura. He had promised to help her as soon as they weren't around strangers since Ash wasn't too keen on summoning his powers at all, let alone in front of people or Pokemon he barely knew.

So he spent a lot of his time pouring through books from his room and from the mini library in the training room– trying to find a nickname for Bulbasaur, and just to learn more about this strange world in general.

"Okay!" Ash suddenly declared. "I think I got it!"

All the Pokemon paused from their training, looking back at him.

"So I'm not really one for nicknaming Pokemon," Ash said, looking at the silent Bulbasaur. "So if you don't like this then don't be afraid to say so– but how about Reed?"

The Bulbasaur stared at him.

"Reed is a name," Ash explained. "But it's also a type of plant, and you're a grass type and all. Um... Do you like it?"

The Bulbasaur watched him for a moment longer, but didn't give a response of any kind.

He let out a sigh. "...I'm just going to take that as a yes, okay?"

The newly named Reed regarded him a bit longer, before turning back towards his target, attempting to summon a Razor Leaf once more.

* * *

 ** _Received Reed, Bulbasaur, Lumiose City. Lvl 10, male. Mild, Strong willed._**

* * *

"So you plan on leaving tomorrow then?" Lysandre asked, his tone neutral, causing Ash's gaze to flicker down.

"Um... if that's okay," Ash said. "You've been very kind to me, but I can't just train here the entire time."

He let out a small chuckle. "Of course, you're under no obligation to stay here– however, my doors are always open to you."

"Thank you, Mr. Lysandre," Ash said, giving him an uncertain smile. "You've done so much for mean... and I really hope I can find a way to pay you back."

"Money is of no concern for me," Lysandre said as they walked through his home. "Your assistance is more than enough– you are far from an ordinary human being."

"I just wish I could do more," Ash said, causing Lysandre to pause. He glanced up at his sponsor, who had an unreadable expression on his face. Ash panicked for a moment, wondering if he had somehow said something offensive.

"...I run many things, Ash," Lysandre said slowly, a sense of seriousness settling around them as they made their way down the wide hallways. "Several businesses, my labs, a rescue organization. My main goal, however, as always been on those suffering in this world."

"...Pokemon," Ash said after a moment, not quite sure where he was going with this.

"Correct," Lysandre said with a nod. "Pokemon are at the center of the suffering in this world– and the very force that gives the League their money. As such they are not keen with those trying to separate Pokemon from the role society has placed on them."

Ash didn't say anything, able to tell that he was just supposed to listen.

"So some that work for me tend to... stay in the shadows of the League," He explained quietly. "As their actions could be seen as wrong."

Blue eyes looked down at him, and Ash nodded to show that he understood what Lysandre was trying to say. He really wished that he could be surprised, but after all he had seen of this world, it made complete sense that the government would be against those trying to stop this cruel system. And hearing that Lysandre was running, and probably funding this wasn't surprising either. It actually made sense– he had mentioned he didn't dare take on the league challenge himself to bring change– but this showed he was still trying to do something.

"Makes sense," Ash whispered, feeling he should at least say something.

"Perhaps in the future there is more you could do, a time where those fighting for change could use your assistance," Lysandre finished. "But as for now, as you do your journey in the eyes of the League, you should exercise caution."

"Okay," Ash said, not quite sure what else he could say.

"I will not be able to see you off tomorrow, but I shall have someone take you to route 5 so you may continue your journey."

"...Thank you, Mr. Lysandre."

Lysandre smiled. "No, thank you, Ash. You are doing this world a great service."


	13. Chapter 12

**Replies to guest reviews:**

 **Guest Review 1 – Perhaps. :)**

 **We're finally out of Lumiose, which was a few more chapters than I originally planned. But now the story can move forward. And we'll see more about Ash and aura in this chapter.**

 **Guest Review 2 – I chose the name Reed because it was both a name and a name of a plant.**

 **Guest Review 3 – Thank you so much for the support. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

"Summoning aura... it kinda feels... tingly," Ash said slowly.

"Lu?" Nami asked, tilting her head slightly, causing her trainer to let out an uncertain laugh.

"Sorry, it's been a long time since I've done this," Ash said, looking down at his hands, flexing his fingers slightly. "A couple years, actually."

The Riolu looked down at her paws, moving them in the same way Ash had, which made him give her a small smile, before briefly glancing around at where they sat. They had spent the entire morning traveling, and being back on the road had been nothing but a relief for him. As fancy as Lysandre's estate had been, it was always the open road that made him feel at home. They had stopped in a small clearing off of the path for an early dinner, and eventually he had decided to make it their camp for the night.

Though they had been doing nothing but training for the last few days, everyone had picked up right where they had left off. Reed attempting to fire a Razor Leaf at some bushes, Kindle attempting a Flame Charge at a tree, and Amber trying to use Psybeam. Kindle had made it clear from the start that she and Amber could handle things on their own, and the Bulbasaur too had right away gone off on his own.

That left him and Nami to train with aura.

 _Why?_ She asked, her mind briefly touching his. The Riolu's telepathy was fairly limited– just brief words entering his mind if anything. When it came to communication between the two of them it was mostly emotions– her feelings often rushing over him, leaving him to try to piece together what she was trying to say.

"I've used my aura to sense things, sometimes," Ash replied, carefully trying to avoid her question. "But actually summoning it isn't something I've done much of," He reached out, grabbing her paws and turning them palm up. "But from what I understand, hands– er– paws, seem to be the easiest point to summon aura."

 _Why?_ Nami asked again, peering up at him, making Ash pause. She wasn't asking about anything he had just told her– but rather repeating her question from before. He closed his eyes, not wanting to think about the last time he had summoned aura, but it seemed he wasn't going to be given a choice.

"Look," Ash said, placing his hands in his lap. "The last time I summoned my aura things didn't go that well... a good friend of mine ended up d-dying," He flinched, closing his eyes for a moment. When he spoke again his words came out rushed, not even looking at her. "And it's just something I don't want to think about."

 _I'm sorry._ Nami said, a slight whimper filling the air. He gave her a small smile when he sensed the heaviness coming from her, grabbing the Riolu's paws once more.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault," Ash said in a reassuring tone. "I'm more than happy to help you use your aura, even if it means using mine," He turned her paws upwards once more. "Okay, I want you to close your eyes and try to focus on your aura, okay? Like when you're sensing someone else, but on yourself instead."

It was strange to try to describe something he had never put much focus on, something he had always tried to distance himself from emotionally. He knew the basics of aura– but it was just something he had never dedicated himself to.

Nami's eyes were pressed shut, the aura sensors near her ears spreading out. Her mouth twitched in her focus, paws held out. From what he had seen she was skilled when it came to sensing auras– either it be his emotions or sensing others nearby– but clearly trying to physically summon it was something brand new to her. She let out a slight grunt, but there was no visible change.

Ash looked down at his own hands, hesitating. He remembered the feeling of when he drew on his aura, the soft tingles on his skins, and how that had surged up to an intense burning. Every sense had been heightened, a foreign energy rushing through his muscles. It had been a unique experience, which had only become painful as his aura had been torn from him, Mew trying to draw the aura from him and Lucario–

"Sense the aura in you," Ash suddenly blurted out, sitting up as he tried to tear his thoughts away from his memories. "But then try to... touch it? I guess? You need to do more than just feel the aura, you need to... guide it. Er– channel it."

"Lu," Nami replied, pressing her eyes shut even tighter. Her aura sensors quivered, jaw gritting together as she tried to focus. Her paws were held out, a small tremble to them. Ash felt his own aura twisting, responding to the shift in Nami's. He watched her for a moment longer, and several flickers of orange light ran across her paws.

She let out a gasp of air– panting as she opened her eyes. The light around her paws died down, and she slumped as she let her focus slip away. She peered up at Ash, uncertainty in her gaze as she waited for some kind of response.

"That was very close," Ash said, smiling at her, and her gaze lit up. "I saw some of it– just keep that up and you'll be a professional in no time."

The Riolu beamed, and she quickly closed her eyes once more, taking up the same pose as before. She held out her paws, aura sensors spreading open as she focused on her aura. Her muscles slowly tensed up, holding her breath as she tried to channel the energy.

He glanced out over the rest of the team, grateful that Nami had picked up fairly quickly on what he had been trying to say– and that he hadn't needed to summon his own aura to show her. He hadn't done so ever since the Tree of Beginnings... ever since Lucario had died...

A sharp pain formed in his heart, and he flinched. He may have only spent a few days with the Lucario... but that hadn't made his death any else painful. There had just been something about the Pokemon that had drawn him in, as if some sort of connection had been there that he hadn't even realized. The grief of losing him was so painful that he did everything in his power to not even think about it.

Nami started panting again, once again having struggled to summon her aura. Ash looked back at her, and could already sense the disappointment rushing through her. He didn't know how long it usually took someone that could sense aura to use it... was he asking too much of her? She was young, and most Riolu's couldn't even form an Aura Sphere until they evolved. But even then he knew that she was giving up too quickly. He knelt down next to her, digging through his backpack for a moment, pulling out a small round stone.

"Here," Ash offered, holding out the rock she had given him when they had first met. "This is something important to you, something... familiar, right? Why don't you try to guide your aura towards this instead of just your paws? Maybe that would help?"

At this point he was just guessing, but having something to focus on might be easier, especially something that her aura was already familiar with.

Nami carefully took the rock from his hand, instantly cradling it to her chest, happiness pulsing through her as she held it. He smiled at this reaction, but with the memories still in the back of his mind it was hard to focus. He took in a deep breath, knowing he needed to get his mind onto something other than aura.

"I'm going to go collect some firewood," Ash declared to his team, standing up. "You guys keep doing what you're doing– I'll be back later."

They all looked towards him in acknowledgement, before returning back to their training.

* * *

'And– fire!' Kindle yipped.

Amber opened her eyes, which were lit with a purple light– releasing a small burst of glowing energy. Kindle frowned as she watched the psychic energy fizzle out, not even reaching the small target set up in front of the Vivillon. Amber's antennae drooped upon seeing this, wings flapping heavily as she looked towards Kindle.

The Fennekin sighed. 'Try it again– you're not going to get a Psybeam down the first time.'

She sat down as she watched the bug's eyes start to glow once more, slowly gathering energy as she connected herself to the psyche. Kindle had taken a small break from her own training to offer a bit more guidance to Amber– after all she had promised her that she'd teach her Psybeam, and Kindle was going to keep that promise.

'You waited too long to release it,' Kindle called as a burst of psychic energy exploded in front of Amber's face. 'Fire as soon as you feel the energy humming through your body– try it again.'

Amber was breathing heavily, the little bug looking exhausted already. She turned herself towards the small pile of leaves that served as her target, eyes beginning to glow purple as she once again tried to summon the move. She narrowed her eyes, the hum of the energy around her as she attempted to release the Psybeam.

A small burst of psychic energy flared out from the bug type, rushing in all directions.

'You need to channel the energy to a single location,' Kindle said, ear barely flicking as the exhausted Vivillon drifted towards the ground, huffing. 'Try it again.'

Amber looked towards the fox. 'I'm tired.'

'Too bad,' Kindle replied. 'Up into the air, try it again.'

She had already allowed her to slack on properly using Protect, she wasn't going to get a break with Psybeam. Amber watched her with tired eyes, before spreading open her red wings and rising back up into the air. She stared at her target for a few moments, and then once again attempted to summon the energy she needed for the attack.

'Um, Kindle...?' A nervous voice asked from behind her, causing the fox to stiffen up in surprise. Golden eyes narrowed as she glanced back, and she found Nami standing behind her, paws clutched around that stupid rock of hers.

'What do you want?' The fire type snapped. 'Can't you see I'm busy?'

The Riolu swallowed, then pointed off into the trees. 'I sense strange auras coming towards us. Auras that aren't Ash's. What should we do?'

'Nothing,' Kindle said. 'We're out in the wilds again, there's going to be a lot of Pokemon around, get use to it,' She returned her gaze to Amber, watching as a pulse of psychic energy rushed out from the Vivillon. 'That's looking a lot better– but you need to put more focus into channeling the energy!'

'But they're coming right this way!' Nami whimpered. 'And Ash isn't here!'

'I don't care,' Kindle snarled, a growl rattling her throat. She flashed the Riolu a sharp glare– causing the coward of a Pokemon to jump back. Her ruby eyes looked slightly glossy, clutching that rock to her chest as she tried to hold back a few tears. Kindle snorted, hoping that'd make her leave her alone, and once again she returned her focus to Amber.

It wasn't the most entertaining thing, watching Amber repeatedly fire off her attempts at Psybeams, but yet Kindle found a smile flickering over her face when she at last fired a beam of psychic energy. It was short and poorly formed– quickly fizzling out before it even reached its target– but the excited chirr Amber let out caused Kindle to give her an approving nod, and the bug type beamed.

They were making progress... which was good. They needed the team as strong as possible for the gym battles, they needed to be able to support Ash as long as possible. They were at risk enough as it was, but with Ash as a Pariah he was only put in more danger. If they messed up even once that could put their trainer at risk, and Ash was something they could not risk.

On the other side of the clearing Nami let out a low whimper– and at the same moment Kindle felt something within her shift.

The Fennekin whipped her head up, her eyes lit with a purple glow as she looked out at the forest. She flicked her ears forward, but didn't hear anything that could explain the feeling that had suddenly washed over her. Her gaze narrowed when she didn't even hear any distant calls of wild Pokemon– and she knew that the silence wasn't natural. She carefully rose to her feet, an Ember forming into her mouth.

The tension she felt quickly spread to the rest of the team; Amber pausing from her training, while Reed glanced in her direction. Silence quickly settled in around them, an alertness in their eyes as they waited. Soon she could make out a rustling that was too steady to be the wind, followed by the sound of soft footfalls.

It was moments later that two blue creatures suddenly burst into the clearing– their steps nearly silent as they came to a stop– two harsh red gazes looking about. Kindle tensed as the tallest of the two Pokemon looked down at her, letting out a snort. His blue fur shone with a metallic sheen in the setting sun, and the neatness of their coats suggesting that they were human-raised.

'An interesting group of wilds,' The Lucario remarked as he looked over the four of them, crossing his front paws after a moment. His voice was deep and gruff, instantly putting Kindle on edge. This unease wasn't shared by the rest of their group, however– Amber landing right in front of the two Pokemon.

'Hello!' Amber called, smiling up at them. 'And wowie! You're a Riolu– just like Nami!'

The second Pokemon, a Riolu who was standing next to the Lucario, held his head up proudly. 'The name's Rio! And I'm from one of the strongest Lucario lines in the world, isn't that right, Luke?'

The Lucario didn't answer his companion, frowning as he took in Kindle. His gaze then flickered over to Reed, who hadn't moved, just staring up at the Lucario with his expressionless gaze. The Pokemon's eyes narrowed in thought as he regarded their team.

'Then again, I know for a fact that your kind doesn't live in the wild...' Luke muttered, his paw pointing between Reed and Kindle.

'We're not wild,' Amber supplied happily, flicking her wings. 'Our trainer went to gather firewood! Are you looking for a trainer? I'm sure Ash would let you join our team!'

'Amber, do yourself a favor and shut up,' Kindle said, slowly inching forward. This feeling running through her told her that these Pokemon weren't good news– and she knew that she wasn't strong enough to take on this Lucario by herself. The aura it radiated was enough to show it was powerful, and she was sure the Riolu could hold its own in battle as well, considering it wasn't cowering like Nami always did.

Rio looked insulted. 'As if we'd go with some common trainer! Our master is one of the strongest of all humans– and my big bro is one of her strongest Pokemon!'

'Are you lost then?' Kindle asked, the fur on her back rising. She just couldn't relax with her Future Sight running through her like this, warning her that something was about to happen. 'Because the only human we've seen in the last few hours is our own trainer– so yours isn't here.'

Luke smiled. 'Master Korrina isn't too far from us. She just sent us off in this direction because we... sensed something we've been looking for. It's in this little glade, so if you just give us a few minutes to collect it we'll be on our way...'

'What is it you want?' Kindle asked, cinders smoldering in her fur.

Luke didn't offer an answer– simply stepping over Kindle and Amber– heading off right towards Nami. The little Riolu's eyes widened as she looked up at her evolved form, trembling slightly as he looked down at her. His eyes slide down towards her paws, looking at the small rock clasped in her hands. He closed his eyes, spreading out his aura sensors, smirking as his eyes flickered open.

'Give me that,' Luke demanded, holding out a paw, and Nami let out a panicked whimper.

Kindle's ears went back in annoyance– did all members of the Riolu line have an obsession with that stupid rock?

'No,' Nami squeaked. 'This is Ash's.'

'I don't even think you realize what that is,' Luke said, a growl in his throat. 'Let's just keep this simple, pup, and give me that stone. My master and I have been searching a long time for one of these.'

'You can't have it!' Nami cried, stumbling back. Her entire form was shaking as Luke bared his teeth, causing her to scurry back. 'Mama gave it to me, and told me to give it to a good human– you can't have it!'

'Our master is strong!' Rio piped up. 'It should go to a human like her– so give it to Luke!'

'No!' Nami cried.

'Last warning, pup,' Luke growled, paw becoming lit with a Power-Up Punch. 'Give me that Lucarionite.'

'Give them the stupid rock so they'll just leave!' Kindle snapped at Nami, her gut tightening. The purple glow in her eyes had yet to die down– meaning that there was still danger in the future. If all they wanted was the rock though... 'You can get another one!'

Though her eyes were still lined with fear, Nami's ruby gaze hardened. 'No!' She growled up at the Lucario, claws digging into her rock. 'This is my special rock– and I won't let you have it, you meanie!'

The Lucario's movements were a blur– his glowing fist rushing forward and striking Nami right in the stomach. The Power-Up punch sent the Pokemon flying back, a cry of pain coming from her as she was sent crashing into a tree. Kindle and Amber flinched at the sudden attack, the Riolu lying collapsed on the ground, the stone right next to her. There was a cruel gleam in Luke's eyes as he stepped forward, looking at Nami with little concern.

'I'll take that,' He said, leaning down to grab the rock.

'No you don't!' Amber cried, eyes being lit with a psychic glow. Before Kindle could even react the butterfly attempted to form a Psybeam– launching the half-formed attack right at his paw. The purple energy still wasn't properly launched however, the unstable energy bursting as he reached for the stone. The blast caused him to yank his paw back with a small hiss of pain, while the stone was sent rolling away in the other direction.

'Stay out of this,' The Lucario growled back at them, but Amber was already rising into the air.

'That's my friend you just attacked,' Amber said, wings trembling unhappily. 'We played tag and many games together– you can't just hurt her!'

The Lucario rolled his eyes, simply turning to locate the rock. 'All I want is the Lucarionite, your little "friend" just had to stay out of my way and this wouldn't have happened,' He glanced at Nami– kicking her to the side as he stepped forward. 'Let that be a lesson to both of you.'

His attacks hadn't been combat powered– just basic elemental attacks– but despite this he clearly expected Nami to be down from his sheer power alone. Despite the blows she had taken her eyes slowly slid open, and with a small grunt she pushed herself to her feet, gaze locked on the rock Luke had called "Lucarionite". Nami faintly began to glow silver as the Lucario reached down to pick it up– rushing forward with a Quick Attack. She dove towards the stone, grabbing it moments before the Lucario could– rolling out of the way of his paw.

'...You want to do this the hard way then?' Luke asked in a low tone, a growl in the back of his throat. The spike on his paw began to glow– metallic energy surrounding his entire paw. His claws gleamed with the Metal Claw– and he bore down on Nami with an angry snarl.

 _Ping!_

Amber had dove down in front of Nami as soon as his attacked had formed– the green dome of a Protect being thrown up at the last possible moment. Amber and Nami huddled under the force shield as the Metal Claw bounced off of it, both of them panting. Luke let out a frustrated growl at the two of them, baring his teeth as he pulled back his lips.

'Go get them, Luke!' Rio called, the male Riolu looking nothing but eager.

The Lucario didn't say a word– lifting a foot into the air to bring down on the dome. The single kick shattered the Protect, the force shield fading away and leaving the two Pokemon vulnerable. Kindle tensed, but both of them had already taken off in separate directions. Nami was rushing towards the trees, while Amber flew up into the air as the Metal Claw slashed right at where they had been standing.

Green orbs formed around the Vivillon, who fired the Struggle Bug at the Lucario before he could pursue Nami.

'Hmm, you're fast, I'll give you that,' Luke said, not even flinching as the Struggle Bug hit him– though it did draw his focus up towards Amber. 'And seeing that little limp in your flight, it seems you have been in battle before.'

He let the Metal Claw fade, allowing a Power-Up Punch to form instead. He jumped up, his closed fist striking her right in the center of her small body, knocking the Vivillon out of her flight as she tried to flee. Kindle's gut tightened as she watched the Pokemon crash into the ground, a smirk on her attacker's face. He had chosen what should have been an ineffective attack on purpose– merely to show off the raw power he held. He didn't see any of them as a threat, knowing that he was far stronger.

Amber was coughing as he strolled up towards her, small arms clutching her small form. The Lucario plucked her up from off of the ground with a paw, letting her dangle by a single wing.

'Now I wouldn't have done this if you would have minded your own business– but perhaps this will teach your little Riolu friend to listen to her elders,' Luke grinned as he watched Amber struggle against his grasp, his other paw beginning to glow with a Metal Claw.

The Vivillon struggled to break free, sharp claws being aimed towards her heart. Kindle's eyes widened, recognizing the flare in the energy, and she realized that this Lucario intended to land a fatal blow. This wasn't a gym match, but yet he was now using the same force. They weren't being forced to fight another, but still he was making a conscious choice to attack with the intention to kill.

'No!' Kindle snarled, flames pouring from her mouth. She fired an Ember without hesitation, the burst of flames slamming into the canine.

Luke let out a hiss of pain, tips of his fur slightly charred from where the attack had landed. An annoyed glance was flashed back at her, his grasp tightening around Amber. 'Rio– go get the Lucarionite!' Luke snapped at his younger brother. 'I'll deal with these two pests!'

'Let go of Amber,' Kindle snarled, claws curling into the ground. Her eyes were still lit with the light of her Future Sight, embers dancing through her fur. A boiling rage had formed within her, bitterness being spat with each word she said. A gym battle she could forgive, where both Pokemon entered knowing one would not survive.

But abusing one's strength just because they could was another matter altogether.

'Here I thought you were the reasonable one,' Luke said, and he tossed Amber over his shoulder, the Pokemon falling limp on the ground. He brought his paws together, a glow forming between them. As he pulled them apart a pulsing Bone Rush expanded into his paws with a blue glow. 'But don't worry, I've been trained to deal with pesky fire types.'

He swung the Bone Rush down towards her, and Kindle let her battle instincts take over. She threw herself to the side, the _thump_ of the attack echoing through the clearing as it hit the ground. She could feel the flickers of flames running across her fur, and she could taste another Ember forming in her mouth. She drew on the energy, letting her rage fuel the fire– urging it to flare.

A burst of flames surrounded the Fennekin, the Flame Charge burning with a harsh red glow. She charged forward, the energy from the attack rushing through her. She crashed into the Lucario's legs, not holding back as she slammed into him. The combat Flame Charge sent him stumbling back, the painful flames licking against him.

But he was a powerful Pokemon– the attack only seemed to frustrate him. He let out a roar, swinging his Bone Rush club around once more. Kindle attempted to dance out of the way again, the Flame Charge increasing her speed, but still the rod bashed into her side. Her attack was smothered out as the ground type move hit her, slamming down her onto her back. The Fennekin bit back a cry of pain, her ribs aching from where she had been struck– but nothing felt broken.

Kindle barely seemed to notice her own pain, the sight of Amber laying on the ground making a growl rattle her throat.

With a bitter snarl Kindle rolled to her feet. Nothing held her focus but the Lucario in front of her. Not the two Riolus scuffling in the underbrush, nor even Ash bursting into the clearing. Her glowing purple gaze was only locked onto Luke, a snarl in her throat as she charged forward.

It took no effort to reignite the Flame Charge, the rush of fire engulfing her at the mere thought. The fire danced about her, bright flickers of white light dancing up between the flames. An energy was humming through her as she ran forward, that energy rushing through her limbs. She threw herself at the Lucario, legs elongating under her, claws expanding as her body collided with his.

The force of her tackle knocked the Lucario to the ground, and he let out a snarl of pain as the fire curled around him. The bright light in her vision died down, but yet the flames still danced about her– Luke writhing under her. He should have been able to throw her off with ease, but yet he only struggled as she pinned him to the earth. Kindle let out a bitter snarl, her face inches from his.

"...Kindle?" Ash whispered, and for a moment her anger seemed to drain away. The flames around her died down, and she glanced towards her trainer.

The Lucario used the moment to throw her off of him, a Power-Up Punch slamming into her gut. Luke huffed in pain as he struggled to his feet, parts of his blue coat seared black. He glowered down at Kindle, but yet didn't form another attack. Instead his eyes turned towards Ash, the Lucario staring at him with confusion in his gaze. Kindle closed her eyes as she laid there on the ground, quivering.

Nami was clutching Ash's leg, tears rolling down her face. The rock was still clutched in her paws– having been able to keep her fellow Riolu from it. Rio's focus was now on his brother, rushing up to him with worried whimpers. Ash had scooped up Amber in his arms, who was trembling as she sat there. She was bruised and beaten up– but fortunately there wasn't a drop of blood on her.

"What is going on here?!" A female voice snarled, and Kindle let her eyes flicker open to see a girl rushing into the clearing, breathing heavily. For a split moment Kindle thought that it was Serena, with her long blonde hair and burning gray eyes– but as she got a better look at the woman she realized it wasn't the trainer they knew. The Lucario respectfully lowered his head as she stepped forward, seemingly unbothered by the burns Kindle had inflicted on him.

'Master Korrina!' Rio cried upon seeing her. 'Luke is hurt– you gotta heal him!'

Kindle closed her eyes again, attempting to push herself to her feet, but she found herself struggling to stand. Her muscles ached as she pushed herself onto all fours, wobbling as she stood there.

Something felt... off.

Then without thinking Kindle pushed herself up onto her knees– front paws just up in the air. Despite this pose being nothing but foreign to the fire type, it somehow felt even more stable than what she had been doing moments before. She let out a confused whimper as she rose up onto her hind legs, front paws being held out to balance herself as the newly evolved Braixen tried to stand.

"I said," Korrina growled, eyes flickering over all of them. "What is going on here?" Her gray gaze locked onto Ash. "What happened?! Why have my Pokemon been attacked?!"

"That Lucario was attacking my Pokemon," Ash growled right back, pulling Amber into his chest as he knelt on the ground, his other hand bringing Nami in close to him. "And that Riolu was beating up on Nami."

"Luke?" Korrina demanded, looking at her Lucario with a sharp gaze. The Lucario was cradling where Kindle's fire had burnt him, but he managed to pull one paw away to point towards Nami.

"Lu," He growled.

Korrina's eyes settled onto the female Riolu, who had several bruises under her fur from where Rio had attacked her. This didn't seem to be of any concern to the human through, whose eyes quickly settled onto the rock in Nami's paws. She hesitated, looking at it and then at Lucario, who gave her a nod.

"Is that a...?"

'It's a Lucarionite,' Luke confirmed, even though Korrina couldn't understand him. 'I can sense it.'

Kindle was staring down at her front paws with wide eyes, carefully flexing each digit as she tested her new form. While still clearly paws, the toes were much longer than they had been when she was a Fennekin. Her head was spinning as she glanced around, still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she had evolved.

"...Forgive my Pokemon," Korrina said slowly after a moment, a gleam in her eyes as she stared at the rock. "They have a habit of taking things... too far," She cleared her throat, taking a step towards Ash– she not even blinking at the fact that injured Pokemon were around them. "But you see that little stone the Riolu is holding? We need that."

Ash's eyes darted from Nami to Korrina. "...It's a rock."

"Yeah, a rock," Korrina said casually. "So... I'm going to give you a few hundred Pokedollars, and you're going to give me that stone, okay?"

Her Riolu and Lucario had pulled up to her sides, and while both were injured, they both looked ready to keep fighting. Luke was still shooting nervous glances at Ash, while Rio had a look of excitement in his eyes. Kindle still hadn't moved from the spot she had stood up, gaze flickering between the two groups.

"Riolu-lu!" Nami cried, looking up at Ash.

"No, I'm not giving you anything," Ash said, slowly rising to his feet. "Money or not. No one can just attack my Pokemon like that and expect me not to care."

Korrina sighed. "Look kid," She said– though she looked to be only a few years older than Ash. "Why don't we keep this nice and easy. Give me that stone, and I'll give you enough cash to for your Pokemon's treatment at the Center. If not... then I'll take it by force, and you'll be paying for a lot more on your next medical bill."

Kindle tensed as the threat was given, a low growl in her throat. She took a step forward, the earth spinning under her as she walked. Her body seemed to naturally know how to use this form, but yet her mind was recoiling with each step she took. All of this simply felt wrong, and she struggled with each step.

A small green shape suddenly bolted forward– a Pokemon standing protectively in front of Ash. Kindle stared at the Bulbasaur in surprise as he lowered himself into a charging position, letting out a growl as everyone stared at Reed in surprise. His maroon eyes seemed unconcerned as ever, but every muscle was tensed to attack. Korrina looked at the small Pokemon for a moment, then waved her hand.

Her Lucario stepped forward, a Metal Claw forming. "You don't know who I am, do you kid?" Korrina asked with a smile, hand on her hip. "Your accent isn't from around here."

"I don't care who you are," Ash growled, and Kindle took a few more stumbling steps forward, small flickers of flames dancing across her fur. "Your Pokemon had no right to attack mine like that."

"The name is Korrina– Shalour City Gym Leader," Korrina said, placing a hand on her hip. "Now, if you would please hand the stone over, I'll be on my way."

"Lu!" Nami snapped, darting behind Ash, but she let out a growl as she cradled the rock.

The tension in the clearing was interrupted by a loud ringing.

Korrina let out a frustrated sigh, pulling a Holo Caster out of her pocket. She turned, a holographic screen popping up as she answered the call. Luke let his Metal Claw fade away, though his stance still remained tensed. The other Pokemon didn't seem to quite know what to do, but they too slowly let their forming attacks fade away. The only one not to move was Reed, a pair of vines growing out from his bulb.

"What, Dad?" Korrina snapped, an annoyed edge in her tone.

" _You said you'd be in Lumiose an hour ago,"_ A deep voice replied from the Holo Caster, the image of an annoyed man appearing in the holographic light. He had his arms crossed, looking at Korrina with a level glare.

"Something came up," Korrina replied. "I'll be at the meeting as soon as I can, this is important."

" _You do not have time to slack with your duties as a gym leader,"_ The man replied. " _Remember, your actions reflect on me. When you say you're going to be somewhere, you be there a half an hour before then."_

This was a gym leader, and Kindle knew that they should be wary. That she most likely had her main team with her– and that they wouldn't stand a chance in a proper battle. Despite this the Braixen couldn't help but hold back a laugh, the sight of seeing someone who had been threatening them moments ago be lectured by their father was simply hilarious.

"I'll be right there," Korrina assured him. "I just need–"

" _I need you at the Lumiose Gym so we can hold a proper meeting,"_ Her father cut her off. " _The rest of the Elites and gym leaders are waiting on you."_

Korrina looked slightly on edge upon hearing this, eyes glancing towards Ash, and then back to the Holo Caster. She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. "I'll be right there, sir."

" _Good,"_ He said coolly, the Holo Caster flicking off.

Korrina slipped it away, pulling two Pokeballs out from her belt, before glaring at Ash. "I... I unfortunately have more important things to deal with at the moment," She let out a sneer, returning her Pokemon in a burst of red light. "And as simple as it would be to have Luke deal with you and your Pokemon– I don't want to fill out the paperwork for attacking a human."

Ash said nothing, just watching her with cold brown eyes.

"But you are a trainer," Korrina said, scanning Ash's Pokemon. "Which means you're in the system– so it shouldn't be too hard to find you again."

"Brai!" Kindle snarled, a foreign sound escaping her throat.

Korrina let out a snort, plucking a Dive Ball from her belt, tossing it up into the air. A beautiful Swanna appeared from the fountain of red light, ruffling his feathers as Korrina swung herself up onto its back. The water type spread his wings, allowing them to catch sight of the scars running down his side. The Pokemon didn't need a command, taking to the air with a rush of speed. Kindle stumbled back a few steps from the gust of wind that the Swanna released as he took off, watching as the Pokemon rushed off into the darkening sky.

Kindle sank to the ground– the Braixen utterly exhausted.

* * *

"It seems that your evolution healed any wounds you might have had..." Ash muttered softly, carefully looking over Kindle, a potion in hand. The Braixen looked up at him, before her gaze returned to the ground.

Everything just felt off– her very own body feeling alien to her. She hadn't even realized she had been evolving the moment it happened, and now it just felt like she was waiting to wake up from a strange dream. She scraped at the ground with her leg– arm– not even sure if she wanted to test this new form.

"Xen..." Kindle whispered softly.

Ash placed a hand on her shoulder, offering the Braixen a smile as she looked up at him. "Hey, it's alright. Everyone is doing okay, and that's what's important."

Kindle closed her eyes– this wasn't okay! Sure, the potions had healed up Nami's scrapes, and Amber would need a few days for her bruises to go down– but that didn't make this okay! Somebody had tried to _kill_ Amber, simply because he could! They had managed to get on a gym leader's wrong side, and it hadn't even been a day since they had left Lumiose! How could he call this okay?!

" _Braixen,"_ A robotic voice said, causing the fire type to jump back. Her eyes opened to find a Pokedex pointed right at her– a holographic display of a Braixen hovering above it. " _The Fox Pokemon. Braixen is a pure fire type, and the evolved form of Fennekin. This Pokemon is best when trained with speed-based and ranged attacks, the coarse fur of its tail being used to ignite flames when in battle."_

"Sorry," Ash whispered. "I didn't mean to startle you, I just wanted to know what you are now."

She was evolved. She was stronger now. This was what she wanted.

So why did she feel so empty?

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't there, I shouldn't have just left you guys like that," Ash said, and he fire type stared up at him in surprise. He refused to look her in the eye, a look of guilt in his gaze. "I could have put you all into your Pokeballs if I would have been there– but instead you had to take on a Pokemon much stronger than you..." He gave her a small smile. "Thank you. For protecting the others."

Kindle blinked slowly– but realized that Ash was right. She had leapt into battle to protect Amber. It hadn't been because that she had been ordered to or because it was a gym battle, it was because the Vivillon had been in danger.

She glanced around, but saw no sign of the Vivillon.

"I'm going to go check on Nami now," Ash said, stroking her head. "She seemed pretty shaken up by everything."

He didn't say anything else to her, pushing himself to his feet, making his way over to where the Riolu was resting. Kindle watched him for a moment, but yet had to turn away when her gaze fell onto Nami. A bitterness formed in her heart as she looked at the Riolu, and she wasn't in the mood to deal any further confusion.

Her arms covered her head, Kindle simply not knowing what she should do.

'I found you a stick~!' A happy voice called out, causing Kindle to peer up. Her eyes widened slightly when she found Amber flying towards her, a small branch wrapped in her arms. 'You like to eat sticks, right?'

'You should be resting!' Kindle snapped.

The bug type landed in front of her, panting. 'I will rest, but I wanted to get you a gift– and I found you one,' She crawled back, leaving the branch sitting in front of Kindle. 'It is a really big stick! So it should be really good to eat, right?'

Kindle reached out, her front paw wrapping around the branch that she had just been given. She wasn't quite sure what kind of tree it was from, and it was much larger than anything she would try to eat. It sat quite nicely in her paw though, a strange warmth running through her as she held it. Her gaze shifted to Amber– who was beaming proudly.

'...Thank you,' Kindle said, a small smile flickering onto her face. 'Really though, you need to be resting right now, you took several attacks.'

'I am resting,' Amber said, looking slightly confused. 'See? I'm sitting on the ground. That's resting.'

Kindle shook her head, her smile lingering as she traced the stick she had been given by the Vivillon. Normally she would be more than happy to chew on a twig, but right now she felt nothing of the sort. She passed it from paw to paw for a moment, before finally she tucked it away into her bushy tail.

'I'll keep it here for later,' She told Amber, who nodded happily at this, a proud gleam in her eyes. Kindle looked up, watching as Ash headed back towards his backpack, leaving Nami alone under a tree at the edge of the clearing. Kindle's gaze hardened slightly, and she pushed herself up onto her hind legs. 'I'll be back in a minute, Amber.'

'Okay~' Amber chirred happily, and Kindle carefully made her way over to Nami.

The Riolu was holding her rock between her paws, staring down at it with a far off look. She glanced up as Kindle approached, and gave her a small smile. The fire type didn't return it, however, jerking her head to tell the Riolu to follow her. Nami hesitated, before leaping to her feet to follow Kindle into the woods. They didn't go far, just until the clearing was out of the sight, and Kindle came to a stop.

'I want to thank you,' Nami said, voice quiet. 'For stopping the Lucario from taking Ash's rock–'

'I don't care about your stupid rock,' Kindle spat, bitterness rising, and Nami fell quiet. She turned to face the Riolu, eyes cold. 'Do you realize what happened today?!'

'You evolved and–'

'No,' A growl rattled her throat, and Nami flinched. 'We were attacked because of that stupid rock you keep carrying around! If you would have just given it to them then they would have never attacked us!'

'But this is Ash's stone, I couldn't just–!'

She cut of the Riolu, grabbing her shoulders and shoving her back against the trunk of a tree. Nami's eyes widened, a whimper filling the air as claws dug into her fur. As a Braixen she towered above the Riolu, and she was satisfied with the way Nami tried to pull away from her.

'If you wanted to keep the rock, then _you_ should have been the one fighting for it,' Kindle snarled. 'But instead you cowered, and Amber had to come to your rescue,' Her claws curled. 'Don't you get it!? Amber could have _died!_ Because of _you!'_

'B-but you evolved! S-so you were strong enough to fight–'

Kindle snorted, releasing the Riolu, turning away. 'Don't make up excuses– there is none,' She gritted her teeth. 'Listen well, mutt– either you learn how to battle and earn your place on this team– or leave now.'

'But I–'

'We are taking on gyms,' She whispered. 'That Lucario we just fought back there? He belonged to a gym leader. That's what we're going to be facing on this journey– and every spot in the team needs to go to someone that can fight. That can kill. Anyone else is a weakness to the team– and puts everyone else at risk. Is that what you want? Someone to die for you?'

'N-no...'

'Then learn to carry your weight,' The Braixen took in a deep breath, sitting up straight. 'If I see you here tomorrow, then that means you're going to be fighting in the next gym. I expect you to train, to prepare yourself to evolve, and to fight.'

'I don't wanna evolve–!'

'Then leave,' Kindle said, throwing a dry smile over her shoulder. 'Personally, that's what I'd prefer. Be gone by sunrise tomorrow morning.'

'But–!'

'Leave, or fight,' She growled. 'Those are your choices– so choose one.'

And with that Kindle walked away, heading back towards camp without looking back. The small Riolu had tears in her eyes, clutching the stone tightly to her chest.

The Braixen noticed that Ash was looking towards her as she headed back into camp, and she gave him a small smile. There was a frown on his face, gaze shifting back towards where she had left Nami, concern in his eyes. She gave him a small yip, trying to tell him not to worry. There was nothing to worry about, after all. Either they would have a new fighter tomorrow, or better yet they would be free of a burden.

'Kindle~!' Amber called happily. 'Did you know that Reed smells very-very good? I think there's nectar in his bulb!'

Amber had decided to perch on Reed's bulb, and was waving Kindle over excitedly. Growing slightly more confident with her new form, Kindle increased her pace ever so slightly, trotting towards her two teammates. The Bulbasaur regarded her slightly as he always did, and she sat down next to him, fixating her gaze on Amber.

'I'm sure he does have nectar,' Kindle replied, stretching as slightly. The worry of what had happened earlier was still there– but yet with every passing minute she was finding herself relaxing. Evolving... it just hadn't change her body, but it felt like it also changed the way she was thinking as well. Everything just felt more clear, more simple.

'I want to eat it,' Amber said, pawing at the closed bulb.

'Give him a break,' Kindle said, leaning back and closing her eyes. 'He's just starting to warm up to us all. I mean, he even tried to protect Ash.'

'That is a Pokemon's duty.'

Kindle nearly jumped out of her skin.

She sat straight up as she heard the unfamiliar voice, ears up in alarm as she looked about, half thinking there was more intruders in the clearing. Amber looked just as shocked, staring down at the Bulbasaur under her, wings twitching. She crawled forward, peering down at Reed, who was looking at Kindle.

'So you _can_ talk!' Amber exclaimed.

'I can, but it is not necessary,' Reed said simply, maroon eyes unblinking. 'As Pokemon it is our duty to obey and protect our master– and our focus should be nowhere else.'

He looked at them accusingly.

'We have many things to focus on,' Amber said, flaring her wings open. 'There's food, and friends and games and training and flying and eating and playing and–'

Kindle eyes drifted away from the two of them, settling on where Ash had been sitting. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed Nami by his side, pressed up against his leg as she looked out into nothing. Her nose crinkled, but she said nothing. If the Riolu was still here in the morning then that was her choice– but she would be fighting in gym matches.

'Our duty is to obey,' Reed simply replied.

'But Ash really likes us!' Amber cried. 'He'd be happier if you'd play, I know it!'

Reed said nothing, but the Bulbasaur looked exhausted by the conversation. He turned around, heading towards a tree at the edge of the clearing, settling down. Amber let out a small yelp, before leaping off of him and flying back towards Kindle. She landed on her head, settling down into her fur.

'Comfy?' Kindle asked with a raise brow.

'Very,' The Vivillon replied. 'Your fur is soft and warm but not too warm but just right.'

Perhaps it was the fact that she had evolved, or maybe that she was just simply exhausted from the battles today, but Kindle made no effort to shoo Amber off of her head like she normally would have. It wasn't too late in the day, but it was late enough to drift off without much concern. Tomorrow they would training to do, and Kindle would have to learn how to battle in this new form, but that could all come tomorrow.

She watched Ash and Nami for a moment, but it seemed the Riolu planned on staying. She was annoyed with the idea, but with them on track to the rock type gym she supposed it wasn't the worse thing. The gym battles would weed out the weak for themselves, leaving Kindle's job fairly easy. She just needed to keep Ash moving forward, keep him doing the gym matches so Yveltal would keep his distance. They needed the Pariah, but they also needed the Sentinel unaware. A lot was riding on them...

The gym leader from today would definitely be a problem, they didn't need the focus of the league on them, but for now they should be safe. They just needed to hurry to the next town tomorrow, and being in public would be a protection of its own.

They'd be okay.

'Good night, Kindle,' Amber said from on top of her head, letting out a yawn. 'You're a good friend, you know that?'

For a moment, Kindle hesitated, then said softly. '...You're a good friend too, Amber.'


	14. Chapter 13

**I have started cross-posting this fic onto DeviantArt under the username "AshfallNuzlocke", and I may upload some art related to this fic there in the future.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

Ash had gotten pretty used to the fact that people were going to give him strange looks.

"Pretty good, isn't it?" Ash said, smiling at his Pokemon. He got a few happy cries in return, he and his Pokemon all sitting under the shade of a large oak tree. Each had an ice cream cone in hand, which got plenty of strange stares from passersby. And when Ash had ordered the treats back in the small marketplace there had been only a look of confusion when asking if any of the flavors weren't safe for Pokemon.

Camphrier Town was a small place– one that reminded Ash of Pallet Town in a way– which was partly the reason why he had stopped here. That and along with what happened yesterday... he figured that his Pokemon needed a break.

So here they sat eating ice cream, letting the spring day waste away.

Amber was perched on Kindle's head, the Vivillon's eyes glowing as she tried to levitate her Pecha-flavored ice cream in front of her. The cone trembled, surrounded with a violet glow, but despite looking as if it were going to fall over the ice cream stayed in the air. Trails of melted ice cream dripped down the side, but this seemed to be what Amber wanted– flicking out her long tongue to drink it as if it were nectar.

Kindle sat cross legged, leaning up against the trunk of the tree, her golden gaze unfocused as she stared at her ice cream. Every now and then she'd carefully lick some of it, but the rest of the time she just seemed lost in thought. She seemed unconcerned to the Mago berry ice cream that dripped onto her paws, which surprised Ash considering how prideful she had seemed on her appearance before. Perhaps that was something that had faded with her evolution?

Nami was the only one whose ice cream hadn't melted, having happily eaten hers in several bites. Ash wasn't sure how she hadn't gotten a brain freeze from eating it so quickly, the Riolu just having settled next to him once she finished.

Reed hadn't even touched his cone yet, a vine holding the vanilla ice cream out in front of him. He sat a ways from the group, out in the sun instead of the shade, staring at his ice cream as it melted away in the sun. He had glanced at the others eating theirs, so clearly he knew what to do with it, but instead he just sat there– a neutral expression on his face.

"Everything okay, Kindle?" Ash asked, eyes uncertainly flickering towards the Braixen. The newly evolved Pokemon looked at him, looked down at her ice cream, then shrugged. He frowned. "You did want to evolve, right?"

"Xen," She said, slowly nodding her head, before licking her ice cream again. Ash wasn't quite sure what she was feeling– she didn't seemed to be sad, even with the far-off look on her face. The Braixen also seemed pretty adjusted to her new form, walking on her hind legs and using her front paws with no issues, and if she did want to evolve he didn't think evolution was the issue either.

Ash opened his mouth to ask another question, but before he could say anything a burst of yelling filled the air. Ash and his team all looked towards the marketplace as they heard the sudden shouting, the frustrated cries carrying all the way over to them.

A small little stall selling berries was where the commotion was taking place, the shopkeeper yelling at the top of her lungs at a brown shape that had leapt into her stall. The Pokemon was hastily gobbling down the berries as fast as it could, looking unfazed at the woman shouting. It wasn't until someone with a Pokemon approached that the Pokemon let out a startled caw, leaping off of the fruit stand and bolting through the marketplace as a Poochyena raced after it.

The Doduo had several berries in its twin beaks as it ran, both heads quickly trying to swallow the stolen goods, weaving between humans as they tried to escape the dark type on their trail. It seemed like the townspeople weren't surprised by the Doduo either, cries of frustrated "You again!" filling the air as the Doduo ran.

The flying type bolted out of the marketplace and towards the large stone walls that surrounded the small town. The Poochyena changed course, looping around so he could cut off the Doduo before he reached the western entrance of the town. The canine let out a deep snarl, standing in the center of the road as the Doduo scrambled for the exit.

"Doe!" The Doduo's twin heads cried out at the same time, stumbling to a stop. The Poochyena slowly advanced forward, a dark aura surrounding his teeth as he formed a Bite.

The Doduo turned on a heel and ran away from the path and right at the wall of the town. Its heads were lowered, and with a giant leap it jumped up at the wall. Large talons dug into the cracks of the stonework, useless wings flapping as the Pokemon attempted to scale the wall. The large jump had brought him a ways up– easily out of the reach of the snapping Poochyena below, and he managed to make it up several more feet of the vertical wall as he attempted to escape.

Ash flinched as the Doduo lost his footing, falling towards the ground– landing right on the awaiting Poochyena.

The flying type didn't hesitate, beaks gleaming with a Peck as he drove them into the Poochyena below him. The canine let out a cry of pain, before sinking his fangs into the Pokemon's downy side.

"Do! Oh!" The Doduo shrieked in pain, slashing out with its talons at the Poochyena's belly. The powerful kick was enough to knock the Poochyena off of it, cuts visible in the Pokemon's stomach. The Doduo rolled to his feet, and bolted away from the Pokemon as fast as he could.

Right towards Ash and his Pokemon.

Ash could see the desperation in the Pokemon's eyes, not even caring that he was running right towards a large group of trained Pokemon. It's only focus seemed to be getting away from the pursuing Poochyena– one head looking back at the dark type as it charged after them, the other one locked straight ahead on the oak tree they were sitting under.

Nami and Amber quickly scattered– Amber dropped her ice cream right onto Kindle as she bolted into the air. Nami faintly glowed white for a moment, before speeding away with a Quick Attack. Kindle seemed too startled by the sudden ice cream dripping all over her to do anything as the Doduo charged towards them– but Reed jumped straight into action.

"Bulba!" He snarled, tossing his ice cream cone to the side, firing a Razor Leaf at the flying type as he charged towards Ash. A few of the sharp leaves hit him, leaving several nicks in its side, but the Pokemon didn't slow its charge.

The Doduo bolted right past Ash, jumping up at the oak tree. Just like with the wall his talons dug into its side, the bark giving him much better leverage than the bricks had. The bird climbed right up the trunk and onto a high up branch, settling into the tree like he was a Pidgey. The Poochyena bolted to the bottom of the tree, barking furiously at the Pokemon above.

The Doduo glanced down, and swiftly climbed higher onto another branch. His feathers were puffed up, chest heaving as he curled up in the tree, staring down at everyone below.

"Good work Poochyena!" A voice called. "Finally got that annoying thing cornered!"

A man who seemed to be a sheriff of some kind was making his way over to the tree, along with the berrystand owner and several other people. Reed bolted across the grass and in front of Ash, looking out at the strange humans warily. The other Pokemon took a moment to regroup– Amber landing on Ash's head, Nami racing to his side and clinging to his leg, while Kindle remained covered in ice cream on the grass, looking about at the sudden chaos in confusion.

"You okay boy?" The sheriff asked, glancing at Ash while his Poochyena barked up a storm. "The pest didn't attack you, did it?"

"I'm fine," Ash said slowly, pushing himself to his feet. "Um... what exactly is going on?"

"Just dealing with a pest who should have been taken care of several weeks ago," The sheriff replied, glaring up at the Doduo above. "That thing keeps coming into town and stealing food. We've chased it off to route 5 a few times, but it keeps coming right back."

"That thing keeps ruining my harvests each week!" The lady from the berry stand cried angrily. "I'm going to wring those two little necks and–"

"Ma'am, I'll take care of this," The sheriff said.

"That thing has cost me so much money I'm going to–!"

"Ma'am– go clean up your stall!" The sheriff shouted, looking as if he had dealt with this before. "Poochyena's cornered the thing, I'll take care of this!"

The woman let out a huff– and the same moment Kindle lit herself on fire with a Flame Charge. Everyone jumped, turning to stare at the fire type as she burned the remains of the ice cream off of her. She let out a slight huff as the flames died down, brushing cinders and soot off of her, and made her way over to Ash's side. The berry stall keeper stared at the Braixen and then at Ash, before making her way back to the marketplace with several other of the townsfolk.

The Poochyena was still barking up at the Doduo, who was climbing up higher in the tree.

"Lay it off," He grunted at the canine, who finally fell silent. He glanced up at the Pokemon for a moment, then at Ash and the Pokemon with him. "Hey, you're a trainer, right?"

"Um... yes?" Ash said uncertainly.

"Do me a favor, would you?" The sheriff asked. "I don't have a flying 'mon, so do you think you could have your Vivillon chase that Doduo down from the tree?"

Brown eyes narrowed. "What are you going to do with the Doduo?"

"It's a pest, kid," The sheriff sighed. "Poochyena will put it down so it won't bother the folks here anymore."

Ash's stomach twisted, and he could feel Nami's aura reacting in the same way. Her paws dug into his leg, letting out a whimper, while the rest of his Pokemon remained calmly at his side. He took in a deep breath, fighting against the disgusted feeling.

"Why not just take it back to the wild?" Ash asked slowly, trying to keep himself from snapping at the officer.

"Like I said, we've ran it out to route 5 many times," He said, his Poochyena now circling the tree. "It comes back without fail, tearing up gardens and stealing from the market, it has no interest in leaving this place, and we need it gone."

Ash's eyes narrowed, because he had clearly seen the Doduo trying to run out the gates of the town– it had even tried to scale the town wall! ...Towards route 7 though– not route 5. He looked up at the Doduo in the tree, which was a strange sight for a field dwelling Pokemon, but it was only trying to climb higher. Ash knew there was no way he'd help someone kill a Pokemon, and he most certainly wasn't going to step to the side either and just let it happen.

"If you can have your little bug knock it down with a Gust it would be a big help and save me some time," The sheriff said, letting out another sigh. "Look, I'll even give you a reward. How about a TM– you trainers are always looking for those, right?"

Ash had no idea what a TM was, but he honestly didn't care. "You said you wanted the Doduo gone, so that necessarily doesn't mean dead, right?"

"It will just come right back–"

"It won't come back if it's in a Pokeball," Ash said, swinging his backpack off of his shoulder. "I, er, as a trainer am always looking for new Pokemon. So about you let me catch it? That would solve your problem, and I'd have a new Pokemon."

The sheriff regarded him for a moment, then shrugged. "I don't think that thing will be easy to train judging by all the trouble it's given us, but if you want it by all means go ahead. Saves me some paperwork," He waved a hand at his Poochyena, who slowly backed away from the tree. "This will probably just be something you'll box though."

Ash looked up at the Pokemon one more time, pulling a Pokeball out of his backpack. "Amber, Psybeam."

The Vivillon spread her wings open, rising up into the air. She fluttered slightly as a small wind rushed by, but looped up towards the top of the tree, weaving between the branches. The Doduo tensed as she drew near, beaks parting open and letting out a violent hiss. Amber didn't seem to care, eyes glowing purple as she fired a pulse of psychic energy out at the Doduo.

The flying type leapt down onto a lower branch, avoiding the Psybeam with ease. His beaks began to each glow with a Peck, all four eyes locked onto the butterfly as she swooped in for another Psybeam. It was fascinating to see how easily the Pokemon navigated the tree, leaping from branch to branch, long talons digging into the bark to keep him in place. For a creature that was built for running, he seemed quite at home up in the boughs.

But with the ability of flight on her side Amber had the upper hand– a Psybeam striking the Doduo in the chest as he tried to leap onto another branch. The force of the attack knocked him back, beaks snapping at twigs and branches as he crashed towards the ground. Ash flinched, while the Poochyena at the sheriff's side tensed. With a groan the Doduo rose to his feet, bruised but nothing broken, ready to bolt. Ash noted there was a bit of blood on his side from where the Poochyena had bitten him, but it didn't seem to be limiting the Pokemon.

"Stun Spore," Ash ordered, and Amber swooped down, releasing a yellow powder from the scales on her wings. The cloud engulfed the Doduo, the Pokemon choking on the spores as they clung to him, his muscles beginning to spasm. His movements became slow, heads jerking as he tried to move, but the paralysis had a strong hold on him.

"D-duo!" One head coughed out, a Peck glowing around its beak. He lashed out at Amber, the move only missing thanks to the Pokemon's slow movement's. She swooped up into the air, looking back at Ash for further instructions.

Ash saw no reason to further engage in the 'battle', as the only attacks the Pokemon was launching were in self defense. He tossed the Pokeball in his hand at the Doduo, watching as the bird was sucked inside. The sphere began shaking, rocking side to side as it attempted to bind the Pokemon to it. After several moments it went still– before bursting open with a wave of red light.

The Pokeball broke in half, the two shells flying in different directions as the Doduo broke free. Both heads let out a frustrated shriek, and he became highlighted in the white energy of a Quick Attack. With the surge of energy that came from the attack he rushed forward, jumping up and entangling Amber in his talons. The Doduo pinned her to the ground, muscles twitching from the parasysis, but still his twin beaks began glowing with a Peck.

"Reed– Tackle!" Ash ordered, and immediately the Bulbasaur bolted forward, lowering his head as he slammed into the Doduo's side, knocking him from off of Amber. Two sets of black eyes narrowed in on the new threat. The Doduo began to glow with Quick Attack once more– his only attempt to get around the paralysis, and charged at Reed.

The Bulbasaur held his ground, even as a set of talons was raked down his face. Claws broke through the skin, green blood running down his snout. Two vines snaked out from his bulb, awaiting orders.

"Do!" The Doduo growled, trembling as his muscles seized up.

"...Tackle again," Ash said, not wanting to hurt the Pokemon, but it was quite clear it wasn't going to go into a Pokeball willingly. Reed threw himself forward, the Tackle knocking the Doduo to the ground. The Bulbasaur lashed out with his thorny vines, wrapping them around the Pokemon's legs as it attempted to rise once more.

Ash withdrew a second Pokeball from his backpack, and once again he tossed it at the Doduo. It thrashed and quivered in Reed's vines, but the sphere collided with his side– a burst of red light drawing him into the Pokeball. Everyone watched in silence as the Pokeball shook on the ground, the Pokemon attempting to break free.

After a moment it went still, the Pokeball clicking as the Doduo was captured.

Reed reached out with a vine, picking up the Pokeball, before turning to face Ash. He headed towards his trainer, blood still running down his face– when suddenly he paused. A look of confusion passed over him– and then he was engulfed in a bright glow.

Startled, Ash raised an arm to block the flash as the Bulbasaur was engulfed in the light, his entire form beginning to grow. The bulb on his back swelled, thick fronds unfurling around the bud. The Pokemon was growing in height, legs thickening to support the new body. The vines from his bulb lengthened, briers and longer thorns forming along them. The evolutionary light then faded away, leaving an Ivysaur in its place. Ash stared at the Pokemon, who blinked back.

"...Saur," Reed simply said, voice now deeper.

* * *

"–And then after I rescued his Furfrou they put on a whole fireworks show!" Shauna said happily, throwing her hands up into the air.

A faint smile appeared on Ash's face. "Sounds like you enjoyed Parfum Palace then, I guess I missed out."

Ash had ran into Shauna shortly after leaving Camphrier Town, having gone as soon as he had captured Doduo. He had considered staying the rest of the day and settling off in the morning, but many of his Pokemon seemed to be eager to be moving on. There wasn't much in the towns that seemed to be made for Pokemon, and despite his attempts to make today a relaxing one it had ended up mostly one of strange stares as he interacted with his Pokemon.

"Well, what did you do? You were back in town right? Did you go to Shabboneau Castle?" Shauna asked, tilting her head with a smile.

...It was nice to be around someone that wasn't so cold, Shauna's cheerful demeanor had a way of making him relax. But at the same time Ash felt uneasy as well– not liking how easily she was able to push away the cruel world around her. She didn't blink at the death and suffering Pokemon went through, just happily moving along as if there was nothing wrong.

"...I caught a Pokemon," Ash said, glancing down at the Pokeball in his hand. He could see the Doduo through the clear lid, the shrunken Pokemon curled up and asleep, twin heads laying next to each other. He had yet to see any Pokemon awake while in their Pokeballs, all of them seemingly falling asleep within minutes of being recalled. "A Doduo that seemed to like to raid the townsfolk."

"Oh, I think heard about that Pokemon while I was there!" Shauna said. "You actually caught it? I heard pest Pokemon don't usually respond that well to training though..."

"I don't think I'm going to train it," Ash replied. "I just didn't want them to kill it for no reason... they seemed happy to have it gone though. The shreif even gave me this as thanks for catching it."

Ash reached into his pocket, pulling out a clear case with a purple disc inside. The word 'TM09' was printed on the case, and while it all seemed to be a nice quality of material Ash honestly had no idea what the thing even was. He hoped that she would be able to tell him exactly what it was– and much to his relief Shauna's eyes lit up in recognition.

"Ooo, a TM– awesome! Is it a psychic type move? Or maybe poison?" Shauna asked, snatching it from his hands and flipping it over. "Venoshock? So poison type move then!"

"...It's an attack?" Ash asked uncertainly, blinking.

"You have technical machines in Kanto, don't you?" Shauna asked, looking at him in confusion. "I mean, I know they're rare but still... They're kind of like Pokeballs, you know? But instead of storing an entire Pokemon it stores a Pokemon move."

For a moment Ash wasn't quite sure how to react, the idea completely foreign to him, but judging by the look on Shauna's face this was clearly something he probably should know. "Oh..." Ash said slowly, still not really knowing what it was, but he shouldn't act like he was in the dark. " _Technical machines,_ I've just never actually seen one, you know..."

He hoped 'rare' was enough of an excuse to have never seen one before.

"Yeah, they're crazy expensive, I've only held like two others," Shauna said, flipping it over in her hands. "I'm guessing you don't know how to use them then? I can show you, if you have a Pokemon that can learn Venoshock."

Ash clipped Doduo's Pokeball onto his Pokebelt, pulling out Reed's instead. "How about Ivysaur?" He then paused, a thought crossing his mind. "Wait– TM's don't hurt the Pokemon, right?"

"Of course not," Shauna said, grabbing Reed's Pokeball out of his hand. "They just teach the Pokemon the basics of the attack. Of course you need to train them to master the move... but it's much quicker than teaching them the move without it."

She handed him the TM case, signaling for him to open it. Ash popped open the case, handing her the disc. Shauna carefully placed it onto the Pokeball, the hole in the center perfectly fitting around the release button. He watched as the technical machine began to glow, the purple light being drawn into the Pokeball. Through the top of the sphere he could see the light surrounding the resting Ivysaur, who twitched in his sleep.

"There you go!" Shauna chirped happily, placing the TM back into the case, which Ash closed. "I'd say there's enough energy left in it for a few more Pokemon, which is always nice, I heard some TM's break after one use," She handed him Reed's Pokeball. "And um... I think you can also teach a Pokemon a move by placing the TM against their skin, and they can absorb the energy and stuff, but doing it through the Pokeball is easier if they're too wild to approach, and..." She frowned as she trailed off. "I think that's all, I'm not too big into battling, so someone else could know more than me."

"Thank you," Ash said, pocketing the TM, but keeping Reed's Pokeball in hand. "I'll take all the help I can get, everything is just so different here in Kalos."

Shauna's eyes lit up. "I'm about to go check out the Pokemon Daycare further down the route, see if they have any rare Pokemon there I could look at. Want to come?"

"I was actually going to take a look at Doduo, see what I'm going to do with it," Ash said, shifting slightly. He had a feeling that a daycare wouldn't be like in his world, where the Pokemon were pampered and carefully looked after, and he honestly didn't want to see it. If something as wonderful as gyms could be turned into something so horrible...

She nodded. "Yeah, you probably want to see if it's worth training," She turned to leave, before pausing. "If you get the chance though you should at least go check out Parfum Palace– it was _so_ pretty!"

"Maybe I'll check it out later," He said with a small smile, and Shauna gave him a cheerful wave– before running down the path. As soon as her back was turned his smile faded though, and with a sigh he looked down at the Pokeball in hand, pressing the release button.

Reed appeared in a burst of red light, the Pokemon stretching as he was called out. He glanced about, before turning his gaze towards Ash. He then paused, frowning slightly, the pink petals on his back shifting.

"...Saur?"

"Apparently you were just taught the move Venoshock, do you want to give it a try?" Ash asked.

The Ivysaur shifted his petals again, before taking on a battle stance. He closed his eyes, a purple glow visible from within his closed flower. A stream of toxic energy was fire straight up into the air, globs of poison raining down on them. Ash quickly stumbled back, watching as the toxin fizzled as it hit the ground. Reed seemed unaffected at the poison that hit him, just simply lowering his head in a submissive manner as his trainer scrambled to avoid the attack.

"Not too bad for your first time," Ash said. "And if you can learn Poison Powder or Toxic it'll be a really strong move... but for now I think you should worry about your aim, you wouldn't want to accidently hit anyone else."

Reed nodded in agreement, but didn't say anything.

Ash made his way around the lingering puddles of poison as they sizzled away, reaching for his Pokebelt, pulling off several other Pokeballs. Bursts of light filled the air as he released the rest of his team– Kindle, Amber, and Nami appearing out from of the spheres. Finally he only held the Doduo's Pokeball in hand, and he turned to face his Pokemon. Amber had landed on Reed's blossom for a moment, before she swooped around and settled on the Braixen's head instead.

"Okay, I'm going to let out Doduo now that we're out of the town, see if we can calm it down enough to talk," Ash said, holding up the Pokeball. "We need to figure out what we're going to do with him, because I'm not leaving him locked up in a Pokeball."

"Xen?" Kindle asked, crossing her arms.

"I'm not adding anyone to the team unless they want to," Ash said– knowing the only Pokemon Kindle had approved of so far was Reed. She seemed to have warmed up to Amber as well, not even blinking at the bug as she sat on her head. "I just want to calm him down and find a good place to release him. I don't want you guys to battle him, but just make sure he doesn't attack anyone either. That was a bit too close for comfort earlier with Amber."

Reed summoned two vines from the base of his bulb, while Nami went and ducked behind the nearest tree. Amber drifted up into the air, while Kindle summoned a small burst of flames into the palm of her paw. Ash tapped the release button on the Pokeball, and with a burst of red light the Doduo took form in front of them.

The flying type raised its two heads, glancing around. He was healed from his battles earlier, and this fact seemed to surprise him. Still he didn't hesitate– the Doduo sprinting forward in a blink of an eye. He raced past the Pokemon surrounding him, darting for the tree Nami had taken shelter behind. The Riolu let out a startled yelp, but without missing a beat the Doduo charged straight up the trunk, large talons digging into the bark. He scurried up and across a branch, pausing for a moment– before swinging his entire form down.

Ash stared as the Doduo hung upside-down from the branch, his talons keeping him secured to the branch. His long black necks craned down, beaks parting open into a hiss at Ash, small stubby wings twitching at his side.

He raised an eyebrow. "What are you, a Zubat?"

The Doduo let out screech, heads swaying side to side in what was clearly an attempt to drive him away. Kindle and Reed were at Ash's side, attacks ready to be fired at the Pokemon if he were to lash out. Amber fluttered forward, the Vivillon not looking threatened at all as she landed on the same branch as the Doduo. He let out another warning screech, snapping at her with a Peck, causing Kindle to tense.

"Listen, I can't release you right here, because you're still so close to town that I'm sure that they'd just come after you again," Ash said, gesturing towards the walls of the town a ways down the road. The Doduo twisted one head, looking at it with narrowed eyes, but kept the other head trained right on them. "I can take you to the route on the other side of town, since I'm pretty sure I saw more of your kind on the way here, but the sheriff mentioned that you never stayed there."

The Doduo let out a screech again.

 _Not from there._ Nami's voice entered Ash's mind, her words accompanied by a feeling of longing. He instantly knew that the feeling wasn't hers, but rather she was showing him what the Doduo was feeling. He hesitated for a moment, knowing that he could do this for himself with his own aura abilities... but he didn't want to use them.

Ash furrowed his brow, pulling his thoughts away from aura, trying to translate the telepathy and the emotions. "So you're not from route 5? Can you tell me where your home is then?"

The Doduo watched him warily, both sets of eyes locked on him. He swung back and forth for a bit, before swinging himself so he was sitting right side up on the branch. It was just as strange of a sight as seeing him upside-down, the Pokemon not being a natural tree dweller. He regarded Amber next to him, before letting out a low caw at Ash.

Ash waved a hand at the Pokemon next to him, telling them to stand down. Reed's vines retracted right away, while it took Kindle a moment longer to smother out her attack. Doduo bobbed up in the tree for a moment longer, clicking his beaks together and letting out several more caws. Ash had no idea what he was trying to say, and when he looked at Nami at the base of the tree he only felt the sensation of longing once more. The Riolu wasn't a true telepath, Ash only being able to pick up on her signals thanks to his own aura, and it most definitely wasn't a stable translation.

"...We're heading west at the moment," Ash said, pointing down the path for emphasis. "You can travel with us if you'd like until you can get home, I'm guessing that it will be safer to travel with a trainer than alone in the wilds."

His twin heads swung side to side for a moment, and then the Doduo gave a single nod. He leapt down from the tree, landing in front of Ash, stance tense– but for once he wasn't attempting to lash out or run.

"...Do you want a name?" He hesitated before asking this question, since this was something that he never did, but names seemed to be important to the Pokemon here.

The Doduo snapped its beaks, then gave another nod, both heads calling out together. "Doe!"

"Um, okay then, let's see..." He scanned the bird, racking his brain for a suitable name. His mind instantly went back to the books he had read back at Lysandre's estate, having spent plenty of time reading them. "You're a bird, so, er... an avian. Avi...Ava? Aviary? Or how about Avery?"

Ash took the loud screech as a yes.

* * *

 _ **Caught Avery, Doduo, route 5. Lv 10, male. Quirky, Likes to relax.**_

* * *

Yveltal silently stood on the beach, cold blue eyes emptily staring out at the waves. The sun had yet to rise over the cliffs that towered behind him, leaving the sky an empty gray. It was a peaceful morning, but despite this there was not a single sign of any Pokemon on the shore. No Clauncher scurrying in the shallows, no Wingull roosting up on the rocky cliffside. There was nothing but silence save for the water, gently lapping up against the beach.

The legendary of death shifted, closing his eyes as a long sigh escaped him. His human form was the same as always– pale skin, long black hair– but for once there was no gleam in his eyes, no cruel smile tugging at his lips. He simply turned away from the water, walking a ways down the beach, feet sinking softly into the sand.

"Well?" He said, a slight edge in his voice despite the calm look on his face. "Are you just going to hide away all day– or actually make yourself useful?"

The air in front of him shimmered, blue eyes shifting to watch as the creature pulled itself into view. The ghostly being hovered several feet in front of him, bright emerald eyes watching him fearfully. A pair of horns curled up from her head, golden hoops hanging from them. She took one of the rings in her hand, grasping it nervously as she stared at Yveltal.

'Hi, Father,' Hoopa said quietly, gaze shifting away as they made eye contact.

"What do you want?" He snapped, crossing his arms impatiently.

'Hoopa is here to report about the Hall of Origins,' She said quietly.

"You were supposed to do that days ago– but instead you've just been cowering every morning," The ghost type stiffened up as he said this, and he rolled his eyes. "Yes, I could sense you."

Hoopa let out a whimper, slowly sinking to the ground. Yveltal could feel her aura wavering, fear rushing through her. He watched her incredulously as she sank to the ground, tears of distress forming in her bright green eyes. He let out a long sigh, pressing his fingers against his temple. Did she think he was blind? That he wouldn't notice her hovering invisible every morning– clearly too frightened to tell him what had taken place within the Hall of Origins.

"You are absolutely pathetic," He muttered.

'Hoopa sorry,' She whimpered, the response automatic. 'Hoopa is sorry, Hoopa is–!'

"I don't care what you are!" He snarled back, his frustration spiking alongside his aura. The dark light flared up around his form, causing her to shrink back. "Just tell me what you found– and then get out of my sight! I created you– and if you insist on being worthless then I will replace you!"

His words had the same effect they always did, the fear in her eyes melting away into a raw terror. Tears were running down her face, and she struggled to bring herself back into the air. Every limb was shaking as she slowly rose up, trying to gather the energy to speak. There was a tremble in her voice, and she was unable to meet his gaze.

'Hoopa was only in the Hall for a few minutes!' She cried out, making Yveltal pause. His eyes narrowed, her hesitance to actually report what she had found during her mission at last making sense. He glowered down at her, and she sputtered out a few more words before he could reply. 'Hoopa could not stay longer– Hoopa would have been found! You said not to get caught so Hoopa had to leave! Hoopa had to!'

"Is that so?" He said slowly, voice low, but the young Pokemon reacted as if he had screamed. She flinched back, hands grasping the golden ring in her hands even tighter than before.

'H-hoopa did gather information!' She cried, stumbling over her words. 'The Others, they are worried about Mew's world, s-since you took your Pariah... that world grows more fragile and...' Hoopa looked up at him, as if hoping this would be enough to placate him. But this was something he already knew– and it was Mew's own fault for placing the balance of her world on a mortal– a human of all things.

"Hmm," He replied, looking down at his nails, uninterested.

'And, um,' She swallowed. 'Mew said that Xerneas is not coming to the Hall... Hoopa think she's sad-scared...?'

Yveltal went still.

Hoopa flinched as she trailed off, clearly expecting some retaliation for bringing back nothing, but Yveltal had not moved at inch. Confused, she peered up at him, but only an unreadable expression covered his face. His hands slowly curled at his sides, his breathing becoming slightly ragged as a sneer crossed his face.

"Don't," He spat, "Say _her_ name."

She looked at him in confusion. '...Mew? Wait, Hoopa mean– Hoopa sorry– Hoopa won't–!'

"Mew?" He replied, a deep growl rattling his throat– one that sounded quite unnatural coming from a human form. "Oh, she's a whole other topic, Hoopa dear. She's Fa– Arceus' favorite, leaving him blind to the horrors she's caused to the realms."

'H-huh...?'

"She's the one that created humans after all," Yveltal snarled quietly. "As if creatures based off of our powers forms were not enough, she then formed a species to mimic our creation form. She saw it fitting to _give_ them the power of creation."

'Humans can... create?' She blinked in confusion.

Yveltal's eyes flickered towards Hoopa, having forgotten that she was even there. He stared at her for a moment, the bitterness still running through him with a fierce intensity. Humans, the most fragile of all mortals, but as he had come to learn they were the most dangerous.

"Just a shadow of what our kind is capable of," He replied after a moment, holding up a hand and allowing flickers of his Dark Aura to dance across his palm. "But enough that they have became too... progressive," He sneered, smothering out the black aura as he brought his hand into a fist. "You've seen the way they infect this world, Hoopa, and they do the same to many others. I never wanted them here– but _she_ insisted– and look where that landed her!"

'Hoopa... Hoopa does not understand.'

"Of course you don't," He snorted. "You've barely lived a millennium– nothing but a child, a glorified portal," He reached out grabbing her chin, forcing the quivering Pokemon to look him in the eyes. He gave Hoopa a smile– but it only terrified the Pokemon. "Just remember, Hoopa, it's your place to keep this world balanced. Do as I say, and worry about nothing else."

'Yes, Father,' She said slowly, passing a golden ring from hand to hand. She swallowed, before looking up at him. 'Remember Hoopa said Hoopa had to leave? So Hoopa would not be discovered?'

"I'm not deaf."

'Hoopa had to leave... because one of them sensed Hoopa,' She whispered. 'They saw the aura of Hoopa and... and Mew flew over to see so Hoopa ran but... but she... but she thought Hoopa was Xerneas.'

Hoopa was watching him, as if hoping he'd have some answer, but the legendary had once again gone completely still. Flickers of aura danced across his form, the dark light fading just as quickly as they had formed. Blue eyes locked on Hoopa, but his mind was lost in a different time. Hoopa brought her ring close to her heart, tensing at each spark of aura that came from him, but she held his gaze.

A clenched fist opened, a churning mass of darkness surging to life in his palm. Hoopa had no time to react as the Dark Pulse was fired from his hand. The searing energy scorched her skin, knocking her out of her levitation, and she crashed into the sand. She didn't even cry out, just a gasp of pain escaping her as she clutched her burnt skin.

" _Don't say her name!"_ Yveltal roared, voice amplified far beyond what his human frame should allow. He stormed forward, Hoopa curling up as his shadow fell down across her. He glowered down at the trembling Pokemon, another Dark Pulse forming in his hand before he found himself coming to a stop.

He had seen this scene before, Hoopa laying curled up in the sand, though the memory carried a much more brutal imagine. Emerald eyes opening for the first time, awakening in a world of pain. A form barely recognizable, slashes and blood from talons being raked across her skin, deformities left from ruthless attacks. There was no shivering nor trembling compared to the way she trembled now, just the unblinking gaze of a young Pokemon. A pink aura danced about her form, the light healing each wound it touched.

'...Papa?' Her voice was a whisper, but it jolted Yveltal out of the memory. He blinked once, taking in the cowering form of Hoopa.

"Don't call me that," He hissed, turning on a heel. A burning feeling was taking hold in his chest, the raw anger churning under his skin, a sharp bitterness stabbing his heart. He didn't offer any other words to Hoopa, simply allowing the sparking Dark Aura to consume him.

His human form collapsed in on itself, turning to a raw energy as he rose up into the sky. The aura crackled in response to the emotions running through him, the hatred overcoming the painful sorrow that he had struggled so long to bury. He rushed across the land, a chill lingering in the air as his aura form pulsed, miles becoming only a moment.

It descended down onto a dark cave, sensing an aura that had become familiar over the millennia, bright compared to the dim light that shone from mortals. It only took seconds for him to retake a physical form, the aura twisting about as he once again found himself standing in a human form.

His blue eyes were now dark though, stormy and distant as they focused on the one he had been seeking. The figure in the cave shifted, long gray hair shifting as she turned to face the approaching presence. Ayzee's heavy gaze only watched him for a moment, before fear flooded her face. Aura still danced about Yveltal, his bitterness rolling off of him in litteral waves.

Ayzee couldn't move, the grip of his presence stronger than ever. The chill of the cave had become arctic-like, all warmth being sucked away as Death stood.

"You killed her," Yveltal hissed, while the ancient king remained motionless– unable to even flinch as the tendrils of darkness filled the cave. A red light surrounded Yveltal's hand, the Psychic surrounding Ayzee's throat as she was dragged towards him. Unable to struggle, and barely even able to breath, his talon-like nails dug into her skin. " _You murdered her!"_

Had any other being been in his presence, they would have withered away from the unreigned energy pouring from him– but for Ayzee it was a hell she had experienced before. His rage was a fury she hadn't witnessed from him in centuries, and seeing it again brought nothing but terror. She hung frozen in his hold, blood dripping from where he clutched her in his dagger-like grasp.

There was a vengeance in his eyes, a deranged gleam for justice that she had served many times over.


End file.
